Quarterback Rush
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella tiene una oportunidad de salir con su compañero de universidad, Edward, y está inmediatamente enamorada. Pero ¿cómo manejará el hecho de que Edward sea un jugador estrella de fútbol? ¿Será ella su amuleto o una maldición?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **musegirl** , s_ _ó_ _lo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Rosie Rodríguez**

 **Beta: Flor Carrizo**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Amarré mi largo y oscuro cabello en un moño desordenado mientras esperaba el autobús bajo el húmedo calor de Texas. El agosto tardío en el estado siempre era brutal, pero había decidido ir a la universidad ahí. Miré hacia la colina, impaciente porque el autobús de West Campus Loop apareciera. Mi primer día de clases había terminado y estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y sentir el aire acondicionado otra vez. Por lo general, hubiera caminado a través del campus, pero la temperatura a treinta y nueve grados centígrados junto con el setenta por ciento de la humedad era demasiado.

Mi teléfono vibró y miré para ver que mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Alice, estaba llamando.

—Hola, Alice —contesté

— _¡Bells! ¿Vendrás pronto a casa?_ —Se escuchó su voz chillona a través del móvil.

—Estoy esperando el autobús. ¿Por qué?

— _Perfecto, ¡_ _q_ _uiero ir de compras!_

Gruñí en el teléfono.

—No, Alice. No voy a ir de compras contigo. No soy masoquista.

— _Pero_ _,_ _Bella, necesito ir y necesitamos encontrar tu atuendo para el sábado_ —gimoteó.

De repente me preocupé, nunca era bueno si la Pixie quería vestirme para algo que no recordaba haber planeado.

—¿Atuendo? ¿Qué atuendo? ¿Qué hay el sábado?

— _¡Para el primer juego de f_ _ú_ _tbol, tonta!_ —Ella rió.

Bufé.

—Otra vez no, Alice. No voy a ir a ningún estúpido juego de fútbol. Como si me interesara. —Ella empezó a protestar, pero la interrumpí—. Es en serio, Alice. No tengo ningún interés en ir a un estadio lleno de gritos, estudiantes borrachos, con la temperatura a treinta y nueve grados centígrados, para ver a un grupo de chicos tirarse unos a otros sobre una pelota. No tiene sentido. Y es aburrido. Sé que todos en esta universidad piensan que es el juego más genial del mundo, pero para mí no lo es.

— _Pero_ _,_ _Bella…_ —empezó Alice y la interrumpí de nuevo.

—El autobús ya viene, necesito irme. Te veré cuando llegue a casa. —Le colgué y coloqué mi teléfono en mi mochila mientras el autobús se detenía frente a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé a un chico sonriéndome. Mirándolo, mi respiración se quedó atascada en mi garganta. Demonios, era guapo. Muy, muy guapo. Del tipo mojador de bragas. Jodidamente sensual. Una especie de cabello de recién follado en tonos cafés, rojizos y bronces, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto, como el césped recién cortado. Una nariz perfectamente derecha y una barbilla que era el sueño de un escultor. Y sus perfectos y, por supuesto, besables labios que formaban aquella sonrisa de lado que hacía a mis partes íntimas despertarse.

Arqueó una ceja acompañando a su sonrisa de lado y, rápidamente, bajé la mirada, sonrojándome. Mierda, había sido pillada mirándolo. Mordí mi labio, inmediatamente lamentando haber amarrado mi cabello porque no podía esconderme detrás de él. Subí al autobús delante de él y caminé hacia la parte de atrás. El autobús estaba a penas lleno, así que tomé un asiento vacío en la esquina. Mirando por la ventana, alcé mi mano y solté mi cabello, pasando mis dedos por él. Miré entre las hebras y vi a sonrisa-de-lado-sensual-y-cabello-de-sexo hablando con alguien antes de avanzar hacia donde yo estaba. Rápidamente alejé mi mirada, evitando ser pillada mirándolo de nuevo. Escuché a alguien tomar asiento ruidosamente en la fila delante de mí y giré mi cabeza. Sonrisa-de-lado-y-cabello-de-sexo estaba desparramado a lo largo de los asientos de la fila, sonriéndome otra vez. Me puse a la defensiva.

—¿Qué?

Él se rió audiblemente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Su sonrisa se agrandó, preguntando:

—Así que, ¿vas al juego el sábado? —Oh, querido Dios en el cielo, ¡esa voz!, esa voz profunda y suave de terciopelo. Sólo con esa frase tuvo a mi estómago, además de otras partes, temblando. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Nunca había reaccionado así ante un chico antes. Prácticamente estaba restregándome contra él como un gato en celo.

Mentalmente me abofeteé, sacando a mi fiel amigo, el sarcasmo.

—Oh, sí. No pienso en otra cosa. —Rodé mis ojos—. No me digas que también me darás una charla sobre las maravillas del fútbol. Ya tuve suficiente de eso con mi padre. Piensa que no soy americana.

Sonrisa-de-lado-y-cabello-de-sexo se rió de nuevo y sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No lo hubiera pensado. —Ladeó su cabeza—. Eres una chica interesante. No te gusta el fútbol, así que supongo que no eres una de esas chicas poco femeninas; pero tampoco te gusta ir de compras, así que no eres una princesa. No puedo descubrir qué tipo de chica eres.

Mordí mi labio, tratando de controlar el rubor. ¿Estaba tratando de entenderme? ¿Ese hermoso Dios del sexo me había notado? Era tan sencilla como te podrías imaginar. Cabello marrón, ojos marrones, con ese estilo de la chica de al lado. No exactamente el estilo de chica que tipos como él tumbarían la puerta para ver. Miré hacia arriba, odiando tener que arruinar la conversación tan rápido, pero temiendo que sería mejor terminarla antes de que fuera muy tarde para controlar mis fantasías.

—Soy el tipo de chica nerd. Ya sabes, el tipo de ratón de biblioteca, siempre leyendo o estudiando. Tranquila. Aburrida. Así que, ¿siempre escuchas las conversaciones ajenas? —Intenté alejar su atención de mí.

Se vio un poco avergonzado por un momento, pero luego se recuperó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, no siempre. Sólo escucho las conversaciones de las chicas que son muy hermosas como para ignorarlas. —Sentí mi rubor desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis dedos y rápidamente bajé mi cabeza para esconderme detrás de mi cabello. Escuché su risa otra vez—. Lo siento, no quise avergonzarte.

Miré hacia afuera, agradecida de que el autobús estuviera llegando a mi parada. Me levanté rápidamente, casi cayéndome, pero sosteniéndome del respaldo de mi asiento. Me sonrojé otra vez, segura de que él no había obviado mi casi grácil caída.

—Bueno, esta es mi parada —balbuceé y bajé tan rápido como me atrevía del autobús.

—Qué afortunado, también es la mía —dijo esa suave voz de terciopelo detrás de mí, me di la vuelta, deteniéndome en la acera.

Nerviosa de caminar con algún chico que en realidad no conocía y que no estaba completamente segura de que quería que supiera donde vivía, me detuve.

—¿Cuál es tu camino?

Señaló con su cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta de mi casa.

—Por allí. —Se acercó un poco más a mí y, de repente, estaba consciente de cuan alto y bastante musculoso era. No era súper musculoso, gracias a Dios, pero definitivamente se ejercitaba. Podía decir por la manera en como su camisa lucía, que tenía un fuerte y tonificado cuerpo debajo de ella. Mi pulso se aceleró y no sabía si era por miedo o por deseo. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

—Yo por ese. —Me volteé y señalé detrás de mí.

—Qué mal —murmuró—. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte… —Sacó su mano con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Bella. Soy Bella. También fue un gusto conocerte… —respondí y llevé mi mano a la de él.

—Edward —dijo cuando nuestras manos se tocaron. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió ante su toque y dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo, mirando hacia sus ojos.

Él me estaba mirando fijamente, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Me preguntaba si también lo había sentido. Luego sonrió, de verdad, con una brillante sonrisa torcida que literalmente me dejó sin aliento. Suavemente acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar antes de soltarme. De repente se inclinó, sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

—Sólo para que sepas, me encantan las chicas del tipo ratón de biblioteca y tranquilas. Te veo por allí, Bella. —Se alejó, sonriendo de nuevo y se giró para irse.

Me quedé allí, mirando por donde se había ido hasta que miró sobre su hombro, pillándome observándolo de nuevo.

* * *

El miércoles me encontré de nuevo esperando el autobús. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, si era honesta, esperaba que Edward estuviera de nuevo allí. Había intentado no pensar en él el martes, pero, por supuesto, fue en todo lo que pensé ese día. Estaba sacando mi iPod al ver que Edward no se iba a presentar, cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

—Hola, bonita.

Luché contra el escalofrío que su voz envió a través de mí y sentí el no invitado deseo de inclinarme contra él. Era una sensación atemorizante y me forcé a mí misma para alejarme y enfrentarlo.

—Hola.

Me sonrió, la misma sonrisa torcida y una vez más me dejó sin aliento. Y excitada.

—¿Cómo está yendo tu semana?

Lo miré por un rato más, antes de pestañear y responder:

—Bien. Todavía bien, aunque estoy muy segura de que pasaré todo el semestre leyendo o en la biblioteca. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

—No tan mal. Seguro estaré ocupado. ¿Por qué pasarás todo tu tiempo leyendo o en la biblioteca? —preguntó Edward mientras subía al autobús. Noté a las personas mirando mientras caminábamos hacia atrás e imaginaba que era debido a que todo el mundo estaba intentando entender qué estaba haciendo aquel precioso Adonis con alguien tan simple como yo. Ignoré las miradas, emocionada por hablar con él de nuevo. Esa vez él se sentó a mi lado en vez de en uno de los asientos del frente.

—Soy estudiante de literatura, así que siempre hay mucha lectura y escritura que hacer. ¿Qué estudias tú?

—Biología. No tanta escritura, sino más bien trabajo de laboratorio para mantenerme ocupado. ¿En qué año estás?

—Estoy en primer año, ¿y tú? —Estaba casi segura de que estaba en primer año o en último. Me inclinaba por estudiante de último año dado su tamaño y por la épica confianza que desplegaba.

—En el primer año también. En realidad estoy tomando mi primera clase de literatura este semestre. Componente de escritura y todo eso. Mi profesora dice que nos lo está dejando fácil dejándonos leer primero Orgullo y Perjuicio. Se supone que sea fácil o algo así. Estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido llevado a película, ¿no es así?

Me reí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿literatura inglesa? —Él asintió—. Hay un par de películas sobre Orgullo y Perjuicio, de hecho. Son bastante buenas, pero te recomendaría que leyeras el libro. Algo siempre es dejado fuera de la interpretación visual. Aunque hay una miniserie de ocho horas en BBC, esa es bastante exacta, pero dudo que cualquier chico se siente a verla sin tener que ser apuntando con un arma. Me encanta Austen, ella era una gran escritora. Prefiero Sensatez y Sentimientos, y Persuasión como mis favoritos, pero amo al señor Darcy. Él es el protagonista en Orgullo y Perjuicio. —Miré a Edward, quien me estaba mirando con una expresión divertida—. ¿Qué? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que estaba balbuceando nerviosamente.

—Nada, es sólo que estabas tan animada hablando sobre esos libros. —Me ofreció su sonrisa y me sonrojé.

—Te dije que era una nerd —murmuré y él rió.

—Fue lindo. Y tal vez necesite un tutor en esto. Soy bueno en ciencias, pero en Literatura puede que sea un reto. —Movió sus cejas y sacudí mi cabeza ante su provocación. Bajamos del autobús y, una vez más, nos quedamos uno frente al otro.

—Así que, te veo por allí —dije, nerviosa bajo su escrutinio.

Él asintió.

—Definitivamente. Ten una buena tarde, Bella.

No pude controlar la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó mi rostro cuando dijo mi nombre. Amaba como sonaba cuando él lo decía con su asombrosa voz.

—Adiós, Edward. —Sus labios se partieron en una brillante y torcida sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerase, mordí mi labio inferior. Esa vez estaba decidida a no ser pillada mirándolo, así que me giré, caminando a casa.

* * *

El jueves salí con Alice y mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie. Habíamos optado por ir al centro a una de las áreas populares de clubes en la Sexta Calle. Estábamos visitando uno de mis bares favoritos, The Library. Ya que era el primer jueves del año estaba bastante lleno, pero fuimos capaces de conseguir una pequeña mesa. Alice y yo nos sentamos mientras Rosalie buscaba la primera ronda de tragos. Caminó hacia el bar, a la vez que se ganaba miradas. Rose era hermosa y ella lo sabía. Una bomba rubia con oscuros ojos azules y curvas magníficas. Agregando su característico labial rojo acentuando sus gruesos labios, ella era una comedora de hombres que se deleitaba con eso.

Le guiñó el ojo a un grupo de hombres mientras pasaba y ellos la siguieron como ratas. Ella se rió mientras ponía nuestras bebidas en la mesa, corriéndolos. Alice agarró su Cosmo y me tendió mi Vodka Barrena mientras Rosalie cogía su Martini. Brindamos por el nuevo inicio de clases y las dos inmediatamente me miraron.

—Bella —canturreó Alice —. Es mi misión este año hacerte tener sexo.

La miré con ojos grandes. Tal vez podría ser una pequeña criatura, pero sabía que cuando se proponía algo, no se daba por vencida. Su apariencia exterior, con cabello corto y puntiagudo, ojos verdes gatunos y una engañosa sonrisa inocente, hacía que todo el mundo subestimara a la bestia furiosa escondida en lo profundo.

—Alice, no necesito que me consigas a alguien para tener sexo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —interrumpió Rosalie—. ¿Así que algo sí pasó en el verano de lo cual no sabemos? Por favor, dime que no dejaste que ese perro de Jake se metiera en tus pantalones mientras estuviste en casa —fingió estremecerse haciendo una mueca.

Rodé mis ojos.

—No, no dejé que Jake se metiera en mis pantalones. Sólo estoy diciendo que no necesito ayuda para tener sexo. —Sabía que estaba siendo críptica y no me podía importar menos.

Alice me miró.

—Conociste a alguien —aventuró —. ¡Conociste a alguien y no nos dijiste!

Perra perceptiva.

—No, no, no. No conocí a nadie —tartamudeé, sonrojándome, evadiendo la mirada de ambas.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Claro que sí! Conociste a alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Mejor aún, ¿cuándo lo conoceremos? —Las preguntas rápidas de Alice comenzaron, tanto ella como Rosalie esperando ansiosamente.

—N-no. No hay, no he… Es decir… Está este chico del autobús… pero él no… nosotros no. Yo… mierda. Cállense. Ambas, cállense. Estamos cambiando de tema. Ahora —balbuceé, sonrojándome furiosamente, tomándome mi bebida.

Ambas me miraron, asombradas. Luego las dos comenzaron a sonreír como dementes.

—Oh, ¡definitivamente te gusta este chico! —me provocó Rosalie—. No te librarás de esta. ¡Dinos todo!

Miré hacia mi inexistente reloj y salté.

—Wow, ¡miren la hora! Tengo una clase mañana temprano, así que en verdad necesito irme a casa. Las veo luego, chicas. Alice trata de no despertarme cuando llegues. —Abandoné el bar, sin estar preparada todavía para compartir nada sobre Edward. Porque, en realidad, no había nada que decir. Sí, era hermoso y pensaba en él sin parar desde que nos habíamos conocido hacía unos días atrás. Y sí, él había coqueteado conmigo en el autobús, dos veces. Pero eso era todo, tenía que mantener mis expectativas reales, con toda honestidad, no estaba sucediendo nada entre nosotros.

Escuché a Alice y Rosalie gritándome mientras me iba pero no me detuve. Bajé la acera, lista para parar a un taxi y choqué contra alguien. Contra alguien muy fuerte.

Me hubiera caído si los fuertes brazos con asombrosos reflejos no me hubieran atrapado.

—Wow, cuidado —dijo una voz de terciopelo sorprendida cerca de mi oreja.

Jadeé y miré hacia arriba.

—¿Edward?

Él apartó el cabello de mi rostro.

—¿Bella? —Su rostro cambió a la vez que me sonreía—. Esto es una sorpresa. No pensé que vendrías a la Sexta Calle, siendo, como tú misma te proclamaste, una rata de biblioteca.

Me sonrojé, agradecida de que estuviera lo suficiente oscuro así él no podría verlo.

—Oh. Mmm, algunas amigas me hicieron salir para celebrar el comienzo del año. Iba a coger un taxi e ir a casa. —Todavía no me había soltado y me encontré a mí misma atemorizada del momento en que lo hiciera. Me sentía cómoda y segura dentro de sus brazos acogedores.

Sus cejas se unieron.

—¿Tomando un taxi tú sola? ¿Te abandonaron tus amigas?

Sonreí suavemente.

—No, tengo una clase mañana temprano. Estaré bien.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No dejaré que tomes un taxi sola. —Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero no me dejó—. De todas maneras ya me iba a casa, vivimos lo suficientemente cerca, podemos compartir un taxi. Mi madre nunca me perdonaría si te dejo ir sola.

—Edward… —Suspiré un poco exasperada.

Él alzó una mano hacia mi mejilla, suavemente pasando sus dedos.

—Por favor, Bella —susurró. Asentí débilmente, rogando porque mis rodillas no se doblaran. Puede que haya medio gemido. Gah, ¿cómo se suponía que pensara una chica cuando él decía cosas como esas? Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por no lanzarme encima de él en el taxi, porque el cielo sabía que mis bragas estaban completamente mojadas llegados a ese punto. Contuve mi respiración y sentí mi corazón latir más rápido, rogando en mi mente para que me besara. Justo cuando su rostro tomó una expresión decidida y sus ojos se alternaron entre mis ojos y mis labios, mi teléfono sonó, asustándonos a ambos.

—Jodidamente mataré a quien sea que esté llamándome —murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras Edward me soltaba, busqué a tientas mi teléfono. Respondí, presionado el botón del altavoz sin querer.

— _¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Está el chico del autobús allá afuera contigo? ¿Nos cambiaste por él? Aunque, por lo que podemos decir, está guapo_ _._ —La voz de Alice salió fuerte y clara para nosotros oírla.

—Mierda —siseé mientras que frenéticamente presionaba los botones para quitar el altavoz—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! —Abandoné la idea y simplemente colgué la llamada, colocando mi móvil devuelta en mi bolsillo. Luego me volteé, sin mirar a Edward, parando un taxi. Me deslicé dentro del asiento trasero, dándole al conductor mi dirección sin querer ver si Edward me seguiría. Lo sentí subirse, sentarse a mi lado y escuché su suave risa mientras tercamente me negaba a mirar en su dirección.

—Así que, ¿le contaste a tus amigas sobre mí? —preguntó con tono presumido.

Me volteé para mirar por la venta así él no tendría la oportunidad de mirar el ridículo sonrojo que estaba teniendo. Estaba algo asustada de que, de hecho, brillara en la oscuridad. Podía sentir el calor salir de mi rostro.

—Nop, ni idea de lo que estás hablando. —Recé por que el conductor fuera más rápido y me sacara de mi miseria. Definitivamente no iba a tomar el autobús al día siguiente.

Él se rió.

—Debo estar perdiéndome del más asombroso de los sonrojos de todos los tiempos. Qué mal, es tan típico de ti.

Gruñí quedamente mientras sentía mi rostro calentarse otra vez. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos, tratando de reprimir la mortificación. Amaba y odiaba que notara cuan seguido me sonrojaba.

—Oye, sólo estaba jugando. No quise avergonzarte tanto —dijo Edward en una voz más seria, apartando una de mis manos de mi rostro. Mantuvo mi mano en las suyas mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia él. Me sonrió—. Pero sí le dijiste a tus amigas sobre mí… —Bastardo presumido. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él e intenté alejar mi mano, pero él la sostuvo—. Así que, Isabella Marie Swan, finalmente voy a ver dónde vives.

Genial, definitivamente él debió haber oído todo lo que Alice había gritado, incluyendo mi nombre completo. Simplemente asentí y sonreí, con mi propia razón para ser presumida.

—Sip, pero si piensas que de alguna manera vas a lograr ser invitado a entrar hablándome bonito estás muy equivocado.

Él arqueó una ceja en mi dirección y deseé que la oscuridad no escondiera su expresión.

—Eso suena como un reto.

Me reí.

—No podría dejarte entrar, incluso si quisiera. —Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado e intuí su confusión—. Verás cuando lleguemos —le dije—. Así que, Edward, ya que sabes mi segundo nombre y mi apellido, ¿cuáles son los tuyos?

Él sopesó mi pregunta por un momento.

—Te diré si aceptas ir al juego de fútbol el sábado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriéndole.

—No estoy tan interesada en tu apellido como para someterme a esa tortura. Además, dudo que pueda conseguir un boleto a estas alturas, incluso si quisiera.

—¿Irías si tuvieras boleto?

—Probablemente no. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en que vaya al juego?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que te divertirás más de lo que piensas.

El taxi aparcó en mi casa y busqué dinero, pero Edward capturó mi otra mano, sacudiendo su cabeza en mi dirección. Luego miró hacia donde vivía.

—¿En un casa de hermandad? ¿Estás en una hermandad? Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto. En verdad eres una chica misteriosa.

—Te dije que no te podría dejar entrar incluso si quisiese. Reglas de la casa. No chicos pasadas las diez de la noche los días de semana y las once de la noche los fines de semana. Lo siento, semental. Además, no soy tu típica chica de hermandad, de todas formas. —Le brindé una malvada sonrisa.

Él me brindó esa matadora sonrisa torcida y sentí el goteo de humedad entre mis muslos volverse un río. Necesitaba salir de ese taxi y rápidamente, antes de que me lanzara encima de él.

—Definitivamente no eres típica, Isabella —murmuró tranquilamente, soltando mis manos, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de ellas mientras lo hacía.

Me estremecí y sus ojos de repente ardieron. Él se inclinó cerca de mi oreja y me quedé perfectamente quieta, con miedo de arruinar el momento.

—Dulces sueños, Bella —susurró Edward, deslizando sus labios contra mi oreja. Gemí, de nuevo. Volteé mi cara un poco a la suya.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondí, lamiendo mis labios mientras lo miraba antes de subir mis ojos a los suyos. Entrelazamos nuestras miradas por un largo momento hasta que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado o arriesgarme a una combustión espontánea. Busqué a tientas la puerta e inestablemente caminé hacia la puerta principal. Marqué el código de seguridad y apreté abrir, mirando sobre mi hombro una última vez para ver al taxi todavía esperando allí. Alcé mi mano, despidiéndome con un movimiento, y entré. Una vez cerrada la puerta, escuché el taxi irse y sonreí ante el hecho de que él había esperado hasta que estuviera segura dentro antes de irse.

* * *

Al siguiente día prácticamente estaba vibrando con anticipación de ver a Edward en la parada del autobús de nuevo, sólo para decepcionarme. No se apareció. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por sentirme de esa manera. No era como si tuviera un real reclamo sobre él o su tiempo. Me prometí refrenar mis fantasías y mantener bajas mis expectativas, no necesitaba estar suspirando por un chico que obviamente estaba jugando conmigo y probablemente tenía miles de chicas a su disposición.

Entré a la casa de la hermandad quejándome conmigo misma y planeando ir a mi habitación y enfurruñarme, cuando una de las chicas me detuvo.

—¡Hola, Bella! Esto llegó para ti —dijo Charlotte, sosteniendo un sobre con mi nombre escrito en él en una caligrafía pulcra. Fruncí el ceño y se lo quité. Lo abrí y saqué dos boletos. Frunciendo aún más mi ceño, los examiné. Eran boletos de fútbol para el juego de mañana. ¿Qué demonios? Miré dentro del sobre para ver si había una nota, pero no había nada más.

De repente, un chillido penetrante se escuchó. Me encogí, alejándome, mirando a Alice justo detrás de mí.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo conseguiste esos? ¿Te das cuenta de lo fantástico que son esos asientos? ¡Me llevarás contigo y no, no dejarás perder esos asientos! —Empezó a saltar alrededor emocionada. La miré, luego a los boletos en mi mano. ¿Quién me envió eso? Tenía una idea, pero rápidamente la deseché. No quería hacerme ilusiones de nuevo cuando no sabía si era de quien yo creía. Suspiré y dejé que Alice me arrastrara hacia nuestra habitación para comenzar a excavar en nuestros guardarropas para conseguir el atuendo perfecto.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Empezamos con una nueva traducción, esta la actualizaremos cada dos semanas por el momento. Esperamos que la disfruten y se diviertan con ella._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Mónica León**

 **Beta: Melina Aragón**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **d** **os**

El juego comenzaba a la una en punto de la tarde, así que Alice y yo nos dirigimos al estadio con las chicas, alrededor de las once. Aparentemente, todo ese asunto sobre el juego de fútbol implicaba mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta con lo del tráfico y, por supuesto, las fiestas esa noche. Al menos el tráfico me daba una excusa para pasar el rato con mi hermana menor de la fraternidad. Con las clases empezando, no teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos tan frecuentemente. Vivía en la casa, pero yo estaba en una de las suites del frente, gracias a Alice. Las suites eran asignadas en un punto base, dependiendo de cuán involucrada estuvieras en la sección. Alice era la mariposa más social, y por ello estaba en numerosos comités y había llevado a cabo varias funciones a través de nuestro tiempo en la sección. También tenía el derecho de escoger su compañera de cuarto, por lo tanto gané la comodidad de tener un baño privado y una habitación más grande y tranquila frente a la casa sin todo el trabajo extra. La mejor parte de ser la mejor amiga de Alice y su compañera, era que podría quedarme con la misma habitación el próximo año.

Angela, mi pequeña hermana, vivía en la parte trasera de la casa, donde la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban. También había baños comunitarios, los cuales no extrañaba ni un poco. Ella era la hermana perfecta para mí, también era la clase de chica tímida y callada a la que su madre había coaccionado para unirse a una hermandad. Me había emocionado por encontrar un alma similar y luché para tenerla como mi hermana pequeña. Otras chicas la querían, pero sólo para ver si podrían sacarla del cascarón y convertirla en una chica salvaje.

—¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera semana? —pregunté mientras caminaba para unirme a ella, sentándome en la parte trasera de la camioneta de alguna persona. Todos eran amigos de todos, aparentemente. Le di un trago a la cerveza Shiner Blonde que había hurtado y le tendí otra a ella.

—¿Qué tal, _Big_? Muy buena, ¿y la tuya? —Me sonrió, balanceando sus pies.

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Ves alguna clase interesante este semestre?

—No sé de las clases, pero hay un chico en mi clase de cálculo que es muy lindo. Puede que sea interesante. Estoy pensando en pretender que necesito un tutor o algo. —Me sonrió furtivamente y yo reí.

—¿Por qué no intentas un grupo de estudio o algo en vez de jugar a ser tonta? Estoy segura de que habrá cosas con las que querrás ayuda pero nunca hagas creer a un chico que eres boba. Si un chico no piensa que ser inteligente es sexy, no querrás estar con él. Usualmente significa que no es lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener el ritmo. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Así que escuché de mi tía Ali que conociste a un chico. ¿Qué hay sobre eso? ¿Es el que te enviaste los boletos?

Maldita sea Alice y su gran bocota. Me sonrojé levemente; esperando que pensara que mi rostro rojo era por el sofocante calor. Suspiré.

—De acuerdo, te contaré, pero si me entero de que fuiste y le dijiste todo a Alice, te desheredaré. —La observé divertida y asintió, ansiosa por saber los detalles que incluso Alice no tenía—. Su nombre es Edward, y sí, es muy lindo. En realidad, eso es una mentira. No es lindo. Es ardiente. Muy, muy, _muy_ ardiente. Un cogible y delicioso ardiente. —Suspiré de nuevo—. Lo que significa que no hay esperanza para mí, porque, realmente, ¿por qué un chico tan hermoso como él tendría algún interés en mí?

—¡Hey! Estoy ofendida. ¡Mi Big es hermosa! ¡De verdad, Bella! Lo eres, sólo que tienes algún tipo de bloqueo mental sobre ti misma y nunca he sido capaz de saber por qué. —Negó hacia mí mientras las otras chicas se acercaban. Todas hablamos y pasamos el rato y, algunas de las chicas, terminaron un poco ebrias al tiempo que nos dirigíamos al estadio. Alice estaba saltando por ahí como una fan de doce años de edad mientras íbamos a nuestros asientos. Una vez que los encontramos, pensé que convulsionaría.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh mi Dios! Mira lo cerca que estamos, ¡esto es increíble! —chilló, tomando mi brazo y saltando de arriba hacia abajo. Le lancé una mirada y ella hizo un visible esfuerzo para contenerse a sí misma. Las personas estaban mirando—. Amiga, no sé a quién le diste una mamada para tener estos asientos, ¡pero hazlo de nuevo! —bromeó en una voz en la cual estaba segura que ella pensaba que era lo suficientemente silenciosa, pero noté a un par de personas alrededor observándome. Le lancé una mirada—. Lo siento. Bromeaba, ¡estaba bromeando!

Caminé a nuestros asientos, ya enojada. Crucé mis brazos mientras miraba el campo. Tenía que admitirlo, estábamos en el centro del campo, en lo que Alice había llamado la línea de las cincuenta yardas y sólo a diez filas de la de la fila principal de asientos. No precisamente la sección de estudiantes. Noté que había algunos estudiantes de nuestra edad, dispersos en los asientos de alrededor y mezclados con adultos mayores, quienes eran probablemente alumnos graduados, si debía adivinar. Los otros estudiantes aquí eran probablemente los hijos ricos del ex alumnado.

Noté una pareja extremadamente magnífica parados junto a nosotros, quienes nos sonreían a Alice y a mí. Les sonreí de vuelta y observé que la mujer tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que me recordaban a Edward. Con él en mente, eché un vistazo alrededor de los stands, mirando para lograr ubicarlo. Estaba esperando que estuviese allí, si era la persona que había enviado los boletos. Tristemente, no lo veía entre la multitud en ninguna parte.

Tomando en cuenta lo que todos los demás usaban, estaba feliz de haber dejado que Alice me vistiera. Tenía una falda de mezclilla que caía hasta mis rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja tostado con un símbolo de ganado de cuernos largos de Texas cosido al frente y unas sandalias cómodas. Me había forzado a dejar mi cabello suelto, pero sabía que con ese calor no duraría. De cualquier forma, la mayoría de las chicas y mujeres alrededor estaban vestidas de manera similar, estaba agradecida de no haber utilizado jeans y una camiseta. Todos vestían naranja tostado, apoyando a Texas. Miré el campo y vi un mar de rojo; nuestro primer juego era contra la Universidad de Nebraska.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron y las canciones de las escuelas fueron cantadas. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo a pesar de todo el temor que había tenido. Alice estaba babeando por los jugadores mientras caminaban hacia los laterales. Me uní a ella para verlos, notando lo genial que todos se veían en pantalones.

—Alice, ¿tienen relleno para sus traseros o todo eso es natural? —Me incliné y susurré. El número 17 en particular tenía un gran trasero y quería saber si era real o no.

La mujer con ojos verdes se inclinó hacia mí.

—Tienen relleno en la cadera, muslos y el coxis, pero creo que a lo que te estás refiriendo, es completamente natural. Por tanto correr. —Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé terriblemente. Rió y Alice y yo reímos con ella—. Soy Esme y este es mi esposo, Carlisle. —Tendió su mano y la estreché.

—Soy Bella y ella es mi amiga, Alice. —Todos intercambiamos saludos y luego volteamos para ver la primera patada. Como Alice explicó, Texas había diferido la toma de la pelota hasta la segunda mitad para que Nebraska tuviese posesión de la primera bola. Los dos equipos colisionaron y traté de seguir lo que estaba sucediendo. Debí haber lucido confundida porque Carlisle me observó, sonriendo.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre fútbol? —preguntó y estaba impresionada de nuevo por cuán apuesto era. Negué, sonriendo tristemente—. ¿Te gustaría que te ayudase a entenderlo?

—Seguro. —Sonrió y procedió a explicarme algunas de las estrategias defensivas que utilizaba nuestro equipo. Hasta ahora, habíamos detenido al equipo de Nebraska de que tomaran las diez yardas que necesitaban para quedarse la pelota y era el cuarto down, el cual era la última oportunidad que tenían antes de darle la bola a Texas. Estaba un poco confundida pero, sólo estuve de acuerdo con lo que sucedía.

Cuando fue tiempo para que nuestra ofensiva tomara el campo, Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a vitorear incontrolablemente.

—Nuestro hijo es el quarterback —dijo orgullosamente y Alice y yo estábamos impresionadas. No sabía mucho sobre fútbol, pero al menos sabía que esa posición era muy importante. Escuché al locutor hablando sobre él.

—Cullen, número 17, es el quarterback de este año que comienza. Está escalando inusualmente rápido por las clasificaciones, sólo un joven este año. Sin embargo, con toda la promesa que está mostrando y la graduación del gran Applewhite el año pasado, era el único candidato verdadero para la posición.

El locutor comenzó a hablar de estadísticas y cosas de las cuales no tenía absolutamente ni idea y me desconecté. Me enfoqué en el número 17 mientras comenzaban a jugar de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que lucía realmente bien ahí afuera. Estaba esperando que se quitara su casco para que pudiese ver su rostro en algún momento. Carlisle comenzó a explicar la diferencia entre un juego de carreras y un juego de pases. Un juego de carreras era aquel donde el quarterback básicamente corría con la pelota hasta la meta y uno de pases era donde lanzaba la pelota al receptor, quien entonces trataba de llevar la pelota a la meta. Eso fue todo en los términos más simples y el juego en sí conllevaba detalles más complejos, pero Carlisle dijo que ese era el argumento básico. Nuestro quarterback era conocido por su velocidad, así que su principal fortaleza era un juego de carreras, aunque también era muy bueno con su juego de pases.

Conversamos durante el transcurso del juego y pasó más rápido de lo que me había dado cuenta. Había disfrutado por completo, a pesar del calor y no saber nada sobre el juego. El conocimiento de Carlisle era extremadamente útil y mientras pasaba un poco de tiempo esperando que el número 17 se quitase su casco, la vista de su trasero era suficiente. No se lo quitó hasta el final del juego cuando estaba en el medio del campo y muy lejos para ver su rostro. Ganamos 21 a 7, así que todo el mundo estaba eufórico. Alice y yo nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme y comenzamos el largo viaje a casa.

* * *

Dormí hasta tarde el domingo, completamente cansada por el juego de fútbol y las fiestas de la fraternidad a las que Alice y Rose me habían arrastrado esa noche. Me fui más temprano que ellas, decepcionada por no ver a Edward por ninguna parte. Sabía que al no verlo en el juego, era muy poco probable que las entradas hubiesen venido de él. Sólo que no podía averiguar quién más las había enviado. Empujé a un lado los pensamientos sobre Edward y luego de un tazón de cereal en nuestro comedor, me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación para comenzar a leer. Mi clase de literatura principal estaba comenzando La Divina Comedia de Dante y estaba leyendo la primera sección, _Inferno_. Me coloqué mis lentes y recogí mi cabello en un desordenado moño en la punta de mi cabeza, sumergiéndome en mi lectura. Estaba tomando notas y resaltando fragmentos para investigar más a fondo, basándome en las lecturas que habíamos hecho hasta el momento, cuando el timbre sonó en el piso inferior. Escuché a una de las chicas contestar y luego el chillido de emoción.

Suspiré y traté de ignorar la distracción. Un momento después, un gran grito de múltiples chicas le siguió y lancé mi resaltador, saliendo furiosa de mi habitación. Era probable que las chicas gritasen por alguien a quien le habían enviado flores o algo igual de estúpido. Me incliné sobre el barandal de las escaleras frontales y grité.

—¡Cállense la maldita boca! ¡Algunas de nosotras realmente tratamos de estudiar! —Entré a mi habitación pisando fuerte, complacida por el silencio sorprendido que siguió a mi estallido. Escuché una explosión de risitas desde abajo luego de un momento y azoté mi puerta. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi escritorio, retomando donde me había quedado. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no pudieron haber sido más de diez minutos antes de que hubiese un toque en mi puerta. Me encogí. Probablemente era nuestra mamá de la casa viniendo a hablar conmigo por mi pequeña explosión. No era propio de una chica maldecir o gritar.

Suspiré y me preparé.

—Adelante —llamé, aún enfocada en mi lectura.

Mi puerta se abrió y escuché pisadas.

—Bella, tienes visita —me dijo una de las chicas con su voz cantarina. Fruncí mi ceño e hice una pausa en la mitad de la nota que estaba haciendo. Me volteé en mi silla.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, completamente sorprendida—. Qué, um, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Lo observé con ojos amplios y él me sonrió.

—Hey, Bella, estaba en el vecindario y pensé en pasar para saludar.

—Oh —murmuré penosamente. Miré a Jessica, aún parada ahí, mirando boquiabierta a Edward—. Gracias, Jess —dije y señalé la puerta explícitamente. Captó la indirecta y salió de la habitación, sonriéndome a espaldas de Edward. Casi cerró la puerta, lo suficiente para que nadie pudiese ver el interior, pero aún abierta para que obedeciésemos la regla de la casa de nada de puertas cerradas con un chico en la habitación.

Me levanté, nerviosa por tener un hombre en mi cuarto.

—Quieres, uh, ¿quieres sentarte? —Le eché un vistazo a mi habitación, notando que los únicos lugares para sentarse realmente eran la silla de mi escritorio o de Alice, el piso o mi cama. Alice tenía una cama loft así que estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no se pudiese sentar en ella. Su escritorio estaba bajo la cama para ahorrar espacio.

Edward echó un vistazo e hizo un gesto hacia mi cama.

—¿Puedo sentarme ahí?

—Seguro, esa es mi cama —respondí, agradecida por haberla hecho esa mañana. Lo seguí, consciente de lo que estaba vistiendo. Tenía pantalones negros para yoga y una camiseta azul sin sujetador. Sabía que mi cabello era un desastre y estaba usando mis anteojos. Me los quité rápidamente y los puse en mi mesa de noche mientras me sentaba en la cama, dejando una modesta distancia entre nosotros.

Edward levantó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Me gustan un poco los anteojos. Le añade algo a la imagen de bibliotecaria que tienes.

Sentí mi rostro calentarse y bajé la mirada hacia mi cubrecama púrpura, retorciéndolo con mis dedos. Escuché su suave risa.

—Bella, estoy bromeando. Digo, son muy sensuales en ti, pero no quería que te avergonzaras.

Me sonrojé más por sus palabras, pero me forcé a mí misma a mirarlo. Sonrió y le ofrecí una de respuesta.

—Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Realmente?

—Quería verte. Saber qué hiciste con tu sábado, mientras todos estaban en el partido. ¿Está tu compañera aquí? ¿Le importará que esté acá?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Alice no llegó a casa anoche. Está en el departamento de nuestra hermana mayor, Rosalie. Al menos, es donde espero que esté. Dejé la fiesta donde estábamos antes que ellas, así que no lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Su hermana mayor? —inquirió Edward y arqueó sus cejas.

—La hermana mayor de la fraternidad. Es de ambas. Alice y yo fuimos inseparables luego de que nos conocimos durante la carrera y todos nos llamaban gemelas. Así que cuando llegó el momento de tener a nuestras hermanas mayores, ambas escogimos a Rose. Es genial, la extrañaré cuando se gradúe este año.

Edward me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Suena como que tienes una gran familia aquí. Es muy lindo, pero veo que también evitaste mi primera pregunta sobre lo que hiciste el sábado.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio, bajando la mirada por un segundo. Levantando la mirada, respondí:

—En realidad, sí fui al juego. Dos boletos para unos asientos ridículamente asombrosos me llegaron anónimamente y Alice me forzó a ir. No sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Rió y me sonrió juguetonamente.

—Nope, no sé nada sobre eso. ¿Qué pensaste del juego?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad… me divertí mucho. Los asientos estaban junto a una linda pareja y el hombre me explicó el juego muy bien. —Entrecerré mi mirada hacia él, inclinándome hacia adelante un poco—. ¿Por qué no te creo que no sepas de dónde vinieron los boletos?

Me dedicó esa sonrisa moja-bragas e imitó mi postura, inclinándose hacia mí también.

—No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de dónde pudieron haber venido.

Tenía al chico más sexy en el que hubiese puesto mis ojos, sentado en mi cama y sonriéndome. Mierda, estaba tan excitada en ese momento. Le sonreí de vuelta, tratando de luchar con el deseo cosquilleando a través de mí.

—Creo que estás mintiendo.

—Creo que eres hermosa —susurró Edward y acortó el pequeño espacio entre nosotros. Levantó una mano hacia mi cabello, desatando el moño y presionando sus llenos y suaves labios contra los míos. Mi cabello cayó alrededor de mis hombros mientras me inclinaba a su beso. Era hambriento, la manera en la que movía sus labios contra los míos y dejé salir un pequeño gemido. Edward levantó su otra mano para acunar mi mejilla y trazó la curva de mi labio inferior con su lengua. Separé mis labios ansiosamente y su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, acariciándose contra la mía. El fuego consumía mi cuerpo y sentí un latido doloroso entre mis piernas.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho y hacia su sedoso cabello-del-sexo, ronroneando de placer. Me empujé sobre mis rodillas suavemente, dejándolo sobre su espalda y las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi cuello, hombros y espalda, finalmente descansando en mi cintura. Su toque por mi cuerpo me puso a toda marcha y presioné mi pecho contra el suyo, colocándonos encima de mi cama. Gimió suavemente cuando sintió mis pechos contra él, sin duda sintiendo mis pezones dolorosamente duros contra su pecho. Los pulgares de Edward trazaron pequeños círculos contra mi piel y lloriqueé ante la electricidad de su toque. Su lengua exploró mi boca a un ritmo pausado, contra mis dientes, el techo de mi boca, pero siempre regresando a deslizarse y enredarse con mi lengua. Era el mejor beso de mi vida y no quería parar.

—¡Bella, necesito tu ayuda! Ben, ese chico lindo del que te estaba hablando… —La voz de Angela se apagó mientras caminaba a mi habitación y se detenía en seco frente a la imagen de mí acostada encima de un hombre, besándonos fuertemente. Edward y yo volteamos de golpe nuestros rostros hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Angela estaban amplios sin poder creerlo.

—Oh, mierda. Mierda. ¡Lo siento! De-Debí haber tocado, es sólo que tú no, digo, nunca… um, demonios. ¡Lo siento, Bella! —Se puso roja y se tropezó hacia la puerta, luego se congeló—. Vaya, Edward Cullen. No puedo creerlo —exhaló.

Espera, ¿quién? ¿Cómo ella conocía a Edward y por qué el nombre Cullen sonaba tan familiar?

—Cullen… ¿Cullen? —murmuré para mí misma, tratando de averiguar a través de mi halo de lujuria.

—Bella —dijo Edward con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Me sacudí tan pronto me golpeó.

—¿El jugador de _fútbol_? —grité—. ¿El quarterback? Oh, mi Dios. Soy tan estúpida. —Le eché un vistazo—. ¿Qué? ¿Esto fue alguna clase de chiste para ti? ¿Encontraste la única chica en el campus a la que no le importa un demonio el fútbol y no sabía quién eras así que jugaste con ella? ¿Qué demonios? —Me levanté de mi cama y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Fuera de mi campo de visión, vi a Angela saliendo de la habitación y cerrando por completo la puerta.

Edward se levantó, caminando hacia mí rápidamente. Me retiré, advirtiéndole con mi expresión que no me tocara. Apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró.

—Bella, eso no es lo que… esto es. Juro que no sabía que no me reconociste cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Entendí que incluso si no te gustaba el fútbol, me reconocerías. Sólo pasó que una vez que te vi tenía que conocerte. Dios, Bella, eres tan hermosa que no pude apartar la mirada. Y cuando no sabías quién era, quise la oportunidad de que una chica me conociera. Sólo a mí. No tendría que preocuparme porque sólo quisieras hablar conmigo porque juego fútbol, sino porque de verdad querías. —Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello, causando que se desarreglara más.

Abruptamente, se detuvo y me miró.

—Bella, te envié esos boletos porque pensé que descifrarías quién era. Y realmente pensé que te divertirías en el juego. Bella, por favor, hay algo aquí, entre nosotros. —Hizo un gesto hacia ambos, suplicando con sus palabras y sus ojos.

—¿Pensaste que lo averiguaría? ¿Es por eso que no te quitaste tu casco en todo el juego? ¡Para que pudiera descifrarlo! La pareja junto a mí dijo… ¡hiciste que me sentara junto a tus padres! Debo haber parecido una idiota. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Qué me habías dado los boletos? Les dije que no sabía quién me los había enviado. —Lo observé y vi la verdad por todo su rostro—. Tus padres sí sabían. Realmente debo haber sido el chiste más grande para ti. Mierda, no puedo creer que te besé. Puedes irte.

Caminé hasta mi puerta y la abrí.

—Vete.

—Bella, por favor no, ¿podemos hablar sobre esto? —Me alcanzó y salí al corredor.

—Te acompañaré a afuera. —Me volteé y fui por las escaleras, sin molestarme en asegurarme que estuviese detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta principal y la sostuve con mi pie, cruzando mis brazos una vez más.

—Bella —susurró.

—Adiós, Edward.

Me miró por un momento, luego suspiró suavemente y salió. Me volví y corrí hasta mi habitación, dejando que la puerta principal se cerrara sola.

* * *

Evité a todo el mundo por el resto del domingo e incluso Alice no me acosó por los detalles. Sabía que había escuchado los rumores de lo que sucedió por todas las chicas y habría obtenido los detalles reales de Angela. También sabía que Angela sólo le diría a Alice y a nadie más sobre lo que había visto y escuchado. Era lo suficientemente buena amiga para no dejar que toda la casa supiera lo que había sucedido.

Me forcé a mí misma a enfocarme con una intensidad que no sabía que tenía durante mis clases el lunes y, cuando terminaron, me salté el autobús y comencé a caminar a casa. Edward debió haber estado observando y notó que no iría a la parada, porque de pronto estaba caminando junto a mí. Rodé mis ojos y apresuré el paso, odiando cuando se adecuó a mi ritmo fácilmente.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? —Me miró con esa mirada de cachorrito triste y me enojé, sacando mi iPod e ignorándolo. Edward caminó conmigo todo el camino hasta la puerta principal de mi casa. Me volteé para entrar y me tomó por los hombros, volteándome para enfrentarlo. Simplemente me observó, expectante.

Suspirando, me saqué mis audífonos.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué?

—Bella, sólo quería una oportunidad para arreglar esto. Sé que hay algo entre nosotros que podría ser realmente bueno y no quiero que mi propia estupidez lo arruine todo. Déjame llevarte a cenar, ¿por favor? Dame la oportunidad de hablar de esto y si todavía te sientes de la misma manera, prometo que te dejaré sola.

—No puedo. —Edward comenzó a protestar, pero coloqué la punta de mis dedos en sus labios—. Es lunes, siempre tengo reuniones largas los lunes.

Besó las puntas de mis dedos y me forcé a mí misma para no mostrar cuánto me había afectado.

—Eso es un no.

Sonreí con suficiencia y me aparté de su agarre.

—No es un no. —Caminé hacia la casa, dejándolo parado en la acera.

—¿Qué tal mañana en la noche? —me llamó.

—Veré mi calendario —grité sobre mi hombro y caminé dentro. Entendí que él no dejaría que algo tan pequeño como no tener mi email o mi número de teléfono se metiera en su camino para averiguar si estaba libre o no.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Alondra Escobar**

 **Beta: Flor Carrizo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Cené con las otras chicas, charlando alegremente y haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas y preguntas dirigidas a mí acerca de Edward. Incluso estaba de buen humor para la reunión, a la que normalmente le tenía pavor ya que era tan aburrida. Sabía por qué me había unido a la fraternidad de chicas, pero no estaba en todo lo que venía con ser miembro. Tener veinte discusiones por minuto sobre el color de las blusas que debíamos pedir o qué club debíamos rentar para nuestra próxima fiesta… Realmente eso no era emocionante para mí. Afortunadamente, la junta ejecutiva trataba de mantener las reuniones en una hora, hora y media.

Estaba garabateando en mi bloc de notas cuando sonó el timbre de la planta baja. Suspiré, la reunión sería pausada por quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta. Jessica bajó corriendo a abrir y su grito se oyó hasta la sala. Ella vino corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, casi gritando y tropezando para que fuéramos abajo. La mitad de las chicas la siguieron y la otra mitad corrieron hacia el balcón de la fachada. Me quedé arriba, todas estaban emocionadas, supuse que una de las fraternidades nos había traído serenata. Había oído que Charlotte había conocido a un chico llamado Peter, en una de las fiestas del fin de semana y pensé que su fraternidad era la que estaba afuera.

Me quedé en la parte de atrás, riéndome de la elección de la canción, _You've_ _l_ _ost that_ _l_ _ovin_ _f_ _eeling_. La escena de Top Gun en donde todos los chicos le llevaban serenata a su maestra siempre estuvo entre mis favoritas. Grité cuando Alice me tomó del brazo y me llevó frente al grupo. Totalmente sorprendida, miré hacia abajo para ver a Edward en el frente, en una rodilla, con un gran grupo de jugadores de fútbol detrás de él respaldándolo. Todos estaban vestidos con sus jerseys y con sonrisas exageradas.

Me tapé la boca con una mano, riéndome al verlo enfrente de mí. Edward levantó la vista y me vio. Él sonrió y, sin dejar de cantar, dobló el dedo hacia mí. Con los ojos muy abiertos y ruborizada, sacudí la cabeza. Edward me guiñó el ojo y asintió con la cabeza, doblando nuevamente el dedo. Alice me clavó las uñas en el brazo en señal de advertencia y me apresuré a las escaleras. Las bajé, respirando profundamente para enfriar mis mejillas y calmar mi corazón.

Hice mi camino a través de las chicas que estaban reunidas en la puerta, di un paso delante de ellas. La sonrisa de Edward era cegadora. Di unos pasos más y él tomó mi mano mientras terminaba la canción. Agaché la cabeza haciendo que mi cabello cayera haciendo una cortina alrededor de mi cara, resguardándome de la vista. Sabía que todavía mi cara seguía de color rojo brillante, pero no me importaba cuando Edward me sonreía así. La canción terminó y él se levantó, agarrando mi cintura con una mano y mi cabeza con la otra, mientras se agachó para besarme. Me aferré a su cuello, en parte para mantener el equilibrio, pero también para tenerlo más cerca de mí. A pesar de que el beso era mucho menos profundo del que habíamos tenido en mi dormitorio, todavía podía sentirlo por todo el camino hacia mis pies.

Las chicas y todos los chicos aplaudieron cuando Edward me levantó, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho y sonreí contra él. Los chicos fueron invitados, sabía que alguien había entrado en la cocina para poner galleta y brownies, y nuestra reunión quedó postergada hasta la semana próxima.

—Es muy difícil permanecer enojada contigo si haces cosas como estas —le susurré cuando entramos, su brazo seguía alrededor de mi cintura.

Edward sólo sonrió hacia mí. Todas las chicas estaban encantadas de tener a la mitad del equipo de fútbol en nuestra casa. Él explicó que fue capaz de convencer, principalmente, a los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. Me presentó a la mayoría y me di cuenta de que los más pequeños estaban más felices de hablar con Edward que con todas las chicas coqueteándoles descaradamente. Todos se veían buenos, a excepción de un chico, James. Él era mayor y algo sobre la forma en que me miró y me cogió la mano me dejó descolocada, me encontré presionándome más cerca de Edward instintivamente. Por extraño que pareciera, Alice y Rose estaban en su mejor momento y sólo hablaron con Edward por unos minutos. Estaba felizmente impresionada de que no hicieran nada para avergonzarnos.

Después de media hora, los chicos se despidieron y Edward y yo caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿cenarás conmigo mañana en la noche? —preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

Puse mis manos suavemente sobre su pecho y asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente mientras que lo miraba. Él me dio esa sonrisa torcida que se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en mi sonrisa favorita de las suyas, luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Bella. Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada estúpido de nuevo.

Sentí su aliento caliente contra mi oreja mientras hablaba y me tragué un gemido. Mierda, ¿cómo él me podía excitar con tanta facilidad?

—Te recogeré a la siete, bonita. —Edward me besó brevemente en la mejilla por última vez y luego corrió para alcanzar a los chicos que lo esperaban en la acera.

Les sonreí mientras poco a poco cerraba la puerta.

—¡Buenas noches, Bella! —gritó justo antes de que cerrara la puerta y solté una risita. Tomando una respiración profunda, me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ser recibida con gritos de alegría y la emoción de todas las chicas que me esperaban arriba.

* * *

Tan pronto como Alice entró en nuestra habitación al día siguiente, me arrojé sobre ella.

—¡Alice! Gracias a Dios, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Necesito ayuda! —Mi cara debió de haber sido de pánico, hasta yo misma oía la histeria en mi voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se transformó en horror.

—¡Bella!, ¿qué hiciste? Lo juro, ¡si has jodido tu cita con Edward esta noche te voy a patear el culo!

—No, no sé qué ponerme —me quejé—. En serio, no tengo nada y no hay suficiente tiempo para ir de compras. Estoy tan jodida. Él nunca va a querer salir conmigo otra vez.

Alice me miró sorprendida.

—¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga y qué has hecho con ella?

—Maldita sea, Alice, ¡no estoy bromeando! Me estoy volviendo loca aquí y he vuelto a ser esa chica. No me gusta esa chica. Es tonta, estúpida, es una insulsa por preocuparse por qué llevar puesto sólo porque quiere impresionar a un chico. Joder, ¿qué me está pasando? He estado con chicos antes y nunca me preocupé por qué ponerme, no así. Alice, ¡arréglame! —Estaba al borde de una ruptura y odiaba cómo mis emociones estaban por todo el lugar. Juraría que estaba en mi síndrome premenstrual, pero no era debido a que me tocaba hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Alice puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Cálmate, Bella. Respira.

Hice lo que me pidió, inhalé y exhalé profundamente. Aunque yo no había pensado que realmente me ayudaría, me hizo sentir mejor.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a mirar en tu armario y encontraremos algo espectacular. Y si no, hay una casa entera llena de chicas, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, me sentía mejor ahora que ella estaba ahí y era capaz de no perder mi mente por completo.

—Está bien. Gracias, Alice —dije débilmente.

Hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta y Rosalie entró, sonriendo felizmente hacia mí. La saludé y se acercó a mi cama, sentándose en el borde. Rose se unió a Alice, quien se puso a buscar en mi armario, sabiendo automáticamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice se rió y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia a mí y luego a mi armario.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿eh? Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por un chico antes. Es lindo.

Tragué saliva. Realmente me gustaba Edward, pero no estaba del todo segura de que podía confiar en él. Todavía estaba un poco molesta por todo el secreto de la cosa del quarterback estrella; además me sentí muy tonta por no saber con quién estaba en primer lugar. Yo no quería salir lastimada y tuve la sensación de hundimiento de que Edward podría tener la capacidad de hacer precisamente eso si yo lo dejaba entrar.

Mi cara debió haber sido un libro abierto a mis pensamientos, porque Rose se acercó a mí. Ella me miró con severidad y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Escúchame, Isabella. Deja de pensar en todo. Ahora mismo. Tú le gustas a él y eso es una buena cosa. No dejes que eso te asuste. ¿Te hace vulnerable? Sí. Pero es la recompensa, ¿vale la pena si las cosas se resuelven entre ustedes dos? Absoputamente. Cuando Royce rompió conmigo el año pasado, pensé que me iba a morir. Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma con nadie más. Y cuando estábamos juntos era maravilloso. Sé que estoy mejor sin él, pero no cambiaría nuestro tiempo juntos para evitar el dolor que nuestra ruptura me causó.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para permanecer abierta y no preocuparme de hacerme daño. Por lo menos, tanto como me sea posible. Además, yo no engañaré a nadie si digo que él no me gusta. Porque realmente me gusta. Mierda. Estoy tan jodida.

—Esperemos. —Alice sonrió y Rose se rió.

—Sí, Bella. Es hora de sacar provecho de la V-Card y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para dársela que a Edward Cullen. Aparte de ser un atleta finamente pulido, yo apostaría que definitivamente es un chico muy caliente —añadió Rose, moviendo las cejas y sonriendo con picardía.

—Gracias, Rose, sin presión ni nada. Es una primera cita, no voy a saltar a su cama.

Por lo menos, estaba ochenta y siete por ciento segura de que no lo haría. Suspiré, sabía que ser virgen casi con veintiún años era prácticamente imposible en esta época, pero nunca había encontrado un tipo con el que en realidad había querido tener sexo. En la escuela secundaria mi vida social era inexistente, después de todo, ¿quién querría salir con la hija del jefe de la policía? Una vez me fui de la pequeña ciudad de Washington hacia la universidad, mi vida amorosa había mejorado, pero nunca a ese nivel. Había hecho cosas con los chicos, incluso dejé que pasaran un par de bases, pero sin jonrones. Todavía no. Nunca había estado lo suficientemente encendida por cualquiera de ellos, que lo único que querían era sexo.

Edward era una historia totalmente diferente. Me hacía sentir cosas que no había pensado que fueran posibles. Nunca había estado realmente mojada por un chico y todo lo que tenía que hacer él era sonreírme. Me daba un poco de miedo que si me besara como lo había hecho la primera vez, yo estaría más que dispuesta a arrancarle la ropa y dejaría que hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera. No sería bueno ser esa chica. No quería que pensara que era del tipo de chica que saltaba en la cama de un hombre. Era un poco tonto y anticuado, pero quería estar enamorada de un chico si iba a tener relaciones sexuales. No quería ser sólo lujuria para él. Y estaba completamente en la lujuria por Edward, no había duda de eso.

—¡Lo encontré! —chilló Alice desde el fondo de mi armario y se precipitó a sí misma a través de mi ropa.

Ella levantó un sencillo vestido de verano de algodón de color azul oscuro, tenía correas en los hombros de dos pulgadas con un escote cuadrado y se pegaba en la cintura. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome de dónde había venido. Entonces me acordé de que había sido un regalo de Sue, la novia de mi papá. Me lo había dado antes de regresar a la escuela ese año, debí haberlo metido en el fondo de mi armario y me había olvidado por completo de él.

—Bella, esto es perfecto, ¿por qué lo has estado escondiendo de nosotras? —exclamó Rose mientras lo miraba.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En cierto modo olvidé que lo tenía. La novia de mi papá me lo dio antes de regresar este otoño. —Miré el vestido. Era bonito, pero no demasiado elegante. Nunca me lo había probado, así que no estaba del todo segura de cómo se vería en mí.

Me lo puse y miré a Alice y Rose, en espera de su veredicto. Se ajustaba perfectamente a través de la parte superior de mi cintura, cayendo en una falda de una línea que terminaba cerca de tres pulgadas por encima de mis rodillas. Tenía un ligero fruncimiento en el escote, que también se repetía en el dobladillo de la falda para añadir un pequeño detalle a la misma.

Las chicas sonrieron en señal de aprobación.

—Ese es el vestido perfecto. —Rosalie asintió—. Ahora tu cabello y maquillaje. Siéntate. —Señaló mi escritorio y Alice corrió hacia el baño para tomar todo.

Protesté por lo de hacer algo más con mi pelo y las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se veía mejor que cayera en ondas suaves. El maquillaje era un problema porque normalmente me ponía lo más mínimo y no quería tener demasiado y parecer alguien más. Así que Alice y Rose acordaron simplemente en añadir un toque de delineador de ojos ahumado y brillo de labios, además de mi normal maquillaje para acentuar los ojos y la boca. Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, tuve que admitir que lucía bonita. Afortunadamente, todo el trabajo de preparación terminó justo cuando Edward estuvo cerca de llegar. Suponía que Rose y Alice pudieron haber ido más lento de lo necesario para que dejara de agonizar sobre la cita.

Sonó el timbre y oí chillidos de abajo. Sonrojándome, empecé a correr escaleras abajo, pero Alice y Rose me agarraron. Odiaba que me hicieran esperar, sabiendo que Edward estaba siendo arrojado a los lobos y las chicas probablemente lo avergonzarían hasta el infierno haciendo que se fuera lejos de mí.

Después de un momento, oí un coro de chicas gritar subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Bella!

Gimiendo suavemente, miré a Rose y Alice por última vez, ambas dándome amplias sonrisas de emoción y aprobación. Bajé las escaleras, alegrándome de que Alice había cedido y me había dejado ponerme mis zapatillas de ballet negras en lugar de tacones. Vi a Edward cuando llegué a la parte inferior de las escaleras y la forma en que me miró me hizo sentir como si fuera un millón de dólares. Tenía esa mirada de asombro total y reverencia, esa hermosa sonrisa torcida lentamente se extendió por su cara. Sí, yo estaba tan jodida.

* * *

Entramos en un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante italiano, con la mano de Edward descansando ligeramente en la parte baja de mi espalda. Él había sido un total caballero desde el momento en que me recogió. Sostuvo las puertas abiertas, me dijo que me veía hermosa y sonreía incluso cuando escuchaba con atención la charla que hice mientras intentaba ocultar mi nerviosismo durante el paseo en coche.

Fuimos recibidos por la anfitriona y ella miró a Edward con ojos ensanchados y agradecidos.

—Mesa para dos, por favor, preferiblemente privada —pidió en esa suave voz como miel.

—Por supuesto. —Ella sonrió coquetamente hacia él—. ¿No es usted... Edward Cullen? ¿El mariscal de campo? —Ella lo miró con ojos de cierva y se inclinó sobre el puesto de anfitriona, que nos daba una vista de su amplio escote. Puta cachonda. Mi autoestima sufrió un gran golpe cuando comparé mi pecho con el de ella, era patético lo pequeño que me parecía en comparación. Probablemente eran falsos. Y su mierda para saber quién era Edward. Lo miré.

Edward sonrió cortésmente y mantuvo la mirada en su cara cuando él respondió.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Oh, ¡esto es tan emocionante! Eres como una superestrella del fútbol y, tengo que decir, incluso más guapo que en la televisión. —Ella le guiñó un ojo y sonrió sugestivamente. La odiaba. Y maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan bonita?

Yo estaba contemplando seriamente dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso en derrota, cuando el brazo de Edward se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó más cerca de mí.

—Gracias, eso es muy amable. Ahora, sobre esa mesa... —Él me miró y sonrió suavemente. Apoyando su cabeza más cerca de la mía y dijo—: ¿Te he dicho que te ves genial esta noche?

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo por un momento. Luego observé hacia atrás hasta encontrar a la anfitriona con una expresión confusa y hostil en su cara mientras miraba entre Edward y yo. Eso me molestó. Puede que no haya sido la Next Top Model de Estados Unidos, pero no era el alimento de perro tampoco. Sonreí a la anfitriona y me apreté más cerca de Edward.

—Gracias, Edward —contesté en voz baja y le sonreí de vuelta.

Ella finalmente nos llevó a nuestra mesa, en una esquina de atrás y nos hizo sentar. Ella me miró con saña antes de darse la vuelta, balanceando sus caderas más de lo necesario. Negué con la cabeza ligeramente mientras escaneaba el menú.

Oí un suspiro de Edward.

—Siento eso, Bella. Por desgracia, me reconocen con bastante frecuencia. Especialmente aquí, en Austin. —Extendió su mano sobre la mesa, agarrando suavemente una de las mías—. Pero estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo único que importa.

Miré hacia él, levantando una ceja.

—En realidad, yo estoy aquí contigo. Tú me invitaste a salir, ¿recuerdas? Estoy teniendo compasión por ti y te estoy dando una oportunidad de redimirte. Yo no te voy a decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, ya que no lo estuvo. Y cantaste para mí sólo para obtener una segunda oportunidad y la única de redención, así que úsala bien.

Edward se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Buen punto, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerme digno una vez más de tus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez en aceptación y luego comencé a estudiar el menú una vez más para decidir lo que quería para la cena. Nuestro camarero vino y tomó nuestros pedidos y Edward lo miró amenazadoramente cuando parecía demasiado atento hacia mí al principio. Sin embargo, una vez que se dio cuenta de quién era mi cita, se olvidó rápidamente de mi existencia. Entonces lo único que podía hacer era hablar de fútbol, la próxima temporada, cómo Edward seguramente ganaría el trofeo Heisman y que Texas sería Campeón Nacional ese año.

Me debí haber perdido con toda la charla del fútbol, porque lo siguiente que sabía era que Edward estaba diciendo mi nombre y sacudiendo ligeramente mi mano para conseguir mi atención. Él se rió.

—Supongo que realmente no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que el fútbol te aburría. Por lo menos tendría que estar agradecido. A veces pareciera como si toda mi vida girara en torno al fútbol.

Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que sólo tomé un sorbo de mi agua y esperé a que continuara.

Edward pasó una mano por su ya desordenado cabello de sexo y exhaló profundamente.

—Bella, sé que metí la pata escondiendo todo lo del fútbol. Sinceramente, sólo quería conocerte una vez que te vi. Como he dicho, parece que toda mi vida es el fútbol y en todas partes a las que voy me reconocen. Estaba tan aliviado al conocer a alguien que no sabía quién era yo y poder conocerte legítimamente. Como yo, Edward. No he sido capaz de hacer eso en un tiempo muy largo.

»La última chica con la que tuve una relación semi-seria afirmó que no se preocupaba por la cosa del fútbol, pero lo único de lo que hablaba era de lo que había planeado para mi carrera futbolística después de la universidad y asegurándose de que ella estuviera conmigo para cada foto. Ella amaba la atención que podía brindarle y a donde podía llevarla. Es parte del porqué dejé de salir con ella. Eso, y que estaba siendo molesta, mezquina y superficial.

Hizo una pausa mientras servían la comida y esperó a que yo hubiera confirmado que mi cena era buena y me gustaba, antes de continuar.

—Bella, sé que realmente no nos conocemos bien, pero sé que me gustas mucho y me encanta que sólo yo pueda estar cerca de ti. El hecho de que honestamente no sepas ni una maldición sobre el fútbol es más sexy de lo que nunca imaginé. ¿Crees que podrías darme una oportunidad y llegar a conocer al verdadero yo?

Sentí el calor aumentar ligeramente en mis mejillas. Él pensaba que algo sobre mí era sexy.

—Deliberadamente me ocultaste una parte de quién eras y hasta me hiciste conocer a tus padres de manera fraudulenta. Quienes, por cierto, nunca mencionaron sus nombres, así que supongo que la cosa pasó a mayores de lo que pensaba originalmente para ocultarme toda la cosa del fútbol.

Arqueé las cejas inquisitivamente y él se removió incómodo, avergonzado y apenado. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual conmigo. Suspiré. De repente mis ojos ardían con lágrimas y miré hacia abajo en mi plato.

—Espero que entiendas lo estúpida que me hiciste sentir, Edward. No es como si hubiera algo malo en mí por no preocuparme por el fútbol. No es como que no reconocí al presidente o a la reina o algo así. No te ofendas, pero lo que haces no es exactamente salvar al mundo. —Traté de ocultar las lágrimas en mi voz sin éxito.

—Bella… —Él respiró prufundo—. Por favor, ¿podrías mirarme?

Me armé de valor y miré hacia arriba. El rostro de Edward lucía herido cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Oh, mierda. Te hice llorar. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Nunca en un millón de años quise hacerte daño o hacerte sentir estúpida, te lo juro. Oh, Dios. Realmente lo siento. Sé que sólo es fútbol, es por eso que era tan increíble para mí llegar a conocer a alguien que no se preocupara por él y no supiera quién era yo. Sé que en serio lo jodí todo, pero, por favor, déjame tratar de hacer las paces contigo. Por favor, Bella, sé que no lo merezco, ¿pero me darías una segunda oportunidad? Sé que hay algo entre nosotros, puedo sentirlo. ¿Tú no puedes?

Lo miré a través de la mesa, sabía que iba a ser una idiota aún más grande de lo que ya me sentía por no saber quién era si lo dejaba ir. Sabía que me odiaría a mí misma por siempre si no me daba esa oportunidad. Podía sentir la conexión entre nosotros.

—Está bien, Edward —contesté en voz baja—. Te voy a dar otra oportunidad, pero sólo si me prometes ser honesto conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Su sonrisa era impresionante. Y humedeció mis bragas.

—Te juro que nunca esconderé nada de ti otra vez. Gracias, Bella. No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.

Sentí que una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por mi cara. Él no sabía lo feliz que me había hecho, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo saber. Mi expresión se convirtió.

—No pienses que voy a empezar a preocuparme por el fútbol o dejarte que me enseñes sin cesar. Porque, en serio, no sigo el deporte y no voy a cambiar eso sólo porque eres un caliente mariscal. Es sólo que no me importa. ¿Entendido?

Edward se rió.

—Entendido. Te prometo que no te voy a obligar a tener que hacer o hablar de fútbol o cualquier cosa relacionada con el deporte.

—Bueno. —Le sonreí.

Después de la cena, Edward me llevó a comer helado a Amy para el postre y luego nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi casa. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y me quedé sorprendida de lo mucho que no quería que la noche terminara.

—Así que, ¿cuándo puedo verte de nuevo? —preguntó mientras metía el pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Me encontré a mí misma inclinándome hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Voy a estar en la parada de autobús, a la hora de siempre.

Edward me sonrió.

—Qué divertido, Bella. —Se acercó más, pegándome cerca de la pared de la casa y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mí. Él bajó la cabeza y pasó la nariz a lo largo de mi mejilla hasta mi oreja, respirando profundamente cuando llegó a mi pelo—. Bonita —murmuró en voz baja.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Cuando su mano suavemente agarró mi cintura, yo gemí suavemente. Apreté los muslos, tratando de sofocar el deseo palpitante que estaba centrado entre ellos. Tendría que cambiar mi ropa interior antes de irme a dormir.

Volví la cara hacia él y capturó mis labios con avidez. Sus labios se moldearon a los míos, nuestras lenguas bailando juntas con facilidad. La mano libre de Edward descansó en mi cuello y mandíbula mientras mis manos se deslizaron hasta hacer un puño en su camisa. Su boca era suave y cálida y él sabía a helado de chocolate y algo que sólo pude identificar como Edward. Era delicioso y embriagador. Puse mis manos en su pelo y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Edward gruñó y deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca. El beso se volvió más caliente, sus labios presionaron más duro, dientes mordiendo, caricias, lenguas en duelo luchando por dominar. Me levantó y yo envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura, desesperada por obtener cualquier tipo de fricción justo donde más lo necesitaba. Edward se alejó bruscamente hacia atrás, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras los dos jadeábamos.

—Joder, Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? —susurró y soltó una risa temblorosa. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero me estaba ocurriendo a mí también.

Mi pecho todavía estaba agitado, en silencio le dije:

—Probablemente debería entrar. —Pronuncié las palabras, pero apreté mi agarre alrededor de su cuello.

Levantó un lado de sus labios, sus ojos aún de un intenso oscuro.

—Probablemente. —Suspiró, él movió su cuerpo lejos del mío y yo gemí por la pérdida de contacto—. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

Al instante, mis cejas se juntaron. Quité a regañadientes mis manos de su sedoso pelo y saqué el teléfono de mi bolso, dándoselo. Sonriéndome, empujó un par de botones y pulsó la tecla de envío. Oí un zumbido venir de su bolsillo y sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo. Te veré mañana, bonita. —Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso a mi frente—. Dulces sueños, Bella.

Sonreí suavemente hacia él.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Alcé mis dedos para tocar sus labios por última vez, antes de poner el código de la puerta. La cerradura se abrió y me hizo girar el picaporte, adentrándome poco a poco en la casa.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —dijo y nuestros ojos se quedaron bloqueados juntos hasta que finalmente dejé la puerta completamente cerrada.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Venimos con el capítulo 3 de esta traducción y con buenas noticias. Al verlas tan entusiasmadas con la traducción, decidimos que las actualizaciones serán semanales, así que si no tenemos ningún inconveniente estaremos publicando todos los lunes._

 _Además las invitamos a estar atentas al perfil del grupo o a nuestro grupo en facebook porque este mes va a haber varias traducciones nuevas, varios One Shot y un Mini Fic._

 _¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Musegirl**_ _, s_ _ó_ _lo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** Musegirl

 **Traducción:** aleshita-luvs-paramore

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

Al día siguiente fui a mis clases diurnas y volví a casa para almorzar. Estaba sentada en nuestro comedor, felizmente cautivada recreando mi cita de la noche anterior y masticando la ensalada, cuando una copia del periódico universitario fue lanzada frente a mí. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección y levanté la mirada, Jessica estaba allí de pie, triunfal y luciendo como si fuera a explotar de emoción. Volviendo mi vista hacia abajo no logré identificar qué era lo que causaba ese tipo de emoción en ella, por la cubierta del _Daily Texan_.

—Uhm. Hola, Jess. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, confundida.

—¡Mira la portada de la sección deportiva! ¡Eres famosa! Y, definitivamente, es buena publicidad para la fraternidad —chilló en respuesta.

Incliné un poco mi cabeza, el temor haciéndose presente como un nudo en mi estómago. Miré hacia abajo con los ojos como platos, me dirigí a la sección deportiva con manos temblorosas y me atraganté al ver la portada.

—¿Qué demonios? —grité, saltando de mi silla.

Las pocas chicas que estaban en la habitación vieron en mi dirección, sorprendidas. Corrí hacia las escaleras del frente.

—¡Alice! —bramé, sabiendo que nuestra habitación estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera oírme y luego corrí de vuelta a la mesa.

Todavía estaba mirando, impotente y con horror, la portada, cuando Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo e ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién murió? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime! —Lloró ella preocupada por el peligro. Sólo apunté al periódico.

En la portada de la sección deportiva había una foto de Edward arrodillado, sosteniendo mi mano mientras me cantaba una serenata. Quién fuera que la haya tomado estaba obviamente en diagonal con respecto a nosotros en la acera; se podía ver el grupo de los jugadores de fútbol detrás de Edward y mis hermanas de fraternidad detrás de mí. Por suerte, mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el piso y el cabello ocultaba mi rostro.

La foto de al lado era peor. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una de Edward y yo besuqueándonos intensamente fuera de la puerta de mi casa. De nuevo había sido tomada en un ángulo desde atrás nuestro y el tope de la cabeza de Edward cubría la mayor parte de mi rostro. No era que importase, aun así parecía que iba a dejarle que me levantara para follarme contra la pared. Era una fotografía prácticamente pornográfica. Y jódeme, pero estaba perturbadoramente caliente sólo con verla.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Parezco una puta! —murmuré, lanzándome de vuelta a la silla y hundiendo el rostro en mis manos—. Alice, ¿mi nombre está en ese artículo?

Ella buscó rápidamente en el artículo, murmurando algunas palabras por debajo.

—No, no hay mención de tu nombre. Eres sólo una misteriosa morena que ha capturado la atención de Edward Cullen. Básicamente, el escritor quiere saber si serás un amuleto de buena suerte o una maldición que joderá el juego de Edward. Además menciona que formas parte de una fraternidad. No es para tanto. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? No sólo me veía como una zorra de dos dólares en la portada de la sección de deportes del periódico de la escuela, sino que también fui etiquetada como una maldición futbolística y, potencialmente, me convertí en la chica más odiada del campus.

—Me veo como una puta y si Edward se pierde una atrapada, ¡voy a enfrentarme a un gentío encolerizado listo para lincharme! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto, Alice?

—Es el mariscal de campo, Bella. Hace los lanzamientos no las atrapadas —contestó ausentemente ella.

—¿Y a quién carajos le importa? Si él jode la jugada, aunque sea sólo una vez, ¡sería mi culpa por completo! —Estaba a punto de tener un colapso. ¿Por qué el único chico que realmente me gustaba y con el que tenía una rara y profunda conexión tenía que ser también la más grande estrella del campus?

Alice comenzó a responder pero mi teléfono sonó. Distraídamente, contesté de forma automática.

—¿Hola?

— _Bella_. —La voz de terciopelo de Edward flotaba a mi alrededor—. _¿Cómo va tu día,_ _bonita_ _?_ —Oí el, casi, ansioso tono en su voz y supe que estaba llamándome para saber si había visto el periódico.

—Súper. Ya sabes, aparte del hecho de que hay una foto mía en el _Daily Texan_ , en la que parece que dejaría que me follaras contra la pared de mi casa y no olvidemos el hecho de que posiblemente me convierta en una maldición futbolística. Aparentemente, todo el destino de la temporada de fútbol yace en mis habilidades de darte buenas mamadas con tal de que no destruya nuestras esperanzas para ganar el Campeonato Nacional. ¿Cómo va el tuyo, Edward? —respondí mordazmente. Ignoré los jadeos de asombro de las chicas que me rodeaban.

— _Mierda_ —siseó él—. _Esperaba que no hubieras visto aún el periódico. Ya he hecho una parada en el edific_ _i_ _o de comunicaciones y me aseguré de que no seas más el centro de atención de ningún artículo o de ninguna foto_ _,_ _a menos que sean de algún juego._ —Hizo una pausa por un momento—. _Y las fotos no son tan malas, soy muy parcial con ellas, en realidad. ¿Ya almorzaste? ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar para compensarte por esto?_

En ese momento fui yo quien suspiró.

—Bien, ahora todos los trabajadores del periódico creen que soy una perra quejona que te reclamó y te hizo ir corriendo a hablar con ellos. Buenísimo. Y esa foto me hace ver como una puta de dos dólares, Edward —me quejé—. Sí, ya almorcé. Estaba haciéndolo cuando vi el periódico.

Vi a Alice tomar los alimentos de nuestras opciones de almuerzo y me incorporé, pisoteando fuertemente mi camino por el comedor y la sala de estar hasta la escalera principal. Estaba a punto de ascenderlas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Un momento, alguien está en la puerta —le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba a contestar.

—Hola, bonita —dijo Edward, sonriéndome y sosteniendo unas flores.

Instantáneamente, mi agrio humor mejoró. Mi corazón se desbocó ante su presencia y, de repente, mis partes femeninas se apretaron un poco. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para tener mejor aspecto cada vez que lo veía? Y me traía flores. No pude evitar sonreírle y fui recompensada con esa increíble sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

—Hola, Edward —saludé, con cierta timidez. Me moví de la puerta, dejándolo entrar. Me entregó el ramo de flores y las acerqué para olerlas—. Mmm, esto huele muy bien. Gracias, Edward. No hacía falta que me compraras flores.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después del artículo y las fotos en el periódico… aunque, no creo que sea tan malo pero, tal vez, sólo estoy acostumbrado a eso. Las flores son fresias blancas, que es el aroma más parecido al tuyo. Estoy pensando en comprar un montón de estas plantas para poner alrededor de mi apartamento para que huela a ti todo el tiempo. —Edward sonrió mientras se burlaba de mí.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente y lo tomé de la mano, tirando de él por las escaleras, conmigo. Sabía que Alice había visto a Edward en la puerta y, si ella valoraba su vida, esperaba que no volviera a la habitación hasta que él se marchase.

Una vez que estuvimos en mi habitación, con la puerta técnicamente sin cerrar pero para cualquier intento o propósito cerrada, fui a buscar algo adonde poner mis flores. Miré a mi alrededor, hallando un gran vaso de plástico en mi gabinete, lo llené con agua y coloqué las hermosas flores en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama.

—Las flores son realmente hermosas, Edward.

Me senté en mi cama y atrapé a Edward sonriendo hacia donde había colocado las flores. Él cruzó la habitación para reclamar un lugar a mi lado.

—Lo siento por el periódico, Bella. No pensé que serías arrastrada a todo esto. Por lo menos no tan rápido. El año pasado no fue tan malo en absoluto, todo el mundo se centró más en Major. —Edward captó mi mirada perdida—. Él era el mariscal de campo el año pasado. —Se rió y negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos, creo que subestimé el interés del público por mi vida personal. Lo siento, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros, jugueteando con mis manos.

—No puedo decir que me siento muy contenta de lucir como una puta frente a toda la escuela o la posibilidad de ser linchada si tienes un mal juego, pero no es como si hubiera algo que pueda hacer al respecto ahora.

Él se acercó y tomó una de mis manos.

—Bella, por favor, no dejes que esto cambie las cosas entre nosotros. Te lo prometo, no habrá más fotos de nosotros cuando salimos juntos en el periódico de la escuela.

Sentí el calor de su mano pulsando a través de la mía. Mirando hacia él a través de mis pestañas, sentí que mi corazón tartamudeó. No tenía ni idea de lo que ese chico estaba haciendo, pero sabía que tenía que seguir a donde mi corazón me guiaba. Me incliné lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de sus labios.

—Pero no me conviertas en una maldición futbolística, ¿de acuerdo? —susurré antes de cepillar mis labios contra los suyos.

Edward se rió suavemente.

—Lo prometo. —Con sus labios presionados contra los míos y mis manos enrolladas en su cabello. Se inclinó hacia mí, presionando mi espalda contra la cama mientras sus manos, con suavidad, amasaron mi cintura. Suspiré contra sus labios, concediendo la entrada de su lengua en mi boca. Todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba de deseo, la humedad estaba apareciendo entre mis muslos. Moví mis caderas contra las de él, sentí su dura erección justo donde lo necesitaba y gemí ante el contacto.

Edward hizo un zumbido y arrastró sus labios dejando besos húmedos y calientes a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Él chupaba ligeramente, mordisqueaba y lamía abajo y volvía a empezar de nuevo, a la vez que apretaba sus caderas contra las mías. El doloroso cosquilleo que sentía se transformó en una vibración profunda y empujé sus caderas contra las mías. Mis párpados se cerraron y me estremecí con cada embestida de nuestras caderas. La dura cabeza de su polla frotó exactamente donde estaba mi clítoris y el fino algodón de mis pantalones cortos me permitió sentir cada contorno y borde combinado con la aspereza de sus vaqueros. Fue la puta dicha. Yo nunca había estado tan excitada antes. Por un momento fugaz me preocupaba que Edward sintiera mi humedad a través de mis shorts, pero cuando su boca encontró ese lugar, justo detrás de la oreja, deshizo todo pensamiento lógico de mi cabeza.

—Mierda, sí —gemí y agarré su pelo firmemente con las manos.

Edward gruñó de placer y sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras embestía con más fuerza contra mí. Di un grito ahogado de placer ante lo que estaba creándose en mi bajo vientre. Arqueando mi espalda, froté mis senos contra su pecho, tratando de ganar un poco de fricción para aliviar el dolor en ellos. Los labios y la lengua de Edward siguieron trabajando en ese lugar mágico detrás de mi oreja y lo único que quería era que él embistiese más fuerte contra mí y sentir el peso de sus manos en mis pechos. Vagamente escuché suaves gemidos y murmullos ininteligibles escapando de mis labios y gruñidos y palabras susurradas de Edward en respuesta, pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Como si Edward pudiera leer mi mente, él movió sus largas y elegantes manos hasta mi camiseta para tocar mis pechos.

—¡Oh, Dios, Edward! —chillé cuando sus dedos encontraron mis pezones endurecidos a través de la tela de mi sujetador, apretándolos y pellizcándolos un poco.

Sus caderas golpeaban con más fuerza contra las mías y mis ruidos incoherentes y suspiros se convirtieron en unos de calidad de estrella porno. La electrizante construcción de tensión caliente en mi interior se rompió y el placer inundó todo mi cuerpo. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward, frotando mi coño en pequeños y duros empujes contra su oh-tan-dura erección, liberando mi orgasmo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás contra mi almohada.

—Edward —gemí con un grito ahogado, tratando desesperadamente de no gritar y recé porque nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de mi habitación como para oírme.

En la bruma inducida por el orgasmo, Edward capturó mis labios de nuevo, besándome profundamente mientras flotaba hacia abajo desde las alturas. Me quedé allí con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor y el olor de Edward rodeándome. Él separó sus labios de los míos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento de nuevo. Poco a poco, relajé mis piernas, deslizándolas hacia abajo de las suyas y aflojé mi agarre en su cabello. Parpadeé un par de veces y Edward paseaba suavemente las manos por mis pechos y cintura, deslizándose desde abajo de mi camisa y llegando a acariciar suavemente con sus dedos mi mejilla, mientras la otra mano se enroscaba en mi pelo.

—¿Te gustó eso, bebé? —preguntó él en voz baja y ronca. Gemí suavemente cuando él me llamó bebé.

Con una pequeña y contenta sonrisa en mis labios, acaricié mi rostro contra su mano, amando la sensación de su piel ligeramente áspera contra la suavidad de la mía.

—Mmm hmm —tarareé, estando completamente en éxtasis. Ese precioso Dios del sexo me había dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, sólo follando con ropa. Sólo podía imaginar cuán alucinante sería el sexo real con él.

Finalmente abrí los ojos y observé su oscura e intensa mirada. De repente, mi cerebro reaccionó otra vez y la realidad de lo que acababa de suceder cayó sobre mí.

—Oh, santísima mierda —di un grito ahogado, cubriendo mi cara por la humillación.

Sabía que estaba de color rojo brillante de vergüenza y agaché la cabeza, empujando a Edward con una mano. Era completamente inútil. Él medía por lo menos 1,92 metros y tenía unos 91 kilogramos de puro jodido músculo. Dudaba que pudiera empujarlo usando todos mis miembros. Me di por vencida y volví a cubrir mi cara con ambas manos. Él trató de retirarlas suavemente de mi cara.

—No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso. Oh, Dios, ¡realmente soy una puta! —gemí entre mis manos.

—Bella.

—Esto es tan horroroso, apenas nos conocemos y acabo de dejarte que me folles con ropa hasta tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. —Oh, mierda. Parecía que el filtro verbal no había vuelto por completo a su lugar.

Edward se congeló en su sitio ante mi última confesión. Sentí que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos, nunca me había sentido tan mortificada. Y estaba muy segura de que acababa de arruinar algo que podía haber sido espectacular. Alice iba a asesinarme.

—¿Bella? —preguntó la cálida y melosa voz de Edward. Hice un sonido chirriante detrás de mis manos—. Bella... —dijo de nuevo, esa vez con emoción. Alcancé a verlo un poco entre mis dedos. Él se rió y sacó mis manos de mi cara, sosteniéndome las muñecas con una de sus manos. Llevaba la sonrisa más engreída que jamás le había visto a nadie. Una mierda. Debería haber sabido que le iba muy bien ese tipo de aumento de ego.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Así qué el mejor orgasmo de tu vida? —Era tan engreído que me sorprendía que su cabeza aún no hubiese explotado.

—Oh, detente. No es como si hubiese tenido mucho con lo que pueda comparar. No lleves a tu súper inflamado ego hasta el estado supernova, ¿está bien? —le contesté sarcásticamente, mostrándole mi mejor ceño de perra.

Edward me observó por un momento, apretando un poco sus cejas.

—¿Qué significa eso, bonita?

Oh, diablos. Lo enojé.

—E-Edward, estaba bromeando. Quiero decir, que es… ya sabes, es toda esta cosa de ser estrella de fútbol… no quise decir que eras egocéntrico; era una broma. L-Lo siento, Edward —pronuncié mis palabras muy rápido, tartamudeando sobre ellas.

Edward se carcajeó.

—No, Bella. Me refiero a qué significa que no tienes mucho con lo que puedas comparar. Ya sé que mi ego está fuera de control. Es difícil no ser de esa manera, soy demasiado maravilloso. —Me guiñó un ojo, mostrándome su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Parpadeé.

—Realmente no vamos a tener esta conversación, ¿verdad? —Me retorcí debajo de él. No estaba segura de estar dispuesta a exponer mis experiencias sexuales, o falta de ellas, ante él aún.

Él levantó una comisura de sus labios.

—Tengo un montón de tiempo y estoy muy a gusto en realidad.

Suspiré.

—Está bien, no hay nada que decirte en realidad. No he salido o estado... físicamente involucrada con chicos. —Él me miró, esperando a que elaborase—. Es que... la cosa es, uhm, _quesoyvirgen_. Y sólo he dejado que dos chicos vayan más allá del nivel de los besos y no fue mucho más que eso... sí. —Me mordí el labio y evité su mirada. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sabía que podía sentirlo también.

Soltó mis muñecas y deslizó sus manos hasta tocar mi cara, acariciando con sus pulgares suavemente mis mejillas.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó en voz baja y yo asentí, todavía evitando sus ojos—. Isabella, mírame. —Moví nerviosamente mi mirada para encontrarme con sus pesados y entornados ojos—. Eso no es algo malo. No es nada de qué avergonzarse. Tan hombre de las cavernas como suene, en realidad, te hace aún más sexy y no creía que eso fuera posible. —Me besó suavemente. Nuestros labios presionándose juntos por un momento. Tirando hacia atrás, me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Soy el único hombre que te ha dado un orgasmo?

Me sonrojé de nuevo y rodé mis ojos.

—Sí, Edward. No es que Mike no quisiera probar, pero simplemente eso no iba a pasar. Y estoy bastante segura de que BOB no cuenta, aunque… hasta que tú apareciste, él me dio los mejores orgasmos.

—¿Quién carajos es Bob? —gruñó Edward, su actitud volviéndose de repente celosa.

Me reí.

—Ya sabes, BOB.

Él sólo me miró y apretó su mandíbula.

—No, Bella. No conozco a Bob.

Paseé las manos con dulzura por su cabello.

— _Battery Operated Boyfriend_ , B-O-B, BOB.

Sus cejas se apretaron.

—¿BOB? ¿Novio que funciona a pilas? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Gemí.

—Edward, eres más inteligente que eso. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo? —Levantó las cejas, esperando—. Está bien —le dije con los dientes apretados—. ¡Un vibrador, Edward! Tengo un vibrador. Funciona con pilas. ¡Por lo tanto se trata de un novio que funciona con pilas!

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, supongo que debería haber entendido eso, ¿eh? —Le di una mirada que decía _sí, idiota_ , pero no dije nada—. Bueno, supongo que BOB está bien. Pero ese chico Mike…

—Edward, no tienes que preocuparte por él. Se ha acabado hace cerca de un año y, como he dicho, en realidad no llegamos tan lejos.

—Bien —murmuró, acariciando la línea de mi mandíbula con su nariz—. No me gusta compartir y sobre todo cuando se trata de mi chica.

—Tu chica, ¿eh? ¿Una salida y estamos lanzándonos a ser exclusivos? —bromeé, pero en el fondo deseaba desesperadamente que fuera cierto.

—Diablos, sí. No voy a dejar que cualquier otro chico tenga la oportunidad de arrancarte de mi lado. Eres mi bebé ahora. —Me besó de nuevo, alargando profundamente ese tiempo y me estremecí ante sus palabras y el calor de su beso. Sus caderas se hundieron contra mí y me sorprendió saber que aún estaba tan duro como antes. Gemí y presioné mis caderas, también—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Bella? ¿Puedo llamarte mi novia? ¿Mi bebé? Quiero que seas mía, Isabella. Y quiero ser tuyo —pronunció las palabras en voz baja, puntuando cada pregunta y oración con un beso y moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

—Sí, Edward. ¡Dios, por favor, sí! —le respondí; entregándome al placer en el que me estaba hundiendo él.

Elevó su cabeza, sonriendo como loco.

—Gracias, Bella.

Edward agachó su cabeza hacia mí, cuando la voz de Alice se escuchó nuevamente desde las escaleras.

—¡Bella! Si tú y ese chico no bajan sus traseros hasta aquí en dos minutos, ¡llegaremos tarde a clase!

Empecé a sentirme enojada ante el sonido de su voz, por haber sido interrumpida cuando claramente estaba nuevamente camino a llegar a la tierra prometida.

—Estúpida enana arruina momentos —murmuré y Edward se rió.

—Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor —suspiró él, apoyando su frente contra la mía—. Unas cuantas embestidas más y hubiese hecho un gran desastre de todas formas y sería incómodo de explicar eso cuando me vaya.

—¡Oh! Edward, acaso… uhm… Yo debería… Quiero decir, ¿puedo ayudarte de alguna manera… a sentirte más, eh, cómodo?

Por el amor de todos los conejitos y gatitos, ¿acabo de ofrecerme para masturbarlo? Mierda, ni sabía cómo hacer eso. Era una chica inteligente y sabía los principios de aquello, lo sabía en la teoría, pero en la realidad… no tenía ni idea. Doble mierda. ¿Qué tal si prefería mamadas y deseaba eso en lugar de lo otro? ¿En qué carajos me había metido? ¿Por qué le ofrecí cualquier cosa en un principio?

Edward se carcajeó de nuevo, especialmente cuando vio lo que debería ser la peor mirada aterrorizada en mi rostro.

—No, bebé. Estaré bien. Tal vez tenga el peor caso de bolas azules por el resto del día, pero puedo manejarlo. —Se rió de nuevo, viendo mi alivio—. ¡En serio eres jodidamente adorable!

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice de nuevo y miré mi reloj.

—¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos estado aquí por más de una hora.

Edward se rió y se sentó, tirando de mí con él. Pasando los dedos por mi pelo.

—Lo siento, bonita, no tenía intención de hacer que llegues tarde. Vamos, te llevaré para asegurarme de que llegues a tiempo. —Besó mi mejilla y nos pusimos de pie. Me enderecé la ropa, mirándolas cuidadosamente para asegurarme de que no estaba demasiado desaliñada—. Oh, yo tendría cuidado de poner el pelo hacia arriba. En cierto modo me dejé llevar antes, como te gustaba tanto que bese ese lugar detrás de tu oreja. Hay una... pequeña marca.

Sentí mis ojos abrirse mucho mientras corría hacia el espejo. Levantando mi pelo, vi una marca de color púrpura oscuro que ocupaba un cuarto del lugar, justo detrás de mi oreja. Di un grito ahogado.

—¡Pequeña marca, mi culo! Esa es una enorme y jodidamente oscura marca, Edward.

Se sonrió.

—Ya sé —soltó, orgulloso.

Bastardo engreído.

Oh. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Tenía un jodido chupetón de Edward Cullen y lo amaba.

Nos tomamos de la mano mientras ambos descendimos rápidamente las escaleras y sólo me tropecé una vez al final. Por suerte, Edward tenía reflejos increíbles y me tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer de verdad.

Alice estaba esperándonos en la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora! —se quejó, mirándome otra vez y comenzó a sonreír—. Parece que algunos disfrutan su resplandor post-orgasmo —dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire—. Pero sólo una persona —añadió, mirando a Edward—. Azul no es un muy buen color en ti, Edward. —Se rió haciendo referencia a su evidente falta de resplandor post-orgasmo.

—Vete a la mierda, Alice —le gruñí, poniéndome en marcha a la puerta y saliendo por ella, aún tirando de la mano de Edward, detrás de mí—. ¡Mantente tranquila o no habrá aventón a la clase para ti! —solté sobre mi hombro y Alice nos siguió muy feliz, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

El jueves todas mis clases terminaron a la una y me encontré con Edward para el almuerzo. Nos sentamos donde nos daba la sombra, en el césped del cuadrangular principal, más conocido como "el paquete de seis", ya que se encontraba entre seis de los edificios originales, tres en cada lado; con la torre del reloj justo en frente de él. Era un lugar popular para pasar el rato y un montón de grupos y clubes se reunían allí en días con buen clima. Había incluso un club de _Lunch with PB &Js on Fridays*_ que se reunía allí cada viernes.

Encontramos un lugar fuera del camino, por uno de los árboles que bordeaban el patio, y comimos el almuerzo que habíamos traído cada uno. Nos hicimos preguntas triviales, aprendiendo pequeñas cosas el uno del otro.

Supe que era hijo único, que creció en Chicago, su color favorito era el azul, su banda favorita Linkin Park y que tocaba el piano. Él supo que también era hija única, que crecí en Forks, Washington, mi color favorito era el verde (lo que había sido un cambio reciente de morado después de ver los hermosos ojos verdes que tenía, pero él no tenía que saber eso necesariamente), mi banda favorita era Muse, y que no podía tocar ningún instrumento o seguir una melodía aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

Edward aún intentaba que cantase algo para él, así que cambié el tema.

—Cuéntame acerca de tus padres. Parecían lindos cuando los conocí sin tener idea que era así —le reté, levantando mis cejas.

Edward parecía mortificado por un momento y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—Realmente lamento eso, Bella. Sin embargo, les gustaste. Mi mamá cree que eres muy dulce y mi papá disfrutó el haberte enseñado algo acerca de fútbol. Él dijo que eras muy rápida aprendiendo.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Ellos fueron muy dulces, pero creo que tu mamá me vio mirándote el culo. No es que yo supiera que eras tú o quiénes eran ellos, de todas formas. Así que, ¿qué hacen ellos?

—Mi padre es médico de urgencias en el hospital principal de la Universidad de Rush y mi mamá es curadora de museo** en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago. ¿Y tus padres?

—Mi padre es jefe de la policía en Forks —dije con orgullo—. Estoy bastante segura de que es una de las razones por la que ningún chico me pidió que saliéramos cuando tuve edad. ¡Tenían demasiado miedo al arma de Charlie!

Edward sonrió pero también parecía un poco alarmado por mi última declaración.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente estudiándome la cara, mientras mi sonrisa decayó.

—Ella nos dejó cuando tenía diez años. Se divorció de mi papá y se largó a disfrutar de ser soltera y sin ninguna atadura. —Escuché la amargura en mi voz y detesté que aún me afectase de esa forma—. No sé de ella desde entonces. Mi papá solía seguir sus pasos vagamente, dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Lo último que él me dijo fue que estaba en Florida con un jugador de ligas menores de béisbol. Entonces él conoció a Sue en mi último año de la secundaria y después de mucha insistencia mía, la invitó a salir y no creo que haya revisado cómo está mi mamá desde entonces.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti que tu mamá se vaya cuando eras tan joven. —Él se acercó y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja.

Viendo hacia mi regazo, donde tenía las manos, respondí suavemente.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sé que aún tengo una carga persistente de eso, pero intento no pensar en ella. —Me encogí de hombros y los dedos de Edward se pasearon hasta debajo de mi mentón para levantarlo y poder hacer que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

No dijo una palabra, sólo observó mis ojos con una expresión intensa y seria. Finalmente, asintió una vez.

—No eres tan frágil como luces —susurró y se inclinó para presionar sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

Cuando se alejó, le sonreí socarronamente.

—Tú tampoco lo olvides. Te patearé el trasero si lo mereces.

Edward rió. Una carcajada intensa.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes mantenerme a raya, no hay problema. —Me besó la frente y me sonrió—. Así que… ¿mi fanática favorita de no-fútbol estará con ganas de ir a darme un vistazo durante el juego del sábado? Ya sabes, ¿sólo para asegurarse de que no me meta en ningún problema?

Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo ante el pensamiento de verlo jugar de nuevo. Realmente amaba los pantalones que usaba.

—Hmm, tendré que ver si puedo encontrar un boleto. ¿Contra quién jugamos?

—UC*** —respondió emocionado—. Creo que puedo ajustar algunas cosas para conseguirte un boleto. ¿Te importaría sentarte con las otras novias? Normalmente tengo más de un boleto extra, pero uno de los chicos es de Colorado y su familia vendrá para el juego y ya le di mis boletos extras. No había planeado realmente conocer a una diosa con el cabello de color caoba de quien, de repente, me encontré incapaz de estar lejos. Además será garantía de que te vea el sábado, ya que mañana no podré.

Junté mis cejas, confundida; realmente estaba esperando verlo en una noche que no tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a estudiar al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué no me verás mañana?

Edward sonrió compungido.

—No puedo. Reglas del entrenador. Nada de chicas la noche antes de un juego y siempre nos reunimos los viernes en la tarde para cubrir la estrategia del juego una última vez. Si fuera sorprendido rompiendo las reglas, el entrenador me despellejaría vivo.

—Oh —dije cabizbaja—. Pero, ¿qué pasa si alguno de los jugadores está casado o algo así? ¿Eso va contra las reglas? ¿No se puede jugar fútbol y estar casado a la vez? Quiero decir, ya sé que es inusual ser tan joven y estar casado, pero algunas personas se casan con sus parejas de la secundaria. Mis amigos Rachel y Paul se casaron justo después de que se graduaron.

—Es diferente si estás casado, el entrenador no puede hacer nada al respecto. Hay algunos chicos en el equipo que están casados, la mayoría son parejas de secundaria, como dijiste. La gran mayoría de ellos conocieron a sus esposas antes de empezar la universidad. Y otros de nosotros, en el equipo, somos cautos de por qué una chica quisiera salir con nosotros. Es difícil saber si es porque jugamos fútbol o porque gusta de nosotros por lo que somos.

—Puedo entender eso. Mi pregunta es ¿cómo sé yo que no estás saliendo conmigo sólo porque sabes que no me importa nada del fútbol y probablemente soy la única del campus que no lo hace? —Le sonreí haciéndole saber que estaba retándole.

Edward me sonrió de vuelta y estaba inclinándose para besarme cuando ambos escuchamos que le llamaban por su nombre. Él se giró para ver quién lo llamaba y le sonrió educadamente a la chica que se nos acercaba.

—Irina, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella le sonrió coquetamente y sentí como se me ponían los pelos de punta. Ella era preciosa, rubia y con ojos azules y un cuerpo sin defectos.

Ella me miró evaluándome de forma soberbia con la mirada, luego con la misma facilidad me desechó de su visión al encontrarme carente de alguna manera.

—Edward —susurró—. No esperaba encontrarme contigo. ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Listo para el partido del sábado?

—Por supuesto. En realidad, me alegro de que me hayas visto. Ella es Bella, mi novia. —Él levantó sus labios en una sonrisa suave para mí y puso su brazo a mi alrededor. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando me llamó a su novia—. Ella va a estar en el partido del sábado también y me preguntaba si podrías presentarle a las otras chicas.

Irina me vio en ese momento.

—¿Tu novia? ¿Eres la chica de esas fotos del periódico?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y Edward le frunció el ceño a Irina.

—Sí. Por desgracia, hubo un novato muy celoso que pensó que estaba bien seguirme a todos lados y tomar todas las fotos que quería de mí. Un maldito paparazzi en proceso.

—Oh, bueno, seguro, Edward. Estaría feliz de presentar a Betsy a las otras chicas. Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto, ya sabes… —Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo no sonreí.

—Es Bella, en realidad. ¿Con quién estás saliendo, Irina? —Me negaba a rebajarme a su nivel llamándola con el nombre equivocado.

—Lo siento, debo haber escuchado mal. De todos modos, Bella, soy la novia de Laurent Moreau. Es un guardia ofensivo. —Irina sonrió con superioridad mientras me soltó esa información y tuve la sensación de que era una de esas chicas que estaba saliendo con su novio porque era jugador de fútbol.

—Qué bueno. —Fue todo lo que se me podía ocurrir. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía un guardia ofensivo.

Ella mostró su sonrisa de vuelta hacia Edward.

—¿Has hablado con Tanya últimamente? La extrañamos en los juegos.

Me puse rígida ante el obvio ataque hacia mí y Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—No, no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué mal! Realmente parecía encajar tan bien con las otras chicas —respondió Irina.

Oí la torre del reloj resonar y me volví hacia Edward.

—Tengo que irme. El sexto círculo del Infierno me espera. —Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome los jeans. Edward siguió mi ejemplo y se rió entre dientes.

—Dile a Dante que dije _hola_. Tengo que dirigirme a clase de todos modos. ¿Cena esta noche, bonita? —preguntó.

Asentí, sonriendo.

—Ok. ¿Me envías la hora en un texto?

—No hay problema. —Edward se agachó y me besó. Y no fue sólo un beso de _te_ _veré_ _luego_ , sino un gran beso. Sus labios se movieron hambrientos contra los míos y su lengua se deslizó en mi boca sin pedir permiso. No que me importase. Las manos de Edward se pasearon por mi cintura, acercándome a él. Me derretí en sus brazos por un momento pero luego recordé a Irina y que estábamos en una facultad repleta de gente.

Me aparté, sonrojada y sonriendo como una colegiala. Edward sonrió hacia mí.

—Tranquilo, chico. —Me reí y me volví hacia Irina que nos estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—. Encantada de conocerte, Irina. Te veré el sábado —solté con aire de suficiencia.

—Cierto. El sábado. Te veré luego —tartamudeó y se escabulló, diciendo en voz alta un adiós a Edward por encima del hombro.

Edward me sonrió con orgullo y trató de tirar de mí para otro beso.

—Uh-uh, en realidad tú sí tienes clases. Estaba mintiendo para salir de su escrutinio. Estoy segura de que habrá un montón de eso durante el sábado.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Me disculpo por ella. Era muy cercana a Tanya, la última chica con la que casi salía. Estoy seguro de que las otras chicas no serán tan malas. —Rodé los ojos, no había forma de que eso fuera a ser verdad.

—Te veré esta noche, Edward.

Él presionó un beso en mi frente.

—Hasta más tarde, bonita.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _*Lunch with PB &Js on Fridays: es un nombre propio del club que hace referencia a una mini empresa de venta de comida rápida que se ha hecho conocida por vender su_ _s_ _productos en vans, en donde preparan comida rápida al paso._

 _** Curadora de museos: los curadores están a cargo del cuidado de las colecciones de los museos, pasan sus días adquiriendo nuevos objetos, negociando préstamos, creando exposiciones, entre otras cosas._

 _*** UC: Universidad de California_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

Capítulo 5

El sábado del juego contra la UC estaba despejado, soleado y ridículamente caluroso. Me vestí con una falda color caqui y una camisa ajustada hecha para parecerse a una camiseta de fútbol de Texas. Tenía el número de Edward a ambos lados y su nombre a través de la espalda. Alice la compró y me forzó a usarla. Literalmente, hubo violencia física de por medio para meterme en esa camisa y sacarme de la casa. La odié un poco por eso. Y me sonrojé aún más cuando caminé a través de la multitud hacia donde estaba mi puesto.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto ante la idea de pasar las próximas tres horas con chicas que no sólo pensaban que eran mejor que yo, sino que probablemente me odiaban por salir con Edward y quitarles la oportunidad de escalar en las filas del fútbol. Me preguntaba si había algún tipo de regla de misericordia, como si uno de los equipos fuera muy por encima y simplemente terminaran el juego. Eso sería fantástico… mientras Texas fuera el equipo ganador, porque, de lo contrario, sería la nueva maldición del fútbol. _Por favor, Jesús, permítenos ganar este juego_.

Encontré mi asiento y miré a Irina a sólo dos puestos de distancia con una chica rubia entre nosotras. Me miró con desdén y volteó de nuevo hacia Irina, ignorándome por completo. Noté a las demás chicas ocupar los asientos alrededor de nosotras y los que estaban cerca de la barandilla, en la segunda fila. No estaba exactamente en la yarda 50, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca. Los chicos alistándose y correteando alrededor de las bancas estaban lo suficiente cerca como para escucharlos, aunque dudaba de que una vez el juego comenzara siguiera así. Había otras chicas que también estaban usando camisas como la que yo tenía puesta, algunas con diferentes números y nombres y algunas con el número y el nombre de Edward. La chica al lado mío, con cabello marrón claro y amigables ojos color avellana, me sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Hola, soy Kate. —Me tendió su mano.

—Soy Bella. Un placer conocerte —repliqué, sacudiendo su mano, sonriendo. Con suerte no me odiaría una vez que supiera que estaba saliendo con Edward. De hecho, parecía muy genuina.

—Soy la novia de Garrett, número 32. —Señaló su camisa y vi que estaba usando una de las camisetas falsas de fútbol con el número 32 sobre ella—. ¿Estás saliendo con algunos de los chicos? —Miró mi camisa con una expresión de curiosidad que se veía en todo su rostro.

Sonreí tímidamente.

—Sí, Edward. Número 17. —Señalé ligeramente hacia mi camisa, dándome cuenta de que se había hecho un silencio alrededor de mí. Miré hacia el campo y me pregunté si me había perdido de algo, pero el equipo ni siquiera había salido todavía. Con ojos grandes, observé las expresiones de las chicas que me miraban. Algunas con abierta hostilidad, otras con sorpresa y un par simplemente me sonreían. Kate era una de las que sonreía.

Irina se inclinó.

—Oh, sí. Bella, ¿no es así? Nos conocimos el otro día. —Su voz era muy dulce, pero apenas disimulaba el desprecio.

—Cierto. Un placer verte de nuevo, Irina —respondí, forzando una sonrisa.

Irina miró a las demás chicas alrededor.

—¡Bella es la chica de las fotos de Edward en el periódico! Al parecer, Bella es la novia de Edward. Al menos así me la presentó. —No pude evitar escuchar los jadeos de sorpresa de algunas de las chicas alrededor de nosotras.

—Pero él y Tanya salieron por meses y él nunca la llamó su novia —farfulló la rubia a mi lado. Hice lo mejor que pude para esconder la sorpresa ante esa declaración. Edward siempre mantuvo que él estaba _más o menos_ saliendo con Tanya. Pensé que eso significaba que habían salido un par de veces y listo. Al parecer necesitaba introducirme más profundo en el pasado de esa relación.

—Lo sé, pero parece ser que la pequeña Bella aquí logró su camino hacia el corazón de Edward, o al menos hacia sus pantalones. —La voz de Irina se desvaneció al final, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder oírla.

La rubia a mi lado la miró con incredulidad por unos minutos y, luego, finalmente se presentó.

—Soy Lauren. Estoy saliendo con Tyler Crowley, número 47. —Sin embargo, Lauren no tenía una camisa con su número en ella. Estaba vistiendo un top anaranjado y parecía peligrosamente a punto de tener un mal funcionamiento de vestimenta. Esperaba que no saltara mucho durante el partido—. Tanya estará tan interesada en oír sobre esto. Creo que ella tenía la impresión de que ella y Edward tal vez arreglarían las cosas de nuevo. Sé que comentó que salieron un par de veces en el verano.

No tenía ni idea de cómo responder ante ese comentario, así que me quedé en silencio. Afortunadamente, el equipo salió en ese momento y el juego comenzó. Kate se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca como para que sólo yo la escuchara.

—No te preocupes sobre esas chicas. Sólo están celosa de que les quitaste su oportunidad con Edward. Yo, en cambio, estoy feliz de que Edward finalmente se haya librado de Tanya. Esa víbora no era más que una perra hambrienta por fama y dinero. No puedo entender por qué Edward siquiera salió con ella. Él es demasiado amable para chicas como esas. —Me evaluó por un momento—. Pareces diferente, como si en verdad te importara y no fueras otra perra del fútbol haciendo su camino para conseguir su matrimonio con la NFL.

La expresión de mi rostro debió ser incrédula porque Kate se rió.

—Sí, en verdad te importa. Eso es bueno. Edward necesita a alguien con quien pueda contar de verdad y no sólo una chica para calentar su cama y gastar su dinero. Serás buena para él.

Ella regresó su vista hacia el juego y sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza. Inclinándome, le confesé a Kate:

—Lo creas o no, no tenía ni idea de quién era Edward cuando lo conocí. Nunca me ha gustado el fútbol y no creo que alguna vez haya visto un juego antes de conocerlo.

Kate se rió, empujándome ligeramente con su hombro.

—Creo que seremos grandes amigas. —Le sonreí, esperando que tuviera razón

Kate y yo hablamos durante el juego e incluso me ayudó a entenderlo más. Miré casi todo el tiempo a Edward, ignorando donde estaba el balón y concentrándome donde estaba él. Incluso cuando no estaba jugando y estaba simplemente mirando desde la banca, él era quien capturaba mi atención. No podía dejar de mirar su trasero, se veía tan maravilloso en esos pantalones ajustados. Justo antes de que el equipo saliera del campo para el medio tiempo, Edward finalmente alzó su mirada hacia mí. Me brindó una pequeña sonrisa, guiñándome mientras pasaba mi puesto, le sonreí. Texas estaba ganando 21 a 7, con dos touchdowns personalmente anotados por Edward, así que todo el equipo parecía bastante contento. Fui al baño, deteniéndome en un puesto de comida para comprar una bebida mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Mientras regresaba a mi puesto, miré a varias chicas, incluyendo a Irina y Lauren, hablando más que animadamente, señalando mi puesto vacío. En silencio caminé hacia ellas, espiando sin vergüenza.

—No sé lo que él ve en ella, es decir, es tan simple —se quejó sarcásticamente Lauren. Irina asintió.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, debiste haber visto la manera en como Edward la besaba. Debe ser un gran polvo, es la única explicación que encuentro. Y él debió haber estado bien borracho la primera vez porque, de lo contrario, ¿qué lo hubiera llevado a ella para comenzar? —Un par de otras chicas alrededor de ella asintieron y murmuraron en acuerdo.

—Cállense, perras celosas —dijo Kate, con total naturalidad, rodando sus ojos—. Bella es preciosa y todas lo saben. No puedo opinar sobre sus actividades en el cuarto, pero habiendo salido con Edward un par de veces, sé que toma más que ser buena en la cama para mantener su atención. Sólo salió con Tanya porque eran amigos desde pequeños y todo el mundo esperaba que estuvieran juntos. La mayoría del tiempo se aburría con ella. Dejen de ser tan patéticas por no tener una oportunidad con Edward y denle a Bella una oportunidad, es muy amable y tengo el presentimiento de que estará por aquí un tiempo.

Caminé los pasos restantes hacia mi puesto, causando que el absoluto silencio fuese roto por charlas sin sentidos a la vez que las chicas intentaban cubrir el hecho de que habían estado hablando de mí. Sentándome, me concentré en el juego a la vez que los equipos volvían a salir al campo y el público comenzó a animar como loco otra vez. Me incliné de nuevo hacia Kate.

—Gracias —suspiré.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—De nada.

Me forcé a prestar atención al juego y hacerme amiga de otras chicas alrededor de nosotras. Maggie y Siobhan parecían haber tomado las palabras de Kate en serio y a mí me parecieron amables, después de todo. Aunque no disfruté el juego tanto como lo había hecho la semana anterior con Alice y los padres de Edward, fue divertido y esperaba, de hecho, poder ser amiga de algunas de las otras chicas. Comencé a despedirme de Kate cuando el juego terminó victoriosamente y Edward había anotado dos de los cuatro touchdowns; pero ella simplemente se rió, enganchando su brazo con el mío.

—Tanto que aprender, nueva. Déjame mostrarte dónde las novias se encuentran con los jugadores luego del juego. —La seguí a través del laberinto del estadio, tratando de memorizar a dónde estábamos yendo, pero fallando completamente. Al final, nos encontramos fuera de un pasillo bloqueado por puertas y guardias de seguridad del estadio que nos guiarían hacia los vestuarios. Había un montón de personas esperando afuera, la gran mayoría de ellos periodistas. Retrocedí con Kate y la mayoría de las chicas. Algunas de las más superficiales hicieron su camino hacia el frente, obviamente disfrutando de la atención.

Unos minutos después, los chicos salieron, todos recién duchados y en ropas normales. Los periodistas se les fueron encima, concentrándose más en los jugadores claves que en los demás. Edward y un gran chico con apariencia de oso parecían reunir la mayor atención. Observé a Edward contestar preguntas, sonriendo amablemente y totalmente calmado con la situación. Acercándome un poco más, intenté escuchar y miré a Edward echar un vistazo hacia donde estaba, brindándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Alguien hizo una pregunta sobre algo llamado Heisman* y Edward rió, diciendo que sólo era el segundo juego de la temporada y un poco temprano para siquiera pensar sobre eso. Otro reportero había captado perspicazmente la mirada que Edward me había ofrecido y, señalando en mi dirección, preguntó sobre nuestra relación, mencionando las fotos del periódico escolar.

De repente, todos alrededor de él miraron en mi dirección y bajé mi cabeza, retrocediendo hacia la multitud detrás de mí. Estaba tan silencioso que pude escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

—Mi vida privada es eso, privada. Y como sólo soy un jugador de fútbol universitario no veo por qué todo el mundo necesita saber con quién estoy saliendo. No soy, bajo ningún concepto, algún tipo de celebridad, así que cualquier cosa aparte de mis habilidades de juego es irrelevante. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Luego de un ligeramente incómodo silencio, el entrenador salió por las puertas y todo el mundo saltó ante la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

Edward caminó hacia mí, sonriendo mientras yo retrocedía aún más contra la multitud, tratando de alejarme lo más que podía de los periodistas. Finalmente me alcanzó, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla, susurrando:

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan jodidamente sensual es verte usar mi número?

Me estremecí al escuchar el tono grave en su voz, sonriendo maliciosamente. _Gracias, Alice_. No dije nada, sólo me volteé y empecé a caminar mientras empujaba mi cabello sobre un hombro, así su nombre quedaba visible. Escuché su gruñido y de repente saltó sobre mí, envolviendo mi cintura con sus manos, jalándome hacia él. Besó mi cuello, deslizando sus dientes a lo largo de mi sensible piel, haciéndome tropezar.

—¡Edward! —siseé, de repente mareada de deseo.

—Tan jodidamente sensual —dijo, su cálido aliento contra mi cuello.

* * *

Esa noche Edward y yo fuimos a una de las muchas fiestas de fútbol en el departamento de uno de los jugadores. En realidad, la fiesta se extendió a los departamentos de los alrededores con todas sus puertas abiertas para ellos, con estudiantes pululando de un lugar a otro. Me cambié mi falda y mi falsa camisa de fútbol por un ajustado pantalón corte bajo y un top rojo, lo suficiente bajo como para dar una probada del escote.

Edward estuvo decepcionado al principio luego de ver que me había cambiado, pero por la manera en cómo sus ojos seguían paseando por mi escote, parecía como si lo hubiera superado. Mantuvo sus brazos descansando ligeramente alrededor de mi cintura con sus dedos deslizándose debajo del dobladillo de mi camisa suavemente, haciendo círculos en mi piel. Solamente ese pequeño y eléctrico toque me tenía incómodamente húmeda entre mis piernas y tuve que luchar para no inclinarme contra él sólo para sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Edward era sin duda demandado, pero él se mantuvo a mi lado, socializando con todo el mundo y presentándome como su novia. No era ciega a las sorprendidas y perplejas miradas que ese pedazo de información creaba. En un momento, mientras hablábamos con un grupo de grandes hombres, la conversación inevitablemente cambió al juego de ese día y al fútbol en general.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas del juego, Bella? ¿Eres una gran fanática del fútbol? —preguntó un gigante hombre llamado Felix.

Di un resoplido muy de mujer y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No me podría importar menos el fútbol. Honestamente no tenía ni idea de que Edward era un gran jugador de fútbol cuando lo conocí. El juego de hoy fue… interesante, pero eso tuvo que ver más con las cosas que pasaron fuera del campo que con la que ocurrieron en él.

Edward, quien había estado sonriendo, de repente frunció el ceño, volviéndose protector.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fueron las demás chicas amables contigo?

Todos los demás chicos se rieron.

—Miren a Edward poniéndose todo protector con ella. Nunca pensé que te vería vuelto loco por una chica —bromeó un tipo llamado Demetri, guiñándome un ojo.

—Oye, oye, oye. Bella no es sólo una chica. Ella es su novia, ¿recuerdas? —agregó Felix y Edward les frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia mí, esperando.

—Estuvo bien, Edward. Deja de preocuparte —le aseguré, recostándome de él. Llamas aparecieron en sus ojos esmeraldas mientras que su agarre, considerablemente ligero, alrededor de mi cintura se hacía más fuerte—. La mayoría de las chicas fueron muy amables. Aunque, sí tenían cosas interesantes que decir sobre tu anterior hazaña romántica. —Le sonreí y Edward hizo una mueca. Me relajé completamente contra él, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura—. No te preocupes, no arruinaré la fiesta. Podemos hablarlo después.

—Bien —gruñó Edward, haciéndome reír. Compadeciéndose de él, Felix regresó al tema del fútbol y yo me salí de la conversación. Mirando alrededor vi a Maggie y Kate y me solté del agarre de Edward para unírmeles. Las personas nos miraron mientras hablamos y noté una gran cantidad de mujeres follando con la mirada a Edward. Él ignoró deliberadamente las miradas, pareciendo estar disfrutando.

Estaba sirviéndome mi tercera cerveza, placenteramente mareada, cuando una hermosa rubia rojiza con brillantes ojos azules llegó a la fiesta. Su vestido, bastante apretado de corte bajo, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y era descaradamente obvio que no estaba usando ropa interior o sostén. Sentí el cambio en la atmósfera y el nivel del ruido disminuir. Me encogí de hombros, ignorando a la mujerzuela y concentrándome en mi conversación con Kate y Maggie, pero noté que estaban inquietas y seguían mirándola.

Arqueando mi ceja, giré mi cabeza para ver que la chica se encaminaba hacia el grupo donde Edward estaba.

—Edward —ronroneó, alzando su mano para deslizarla en el sedoso cabello de su nuca. Lo tocaba con tanta familiaridad e instintivamente supe que ella era alguien con quien él había estado involucrado. Los celos florecieron dentro de mi pecho junto con la desesperación. No había manera en que pudiera competir con esa chica.

—Tanya —replicó Edward educadamente. Él se alejó de su toque y noté la tensión en sus hombros. Mi estómago se tensó en un gran nudo de ansiedad, ¿esa era Tanya? Estaba tan jodida.

Ella soltó una risa sensual.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé?

Sentí mi ceja alzarse ante ella diciéndole _bebé_ y me di cuenta que, aparte de la música sonando de fondo, el lugar estaba completamente silencioso. Todo el mundo se había detenido y estaba mirando su intercambio o mirándome. El rostro de Edward se volvió serio, cuando habló fue en una voz baja y controlada.

—Tanya, no me digas así. Sabes que tú y yo terminamos. Tengo una novia y estoy seguro de que ya sabes eso.

Fue entonces cuando se puso rencorosa, su dulzura olvidada. Colocando una mano en su cadera, ella se mofó de él.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward. Nunca has tenido a nadie remotamente cerca de ser tu novia desde la preparatoria. Han pasado dos semanas desde que la universidad comenzó, ¿cómo es posible que tengas una novia? —Su voz y expresión eran calculadoras—. Al menos que estuvieras escondiendo esa información este verano.

—Nos conocimos el primer día de clases —repuso él, obviamente molestándose.

—¿Entonces dónde está? —se burló—. Si yo fuera tu novia, estaría contigo en una fiesta.

—Estoy aquí —dije y, calmadamente, caminé hacia ellos—. Sólo que no sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de él todo el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí. Es un tanto fastidioso, ¿no crees? Es decir, tiene que haber confianza en una relación, ¿no es así? —Sonreí, acercándome a donde Edward estaba y él automáticamente me agarró. Me apoyé contra su costado mientras su brazo se envolvía a mi alrededor. Me incliné ligeramente contra él, presionando el costado de mi seno contra su pecho y extendí mi mano—. Soy Bella. No creo que nos conozcamos. —Hice lo mejor que pude para mantener una voz amistosa y una sonrisa abierta para ella. Me negaba a dejarla pensar que me había intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—Tanya —replicó secamente, sacudiendo mi mano sin fuerza, mirándome de arriba abajo con desdén—. La confianza es buena, pero han pasado sólo dos semanas. ¿Cuánta conexión puedes tener con una persona luego de dos semanas?

—Obviamente la suficiente para querer estar en una relación exclusiva —respondí con toque de molestia en mi voz.

—Disfruta la fiesta, Tanya —agregó Edward, despidiéndola. Su rostro mostró sorpresa por un momento antes de lanzarme una mirada de odio y alejarse. Luego de un breve e incómodo momento, la fiesta se animó de nuevo.

Edward inclinó su cabeza, besando mi sien.

—Siento lo de ella, bonita.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrar sus cautivantes ojos verdes.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Te quieres ir, Bella? —preguntó suavemente.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No voy a dejar que arruine nuestra noche.

Edward me regresó la sonrisa y me alcé sobre los dedos de mis pies para dejar un breve beso sobre sus labios.

—Vamos —dijo, tomando mi mano—. Tengo un par de amigos por algún lado que quiero que conozcas.

Entramos a otro apartamento, buscando a sus amigos y deteniéndonos por unos pocos minutos para hablar con otras personas. Luego de pararnos por lo que parecía la quincuagésima vez, le susurré a Edward que iba a buscar una bebida y que estaría de vuelta enseguida. Caminé hacia la esquina y entré a la cocina. Desafortunadamente, alguien más entró desde otro pasillo al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos chocar. Me caí sobre mi trasero, mirando hacia el hombre en forma de inmenso oso mirándome.

—Uh, lo siento —tartamudeé, esperando no haber enojado al oso.

De repente, él sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos más adorables y gritó:

—¡Bella!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platillos. ¿Cómo demonios ese tipo sabía mi nombre? Él se rió ante mi expresión y se agachó, alzándome a casi un metro sobre el suelo y apretándome fuertemente. Chillé y traté de respirar, pero no podía. Mis instintos de autodefensa se hicieron presentes y lentamente subí mi rodilla, intentando haber calculado correctamente para que mi rodilla cayera exactamente donde quería. Estaba en lo cierto. Lo golpeé justo en las bolas.

El gigante instintivamente me soltó, soltando un quejido chillón, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Dado mi falta de balance y gracia y estando casi a un metro de altura, me caí. Incómodamente, aterricé mitad en el suelo y mitad sobre el tipo, quien ligeramente (para él) me alejó, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara la pared.

—Auch —gruñí, alzando mi mano para tocar cautelosamente mi cabeza.

—Bella —gritó Edward, corriendo hasta mí. Se arrodilló a mi lado, agarrando mi rostro en sus manos—. ¿Estás bien? —Inquietud y preocupación estaban grabadas por todo su rostro mientras me miraba.

Edward alzó una mano hacia donde yo me estaba sosteniendo la cabeza, sus dedos tocando gentilmente el chichón que había comenzado a formarse. Hice una mueca. Se volteó para fulminar con la mirada al chico que le había dado un rodillazo.

—¿Qué demonios, Emmett? ¡La lastimaste!

Emmett, el gigante oso, estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, jadeando. Miró a Edward incrédulo.

—¿A ella? ¡Me dio un rodillazo en mis bolas, Cullen! —gimoteó, su voz todavía inusualmente chillona.

—Bueno, tal vez no debes agarrar a chicas desconocidas y tratar de quitarles la vida abrazándolas. Eres el doble de su tamaño y pesas el triple que ella. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? —replicó Edward—. Vamos, cariño. Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo de Tylenol o hielo para tu cabeza. —Me ayudó a ponerme sobre mis pies y me apoyé contra él, más que todo porque quería estar cerca suyo.

—No es tan grave, Edward —dije y le di una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que él está peor. —Señalé hacia Emmett.

Edward bufó.

—Lo merece —musitó bajo su aliento antes de meterme a la cocina. Simplemente le seguí la corriente—. Hola, Jazz —dijo Edward a otro posible jugador de fútbol cuando entramos a la cocina. Ese era cerca del peso de Edward, pero más musculoso. Tenía cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules, con una sonrisa franca y amistosa.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? —dijo con acento sureño y me miró—. Señorita —dijo, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Solté una risita. Alice se volvería loca por ese hombre. Le gustaba el encanto sureño y el acento de Texas. Edward me miró y me tendió una botella de agua y dos Tylenol. Le sonreí, tomando todo sin quejarme. A pesar de que el chichón en mi cabeza no dolía tanto, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

—Bella, este es Jasper. Está en el equipo conmigo y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Fuimos compañeros de cuarto el primer año de la universidad —me dijo Edward.

Sonreí.

—Un gusto conocerte, Jasper.

—Un placer conocerte también, Bella. Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que se conocieron —respondió, luego miró a Edward—. ¿Fue Emmett a ese que escuché llorar como una perra hace un minuto?

Edward sonrió.

—Sip, Bella le dio un rodillazo en las bolas. —Se escuchaba tan orgulloso cuando dijo eso que no pude contener la sonrisa.

Jasper me sonrió.

—Creo que me gustarás. —Me reí.

Emmett entró cojeando, todavía agarrando su entrepierna con una mano y mirándome con cautela. Cogió una toalla, colocándola en la mesa, y tiró hielo sobre ella, antes de ponerla en su zona delicada. Me miró con una expresión de dolor—. Así que, ¿exactamente qué hice para merecer un rodillazo en las bolas?

Luché para no reírme cuando su voz se quebró.

—Uh, no sé si notaste, pero eres del tamaño de un oso pardo y me agarraste y no podía respirar. —Me encogí de hombros—. Mi papá es un policía, los instintos de autodefensa se hicieron presentes. Tal vez deberías usar un protector todo el tiempo, si vas a ir agarrando a chicas desconocidas. —Mi compostura se derrumbó sin remordimientos y Edward y Jasper dejaron escapar la risa que habían estado conteniendo.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apegándome contra él y besando mi mejilla.

—Eres fantástica —me dijo, todavía riéndose—. Bella, este es Emmett, mi otro mejor amigo y compañero de juego de fútbol. Emmett, esta es Bella, mi novia y extraordinaria pateadora de traseros.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa ante sus palabras y, luego de un profundo suspiro, me tendió la mano.

—Hola, Bella, un gusto conocerte oficialmente.

Miré su gran mano, bajando la mirada a mi diminuta mano y luego de vuelta a su entrepierna donde estaba sosteniendo la toalla con hielo. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, colocando mis manos a mis costados.

—Es un gusto conocerte también, Emmett. —Le ofrecí mi sonrisa más amigable.

Él pestañeó, luego sonrió, mostrando otra vez esos hoyuelos.

—Me gusta —le dijo a Edward—, pero por favor, no más rodillazos a mis bolas, ¿de acuerdo?

Solté una risita.

—De acuerdo. —Saliendo de los brazos de Edward, pregunté—: ¿El baño? —Me señaló hacia la derecha y lo encontré, sólo debía esperar por una persona antes de que fuera mi turno.

Estaba caminando de vuelta a la cocina cuando James, el tipo raro que había conocido anteriormente, me bloqueó mi camino. Él sonrió, con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Bella, ¿cierto?

Tragué y me forcé para asentir, mis nervios hormigueando inquietamente. Él se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal y yo me alejé, encontrándome en una esquina en el pasillo.

Joder, ese fue un estúpido movimiento.

Su sonrisa creció.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? No te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda, ¿o sí? —Su voz era suave y alzó una mano para deslizar las frías yemas de sus dedos a través de mi mejilla.

Alejé mi rostro de su mano.

—Aléjate, James. —Traté de mantener una voz fuerte y tan enojada como podía sonar, pero él simplemente se presionó más cerca.

—No seas tan provocadora. Te he visto restregándote contra Cullen. A todos en el equipo nos gusta compartir, está bien. —Colocó sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello, su pulgar descansó en mi garganta, justo en mis vías respiratorias, apretando ligeramente.

Mi pulso se incrementó y mi respiración se detuvo. Arremetí con mis manos tan fuertes como pude, dada su proximidad. Encajé dos dedos directamente en su plexo solar, sabiendo que ese era un punto de presión doloroso. Él se estremeció, jadeando de dolor, sosteniéndose el torso.

Instantáneamente, me deslicé por un lado y volé hacia la cocina, metiéndome entre Edward y Jasper, tratando de parecer calmada.

Edward me miró y se inclinó hacia mí, sosteniendo mi rostro.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —Sus ojos buscaron los míos con preocupación.

—N-nada —tartamudeé, sin querer comenzar una pelea entre amigos—. ¿Crees que puedes llevarme a casa? De repente me siento cansada.

Él frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No estás cansada. Estás asustada. Tu rostro está pálido, tu respiración entrecortada y rápida, puedo ver tu pulso rápido en tu garganta y estás temblando. Cariño, ¿qué pasó? —Su voz era suave y gentil, pero seria e imperativa al mismo tiempo.

Abrí mi boca para decirle, pero un movimiento en la puerta captó mi atención. James estaba allí y si las miradas pudieran matar, probablemente me hubiera caído muerta en el suelo. Todavía estaba sobando su plexo solar.

—Perra —escupió y sentí mis ojos abrirse.

—¡Te lo merecías, idiota! Tus manos estaban alrededor de mi garganta —le grité.

Edward se movió, furioso, colocándome detrás de él. Tanto Emmett como Jasper se tensaron, irguiéndose de sus posiciones relajadas, acercándose a mí.

—Está mintiendo —escupió James—. Esa zorra me acorraló en el pasillo y cuando la rechacé, me golpeó con sus dedos en el pecho. Duele como el infierno.

Edward me miró sobre su hombro y sacudí mi cabeza, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

—No es verdad —susurré.

—Lo sé —musitó, volviendo hacia James—. ¿Crees que no veo la manera en cómo la ves? Lo vi la noche en que los presenté en la casa de la hermandad. Te vi mirarla en el juego hoy. Si alguna vez te vuelves a acercar a ella de nuevo, te moleré a golpes, cabrón. La única razón por la que no estoy golpeándote ahora mismo es porque eres parte del equipo, así que te estoy dando un pase. —Emmett y Jasper cerraron filas al lado de Edward, haciéndole saber que ellos lo ayudarían si lo necesitaba.

James se acercó a Edward, quedando frente a frente, y me sentí aliviada viendo la estatura más alta y fuerte de Edward comparada a la de James. Sabía que podía vencerlo en una pelea.

—Crees que eres la gran cosa comenzando como quarterback y toda esta charla sobre el Heisman, siendo seleccionado siendo estudiante de tercer año. No lo eres, un día serás bajado de ese pedestal en el cual estás tan bien sentado y estaré allí para disfrutar verte caer. Puedes estar seguro de eso —amenazó ligeramente, luego regresó a la fiesta.

Edward se giró para enfrentarme, su mandíbula apretada.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te lastimó o te hizo algo más?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi garganta, pero lo detuve antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

Edward me atrajo a sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello, exhalando fuertemente.

—Lo siento, cariño. Te juro que nunca se acercará a ti de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos, relajándome contra él por un momento, tranquilizando mis nervios. Alzando mi cabeza, pregunté:

—¿Está bien si me llevas a casa? Ya no estoy de ánimos para festejar.

Él asintió y besó mi frente antes de apretarme contra él y guiarme fuera de la fiesta hasta su auto. El viaje de regreso a mi casa fue en silencio, cogidos de la mano sobre la consola.

Cuando Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta, se giró hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Quieres, mmm, quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? Es decir, puedo dormir en el sofá. Es que no sé si deberías quedarte sola esta noche.

—No estoy sola en la casa, Edward, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Aprecio la oferta, pero creo que preferiría acurrucarme en mi propia cama.

Alcé mi mirada, observándolo justo a tiempo para ver la desilusión en sus ojos, pero él asintió. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla.

—Gracias, Edward. Por preocuparte por mí. Te prometo que estoy bien. Sólo necesito un tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza, eso es todo.

Me incliné para besarlo suavemente, rápidamente abriendo mis labios para él cuando su lengua rogó por entrar. Edward me besó lentamente hasta dejarme sin sentido, su lengua deslizándose por la mía, explorando mi boca a fondo. No estaba siendo enérgico o demandante, mantuvo el beso dulce y gentil pero todavía trasmitiendo la profundidad de las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Gruñí quedamente cuando finalmente me alejé, apoyando mi frente contra la de él.

—Hablaré contigo mañana, te lo prometo —susurré y presioné mis labios una vez más contra los suyos—. Buenas noches, cariño.

Vi la sonrisa jugando en sus labios cuando lo llamé así.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños, bonita.

Entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación, cambiándome rápidamente y metiéndome en la cama, acurrucándome en una bola a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, rezando para que el sueño me reclamara.

* * *

*Heisman: Conocido como El **Trofeo Heisman** es el premio que se otorga al mejor jugador de fútbol americano universitario de los Estados Unidos de América.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Luego de dormir irregularmente por una hora y media, me rendí. Silenciosamente, para no despertar a Alice, quien había llegado hacía una hora, tomé mi laptop e hice mi camino hacia la oscura y vacía habitación de estudio, reclamando mi silla favorita con apoyabrazos, llena a reventar. Revisé mi correo, y luego viajé a Facebook para ver lo que mis amigos habían hecho esa noche. Estaba sorprendida de ver que tenía una nueva petición. Facebook quería que confirmara que Edward y yo teníamos una relación. Él me envió previamente una solicitud de amistad la noche que me dio una serenata, pero no habíamos tenido mucho contacto en la página. Sin embargo, tenía un gran número de mis amigos comentando sobre mi amigo recientemente agregado.

Me quedé mirando la solicitud, mordiendo mi labio inferior, luchando contra una sonrisa. Si confirmaba esto, era _oficialmente_ oficial. Colocar un status de relación en Facebook significaba que iba en serio. Tragué nerviosamente. ¿Quería hacer eso? ¿Quería que el resto del mundo supiera que estábamos juntos? ¿Qué pasaba si terminábamos? Habría una nueva notificación anunciando eso también y llevándose consigo el pequeño ícono de corazón. ¡Agh! No sabía si podría manejar eso y, siendo honesta, probablemente romperíamos en algún punto. Digo, ¿qué tenía para ofrecerle a un increíblemente sexy Dios del fútbol a la larga?

 _ **Edward Cullen: Deja de pensarlo tanto y s**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo confirma la relación, bonita.**_

Salté, asombrada por la ventana del chat nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza luego de leer el mensaje, tratando de no sonreír. Definitivamente se había metido en mi cabeza. Lo estaba pensando mucho.

 _Bella Swan: ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?_

 _ **Edward Cullen: Podría preguntarte lo mismo.**_

 _Bella Swan: S_ _ó_ _lo tengo problemas para quedarme dormida._

 _ **Edward Cullen: Yo también. Estoy preocupado por ti.**_

 _Bella Swan: Estoy bien, Edward. De verdad. Es s_ _ó_ _lo mi insomnio regular. Siempre he tenido problemas para dormir en la noche._

 _ **Edward Cullen: ¿De verdad?**_

 _Bella Swan: Sí, de verdad. Prometo que no estoy mintiendo._

 _ **Edward Cullen**_ _ **:**_ _ **Entonces… ¿confirmarás la relación? Vamos, haz clic en el botón. Ya yo lo hice.**_

 _Bella Swan: Es fácil para ti. Rompemos y la notificación de "ya no se encuentra en una relación" saldrá y no será para nada humillante, pero de pronto seré la chica que Edward Cullen botó._

 _ **Edward Cul**_ _ **l**_ _ **en: ¿Quién dice que romperemos?**_

Bufé ante eso, agradecida de que no estuviese alrededor para escuchar ese sonido.

 _Bella Swan: Seamos realistas, Edward. Mírate y luego mírame a mí. Creo que no es si romperemos, sino cuándo._

 _ **Edward Cullen: Bueno, demonios, Bella**_ _ **,**_ _ **sé que no soy tan ardiente como tú, pero no sabía que la apariencia fuera tan importante para ti. ;) S**_ _ **i**_ _ **estás planeando botarme, ¿podemos terminar con esto ahora?**_

 _Bella Swan:_ _J_ _a._ _J_ _a. Ambos sabemos que eres tú el lindo en la relación._

 _ **Edward Cullen: No te ves claramente, ¿verdad? No tienes idea de cómo los chicos te miran a donde quiera que vayas. Confía en mí cuando digo que eres absolutamente hermosa.**_

 _Bella Swan: Lo que digas, Edward._

 _ **Edward Cullen: Despampanante.**_

 _ **Asombrosa.**_

 _ **Hermosa.**_

 _Bella Swan: De acuerdo, lo entiendo._

 _ **Edward Cullen: Ardiente.**_

 _ **Inteligente.**_

 _ **Divertida.**_

 _ **Graciosa.**_

 _ **Preocupada.**_

 _Bella Swan: ¡Edward, lo entiendo!_

 _ **Edward Cullen: Encantadora.**_

 _ **Dulce.**_

 _ **Amable.**_

 _ **Brillante.**_

 _ **Ingeniosa.**_

 _ **Seductora.**_

 _Bella Swan: ¡De verdad! Ya expusiste tu punto. Soy increíble. Puedes detenerte ahora. Guarda el diccionario de sinónimos._

 _ **Edward Cullen: Sexy.**_

 _ **Increíble y jodidamente sexy.**_

Me sonrojé y traté de pensar qué contestar. _Gracias, ¿tú tampoco estás tan mal?_

 _ **Edward Cullen: Especialmente cuando te corres. Eso es algo que definitivamente quiero ver de nuevo.**_

Y sólo así, estaba total y completamente excitada. Me retorcí un poco en mi asiento, pensando en él… pensando en mí.

 _ **Edward Cullen: Mierda. Bella, lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.**_

Oh, mierda. No había respondido y ahora pensaba que estaba ofendida. ¿Cómo le decía que no me ofendí sin sonar como zorra?

 _Bella Swan: ¡No! Edward, está bien. S_ _ó_ _lo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un segundo. No puedo decir que no he pensado en eso también…_

Ahora era mi turno para sudar, esperando su respuesta.

 _ **Edward Cullen: Me estás matando, bebé.**_

 _ **Sácame de mi miseria y haz clic en el botón.**_

 _Bella Swan: ¿Cómo sabes que estaba_ _apretando mi botón_ _, Edward? ;)_

Mi corazón se aceleró, nunca había sido tan audaz con un chico anteriormente. Estaba disfrutando el jugueteo con él.

 _ **Edward Cullen: Jodido infierno. ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?**_

Le sonreí a mi computadora, esperando que lo pusiera tan incómodamente excitante como yo lo estaba.

 _Bella Swan: No lo sé, ¿qué crees que significa? Es más difícil de lo que pensé escribir con una sola mano…_

 _ **Edward Cullen: Santa mierda, bebé. Sabes, si fuera mi mano tocando tu botón, serías capaz de escribir con ambas manos.**_

Ante eso, decidí que había tenido suficiente jugueteo. Era hora de algo real.

 _Bella Swan: Afuera de mi casa en diez minutos._

 **Edward Cullen: Espera, ¿qué?**

 _Bella Swan: Mi casa. Diez minutos._

Cerré la ventana de chat, luego mis ojos y le di clic al botón de aceptar para confirmar nuestra relación y, finalmente, cerré mi laptop. Rápidamente corrí a mi habitación tan silenciosamente como pude, me coloqué un par de jeans y una camiseta con unos objetos de higiene necesarios en mi mochila. La cerré y me dirigí a mi puerta.

—Diviértete, Bella. Prepárate para hablar sobre cómo luce ese chico desnudo cuando llegues a casa —murmuró Alice somnolienta.

Reí suavemente.

—Siento despertarte, Ali. Y, Dios Santo, espero verlo desnudo.

Me escabullí por la puerta y bajé las escaleras, colocando el código de seguridad para anular el sistema de alarma para la puerta principal y salí. Vi el auto de Edward estacionado en doble fila y caminé hacia él. Fuertes brazos me atraparon desde atrás y me atrajo hacia su fuerte pecho. La esencia de Edward me envolvió y mi estómago se retorció por el deseo. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, besando con húmedas mordidas y lamidas, succionando suavemente. Gemí y presioné mi espalda contra él, jadeando mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba para acunar mi pecho, su pulgar frotando dulcemente mi pezón endurecido a través del delgado algodón de mi camiseta.

—Edward —gruñí—. Auto, tu casa. _Ahora_.

—Lo que desees, bebé —rugió, volteándome y capturando mis labios. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantando y enganchando mis piernas en su cintura. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo hasta que tomó mi trasero, amasándolo suavemente.

Aparté mis labios de los suyos, llevándolos a su oreja.

—Llévame a tu casa y prometo que puedes hacerme venir en tus brazos de nuevo.

—Joder, Bella —gruñó y prácticamente corrió a su auto. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, colocándome en el asiento gentilmente antes de besarme una última vez y luego correr a su lugar. Colocó el auto en tracción y aceleró por la calle. El viaje pasó en un borrón de mí besando suavemente el cuello de Edward mientras su mano libre pasaba a una velocidad exasperante por mi muslo interno pero, nunca lo suficientemente arriba.

Finalmente estacionó en un puesto en un garaje bajo lo que asumía era el edificio donde vivía. Me subí a la consola, sentándome a horcajadas y besándolo profundamente. Abriendo la puerta, nos bajó a ambos del automóvil y caminamos a un elevador, presionando el botón de llamado. Las puertas se abrieron y lo sentí presionarme contra la pared, tocando con torpeza los botones del elevador.

Nuestro beso se volvió salvaje, lenguas chocando y dientes mordisqueando entre alientos jadeantes y ahogados. El elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron. No presté ninguna atención a nuestro alrededor mientras él nos llevaba a su puerta. Luego de luchar con su cerradura por un minuto, Edward gruñó y apartó su boca de la mía para ver su puerta. Reí suavemente antes de llevar mi boca a su cuello y succionar la piel de allí, mis dedos aferrándose a su cabello y jalando suavemente. Gruñó y abrió la puerta rápidamente, tambaleándose dentro de su apartamento. Se detuvo luego de cerrar la puerta, la luz de la luna y de la calle se filtraba por las ventanas y pude ver a Edward mirarme con ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria.

—¿Quieres ver...? —comenzó a preguntar con voz ronca, pero lo interrumpí.

—Más tarde. Cuarto, ahora —respondí sin aliento.

Nos llevó a su habitación y paró unos pocos metros dentro de esta. Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura mientras desenganchaba mis piernas y las deslizaba por su cuerpo. Alcancé a tomar el borde de su camiseta, jalándola hacia arriba por su cabeza. Dejé que la prenda cayera de mis manos mientras mis ojos veían codiciosamente su musculoso pecho y abdomen. Tenía la inexplicable urgencia de lamer cada arista y valle que formaban.

Mis dedos viajaron por su estómago y mi respiración se cortó mientras lo miré de nuevo a los ojos. Su hermoso y vibrante verde estaba obscuro por las pupilas dilatadas pero era la emoción viajando por ellos que me tomó con la guardia baja. Había lujuria ardiente, mezclada con profunda preocupación y una pizca de posesividad. Había algo más que no podía identificar, todo en cómo me miraba me hacía sentir como si fuese el tesoro más preciado en la tierra.

El nerviosismo llegó abruptamente.

—E-Edward, yo… —comencé a tartamudear, él me detuvo.

—Lo sé, Bella. No haremos nada con lo que no estés cómoda, ¿de acuerdo? —Sus dedos viajaron por mi mejilla y quijada. Dio un paso más cerca de mí, besándome una vez más.

El deseo quemó a través de mí y emití un lloriqueo estrangulado, pasando mis manos por su pecho, sintiendo su suave piel bajo ellas. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mi camiseta y la levantaron hasta mi estómago, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Rompí el beso lo suficiente para apartarme y permitir que Edward la pasase por mi cabeza. La lanzó al suelo y sus ojos inspeccionaron mi torso desnudo.

—Joder —murmuró en voz baja y ronca y la yema de sus dedos pasaron por las curvas de mis senos expuestos—. Tan increíblemente sexy.

Me estremecí bajo la calidez de su mirada, el toque de sus manos y me sonrojé. Él sonrió mientras veía mi sonrojo hacer su camino hasta la cima de mis pechos.

—Dios, eso es jodidamente delicioso —gruñó y su boca estuvo sobre mí de nuevo. Besó la columna de mi garganta y mi clavícula antes de explorar mis senos.

Gemí y tomé su cabello con mis manos. Las suyas alcanzaron la pretina de los pantalones de yoga que utilizaba y enganchó sus dedos en él, vacilante. Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas y empujé suavemente, mis pantalones y mis bragas cayendo al suelo.

—Bella —gruñó y me depositó en su cama. Me recosté contra las almohadas mientras Edward cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo, su boca trazando besos calientes y húmedos por mi pecho hacia un pezón endurecido y tirante. Raspó el monte sensible con sus labios y siseé, arqueando mi espalda y aferrándome a su cabello de nuevo. Edward rió suavemente.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? ¿Quieres más?

Su voz pasó por mí, el sonido suave como terciopelo yendo directamente entre mis muslos. Me escuché rogar por más, sin importarme la descarada desesperación en mi voz. Me complació al pasar su lengua por mi pezón antes de succionarlo con su boca y pasándola a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, mierda! —lloriqueé, jalando su cabello sin intención y apretando mis muslos mientras la humedad bajaba por ellos. Los froté, tratando de tener cualquier clase de fricción para aliviar el punzante dolor que se construía.

Sentía a Edward succionar más fuerte, corrientes pasando por mi cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron sensualmente por los costados de mi cuerpo. Una de ellas hizo su camino de regreso para acunar mi seno, sus dedos jugueteando y pellizcando mi pezón. El otro fue hacia mis caderas, tentando cerca de donde más deseaba su mano.

—Mmmm… tan suave y liso —murmuró contra mi piel. Levantó su cabeza para mirar esa parte de mi cuerpo y su aliento salió ruidosamente—. ¿Completamente depilada, Bella? —Sus ojos estaban oscuros y entornados y no pude apartar la mirada.

Trataba de pensar pero sus dedos continuaron con su trabajo en mi seno, distrayéndome.

—S-Sólo se… siente mejor de esa manera.

Se movió para cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo, su pecho frotándose atractivamente contra el mío, un duro y musculoso muslo se presionaba entre los míos. Luché para no restregarme contra su pierna y maldiciéndome por no haber quitado sus shorts. Sentí su pene, como roca, presionado contra mi estómago. Sus labios de pronto estaban en mi oreja, su lengua trazando su forma.

—¿Qué tan bien se siente? ¿Se siente mejor que cuando te tocas, bebé?

Me estremecí y lloriqueé, asintiendo en su cuello. Su muslo finalmente se presionó contra mi vagina y gemí, largo y bajo.

—¿En qué piensas cuando te tocas? ¿Con qué fantaseas? —La voz de Edward, suave y aterciopelada, y su cálido aliento en mi oreja me volvían loca de lujuria.

—En ti —medio gemí, medio me quejé—. Desde ese primer día, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Edward dejó salir un satisfecho rugido antes de morder mi lóbulo. Llevó una mano hacia abajo, trazando mi muslo interno y mi aliento salió a trompicones.

—¿Puedo tocarte, Bella? ¿Puedo hacerte sentir bien?

—Por favor —susurré y su mano subió por mi pierna mientras quitaba su muslo del camino.

Sus dedos se encontraron con la humedad en mis piernas y gruñó.

—Tan mojada.

Frotó suavemente sus dedos por mi vagina, hundiendo sus dedos en mi humedad y sacándolos para trazar un círculo en mi clítoris.

Mordí mi labio para evitar un grito, sacándome sangre. Sacudí mis caderas contra su mano y sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis pliegues y se hundieron dentro de mí. El gemido que dejé salir rivalizaba con el de una estrella porno y Edward bombeó con sus dedos lentamente, torturándome con cada golpe. Coloqué mi cabeza contra las almohadas, mis manos aferrándose a su espalda y enterrando mis uñas en ella. Escuché mis gemidos y jadeos mientras Edward incrementaba gradualmente su ritmo y masajeaba mi interior con sus dedos.

Mi cuerpo tembló mientras me sentía cada vez más cerca del borde, rogando incoherentemente para que me diese lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Frotando pequeños círculos contra mi clítoris con su pulgar, sus dedos se curvaron dentro de mí, presionando un lugar que me hizo gritar mientras me venía fuerte en su mano.

Cuando finalmente dejé de temblar, Edward pasó su nariz por mi mejilla mientras jadeaba para tomar aliento. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello una vez más y lo besé dulcemente.

—Gracias —susurré contra sus labios—. Eso fue… jodidamente increíble.

Lo sentí sonreír.

—No necesitas agradecerme, bonita. Estuve más que feliz de hacerlo. —Me besó brevemente una vez más y luego llevó sus dedos a su boca y los lamió—. Malditamente deliciosa —murmuró y presioné mi rostro contra su cuello, sonrojándome.

Lentamente, moví una mano de su cuello a su pecho, hacia la pretina de sus shorts para ejercicio. Besé y succioné la piel y Edward canturreó notablemente. Deslicé mi mano bajo sus shorts, asombrada de encontrarlo sin ropa interior. Acaricié su pene y él siseó. Envolví mi mano a su alrededor, bombeando su longitud impresionada por su tamaño. Mi experiencia podía ser limitada, pero sabía lo suficiente para conocer que estaba sobre el promedio. Mi otra mano bajó a ayudar a jalar sus shorts y Edward los empujó, pateando hasta sacarlos. Mi mano fue a envolverse a su alrededor de nuevo.

—¿Me muestras? —pregunté suavemente y gruñó contra mi cuello. Su mano tomó la mía y juntos nos movimos por su falo, mostrándome cómo tocarlo y cuánta presión darle. Mientras me ponía más cómoda, su mano salió y me dejó tomar todo el control. Sus gemidos y palabras de elogio me incentivaron y bombeé más rápido, pasando la palma de mi mano por su cabeza cada vez y fui recompensada con más gemidos de su parte. Amaba escuchar su voz melosa en mi oído y su boca besando y mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

Intensifiqué mi agarre ligeramente y bombeé rápido, torciendo mi mano y premiada con gemidos.

—Oh, Dios, ¡me voy a correr, Bella!

Edward me besó fuerte mientras sacudía su longitud una vez más y gritó mi nombre al venirse en calientes chorros en mi mano. Colapsó encima de mí, respirando pesadamente y pasó una mano por mi cuello, acunando mi quijada. Besó mi frente y murmuró palabras que no entendí. Luego, me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a su baño, donde lavé mis manos antes de tomar su camiseta del suelo y subir a la cama junto a él.

Edward jaló la prenda de mis manos antes de que pudiese ponérmela y la lanzó al otro lado de la cama.

—No está permitido dormir con ropa en mi cama. Es una regla.

Reí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip —respondió, sonriéndome a la luz de la luna.

—¿Siempre duermes desnudo? —bromeé.

Se movió y me arropó, jalándome contra él, acurrucándose a mi alrededor como una cuchara.

—Siempre —susurró con voz ronca en mi oreja y me estremecí. Rió suavemente.

—Dulces sueños, mi Isabella —dijo en voz baja y besó mi frente.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurré de vuelta, volteando mi cabeza para besar sus labios suavemente por un momento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperté con la luz del sol entrando, la sábana alrededor de mi cintura y el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de Edward acurrucado contra el mío, un brazo bajo mi cuello y el otro encima de mi cintura, con su mano en mi pecho. No sabía si reír o gemir por su mano acunando mi seno. También podía sentir su erección matutina presionada contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

Le eché un vistazo a su reloj y dejé salir un pequeño jadeo. Era justo después de las once. Dormir hasta tarde era prácticamente inaudito para mí. Dormir hasta tarde para mí era hasta las nueve de la mañana y eso si me quedaba despierta hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada. Y no me había despertado ni una vez luego de dormir con Edward. Literalmente no podía recordar la última vez que dormí tantas horas corridas y más de ocho horas de sueño sin interrupciones. Sonreí.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz, bonita? —La voz somnolienta de Edward flotó hacia mí pero él no.

—Por más de ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpido —respondí en medio de risitas—. Eso nunca me pasa.

Edward enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

—Hmm… supongo que tendré que ayudarte con eso más seguido.

Sentí el calor fluir por mi cuerpo y Edward aparentemente notó el lugar de su mano, amasando mi seno por un momento antes de retirar su mano.

—Lo siento, bonita. Incluso mi subconsciente está obsesionado con tus perfectas tetas.

Bufé, luego me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro en mi almohada.

—Edward, mis senos difícilmente son dignos de atención. Son talla B y no me darán la página central en Playboy.

—Son perfectos —argumentó y movió su mano hacia arriba para acariciar uno y luego el otro—. Firmes y redondos. Llenan mi mano a la medida. Además, tienes una contextura pequeña y tus tetas le quedan a tu cuerpo impecablemente. —Se apoyó en un codo, observándome. O, mejor dicho, a mis senos. Sus yemas dibujaron las curvas e hicieron patrones por la sensible piel, causando que mis pezones se endurecieran. Levantó su mirada a la mía, oscura y llena de lujuria—. Sí, soy un chico y amo los senos pero el tamaño no es lo que atrae mi… admiración. Es cómo le quedan a la chica y los tuyos… tus senos le quedan a tu cuerpo perfectamente.

Se inclinó y me besó, empujando su lengua entre mis labios y me volteé en sus brazos. Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura y me alineó con él. Su pene estaba entre nosotros y lo sentí contra el ápice de mi centro. Me tensé, sin esperar ese contacto y Edward inmediatamente apartó sus caderas.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quería ponerte nerviosa. Juro que no trato de presionarte a nada que no quieras hacer —dijo y descansó su frente contra la mía—. Por supuesto, hacerte dormir desnuda y luego acosarte sexualmente mientras duermes y de nuevo es la primera cosa en la mañana, probablemente no recibí bien el mensaje.

Sonreí suavemente.

—Está bien, Edward. Me… siento a salvo contigo.

Levantó ligeramente la comisura de su labio y pasó mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Estás a salvo conmigo. —Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de preguntar—. Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Casi veintiuno. ¿Y tú?

—Cumplí veintiuno en junio. ¿Puedo…? —Suspiró ligeramente, mirándome pensativo—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué sigues siendo virgen? No es algo malo, la verdad que no. Sólo soy curioso, ¿cómo una chica tan hermosa e increíble como tú permaneció soltera y pura tanto tiempo?

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, sólo para tener a Edward levantando mi quijada con su mano. Mordí mi labio, pensando mi respuesta.

—Bueno, crecer como la hija del jefe de policía no ayudó mucho. Ningún chico quiere salir con la chica cuyo padre tiene varias armas de fuego y una placa que le da la autoridad para usarlas como prefiera.

Edward asintió ligeramente.

—No, supongo que no ayudó.

—Y cuando comencé aquí, sí me invitaron a salir, mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero no he encontrado a nadie con la clase de conexión que busco para tener ese tipo de conexión física. Traté de forzarlo un par de veces, pero sólo he dejado a dos chicos ir más allá de la etapa de besos, al menos hasta que te conocí. —Me sonrojé de nuevo y presioné mi cara contra su pecho. La mano de Edward se movía en perezosos círculos por mi espalda, relajándome.

—¿Qué les permitiste hacer? Sólo estoy preguntando para saber cómo evaluar lo que hacemos juntos sin hacerte sentir incómoda. —Parecía tranquilo, pero sentía la tensión en su cuerpo y escuché un poco de celos en su voz.

—Um, bueno, a ambos los dejé ir bajo mi camisa. Y uno me tocó… _allí_ , pero sobre la ropa. Cuando trató de ir más allá, lo detuve. Y no retribuí nada en realidad. Supongo que una parte de mí está buscando algo más, algo especial, antes de darme a un chico, gracias a mi madre. No quiero sentirme atrapada y terminar destruyendo vidas porque de pronto decidí que ya no quiero lo que había escogido. Y de lo que pude aprender de mi padre, ella sólo parecía saltar de un hombre a otro. Tal vez es ingenuo porque nunca he tenido sexo, pero no quiero convertirme en una de esas chicas que tiene sexo sin discriminar.

—No creo que haya nada de malo en eso, Bella. El sexo al azar no es para tanto —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es tu pasado? ¿Y qué pasó realmente entre Tanya y tú? —pregunté tímidamente.

Edward suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Bueno, supongo que debería decir que sólo he tenido una novia real antes de conocerte. Su nombre era Bree y estuvimos juntos en la secundaria. Ella y yo fuimos la primera vez de ambos y aunque iríamos a diferentes universidades, pensamos que podríamos hacer que funcionara. Que nos amábamos lo suficiente para superarlo. Pero eso no sucedió. Luego de nuestro primer semestre, las cosas terminaron entre nosotros. Éramos amigables pero no diría que somos amigos.

»Luego de Bree, me salí de control por un tiempo. Estar en el equipo ayudó a que me acostase cuando quisiera y utilicé eso como ventaja. Bebía mucho y estuve cerca de arruinar mis oportunidades en el equipo. Emmett y Jazz finalmente intervinieron y luego de que Emmett me golpease hasta tener un poco de sentido común, volteé las cosas. Ya no me acostaba al azar con chicas, pero tampoco me involucré con nadie seriamente. Salí con chicas, pero nunca me encontré lo suficientemente interesado para dejar que las cosas progresaran hacia una relación verdadera.

Asentí y esperé para que desarrollara lo de Tanya, pero se quedó en silencio.

—Entonces… ¿qué pasó con Tanya?

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Tanya. Tanya fue un error. Su hermano y yo éramos buenos amigos al crecer y, por defecto, Tanya y yo fuimos amigos. Creo que nuestros padres siempre pensaron que estaríamos juntos eventualmente y pensé que ya que todos esperaban que funcionara, que lo haría. No pasó. Realmente no le importaba nada más que mi carrera de fútbol y cuánto dinero tendríamos, o ella; cuánto estatus de celebridad podría ganar. Supongo que había algo en mí que era tolerable para ella, pero conocía sus verdaderos motivos y finalmente me cansé de su mierda y terminé todo con ella por completo.

Asentí, procesando toda la información que me lanzaba. ¿Cómo había salido con todas esas chicas sin volverse serio con alguna de ellas? Sin mencionar que todas matarían por tener sólo una cita con él, ¿y, aun así, él me encontraba lo suficientemente atractiva para querer llamarme su novia sólo después de dos semanas de conocernos? Y ya que estábamos en ese tema, ¿cómo había pasado todas mis defensas para que estuviese completamente tranquila allí acostada junto a él, desnuda, involucrada físicamente como ahora?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, la ansiedad evidente en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondí, asintiendo—. Estoy bien. Una conversación pesada para ser lo primero en la mañana, pero yo pregunté. —Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia abajo, jugando con el borde de la sábana.

Sus dedos encontraron mi barbilla de nuevo y la levantó suavemente.

—¿Bella? Quiero que sepas que _siempre_ he sido cuidadoso. Y el equipo tiene que pasar por pruebas cada seis meses, más que sólo para drogas, así que sé que estoy limpio. No he estado con nadie desde mi última prueba. Sólo no quiero que tengas que preocuparte por nada de eso conmigo. Debemos llegar a ese punto. Digo, ciertamente lo estoy esperando, pero no quiero presionarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí.

—Lo sé, Edward. Gracias por ser tan abierto sobre todo conmigo. Significa mucho para mí. —Me incliné y lo besé, mi estómago rugió estruendosamente.

Él se apartó, riendo.

—Creo que necesito alimentarte.

Lo golpeé juguetonamente.

—¡No soy un perro!

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Pero no soy un muy buen novio si no le hago a mi hermosa novia el desayuno. No es muy caballeroso dejar que muera de hambre.

Se levantó y me jaló consigo. Eché un vistazo alrededor para localizar mi ropa, pero Edward me tendió una camisa antes de que pudiese ponérmelas. Le sonreí tímidamente y me la coloqué junto con mis bragas. Era una camisa de Texas de color tostado y tuve que refrenarme de levantarla para oler la esencia de Edward. Me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron por un momento cuando me miró.

Tomó mi mano y me guió fuera de su cuarto por el pasillo. La cocina estaba a la derecha y chillé cuando la vi. Sonrojándome fuerte, coloqué mi mano sobre mi boca mientras asimilaba el estado del arte de la cocina. Hermosos topes de granito, electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable con un refrigerador Sub-Zero y un radiante piso de cerámica. Edward me miró, asombrado por mi ataque.

—Creo que estoy enamorada. —Suspiré, mirando alrededor con impresión—. ¡Esta es la cocina más fantástica que he visto! No puedo creer que este sea un departamento.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

Asentí furiosamente.

—Lo adoro, pero vivir en la casa lo limita. No les gusta que utilicemos la cocina. ¿Puedo hacer el desayuno? —Reboté en los talones de mis pies, emocionada.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Si te hace feliz, bonita, puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo, satisfaciéndome.

Le sonreí.

—¡Gracias! —Lo evadí y corrí al refrigerador, buscando para ver lo que tenía para trabajar. Saqué huevos, jamón, queso, pimentón y cebolla para omelets. Me volteé, coloqué los ingredientes en el mesón y miré hacia donde Edward estaba apoyado contra un piano de cola en su sala de estar, viéndome con una sonrisa.

Mi quijada cayó.

—¿Tienes un piano?

Se rió de mí.

—Sí, tengo un piano. ¿Nos distraemos fácilmente?

Le eché un vistazo al resto de la sala que también tenía un área pequeña para comer a un lado. El departamento era increíble. El lujo en su apogeo y estaba celosa. Todo el lugar estaba inmaculadamente amueblado y no era como cualquier apartamento universitario que haya visto. Lentamente salí de la cocina y caminé hacia el medio de la habitación, finalmente observando mis alrededores.

—¿Cómo demonios me perdí todo esto anoche?

—Bueno, fuiste un poco insistente en sólo ir a la habitación.

—¿Qué edificio es este? ¿En qué piso estamos? —Miré boquiabierta la vista del horizonte desde las ventanas.

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Um, estamos en el 21 Rio… el _penthouse_.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Estás bromeando? —Aullé con asombro—. Joder, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes pagar este lugar? No puedo imaginar el costo de la renta.

Se movió inquieto.

—Bueno, obtuve la beca completa por jugar, así que ahorro dinero ahí. Y mis padres tienen buenos trabajos, además de que el costo de vivir aquí es una fracción de lo que es vivir en Chicago, así que…

Tragué y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

—Lo siento, Edward. Esa fue una manera espantosa y una pregunta grosera. No es de mi incumbencia. Sólo haré el desayuno…

Edward llegó y tomó mi mano, sentándose en la banca del piano y jalándome hacia su regazo.

—Está bien, Bella. Me doy cuenta de que es impresionante. No tengo exactamente el típico departamento de universidad. —Pasó mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello y besó la piel expuesta.

Suspiré y me derretí en sus brazos, el desayuno completamente olvidado. Jaló la camisa para exponer mi hombro y besó esa piel también.

—Mmmmm —canturreé, presionando mi trasero contra su regazo y retorciéndome ligeramente. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas mientras un sonido retumbante salió de su pecho.

—Desayuno. Necesitas comer, debemos tener desayuno —declaró Edward apresuradamente, recogiéndome de su regazo.

Me levanté, asombrada y aturdida por un momento, luego murmuré:

—Desayuno. —Y caminé de vuelta a la cocina.

Estaba cortando vegetales con Edward sentado en un banquillo para bar, mirando apreciativamente, cuando un toque llegó a la puerta.

Edward se levantó, frunciendo el ceño, murmurando bajo su aliento y abrió la puerta.

—Cullen, ¿estás listo? ¡Es hora de tener nuestro burrito! —La voz de Emmett resonó por el departamento mientras entraba. Me paré allí, horrorizada mientras Emmett y Jasper se acercaban, conmigo en nada más que una de las camisas de Edward en su cocina… haciendo el desayuno.

—¡Hey! ¿Alguna vez pensaron que querrían esperar a ser invitados? —gritó Edward pero ellos sólo siguieron caminando.

—Lo que sea, hermano, ¿cuándo hemos necesitado una invitación para entrar? ¡Es mi turno para elegir dónde iremos a almorzar y quiero burritos! —anunció Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente, antes de voltear a verme allí parada. Se congeló y Jasper caminó hacia él, gruñendo y empujándolo antes de detenerse a mirarme con ojos bien abiertos.

Me sonrojé más fuerte de lo que nunca me había sonrojado, rogando que el mesón de la cocina escondiese mi falta de pantalones.

Jasper sonrió.

—Bella, es un placer verte esta mañana. ¿Dormiste bien?

Parpadeé ante su cortesía y, sorprendentemente, me sonrojé más. Emmett se inclinó sobre el mesón y silbó.

—Demonios, B, ¡tienes unas jodidas piernas sensuales!

Edward y Jasper lo golpearon, fuerte.

—Tarado, ¿no ves que ya está lo suficientemente avergonzada por su aparición? —escupió Edward—. Voltéense, ambos.

Ambos se voltearon, Emmett lloriqueando por haber sido golpeado y Edward tomó mi mano, jalándome frente a él y siguiéndome de vuelta a su habitación. Me detuve en la cama.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. No pensé en nuestros planes para almorzar juntos. Haré que esos tarados se vayan. No puedo creer que sólo hayan entrado así como así. —Sacudió su cabeza, molesto.

—Está… está bien. No quiero que cambies tus planes sólo por mí. Puedo irme. —Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, tratando de calmar mi vergüenza.

—¡Hey, B! ¿Quieres comer burritos con nosotros? —dijo Emmett por la puerta—. Compraré el tuyo para recompensar la pena.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me escapó. Toda la situación era absurda.

—No sé, ¿a dónde irán? —dije de vuelta y Edward me sonrió.

—¿Freebirds? —respondió pensativo.

—¡Oh, demonios sí! ¡Dejaré que me compres un burrito de ahí! —Le sonreí de vuelta a Edward—. ¿Está bien eso? No quiero autoinvitarme si quieren pasar tiempo de chicos.

—Es genial, bebé. —Besó mi frente—. ¿Debemos pasar por tu casa para que puedas cambiarte?

—En realidad, traje un bolso, pero lo dejé en tu auto. ¿Te importaría?

—Para nada. Volveré en un par de minutos, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo escuché gritarles a Emmett y a Jasper antes de azotar la puerta. No mucho tiempo después, escuché pasos acercándose y un suave toque.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Edward llegó. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, parándome detrás de esta. Me tendió mi bolso y fui al baño a cambiarme mientras Edward se vestía en su habitación. Salí y él sonrió, tendiéndome su mano.

Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes y ambos reímos.

—Vamos, definitivamente tengo que alimentarte.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! No hubo actualización el lunes porque hemos decidido cambiar el día de publicación, ahora lo haremos todos los jueves._

 _¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza y Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El almuerzo fue interesante. Los chicos obviamente frecuentaban el restaurante Freebirds a menudo, por como todos los que estaban detrás del mostrador los conocían por nombre y pedidos. Hice mi pedido y me ruboricé cuando el chico que hacía mi burrito me guiñó un ojo y coqueteó conmigo un poco. Edward lo notó y se enganchó a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acariciando un lado de mi cuello, antes de besar mi mejilla.

—¿Estás consiguiendo todo lo quieres en tu burrito, bebé? No puedo tener a mi hermosa novia hambrienta —preguntó, mirando al chico que me servía. Los ojos del tipo se ampliaron y comenzó a apresurarse para terminar mi burrito bajo la mirada de muerte de Edward. Él tartamudeó una disculpa a Edward antes de terminar mi pedido.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿En serio, Edward? ¿Quieres lamerme, también? ¿Tal vez orinar en mi pierna para marcar tu territorio? —Su rostro se volvió avergonzado y le di mi ceja de perra.

Murmuró algo bajo su aliento y quitó sus brazos de mi cintura para tomar mi mano en la suya cuando hicimos nuestro camino para pagar. Pagó su burrito y perdió ante Emmett en la lucha para pagar por mí.

Encontramos una mesa en la parte posterior y los tres muchachos comenzaron a devorar sus burritos como si fuera la última comida que tendrían. Me senté aturdida por un momento y luego me reí de ellos. Se congelaron, mirándome con ojos perplejos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett en medio de un bocado de burrito.

Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía riéndome.

—Nada. Ustedes sólo me recordaron a algunos amigos que tengo en casa. Los chicos comían como lobos hambrientos. Grandes y babeante revoltijos atacando su comida. —Les sonreí mientras rasgaba una tira de papel de aluminio de la parte superior de mi burrito y le daba un mordisco delicado. Cerré los ojos y gemí ante el delicioso sabor llenando mi boca.

Tres pares de ojos estuvieron de repente en mí y tragué.

—¿Qué? —les pregunté, sonrojándome por sus miradas.

—Um, es sólo un poco de... eso es, ese sonido era… —tartamudeó Edward, mirándome con ojos ardientes. Él lamió sus labios cuando su mirada cayó en mis labios y luego abrió su boca para hablar otra vez.

Emmett se rió, fuerte.

—¡Lo que Cullen está tratando de decir es que el sonido que acabas de hacer fue un sonido sexual! —Edward miró inmediatamente a Emmett y a Jasper, que también se reía, y miré hacia abajo a mi comida, escondiéndome detrás de mi cabello.

Todavía podía oírlos reír cuando Edward se inclinó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Él acarició su nariz en mi pelo y su voz de terciopelo flotó suavemente en mi oído.

—Pensaba que era el único que podía hacerte hacer ese ruido. Supongo que simplemente tendré que esforzarme para averiguar qué sonidos sólo yo puedo sacar.

Le di un codazo, todavía sonrojada, pero finalmente levanté la vista hacia arriba, mirándolo burlonamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Me encogí de hombros y sonreí con suficiencia—, realmente amo los burritos.

* * *

Los chicos terminaron de comer mucho antes que yo y comenzaron a repasar el juego del día anterior, qué salió bien, qué salió mal, de qué manera podrían cambiar y mejorar. Me desconecté, disfrutando de mi almuerzo y de la mano de Edward jugando distraídamente con mi pelo. Observé a la gente, entretenida con las furtivas y descaradas miradas que los demás en el restaurante les daban a los chicos. Me animé cuando vi a Angela entrar y empecé a llamarla cuando un chico guapo que venía detrás de ella, colocó su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Me preguntaba si ese era el muchacho de su clase de cálculo y sonreí mientras miraba a los dos interactuar.

—¿Por qué sonríes, bonita? —preguntó Edward, cerca de mi oreja.

Apunté con mi cabeza en su dirección cuando se colocaron en una mesa más arriba en el restaurante.

—Es mi pequeña hermana, Angela. Supongo que ese es el chico de una de sus clases en el que estaba algo interesada.

Edward siguió mi mirada, sus ojos aterrizando en ellos. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No es la chica que entró en tu habitación y me echó?

Levanté una de las comisuras de mi boca.

—Sí, es ella. Ella todavía se disculpa por eso. Sigo diciéndole que me hizo un favor. ¿Quién sabe cuánto te habría tomado realmente confesarte?

—Bella —dijo él, apropiadamente disgustado—. Realmente tenía planeado decirte ese día. Yo sólo estaba distraído por ti.

Rodé mis ojos jugando.

—Seguro lo estabas, Edward. —Lo miré, su cara arrepentida. Me incliné y besé su mejilla—. Está bien, Edward. Ya está hecho.

Angela, por casualidad, miró hacia nuestra mesa y saludó al verme. La saludé de vuelta, sonriéndole.

—¿Ese es el chico? —articulé hacia ella y me dio un rápido guiño. Él notó su distracción y miró hacia donde estábamos sentados y casi se ahogó con su comida. Le dijo algo a ella y ella le respondió antes de levantarse y hacer su camino hacia nosotros. Ella me tiró una mirada e incliné mi cabeza hacia ella ligeramente, mordiendo mi labio.

—Hola, Angela —saludé mientras se acercaban.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Almorzando? —dijo ella, moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

—Sí, estamos apenas terminando. —Sonreí al chico de pie detrás de ella con una especie de mirada aturdida en su cara mientras miraba fijamente a los chicos—. Soy Bella, hermana mayor de Angela en nuestra Hermandad. Este es mi novio, Edward, y sus amigos, Jasper y Emmett.

Él volvió su atención hacia mí, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Soy Ben, yo… yo estoy en la clase de cálculo de Angela. Gran juego, ayer. —Él miró nerviosamente a los otros chicos y ellos le ofrecieron saludos amistosos a ambos.

—Angela, es bueno verte de nuevo. Bajo circunstancias un poco mejores —bromeó Edward y Angela rió.

—Perdón por eso, Edward —empezó, pero yo la corté.

—Ang, dejar de pedir disculpas. Está muy bien. Por cierto, ¿no has invitado a nadie a Crush aún? —añadí con una sonrisa inocente.

Angela me dio una mirada de muerte.

—Uh, no. Todavía no. Estaba trabajando en eso.

—Oh, no querrás esperar mucho tiempo. Es en sólo dos semanas. —Le guiñé un ojo, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Tú has invitado a alguien? —disparó de vuelta, arqueando una ceja. Sus ojos brillaban en mí.

Me giré hacia Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

—¿Ustedes tres desean venir a nuestra fiesta Crush en un par de semanas? Es nuestra fiesta de inauguración del año en la Hermandad. Se trata de invitar a tantos muchachos como sea posible para que todas podamos conocer posibles nuevos intereses amorosos.

—¿Por qué no tú y yo salimos solos los dos esa noche, en su lugar? —preguntó Edward en una voz tentadoramente persuasiva mientras él frotaba sus dedos a lo largo de la curva de mi oreja antes de encontrar ese punto detrás que me ponía loca. Luché contra un escalofrío y mordí mi labio otra vez.

—¡Oye, de ninguna manera, Cullen! —interrumpió Jasper, rompiendo el hechizo de Edward—. Si Bella no va, Em y yo no podemos ir y conocer a todas sus calientes hermanas de hermandad.

Sonreí hacia Edward.

—No puedo criticar su lógica.

Él suspiró y cedió, mirando de manera penetrante a ambos antes de besar mi mejilla.

—Siempre y cuando los otros chicos entiendan que ya estás tomada.

—Ja, dudo que otros chicos incluso me noten una vez que vean al gran Edward Cullen y sus amigos. Entonces todo lo que verán es fútbol —dije con sarcasmo y rodé mis ojos—. De hecho, tal vez ninguno de ustedes debería ir, las otras chicas pueden enojarse si todos los chicos las ignoran.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Jasper, riendo con todos los demás.

—13 de septiembre —le facilitó Angela y miró tímidamente a Ben—. Deberías venir, también. Si quieres. —Lentamente él sonrió y asintió, aceptando ir. Angela se giró hacia mí de repente—. Oye, ese no es...

—¿Un jueves? —salté—. Sí, lo que es bueno. No hay reglas de fútbol acerca de no salir. —Atrapé sus ojos con los míos, tratando de transmitirle que no necesitaba que saliera que además era mi cumpleaños.

* * *

El lunes por la noche me encontré una vez más en nuestra sala de reunión, leyendo los capítulos siguientes del Infierno de Dante, mientras la reunión entera comenzaba. Me desconecté de los debates más recientes sobre las próximas actividades de la semana griega y el sonido del timbre y los pesados pasos al subir las escaleras. De hecho, me las arreglé para bloquear todo a mi alrededor hasta que escuché mi nombre ser llamado. Sorprendida, alcé mi cabeza, sólo para ser recibida por el rostro sonriente de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa, B? —Me sonrió.

Lo miré boquiabierta, tratando de entender por qué estaría ahí, en mi casa, en nuestra reunión.

—Hola, Emmett —dije despacio, haciéndolo sonar como pregunta.

—¿Qué lees que es tan interesante?

—El Infierno de Dante —respondí, todavía confundida.

Arrugó su cara.

—¿En serio? Eso suena terrible.

Me reí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy el representante de la fraternidad emparejada con la de ustedes para la semana Griega. Y ahora qué sé que estás aquí, tengo grandes planes para ti. Va a ser nuestra arma secreta. —Él me sonrió y sentí nerviosas mariposas en mi estómago estallando de sus capullos. Eso no era bueno y tenía que pensar en un plan de escape.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Me atraganté y él soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

—No sabías que era tan genial, ¿eh? Fútbol y fraternidad, eso es mejor que Edward. —Él meneó las cejas y me solté a reír—. Oye, B. ¿Está soltera la muñeca caliente sentada junto a ti?

Mis ojos se dispararon a Rosalie, sentada junto a mí, que le dio una lenta sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

—Oh, estoy muy soltera por el momento —ronroneó ella y Emmett prácticamente comenzó a babear.

—¿Es cierto? Qué lástima, una chica hermosa como tú. ¿Supongo que no estarás libre para el almuerzo mañana? —preguntó, dándole una sonrisa seductora, hoyuelos incluidos.

Rose lo miró y luego tiró su pelo sobre su hombro.

—Podría estar en el comedor en la mañana alrededor de la una, por si te encuentras en el barrio.

Creí que no era posible, pero su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Nos vemos luego, preciosa. —Le guiñó un ojo a ella, luego se volvió hacia mí—. ¡Más tarde, B! Recuerda, ¡grandes planes! —Él saludó al resto de las chicas que se despedían mientras se retiraba por las escaleras.

Rose se inclinó hacia mí después de que él desapareció.

—Bella, lo has estado ocultando. ¡Ese muchacho es caliente!

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, pero una parte de mí estaba emocionada, esperaba que pudiera funcionar así tendría a alguien más para ir a los juegos conmigo. Además, podría ser divertido tener a alguien para salir en citas dobles.

La reunión terminó y Rose nos siguió a Alice y a mí de regreso a nuestra habitación para sonsacarme información sobre Emmett, mientras Alice se quejaba acerca de no haberla enganchado con un jugador de fútbol.

* * *

Edward y yo pasamos la mayoría de nuestras noches juntos en su departamento esa semana, a excepción del jueves y el viernes. El próximo juego era en Lubbock contra Texas Tech y el equipo partió el jueves por la tarde. Habíamos estudiado, cocinado y dormido desnudos juntos... con un montón de besos y tocándonos debajo de la manta. Él había tenido también que ayudarme a cambiar mi configuración de privacidad de Facebook, ya que había sido inundada tanto con mensajes felices como de odio en mi muro una vez que había confirmado mi relación con él. Parecía que había un gran número de chicas que me despreciaban por ello, junto con un alto número de amenazas si resultaba ser una maldición de fútbol.

Por la tarde del sábado estaba deseando volver a verlo aunque fuera sólo en la TV. Estaba impaciente por ver su mandíbula fuerte y ojos verdes cautivadores. Con sólo verlo me hacía feliz. Estaba un poco aterrada de la rapidez y de lo mucho que me estaba enamorando de él, pero estaba demasiado profundo para regresar. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del paseo. Cuando salió el equipo, inmediatamente lo busqué y una vez que lo encontré, no miré lejos. Mientras seguía vagamente la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con el juego, siempre veía a Edward.

La cámara hizo un acercamiento de él cuando el equipo estaba en el banquillo, antes del sorteo. Edward guiñó un ojo y mostró rápidamente esa deslumbrante sonrisa torcida en la cámara, dando un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de que se centrara en el juego delante. Yo no podía evitar sonrojarme y sonreír, con la esperanza de que fuera para mí. Vi el juego con Rose, Alice, Kate, Maggie y Siobhan en el apartamento de Rose, y me gustó mucho salir con ellas. Era agradable no tener que preocuparse por las otras chicas maliciosas y sólo disfrutar del juego.

Emmett saludó durante el juego, incluso moduló: «Hola, Rosie» a la cámara. Rose se vio complacida y dijo que las cosas iban muy bien entre los dos. Aprendí que Jasper era el pateador del equipo y Emmett era un apoyador del lado fuerte, lo que fuera que significara. Las chicas intentaron explicar más sobre el juego y fui encontrando poco a poco que era capaz de seguirlo y realmente entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ganamos el juego, pero por cerca, 27-24, y podía decir que el equipo no estaba contento con el juego en general. Uno de los reporteros entrevistó a Edward después del juego, haciendo preguntas sobre su forma de jugar y pude ver que se castigaba a sí mismo sobre su desempeño. Justo antes de que la entrevista terminara, el reportero cambió de tema completamente.

—¿Así que, Edward, escuché que tienes un nuevo interés amoroso? ¿Algún comentario sobre los rumores que vuelan sobre eso? —preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

Edward sonrió por un momento antes de asentir una vez.

—Tengo una novia actualmente. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases. —Mi sonrisa favorita se extendió en su rostro cuando él miró a la cámara—. Ella es genial.

Las otras chicas chillaron de emoción y enrojecí furiosamente, agradecí de que fuera un juego de visitante así no había ninguna posibilidad de que me pudiera atrapar la cámara.

El reportero se rió entre dientes.

—¿Cualquier otra información que quieras compartir? Hay un montón de señoritas infelices en tu universidad por lo que he oído.

Edward sacudió su cabeza con buen humor.

—Nah, ella es bastante tímida. Realmente, realmente tímida, y aunque creo que es malditamente adorable, ella patearía mi trasero por hablar de ella en la televisión nacional. Y creo que me gustaría mantenerme a su alrededor por un tiempo, así que nuestra relación va a permanecer privada.

—Muy bien, al menos fuimos capaces de conseguir que confirmaras la relación. —El reportero sonrió y le dio una palmada a Edward en el hombro mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios.

Me ruboricé aún más y agarré mi teléfono, enviándole un texto acerca de patear su trasero por hablar acerca de mí en la televisión. Recibí uno juguetón unos minutos más tarde, diciéndome que no podía esperar para su castigo. Mi cuerpo se sintió caliente al leer sus palabras y no pude esperar a verlo el domingo por la tarde. El equipo salía de madrugada el domingo, pero con un viaje de casi siete horas, no llegarían hasta la tarde.

* * *

El domingo me desperté antes de lo habitual, no podía dormir sabiendo que vería pronto a Edward. Tomé mis libros y portátil, dirigiéndome abajo para estudiar. Terminé Infierno antes de lo previsto por la clase y pasé un par de horas resumiendo y reuniendo ideas para mi trabajo sobre el libro de mitad de trimestre. Luego de unas horas de estudio, otras chicas comenzaron a filtrarse y cambié a mi clase de Retórica de la guerra y el masivo papel de veinte páginas que tendría que entregar al final del semestre.

Encontré los temas de clase y discusiones fascinantes, al nunca haber realmente examinado la semántica, comercialización y venta de guerra antes. El asistente del profesor condujo la clase, que por otro lado, desprecié. Había tomado unas clases en la facultad de educación de cuando estaba en la escuela de posgrado y, si alguna vez me convertía en profesor, tenía una idea básica de cómo conducir una clase. Ese chico, sin embargo, probablemente su licenciatura en Cornell fue todo lo que necesitaba. Su actitud condescendiente y los sutiles comentarios sarcásticos para avergonzar a quien estaba en desacuerdo con él me rozaban de la manera incorrecta. Tanto como disfruté los temas de la clase, no podía esperar a nunca volver a ver a ese chico.

Investigué por otra hora o así y luego lo di por terminado para dirigirme arriba para ducharme y vestirme. Tenía un texto de Edward diciéndome que debían estar de vuelta en aproximadamente una hora. Maggie había mencionado que algunas de las novias actuales se reunirían en el campo de práctica para estar ahí cuando los chicos regresaran del partido fuera de casa. Así que ella me recogería para ir las dos juntas. No le había dicho a Edward y esperaba que fuera una buena sorpresa tenerme allí. Subí al coche de ella con el estómago ansioso y le agradecí el viaje.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, sonriendo—. ¿No tienes coche?

—No aquí. Tengo un camión en casa, pero no estaba completamente segura de si haría todo el camino de Washington a Texas.

Ella se rió.

—¿Estás emocionada de ver a Edward?

Asentí.

—Sí, espero que no le importe mi aparición en el campo. No le dije y no sé cómo se sienta acerca de las sorpresas.

—Oh, algo me dice que no le importará en absoluto. La manera en que ese chico te mira, él está completamente perdido por ti.

Le sonreí y me ruboricé, mordiendo mi labio. Después de aparcar, nos unimos al pequeño grupo de chicas esperando juntas, charlando amigablemente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tres autobuses se estacionaran en el estacionamiento y los chicos empezaran a descender de ellos. Busqué la cara de Edward en la creciente multitud y finalmente pude verlo bajar de un autobús después de Jasper y Emmett.

Él miró una vez a las chicas restantes que aún esperaban encontrar a sus novios con una mirada algo deprimida en su cara pero cuando empezó a girarse hacia Jasper, él miró de nuevo y trabó sus ojos conmigo, antes de darme mi sonrisa favorita, haciendo mi corazón tartamudear en mi pecho. Sentí un alivio del dolor al verlo en persona otra vez, asombrada por cuánto lo extrañaba.

Hizo su camino hacia mí, navegando por la multitud rápidamente. Me adelanté un poco, encontrándolo al final, y él me tomó alrededor de la cintura, me levantó y me besó como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, enterrando una mano en su precioso cabello-de-sexo. Nuestros labios se moldearon uno al otro mientras nuestras lenguas se deslizaban y resbalaban entre sí, y suspiré ante el sabor y la sensación de él. Ahora, estaba incómodamente encendida.

Finalmente, nos separamos, apoyando nuestras frentes una contra la otra mientras nuestras jadeantes respiraciones se mezclaban.

—Hola —respiré y sentí su risa.

—Hola, bebé. —Me besó suavemente otra vez—. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé —susurré y me puso a regañadientes hacia abajo. Lo miré, sonriéndome con la luz del sol en su pelo y sus intensos ojos verdes oscuros con emoción. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón se apretó con una emoción que nunca habíasentido en mi vida. Amor. Estaba completamente y sin lugar a dudas, cien por ciento enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Sentí el aire salir mis pulmones en una carrera larga y todo lo que podía hacer era estar de pie allí y mirar a Edward. ¿Cómo era posible que ya hubiera caído enamorada de él? Era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido. Sí, nos estábamos conociendo mutuamente, pero realmente fue mucho más que aprender uno del otro. Y, sin embargo, sabía con absoluta certeza que estaba enamorada de él. Quería estar con él constantemente y dolía estar separados por hasta dos días. Cuando él me tocaba y besaba, lo sentía por todos lados. Yo anhelaba su contacto, me regocijaba en cómo me miraba y quería ahogarme en el sonido de su voz aterciopelada.

Mi único problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué decir o cómo actuar. No podía decirle que lo amaba, lograría con éxito una manera de encontrarme sola y con el corazón roto. Asustaría a cualquier chico hacer ese tipo de declaración tan pronto en una relación. Empecé a temer que lo soltaría puesto que parecía ser el único pensamiento por mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si hiciera algo estúpido o loco, como comenzar a verlo mientras dormía o algo igualmente acosador? Mierda, ¿por qué esa revelación me pegó en ese momento, cuando él estaba de pie delante de mí? ¿Por qué no podía haberme dado cuenta de eso cuando estaba sola y tenía tiempo para procesar todo?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, bebé? —La voz preocupada de Edward se abrió paso a través de mis pensamientos. Él ahuecando mi mejilla, acariciando su pulgar a lo largo de mi piel, me miraba con ojos preocupados.

Empujé mis pensamientos lejos y me obligué a concentrarme en ese momento.

—¡Lo siento! Estoy bien. Sólo pensaba... —Mi voz se arrastró mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier mentira para darle, pero no encontré nada. En su lugar, lo besé. Duro. Decidí que eso era una manera de poder mostrale mis sentimientos por él, sin volverlo loco. Edward respondió inmediatamente, con igual fervor, y yo me derretí en él.

—¡Cullen! —gritó una voz áspera con una vibración de Texas. Saltamos alejándonos y miré hacia abajo, ruborizándome con furia.

—Hola, entrenador—respondió Edward, sonriendo incómodamente.

Un caballero de pelo gris, se acercó a nosotros, sus ojos me recorrieron una vez antes de dar un pequeño guiño y girarse hacia Edward.

—Vamos a ir sobre los juegos nuevos que ya comentamos en el bus a partir de esta semana, los quiero para Oklahoma University.

—Suena bien, entrenador. Oiga, quiero presentarle a Bella, mi novia. —Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome a su lado.

Lo miré tímidamente y le sonreí.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlo.

Sonrió de vuelta.

—Gusto conocerte, también. —Me estudió otra vez por un momento y asintió una vez más—. Eres buena para él. Él juega mejor desde que te conoció. Le diste a alguien por quien jugar.

Agaché la cabeza y me ruborice dé nuevo.

—Um, ¿gracias?

Él dio una risa aguda y puso su mano en el hombro de Edward.

—Nos vemos en la práctica. Mantente a su alrededor, ella es genuina. —Se volvió hacia mí—. Me dejas saber si se pone fuera de línea o si no te trata bien. Lo pondré recto, ¿está bien?

—Sí, señor —bromeé.

—Gracias, entrenador —dijo Edward, medio sarcástico. El entrenador se alejó y Edward me llevó hacia su coche.

* * *

Una vez que estábamos en el apartamento de Edward, él intentó convencerme para volver a su habitación, pero estaba demasiado inestable para permitirme dejarme llevar así. En cambio, le pedí que tocara para mí. Edward había tocado su piano para mí un par de veces antes y era tan relajante e increíble verlo así. Sus manos se movían tan suavemente sobre las teclas, como el agua sobre las rocas en un río. Aceptó, pero me llevó para sentarme en el banco con él, me colocó entre sus piernas, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mí mientras que él tocaba. La música era hermosa, rítmica, inolvidable y dulce. No reconocí la melodía, pero no quería que terminara. Me recosté contra él, descansando mi cabeza contra su hombro y cerré mis ojos, dejando que la música me bañara. La canción terminó suavemente y Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, besando suavemente mi cuello.

—Eso fue hermoso —murmuré—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién la compuso?

—La Nana de Bella. Yo la escribí. Para ti —dijo en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos, girándome ligeramente para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

Él levantó una esquina de su boca en una sonrisa.

—Es algo que sólo vino a mí después de que te conocí. Después de que me dijiste que tenías problemas para dormir. Es una nana, tu nana. —Su sonrisa se transformó en una satisfecha—. Creo que funcionó también, estás mucho más relajada de lo que estabas cuando llegamos aquí. —Él deslizó una mano hasta mi mejilla—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, bonita?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, abrumada por su generosidad y talento.

—Nunca he estado mejor. No creo que nadie nunca me haya dado nada tan maravilloso como tu canción. —Sentí las lágrimas pinchando mis ojos, pero por una vez, no aparté la mirada y traté de ocultarlas—. Gracias a ti, Edward. Sé que no es suficiente decir gracias, pero gracias por el regalo más perfecto que jamás he tenido. —Mis lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente sobre mis mejillas y él las limpió lejos con su pulgar.

—De nada, Isabella. Creo que no hay algo que yo no haría por ti. —Su voz era baja y áspera con emoción y bajó su cabeza para capturar mis labios con los suyos. Su beso fue insistente y suelto completamente. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas y el calor entre nosotros flameó con rapidez.

Las manos de Edward agarraron mi cintura y me levantó en la parte superior del piano. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, perdiéndose en mi ropa y arrastrándose cálidamente, con la boca abierta besándome a lo largo de mi cuello y los hombros. Su boca se movió hacia abajo a mis pechos, su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de mis pezones, chupando y pellizcando en los picos endurecidos. Yo gemía y tiraba su cabello con mis manos, obteniendo gemidos de él a cambio.

Lentamente, tan lentamente que pensé que espontáneamente podía quemarme, besó un camino por mi estómago y a lo largo de un lado de mis caderas en el interior de mi muslo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de anticipación, sintiendo mi excitación enrollarse entre mis piernas. Él rozó un beso ligero de pluma a lo largo de mi coño y me estremecí, lloriqueando su nombre. Grité cuando dio un golpecito de su lengua contra mi clítoris mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de mí. Santa mierda, si pensaba que sus dedos eran increíbles, su boca era jodidamente mágica.

Me retorcía y gemía y suplicaba que me diera más, pero se burlaba de mí deliberadamente. Aspiraba y masajeaba su lengua contra mi clítoris mientras acariciaba mi interior antes de mover sus dedos en círculos, mientras probaba mi entrada y luego cambiaba todo otra vez.

Sollozaba y rogaba por mi liberación pero Edward fue implacable, me conducía al borde una y otra vez, pero nunca me dejaba caer, nunca me dejaba volar en el éxtasis que sentía temblar justo fuera de mi alcance.

—Joder, Edward... tan, tan bueno... por favor, bebé, por favor —gemía y, por fin, algo cambió en lo manera en que me besaba y acariciaba. Sus dedos bombeaban en mí más fuerte, buscando el lugar dentro de mí que me volvía loca de placer. Él chupó duro mi clítoris y presionó la lengua contra él brutalmente—. ¡Joder! —grité y levanté mi cabeza para ver los oscuros ojos verdes de Edward mirándome mientras los dientes rozaban mi clítoris y me vine intensamente, gritando su nombre.

Yo flotaba en mi euforia mientras Edward besaba gradualmente su camino hacia arriba de mi cuerpo, me levantó de la parte superior del piano y me acunó en su regazo. Levantó una mano hacia mi cabello y me besó, mi sabor todavía persistente en él. No hubiera pensado que me gustara, pero me gustó experimentar las pruebas de lo que había hecho sólo para mí. También pude sentir la evidencia de su propia excitación presionándose seductoramente contra mi culo.

Cambié de puesto en sus brazos, quitándole su ropa mientras descendía sobre mis rodillas entre sus piernas.

—Bella —susurró, pero le di una pequeña sacudida de mi cabeza y le sonreí suavemente.

Envolví mi mano alrededor de su polla y presioné un beso en la punta de la misma. Edward sopló su aliento duramente, mordió su labio y enredó sus manos en mi cabello. Mi lengua salió y lamió todo antes de deslizar lentamente mis labios alrededor de la cabeza y chuparlo en mi boca. Él gimió ruidosamente cuando lo llevé profundamente en mi boca, lo sentí en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Lánguidamente, chupando en mi camino de vuelta, masajeando mi lengua contra él en el camino y acariciando mi mano encima de su eje en sintonía con mi boca. Apretó sus manos en mi pelo, jalando en el buen sentido, y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras trabajaba mi boca en él.

Parecía amar cada movimiento, lamida y chupada, y comencé a rozar ligeramente los dientes a lo largo de su polla cuando subía mi cabeza y arremolinaba mi lengua alrededor de la punta de su polla antes de chuparla de vuelta hacia mi boca.

—Bella, oh Dios, joder… eso se siente malditamente increíble… Dios, tu boca es tan buena… Joder, joder, ¡joder! —Jadeó y murmuró más palabras de aliento mientras movía más rápido mi cabeza—. ¡Oh, Dios! Joder, nena, me voy a venir... mierda, tu boca es tan cálida y húmeda y joder —gritó y lo deslicé tan profundo en mi boca como era posible mientras se venía.

Cuando finalmente terminó, lo deslicé de mi boca y Edward me agarró, me puso en su regazo una vez más. Enterró su cara en mi cabello, respirando profundamente.

—Jesús, Bella. Eso fue malditamente fantástico. —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y entonces me levantó para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Te lastimé? No quise tirar de tu cabello tan duro. Lo siento, bebé. —Sus manos tiraron hacia atrás mi cabello y masajeó con ternura mi cuero cabelludo.

Mordí mi labio y lo miré tímidamente.

—Me gustó. Dolió un poco, pero de una buena manera.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron oscuros y llenos de lujuria por un momento, antes de que los cerrara y tragara grueso, abrazándome cerca por un momento. Luego me recogió en sus brazos y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su habitación donde él procedió a pasar las próximas horas explorando mi cuerpo una y otra vez con su boca.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Un capítulo más de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció? Bella se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de Edward, ¿creen que él sienta lo mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardará en decírselo?_

 _Además, hoy venimos con una novedad, hemos decidido que a todas aquellas que dejen un RR se les enviará un adelanto del próximo capítulo. ¿Quieren saber un poquito de lo que va a pasar entre ellos próximamente? ¡Ya saben que hacer!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Mónica León

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La siguiente semana fue difícil y fantástica, pasé cada momento libre que tenía con Edward, el único pensamiento que se rehusaba a dejar mi mente era _te amo_. Cada vez que él me miraba, me sonreía, me besaba, sostenía mi mano, me tocaba, jugaba con mi cuerpo como si tocase el piano, era todo lo que podía pensar.

Y, Dios, era un experto en hacerme sentir muy bien. Había aprendido rápidamente justo cómo tocarme y probarme de maneras que me volvían loca de deseo. No había duda de que me poseía en cuerpo, mente y alma; y eso hacía que temiese perderlo. En la noche, cuando estaba acurrucado junto a mí, tarareando mi canción de cuna para arrullarme hasta dormir, quería decir en voz alta esas dos palabras, _te_ _amo_. Quería decirle esas dos pequeñas palabras desesperadamente, pero me negaba rotundamente hasta que él lo dijese primero. No quería asustarlo y nunca querría que lo dijese por obligación sólo porque yo lo expresé primero.

Para cuando el jueves llegó era un manojo de nervios. Decidí que para mi cumpleaños, quería hacer el amor por primera vez con Edward. No se trataba de que él supiera que era mi cumpleaños. No me gustaban las sorpresas o ser el centro de atención y, ciertamente, no necesitaba que él se sintiese obligado de comprarme un regalo. Habíamos estado juntos por un mes, no quería que gastase dinero sin necesidad en mí. Amenacé a Alice y a Rose con sus vidas si trataban de hacer algo en la fiesta esa noche y rezaba para que de verdad hubiesen escuchado.

Cuando logré llegar a mi clase de Retórica, estaba nerviosa y gruñona. Mi profesor comenzó la discusión de la clase sobre el _daño_ _colateral_ y lo que era considerado aceptable e inaceptable por las fuerzas armadas contra los civiles. Contribuí un poco en la discusión la mayor parte de la clase hasta que trajo a colación el punto de los trabajadores en los negocios industriales en la milicia y si eran daño colateral aceptable.

—Por ejemplo, una compañía fabrica botas exclusivamente para la milicia en Columbia. ¿Son esos trabajadores un daño colateral adecuado si una milicia guerrillera coloca una bomba en el edificio? —planteó.

Casi todos en mi clase inmediatamente aceptaron que era daño inaceptable porque eran civiles y no pertenecían de forma directa a las fuerzas.

Yo, sin embargo, decidí interpretar al abogado del diablo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. No sobre el hecho de que son civiles y deberían estar fuera de los límites, pero el mundo está lejos de ser un lugar con justicia. Creo que ese es un riesgo que debería considerar cuando decide tomar el trabajo. Por ejemplo, mi hermana de la hermandad es pasante en Lockheed Martin. Ella sabe que es una compañía del gobierno que diseña cosas para la milicia. Sabe que se pone en peligro y fue algo que consideró cuando tomó las pasantías.

Él me observó, claramente molesto porque no había estado de acuerdo con el resto de la clase, habiendo tomado un punto de vista idealista. Mi padre era policía, era realista y sabía que el mundo no era un lugar justo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando su _hermana de_ _la_ _hermandad_ esté de vuelta en la casa, haciendo lo que sea que las _chicas de hermandad_ hacen? Si fuese atacada allí, ¿sería un daño colateral aceptable? —Sonrió con descarada burla y los otros veinticuatro estudiantes en la clase rieron ante su no-tan-sutil mofa hacia mí por ser una chica de hermandad y todas las connotaciones que venían con ello.

Lo observé abiertamente, por una vez sin ruborizarme y tan enojada que vi rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a insultarme a mí, y también a una organización de la escuela, frente a toda la clase? Respiré profundo y luché para mantener mi voz neutral.

—No, cuando ella no esté en el trabajo y se encuentre en su residencia personal, no creo que eso fuese daño aceptable. Una cosa sería si está en el trabajo, donde se encuentra auxiliando a la milicia, pero cuando está en casa no, la definición de daño colateral como se aplica en la guerra sería inaceptable.

Me miró por un momento, sabiendo que estaba encolerizada y luego asintió una vez.

—Excelente punto, señorita Swan —continuó con la discusión pero, yo seguía echando chispas. La clase duró sólo otros 10 minutos y salí hecha una furia.

Gruñía por lo bajo y mordía mi labio mientras hacía mi camino por el campus para ver a Edward para almorzar. Compré mi comida y encontré una mesa afuera, lanzándome a mí misma en una silla y resoplando mientras lo esperaba. Luego de un par de minutos, lo sentí acercarse por detrás, dando un beso a mi coronilla.

—¿Cómo está mi bonita hoy? —preguntó, sonriendo, sentándose en la silla junto a la mía. Una mirada a mi expresión y se congeló—. ¿Bella? —cuestionó vacilante—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Mi estúpido, maldito profesor de Retórica es lo que está mal. El idiota ejecuta la clase y cree que lo sabe todo. Bastardo presumido —escupí las palabras, aún molesta por lo que me había dicho.

Edward arrastró su silla más cerca, deslizando una mano en mi cabello para pasar sus dedos por él, alisándolo. Su esencia inundándome, relajándome instantáneamente, y me incliné más cerca de él. Volteé mi asiento para así poder inclinar mi cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo suavemente y le conté lo que había acontecido en clase. Estaba enojado por mí pero me ayudó a calmarme. Tenía ese sorprendente don para reconfortarme cuando estaba irritada. No era buena idea confrontar a la persona a cargo de mi nota pero sabía que tendría una crítica mordaz cuando el fin del semestre llegase. Si hubiese alguna justicia, su asesor de postgrado leería las reseñas y, por lo menos, lo sermonearía sobre cómo manejar una clase apropiadamente.

Al final del día, finalmente había superado a mi tarado profesor. Mis nervios por esa noche, sin embargo, se dispararon. Estaba ansiosa porque Edward pudiese negarse. Había dicho varias veces que me deseaba pero mis inseguridades tomaban lo mejor de mí. Cuando volví a casa, Alice estaba allí vibrando de emoción para jugar a Barbie Bella. Dejé que me llevara escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación, donde Rose estaba esperando con una sonrisa malvada.

Me fue dicho, bajo términos explícitos, que me metiera a la ducha mientras colocaban un sinfín de productos en mis brazos y me decían cuándo y cómo utilizar cada uno. Aparentemente, Alice y Rose adivinaron mis intenciones para la noche. Una vez que me exfolié, me coloqué champú y acondicionador en el cabello, luego removí todo el ofensivo vello de todo mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Salí y fui atacada. Rose arreglaba mi cabello mientras Alice perfeccionaba mi maquillaje. Actualicé mi estado de Facebook para que se lea: _Forzada a interpretar a Barbie Bella, ¡que alguien me salve!_

Al final, mi cabello caía en ondas suaves y sedosas por mi espalda y hombros. Mi maquillaje era despampanante, dándome ese look natural y resplandeciente con una mirada sensual. Rose me compró un top color púrpura real con fruncidos, un ligero corte corazón y una mini falda de jean oscuro para mi cumpleaños y Alice me dio unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con siete centímetros de tacón y hebillas a los lados. Y, como mi regalo más sorprendente, Angela me dio un corsé color azul oscuro de seda, a juego con una tanga de encaje. Sospechaba que Alice y Rose la forzaron a comprarlo y darme ese regalo. Se había sonrojado cuando se detuvo a dármelo antes de huir de la habitación como si su trasero estuviese en llamas.

Ambas hicieron que modelase la lencería antes de que me pusiera el resto de mi nueva ropa. Practiqué caminar con las nuevas botas mientras se vestían para la fiesta y trataron de darme consejos para más tarde esa noche.

—Tienes que quedarte tranquila —sermoneó Alice—, mientras más tensa estés, más te dolerá. Oh, y asegúrate que haga que te corras al menos una vez antes. Más mojada, mejor.

—¡Alice! —la reprendí, sonrojándome. No sabía por qué eso me sorprendía ya que me había acosado para saber cada detalle de nuestras escapadas anteriores pero, de alguna manera lo hizo.

—Oh, deja de asustarla, Alice —intercedió Rose—. Lo que realmente necesitas es concentrarte en dejarte llevar rápidamente si piensas que sucederá, porque eres virgen y cualquier chico cogiéndose a una virgen no durará mucho. Aparte de toda la mentalidad del Capitán Kirk, tu cosita probablemente será como el agarre de una tenaza y eso hará que pierda su mierda en un minuto, mínimo.

Le dediqué una mirada confundida.

—¿Mentalidad del Capitán Kirk?

Rose me lanzó una sonrisa sorprendida.

—Ya sabes, ¿con valentía a dónde ningún hombre ha ido antes?

Sacudí mi cabeza, riendo.

—De acuerdo, suficientes consejos. Gracias, chicas, pero creo que estaré bien. Las mujeres la han perdido por eras antes que yo sin demasiado problema y no creo que yo sea la excepción.

Terminaron de vestirse y tomamos fotos de las tres juntas. La noche finalmente había comenzado a levantarse. Justo antes de dirigirnos al centro, al club que rentamos para nuestra fiesta Crush, actualicé mi Facebook de nuevo, esa vez para que se leyera: _Transformación de Barbie Bella completa, gracias Dios._ _Ahora, si s_ _ó_ _lo pudiese encontrar un caliente jugador de fútbol para que sea mi cita esta noche._ _¿_ _Dónde, oh, dónde puedo encontrar uno de esos_ _?_

El viaje en taxi no tomó mucho tiempo y caminamos hacia el club mientras escaneaba la estancia buscando a Edward y las chicas me arrastraban hacia el bar. Los chicos nos encontrarían aquí por una reunión tardía que Edward tenía con su entrenador.

Por primera vez, de verdad ordené mi propia bebida y el bartender verificó mi identidad, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ese día era mi cumpleaños número 21. Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, coqueteando conmigo, dándome mi bebida gratis. Fue agradable pero no quería terminar ebria esa noche. Sabía que era extraño, pero también entendía que Edward nunca tendría sexo conmigo si estaba borracha. Y lo quería tanto. Así que tomé mi vaso y le agradecí, caminando para encontrar una mesa para sentarnos mientras esperábamos que los chicos aparecieran. Ya había un montón de chicas y chicos allí, así que Alice decidió ir a la pista de baile para ver sus opciones.

Rose y yo estábamos hablando cuando la canción de Ke$ha, _Tik Tok_ ,comenzó y Alice llegó corriendo, gritando y tomó mi mano, sabiendo que Rose nos seguiría y me sacó a la pista de baile.

—¡Alice, sabes que no puedo bailar! —Reí mientras entre ambas hacían un sándwich conmigo.

Ambas sonrieron y Rose colocó sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a moverlas a ritmo con la música, mientras Alice bailaba frente a mí. Sintiendo una ligera emoción por mi bebida, decidí que no me importaba si me avergonzaba. Edward no estaba ahí aún y quería divertirme con mis chicas. Dejé ir mis inhibiciones y comencé a mover mi cuerpo junto con la música, tratando de imitar a mis amigas. Estábamos riendo y bailando, metiendo a Angela y Jessica en nuestro círculo, cuando un cálido, familiar y duro cuerpo se presionó contra mi espalda. Fui envuelta en la intoxicante esencia de Edward y sus manos se deslizaron sensualmente por mi cintura y más abajo para sujetar mis caderas mientras movía su cuerpo con el mío.

—Maldición, bebé, no sabía que fueses tan endemoniadamente buena bailarina —rugió en esa voz suave aterciopelada, con sus labios delineando el borde de mi oreja. Me estremecí y gemí suavemente, cerrando mis ojos e inclinando mi cabeza para darle acceso a mi garganta mientras sus labios repasaban la piel sensible de allí.

Me volteé en sus brazos y tomé su cabello, llevando su rostro al mío y besándolo con delirio. No tenía conciencia de dónde estaba o con quién estábamos; todo lo que notaba era a Edward y cuánto lo necesitaba. Su boca se amoldó a la mía, su lengua demandando el acceso y le di todo lo que quería y más. Las manos de Edward se aferraron fuertemente a mis caderas, jalándome hacia él y sentí su excitación dura en mi estómago. Lloriqueé y me presioné más fuerte contra él, adolorida por él en tantas maneras.

—¡Jesús, ustedes dos! ¡Consigan una maldita habitación! —gritó Rose, sacándonos de nuestro pequeño mundo que sólo incluía a Edward, yo, y todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle.

—Aww, ¡vamos, Rosie! Eso era como ver porno y lo arruinaste —protestó Emmett y yo presioné mi rostro contra el pecho de Edward, completamente mortificada por haber perdido el control de esa manera en medio de una pista de baile llena. Me encogí al pensar cuánta gente podría haber tomado fotos o videos de eso con sus teléfonos y estarían en ese momento colocándolos en internet. Sólo esperaba que ya que era una fiesta privada y la hermandad había rentado el club, el daño fuese mínimo, si hubiese alguno.

Sentí a Edward reírse mientras dejaba un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bella, no tenía la intención de dejarme llevar tanto —dijo y me apartó, sonriéndome con cariño. Le sonreí de vuelta y pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Luces condenadamente hermosa. Muy putamente sexy.

Me sonrojé y le sonreí más amplio, finalmente fijándome en su apariencia. Lucía malditamente hermoso en esos jeans gastados que le quedaban perfectamente y una camisa roja que había abierto ligeramente en el cuello y las mangas enrolladas hasta la mitad. El rojo de su camisa hacía que el rojo en su cabello destacase aún más y lucía como sexo puro y sin artificios. Muy caliente, sudoroso, sexo tipo _cógeme-hasta-que-no-pueda-caminar-derecha_. O al menos, como imaginaba que sería ese sexo. Y quería tanto, tanto, averiguar cómo se sentiría. Gah, estaba tan húmeda que podía sentirlo en mis muslos y me preocupaba que pudiese salirse de control.

Los ojos de Edward llameaban al verme, como si pudiera leer cada pensamiento mío y tragué lentamente. No quería nada más que arrastrarlo fuera de ahí, a un taxi y de vuelta a su casa donde podría hacer que cumpliese cada una de mis fantasías. Alice, sin embargo, interrumpió ese tren de pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿quién es esa caliente pieza de hombre junto a Edward? —preguntó, en una voz no muy tranquila y miró sobre mi hombro, prácticamente babeando.

Eché un vistazo para ver a Jasper erguido, evaluando a Alice con una mirada muy satisfecha en su rostro.

—Alice, este es Jasper. Jasper, esta es Alice. Alice es una de mis mejores amigas y Jasper está en el equipo de fútbol con Edward. Jasper es el pateador.

Él simplemente asintió con su cabeza y babeó.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita.

—Oooh —chilló Alice, casi vibrando mientras lo miraba. Se inclinó más cerca de mí—. ¡Bella, lo hiciste bien! ¡Tan lindo!

Edward, Rose, Emmett y yo reímos.

—Alice, sabes que él puede oírte, ¿cierto? —pregunté en tono de broma.

—Tan, tan bonito —fue todo lo que respondió y luego tomó a Jasper por el cinturón y lo guió lejos. Tenía el semblante más feliz en su rostro mientras se lo llevaba.

Observé, perpleja, a ambos antes de intercambiar miradas con los demás. Emmett y Edward sólo se encogieron de hombros mientras Rose y yo reímos. Edward tomó mi mano y tiró de ella suavemente para guiarme de vuelta a la mesa que Rose y yo habíamos encontrado. Rose y Emmett parecían estar restregándose en la pista a ritmo con la música y yo sonreí, sabiendo que él nunca la lastimaría de la manera en la que Royce lo hizo. Rosalie necesitaba sentir el control de la relación y parecía que Emmett estaba más que dispuesto a ser su juguete y dejarla llevar la batuta.

Edward me atrajo más cerca de él, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura.

—Creo que puedes haber encontrado el jugador de fútbol que estabas buscando —bromeó y le sonreí. Mi corazón se apretujó mientras ahogaba esas dos palabras que moría por decir.

—Creo que sí —respondí suavemente y presioné un beso en su quijada. Bajó la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios y sus hermosos ojos verdes prácticamente brillando con emoción.

—¿Quieres algo de beber, bonita?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Estoy perfecta, justo así. —Me incliné hacia arriba, besándolo suavemente esa vez. Edward respondió instantáneamente, entrelazando una mano en mi cabello y besándome tan tierno que pensé que lloraría. Siempre tenía esa manera de hacerme sentir tan preciada y preciosa. No quería dejarlo ir nunca. Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro contra sus labios y presioné mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

De pronto, mi nombre estaba siendo llamado por los parlantes.

—¡Bella Swan! Necesito a la señorita Bella Swan en el escenario, por favor.

Volteé mi cabeza, mis ojos prácticamente saliendo de sus cuencas. ¿Qué demonios? Escaneé la habitación frenéticamente, viendo a Alice y a Rose sonriéndome muy contentas.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Alice tan fuerte como pudo y señaló a mi dirección. Iba a matar a esa maldita duende.

—¡Trae tu trasero aquí, Bella! —exclamó Rose. Añadí a la perra amazona a mi lista para golpear.

Temblando, me acobardé contra Edward, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Oh, no, lo harás, bebé. Creo que sería mejor que vayas y termines lo que sea que esto signifique, o sólo se pondrá peor. —Rió en mi oído. Me tomó cuidadosamente y nos sacó a ambos fuera de la cabina en la que estábamos acurrucados. Manteniendo sus manos en mi cintura, suavemente me empujó hacia el escenario. Mantuve mis manos en las suyas, aferrándome fuerte

—¡Aquí está la cumpleañera! —llamó al chico en el escenario.

Me di vuelta, jadeando por la sorpresa hacia él.

—¿Co-Cómo tú…? ¿Quién…? ¿Tú me hiciste esto? —balbuceé sorprendida.

La sonrisa de Edward era felizmente malvada.

—No creíste que podrías mantener tu cumpleaños como un secreto, ¿verdad? —Me levantó por la cintura y me llevó por las escaleras hacia el escenario antes de sentarme en un piano—. Aquí tienes —le dijo al chico jovialmente y luego le frunció el ceño—, pero deja de follarte a mi chica con la mirada. Está apartada. —Luego se volteó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla—. Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Miré con terror como Edward saltaba del escenario y todos me miraban, sonriendo y disfrutando mi obvia vergüenza. El chico en el piano habló por el micrófono.

—Parece que esta no es sólo una fiesta Crush, ¡sino también una fiesta de cumpleaños número veintiuno para la señorita Bella Swan! Démosle un gran y estruendoso _feliz_ _c_ _umpleaños_ , ¿sí?

Contó hasta tres y todos gritaron: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!".

Sonreí y murmuré un _gracias_ , tratando de escapar del escenario pero el chico del piano no dejaría que me fuese.

Un shot fue traído y tendido hacia mí, lo observé con recelo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—¡Se llama Vagina Virgen! —gritó Rose e inmediatamente me puse roja y coloqué mi cabello hacia adelante para esconder mi rostro. Pude escuchar la risa y juré de nuevo asesinar a mis amigos y, posiblemente, a mi novio también.

El chico del piano rió en el micrófono y comenzó a cantar _Feliz_ _Cumpleaños_ a lo Marilyn Monroe a JFK. Luego de un agonizante largo tiempo, finalmente terminó la canción y me tomé el trago rápidamente, desesperada por bajar de allí. Todos me vitorearon y estuve sorprendida de encontrar que el trago no era terrible. Le eché un vistazo a Edward mientras me ayudaba a bajar, sonriéndome travieso.

Me jaló hacia sus brazos mientras la música comenzaba de nuevo y la fiesta continuaba.

—Lo siento, bonita. Sólo piensa en esto como tu castigo por no decirme que era tu cumpleaños. —Me sonrió, mientras estaba allí parada, aún echando humo.

—Edward, eso fue humillante —gruñí y él acarició mi cuello con sus labios.

—Nadie se estaba riendo _de ti_. Todos pensaron que era divertido y, además, lucías hermosa allí arriba.

Alice y Rose, junto con Jasper y Emmett escoltándolas, vinieron deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Les fruncí el ceño a las chicas.

—Sólo quiero que sepan que mi padre es policía, así que sé cómo asesinarlas a ambas sin dejar evidencia. —Rieron y me sonrieron, negando que tuviesen algo que ver con eso.

Edward finalmente me jaló de vuelta hacia nuestra mesa, colocándome en su regazo.

—Siento haberte avergonzado, amor. Sé que odias ser el centro de atención, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para asegurarme de que todos supieran que era tu cumpleaños. Y de verdad debiste haberme dicho que era tu cumpleaños.

Me deleité cuando me llamó _amor_. No supe si quiso decirlo o fue sólo algún sobrenombre para mí. Decidí que no me importaba mientras lo dijese de nuevo.

—No me gusta estar en el reflector —gruñí juguetonamente, pero me volví seria—, y no quería que te sintieras obligado a comprarme nada. No hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo.

Los dedos de Edward viajaron por mi quijada, subiendo mi quijada.

—Lo sé, pero hubiese querido comprarte algo de todas maneras, no importa cuán corta o larga fuese nuestra relación. Y no te molestes con tus amigas, ellas no me dijeron nada.

Coloqué mis cejas juntas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

Levantó una de las esquinas de sus labios.

—Fácil. Miré en tu archivo estudiantil. —Lo observé, sorprendida—. Sucede que soy muy encantador cuando quiero algo y la mujer en archivos estudiantiles estuvo muy feliz de ayudarme.

Sólo sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de estar realmente molesta con él, ya que sabía que debí haberle dicho que era mi cumpleaños en primer lugar. Por supuesto, avergonzarme frente a todos ahí me daba el permiso para molestarlo un poco.

—¿Qué eres?, ¿alguna clase de acosador? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

Edward se movió incómodo.

—Um, el día después de que aprendí tu nombre completo. Puede que también haya hecho sólo un poco de acoso online. —Las puntas de sus orejas se volvieron rojas y sonrió avergonzadamente. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

Tomé su cabello, acercando su cabeza a la mía. Descansando mi frente contra la suya.

—De acuerdo, debí haberte dicho sobre mi cumpleaños, pero no necesitabas ciberacosarme o avergonzarme frente a toda mi hermandad, sin mencionar a los chicos aleatorios aquí. Si sólo me hubieses preguntado abiertamente cuándo era mi cumpleaños, te hubiese dicho.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás sólo ligeramente para ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Bella? —preguntó suavemente.

Sonreí y susurré.

—Hoy.

Mi hermosa y favorita sonrisa torcida se esparció por su rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. —Me tendió un pequeño sobre que no había visto que sacara. Mordí mi labio, sonriéndole, y tomé el sobre. Lo abrí y deslicé los cartones de adentro, volteándolos en mi mano. Mis ojos viajaron por las palabras, sin comprender.

—Edward —jadeé—. ¡Estos son asientos en tercera fila para el concierto de Muse en febrero!

Él rió y acomodó mi cabello detrás de una oreja.

—Sí, lo son, bonita.

—¡Esto es demasiado, Edward! No puedo dejar que gastes tanto dinero en mí —protesté, pero mi egoísmo no quería devolver los boletos tampoco. ¡Estaría tan cerca de Matthew Bellamy!

—¿Te gusta el regalo? —preguntó y asentí culpable—. ¿Quieres ir al concierto? —Asentí de nuevo—. Entonces eso es todo lo que me importa. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz, Bella.

Finalmente no pude contener mi emoción por más tiempo y lancé mis brazos a su alrededor, chillando como una fanática de doce años y saltando en mi asiento.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Edward, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! —Lo besé de nuevo, pero Rose estaba cerca y me apartó de él antes de que pudiésemos empezar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, ustedes dos! ¿No pueden estar tranquilos hasta que estén de vuelta en el apartamento de Edward? Dejen de besarse y ser completamente antisociales. Traigan sus traseros a la pista de baile y participen una vez —reprendió.

Me di cuenta de que estaba tan feliz por el regalo de Edward que no me importaba que me avergonzara a mí misma por bailar y dejé que nos sacara a la pista. Edward y yo bailamos juntos, con él tomando el liderazgo y amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras nos movíamos con la música. Como siempre, parecíamos tener _esa_ conexión entre nosotros y nos movíamos en perfecta armonía. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, ligeras caricias e insinuaciones, vagos toques con las yemas de sus dedos por los lugares que más quería, volviéndome loca lentamente por la lujuria.

 _Obsession_ de Innerpartysystem comenzó y podía jurar que Edward estaba tratando de hacer que tuviese una combustión espontánea. Me sostenía en sus brazos, sus ojos oscuros por las emociones alborotadas en ellos, haciendo que mis rodillas temblasen junto con otras partes de mi cuerpo. Presionó nuestros cuerpos juntos y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras sentía su deseo por mí, duro contra mi estómago.

Deslizó una mano en mi cabello, sus dedos paseaban por mi cuello y por aquél mágico punto detrás de la oreja, mordí mi labio para no gemir y enredé mis propias manos en su cabello. Estaba tan excitada, palpitando en todos los lugares correctos. Cuando su otra mano se deslizó bajo mi falda y tocó mi humedad, no pude evitar gemir una maldición y Edward rápidamente capturó mi boca con la suya. Estaba tan oscuro y abarrotado a ese punto, que nadie hubiese sido capaz de ver dónde estaba su mano. Un largo dedo se deslizó bajo mi hilo y por mis mejillas antes de colarse dentro de mí. Casi arranco el cabello de Edward por jalarlo tan fuerte, balanceándome en el fino borde de correrme en medio de la pista de baile.

—Mierda, bebé, necesito sentirte. —La voz de Edward era fuerte y ronca en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer deliciosamente—. ¿Puedo hacerte venir justo aquí en la pista de baile, nena? —Su mano en mi cabello se deslizó por mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra él.

Lloriqueé y presioné mi rostro contra la curva de su cuello. Lentamente bombeó su dedo dentro de mi adolorida vagina y mordí la punta de su hombro, mis piernas temblando. Edward me sostenía por completo. Movió su dedo dentro de mí, frotando el increíble punto dentro que sólo él parecía capaz de encontrar y lamió detrás de mi oreja, susurrando:

—Déjame sentirte. Córrete para mí, amor.

De pronto, estaba temblando y jadeando y corriéndome tan fuerte que vi estrellas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de placer mientras Edward embestía suavemente mi vagina y yo me deslizaba en mi orgasmo. Sentí un gruñido profundo en el pecho de Edward mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

—Dios, tu cuerpo es tan jodidamente sensible a mí —murmuró.

Lloriqueé y forcé mis manos para aligerar el agarre en el cabello de Edward.

—Llévame a casa, Edward. Por favor —rogué, prácticamente sollozando—. Te deseo… Deseo todo contigo esta noche.

Se apartó, observando mis ojos con su amplia mirada. Pude ver la incertidumbre en los suyos mientras buscaba en mí cualquier señal de duda. Finalmente, ese verde se intensificó y oscureció, tanto que sus ojos estaban prácticamente negros.

—Bella —gruñó y quitó su mano suavemente de abajo de mi falda, ganándose un pequeño quejido por mi parte.

La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estábamos en un taxi, besándonos salvajemente, con las manos de Edward peligrosamente cerca de ir bajo mi falda de nuevo. Lo que pareció momentos después, estábamos fuera de la puerta de su departamento y en el umbral de lo que esperaba que fuese una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Un capítulo más! Bella ha tomado una gran decisión y descubrimos el lado acosador de Edward_ _:P ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Queremos agradecer todos los rr que dejaron en el último capítulo! Nos alegra poder saber que les gusta la historia ;) Así que si quieren un adelanto del capítulo 9 ya saben lo que pueden hacer... ¡Yo estaría muy intrigada por saber si ya se cumple el deseo de Bella o no! :P_

 _También decirles a aquellas que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction que dejen su mail, sino no tenemos forma de hacerles llegar su adelanto. Recuerden que Fanfiction los borra de los comentarios si los dejan todo junto, separen las diferentes partes con espacios para que no los quiten. Por ejemplo: pepita _ 5555 arroba hotmail punto com_

 _Y por último (estas notas se están haciendo cada vez más largas) queremos invitarlas a leer nuestra nueva traducción, pueden encontrarla en nuestro perfil:_

 _ **The Perfect Partner Program**_

 ** _Summary: Bella Swan nunca se postuló para participar en el "PPP", una escuela formada para hacer a la pareja perfecta; pero es, a través de las circunstancias, obligada a ir de todos modos. Mediante el programa conoce a Edward Masen un chico mucho menos críptico de lo que Bella pensaba al principio. Acompaña y vive junto con Bella cuando la máscara sea arrancada, develando al verdadero hombre detrás de aquellas encantadoras palabras._**

 _Ahora sí, nos leemos en los adelantos y el próximo capítulo ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **musegirl** , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

Capítulo 9

Trastabillamos a medida que caminábamos por el pasillo hacia su habitación, todavía besándonos hambrientamente. Edward se separó por unos segundos, encendiendo la lámpara al lado de su cama, iluminando la habitación de un suave y cálido brillo. Me acerqué a él, jugueteando torpemente con los botones de su camisa, alcé mi cabeza para besarlo otra vez. Estaba tan nerviosa, a pesar de nuestra aventura sexual en la pista de baile. Lo quería, quería todo de él. La fuerza de mi deseo era vertiginosa y me tenía temblando y deseosa justo como me gustaba.

—Bella, bebé, cálmate —balbuceó contra mi boca y me detuve, alejándome de él. Estábamos de pie junto a la cama, mirándonos. Mi corazón latía con anticipación, excitación y con un poco de miedo.

No tenía miedo de Edward o de estar con él, sabía que quería eso más que nada. Estaba un poco asustada del dolor que había escuchado estaba asociado a cuando se tenía sexo por primera vez.

Y había una pequeña, pequeñísima parte, que temía que Edward tal vez perdiera su interés en mí una vez que en realidad tuviéramos sexo o que yo fuera un completo desastre en la cama que hiciera que él me dejara.

Se acercó, agarrando mi mejilla con su mano.

—Bella, ¿estás segura? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, buscando señales del poco miedo que estaba sintiendo—. No tenemos que hacer esto, bebé. Si no estás lista, está bien. —Su pulgar se deslizó suavemente a través de mi piel y dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo. Sólo ese pequeño toque calmó mis nervios.

—Quiero hacerlo, Edward —dije con voz suave, acercándome más a él, colocando mis manos en su pecho. Frunció su ceño.

—¿Estás realmente segura? Esto es algo que no puedes deshacer. —Insegura de repente, dejé caer mis manos de su pecho y tomé un paso hacia atrás, alzando mi cabeza, así que la mano de Edward soltó mi mejilla.

—¿No… me deseas? —pregunté con una pequeña y temblorosa voz a la vez que el miedo al rechazo se hacía presente en mí.

—¡Sí! Dios, sí —exclamó, metiéndome entre sus brazos, descansando su frente contra la mía—. Por supuesto que te deseo, Bella. Nunca he deseado tanto a otra mujer en toda mi vida. Sólo no quiero empujarte a hacer algo para lo que no estés preparada. Esperaré tanto como quieras, vales la pena cada segundo de espera.

—Edward, ya no quiero esperar más. He estado lista desde hace ya un buen tiempo, sólo necesitaba encontrar al hombre indicado.

—¿Por qué yo, Bella? ¿Qué me hace tan especial?

Alcé mis manos hacia su rostro, agarrándolo suavemente. Miré sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros y sentí una oleada de amor invadirme. No sabía por cuánto tiempo ese increíble hombre sería mío, pero sería estúpida si despreciaba nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Porque eres maravilloso. Eres dulce y amable, paciente, brillante, divertido y protector. Me haces sentir hermosa y sabes cómo leer mis estados de ánimo y hacerme reír. Me tratas como una princesa. Porque me hiciste tuya y quiero ser tuya en todas las maneras posibles.

Me alcé sobre mis dedos, presionando levemente mis labios contra los de él, amando la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Él alzó su cabeza y, lentamente, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hacia arriba por mi brazo, a través de mi clavícula.

—¿Eres mía?

Asentí, mis ojos mirando los suyos fijamente.

—¿Completamente? —susurró y asentí otra vez. Las yemas de sus dedos se arrastraron hacia mi corazón y luego presionó la palma de su mano contra el pulso constante allí.

Desvió su mirada hacia su mano por un momento y luego regresó su mirada a mis ojos.

—¿Y qué con esto? ¿Tu corazón también es mío?

Mi respiración se quedó trancada en mi garganta y mi pulsó se aceleró más. Lamí mis labios y tragué antes de abrir mi boca.

—Mi corazón también. Te amo, Edward. —Mi voz era suave, pero fuerte y segura. Contuve mi respiración mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—Bella —gruñó, enterrando sus manos en mi cabeza, besándome apasionadamente.

Me dejó jadeando por aire, pestañeé en su dirección con una mirada llena de lujuria cuando finalmente se alejó.

—También te amo, Bella. Te he amado desde esa primera noche que te dormiste en mis brazos. Te sentías tan perfecta acurrucada contra mí y tu olor en mis almohadas y lo supe. Supe que eras la mujer que había estado buscando sin ni siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Me besó de nuevo, sus brazos apretándose a mi alrededor y me amoldé contra él. Mi corazón estaba bailando en mí. De alguna manera, ¡ese hermoso, increíble y maravilloso hombre me amaba!

—Te amo tanto, Isabella. No creo que alguna vez pueda dejarte ir. —Besó su camino hacia mi cuello y mis manos se deslizaron en su cabello, jaloneando los sedosos mechones—. Aunque hay una cosa en la que estás equivocada. No eres una princesa ante mis ojos. Eres una diosa y todo lo que quiero es adorarte.

Esa vez cuando me besó fue suave y tierno. Sus dedos desamarraron el nudo en mi cuello, donde las tiras de mi top se unían. Sentí las tiras caer, guiadas por la yema de sus dedos. Las manos de Edward se movieron hacia la cremallera de mi top y, lentamente, la bajó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Mi falda lo siguió rápidamente y, aún besándome, Edward me recostó sobre su cama. Él se alejó de mis labios y mi cuerpo, sus ojos vagaron desde mi corsé, hacia la tanga de encaje a juego y, luego, a mis botas altas, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

—Joder, eres tan hermosa —dijo, respirando pesadamente. La admiración, sinceridad y amor en sus ojos hicieron a mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. La manera en cómo me veía me hizo sentir más hermosa de lo que alguna vez me había sentido en mi vida. Alcé una mano sujetando su nuca, empujándolo hacia abajo para besarlo. Deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca, enrollándola con la suya, tratando ferozmente de retransmitirle todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo fluir de él.

Gradualmente, Edward comenzó a besar su camino hacia mi cuello, sus dientes raspando ligeramente la curva de mi clavícula, ganándose un gemido de mi parte. Su boca continuó su recorrido hacia mi pecho, sobre mis senos con cálidas y húmedas lamidas y suaves roces de sus labios sobre mi piel. Llevó la punta de su lengua hacia el borde del corsé, siguiendo la curva de unos de mis senos, rozando mi endurecido pezón. Jadeé de placer, sintiendo una descarga de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, deteniéndose entre mis muslos. Si antes pensaba que estaba mojada, entonces eso era como un goteo en un arroyo seco en comparación con el río que fluía en mis bragas en ese momento.

Edward gruñó satisfecho contra mi piel, siguiendo con su tortuosa exploración de mi cuerpo. Suavemente deslizó sus dientes sobre la tela del corsé mientras sus manos, sensualmente, se deslizaban hacia mi cintura y costillas, sus pulgares alzándose para acariciar sobre mis senos y hacer círculos provocativos alrededor de mi aureola debajo de la tela. Finalmente alcanzó mis muslos, rozando su nariz contra la piel sensible sobre la suave tela, antes de presionar un suave beso sacando su lengua para acariciar sobre la tela mojada por un momento. Gemí audiblemente, empujando mis caderas contra su boca, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas.

Soltó una suave risita, llevando su mano hacia abajo mientras movía su boca hacia el interior de uno de mis muslos, murmurando ante la humedad que se había regado en mi piel. Me quejé en protesta mientras continuaba con su recorrido hacia mi bota. Edward quitó la bota y luego sostuvo mi pie a la vez que besaba su camino de regreso desde mi tobillo hacia mi muslo, sólo para detenerse donde deseaba sus labios.

Gruñí en frustración mientras cambiaba hacia la otra pierna, haciendo la misma y suave tortura con su lengua y labios por toda mi pierna hacia abajo, hasta regresar luego de quitar la otra bota. Por último, cuando estaba jadeando y retorciéndome ansiosa con pequeños gemidos saliendo de mi boca, alcanzó mi vagina una vez más. Esa vez tomó el borde de la braga de encaje entre sus dientes lentamente bajándola. Alcé mis caderas, muy contenta de ayudarlo a deshacerse de ellas, sacó las bragas de mis piernas antes de tirarla sobre su hombro con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza.

Edward me miró desde mis piernas con una devastadora sexy sonrisa torcida, jadeé de nuevo, mi respiración superficial y rápida, apreté más fuerte las sábanas.

—Edward, por favor —le rogué —. Te deseo, demasiado.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios, él inclinó su cabeza cerca de mi centro.

—Shh… —Suavemente sopló contra la piel hormigueante—. Haré que todo mejore, bebé. Lo prometo —susurró, deslizando su lengua en mis pliegues húmedos.

Grité, mis caderas moviéndose ante el delicioso placer que sentí debido a un pequeño toque. Edward rió de nuevo, sosteniendo mis caderas con un brazo. Su otra mano tocando mis suaves pliegues, delineando los bordes y haciendo ligeros círculos alrededor de mi clítoris.

Dejé escapar mi mejor gemido de estrella porno agarrando su cabello, jalando de él. Él gruñó, presionando su boca contra mi vagina su lengua deslizándose entre mis pliegues para tocar mi entrada. Comencé a balbucear incoherentemente sobre cuán maravillosa era su lengua, diciendo que amaba sus dedos y cuan jodidamente fuerte me correría mientras él continuaba lamiendo, succionando y acariciándome con su boca y su mano. Esa deliciosa tensión se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de pensar que gritaría si no tenía algún tipo de liberación pronto.

Edward fue implacable mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de mí, pasando la punta de ella sobre mis paredes internas a la vez que su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris enviando descargas eléctricas de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Me excitaba cada vez más, mis gemidos y jadeos llenando la habitación hasta que al final me envió volando sobre la verja hacia el océano de placer esperando por mí al otro lado.

Grité su nombre y temblé, estremeciéndome mientras ola tras ola de placer me recorrían por completo. Parecía de nunca acabar, a la vez que Edward nunca detuvo su tarea con su lengua y sus dedos.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —jadeé cuando sentí otro orgasmo formándose a raíz del que estaba teniendo. Edward gruñó contra mi extrema sensible piel mandándome hacia la verja otra vez—. ¡Edward, oh Dios! ¡Te amo! —grité, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las olas de placer que Edward me estaba dando. Jalé su cabello fuertemente y él subió por mi cuerpo, ocasionalmente besando y acariciando.

Forcé su rostro al mío, besándolo ansiosamente, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Sus brazos subieron a mi cabello, enredándose entre los sedosos mechones mientras movía su boca con la mía. Rompimos el beso, ambos jadeantes, Edward apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Bella… —Respiró, rozando sus labios contra los míos una vez más. Alzando su cabeza me sonrió tristemente—. Por más sexy que te veas en encaje, debe irse. No quiero que haya nada entre nosotros cuando finalmente esté dentro de ti.

Gemí, asombrada de lo excitada que todavía estaba luego de haberme corrido dos veces, tres si incluíamos lo de la pista de baile. Arqueé mi espalda y Edward intentó desanudar el lazo que sostenía al corsé. Luego de varios fallidos intentos, soltó un gruñido frustrado, jalando el nudo del lazo desde la base, rápidamente quitándolo.

Una vez que estuvo completamente abierto, lo lanzó a un lado, sonriéndole a mis senos.

—Hola, chicas, las extrañé —suspiró contento.

Solté una carcajada, a pesar del ambiente romántico que había creado tan cuidadosamente. Me sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso, bonita? En verdad las extrañé. Tus tetas y yo tenemos una relación especial.

Me reí de nuevo, él inclinó su cabeza para acariciarlas. Edward tomó un pezón endurecido con su boca, arremolinando su lengua alrededor del pico y de repente me encontré gimiendo al estilo porno en vez de reírme. Mis manos sostuvieron su cabeza de nuevo, más gentilmente esa vez, pero aún manteniéndolo en ese lugar. Luego de un momento, cambió de seno, otorgándole la misma atención que al otro.

Mi entrepierna comenzó a doler de nuevo y me encontré jalando su ropa, preguntándome como había terminado completamente desnuda cuando él tenía toda su ropa puesta. Repentinamente, Edward se sentó, un pequeño jadeo saliendo de mis labios en sorpresa. Sacó su camisa a máxima velocidad, pestañeé y sus pantalones estaban en el suelo junto con sus zapatos y medias. Todo lo que tenía era un par de bóxers negros. Y, santa mierda, se veían asombrosos en él. Comenzó a sacárselos, pero lo detuve.

—¿Puedo? —le pregunté tímidamente. Sus ojos estaban oscuros cuando se encontraron con los míos, asintió suavemente. Sonriendo ligeramente, me hinqué de rodillas, enganchando mis dedos en el elástico. Deslicé su bóxer por sus piernas, mirando su polla brincar al ser liberada. Deslicé una mano a lo largo de su pene, envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su base, masajeándolo dos veces. De repente me incliné, deslizando la punta de su polla entre mis labios, chupando la punta.

Edward gruñó audiblemente, sus manos automáticamente subiendo para agarrar mi cabello. Deslicé mi boca sobre su verga, chupando de regreso, moviendo mi mano en sincronía. Mi lengua serpenteó, masajeando mientras lo chupaba una y otra vez. Era totalmente adicta a los sonidos y las sucias palabras que salían de sus labios cada vez que su polla estaba en mi boca.

—Mierda —maldijo Edward y, de alguna manera, terminé con mi espalda contra la cama de Edward, con él sobre mí.

Una mano se deslizó entré mis chorreantes pliegues, dos dedos deslizándose dentro de mí, masajeando el putifantástico punto dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, mi amor. Dime que está bien, que puedo hacerte el amor, estar dentro de tu cálido, suave y dulce cuerpo… —Su voz era ronca y desigual, sentí la tensión en sus muslos mientras esperaba porque yo le dijera una vez más que estaba lista.

Miré sus ojos, el verde tan oscuro que parecía negro, nuestros alientos cálidos mezclándose mientras jadeábamos suavemente.

—Hazme el amor, Edward. Por favor, bebé. Quiero esto, te deseo tanto. —Su boca cayó sobre la mía y mis brazos envolvieron su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca de mí.

Suspiré ante la sensación de su suave piel deslizándose contra mí, trayendo hormigueo a través de mi cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras la otra posicionaba su polla en mi entrada. Sentí la más ligera presión en mi entrada y Edward me miró.

—¿Lista, mi amor? —susurró. Asentí, abriendo mis piernas un poco más para darle acceso. Lentamente empujó, ambos siseando ante la sensación. Sentí un dolor ardiente, placentero, mientras mi cuerpo se amoldaba a él. No era tan malo como había temido, suponía que los juegos previos de Edward me habían preparado tan bien como podría haberlo estado alguna vez.

Cuando estaba casi la mitad dentro de mí, se detuvo, asegurándose.

—¿Está bien, mi amor? ¿Te estoy lastimando? Tienes que decirme si te estoy lastimando, ¿de acuerdo? De inmediato.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Duele un poco, pero no es tan malo. Continua, por favor. Quiero sentirte todo.

Él gimió y se deslizó aún más, eventualmente llenándome por completo. Lo detuve por un momento, dejando que mi cuerpo se ajustara ante el hecho de tenerlo todo dentro de mí. La sensación ardiente de estiramiento disminuyó, moví mis caderas, jadeando ante la pequeña sensación de placer producto de un simple movimiento.

—Edward —gemí, él gimió en respuesta, su cabeza cayendo sobre mi hombro.

—Bella. Mi dulce Bella —susurró, apretando sus brazos alrededor de mí. Gentilmente, comenzó a moverse, ambos gruñendo alto. Presioné mi cabeza contra las almohadas, exponiendo mi garganta mientras Edward dejaba besos por todo mi rostro, garganta y hombros. Lentamente empujó sus caderas contra las mías, mi humedad permitiéndole fácilmente deslizarse dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

Comencé a girar mis caderas para encontrar las de él, encontrando un ritmo. Mantuvo el ritmo lánguido y constante, formando de manera agonizante el hermoso placer dentro de mí. Empecé a respirar rápidamente mientras cada estocada me iba trayendo cada vez más el disfrute suculento. Movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro, esperando por mi liberación a la cual Edward me estaba llevando.

—Oh, Isabella —gimió en un voz grave —. Te sientes como el cielo. Como si hubieras sido hecha sólo para mí. —Rotó sus caderas hacia un ángulo diferente, la cabeza de su polla tocando ese punto que sólo él podía encontrar, haciéndome gemir.

—¡Edward!, estoy tan cerca, tan cerca. Oh, por favor, bebé —gemí, sosteniéndolo más fuerte. Comenzó a moverse con un poco más de urgencia, asegurándose de presionar ese punto con cada estocada.

—Eso es, mi amor. Puedo sentirte apretarte alrededor de mí. Quiero que te corras, bebé. Quiero darte ese placer, te daré lo que quieras —gruñó suavemente.

Luego de dos profundas estocadas, posicionó sus labios en mi oreja.

—Te amo, Bella.

—¡Edward! —grité, corriéndome fuerte y por más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho antes. Un arcoíris de estrellas danzaron en frente de mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo tembló, sentí mi centro ondularse alrededor de su dura polla—. Te amo, te amo, Edward, oh Dios, ¡te amo! —jadeé con él entrando profundamente una vez más antes de seguirme hacia el éxtasis. Gritó mi nombre y gruñó audiblemente, sintiéndolo pulsar dentro de mí.

Colapsó sobre mí, besándome suavemente los labios mientras ambos nos recostábamos sudados y sin aliento. Me sostuvo mientras rodaba sobre su lado, todavía dentro de mí, manteniendo mi cuerpo por completo presionado contra el de él. Suavemente acarició mi espalda con su mano.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, suspirando contenta. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera podido haber soñado en una más perfecta unión.

—Edward, eso fue perfecto. Tan increíblemente perfecto.

Hizo un pequeño y feliz tarareo, concordando.

—Perfecto —admitió, besando mi cabeza.

Con un suspiro, salió de mí, todavía sosteniéndome cerca.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró, apoyando su mejilla en mi coronilla.

—También te amo —dije, sonriendo contra su pecho y prácticamente brillando de felicidad. Cerré mis ojos, dichosamente satisfecha en sus brazos, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

.

.

Edward me despertó a mitad de la noche chupando el punto sensible detrás de mí oreja, con sus dedos tanteando los pliegues de mi vagina, estaba mojada y temblando por él.

—Edward —jadeé cuando deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, respondió con un jadeo.

—Ya tan mojada —resopló—. Te necesito otra vez, bebé… —Dejó suaves besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y cuello —. ¿Puedo, amor? ¿Estás muy adolorida?

—Edward, tómame, por favor —supliqué, queriendo sentirlo profundo dentro de mí una vez más. Queriendo saber si se sentiría tan increíble como la primera vez. Me encontré sobre la espalda con Edward encima de mí, sus caderas descansando entre mi entrepierna. En un suave movimiento estaba enterrado dentro de mí, ambos nos estremecimos de placer. Amaba la exquisita sensación de su polla abriéndome y llenándome completamente.

Se movió con más fuerza que antes, aunque todavía gentil pero no temeroso de lastimarme como antes. Mi respiración jadeante y gemidos llenaban el aire mientras Edward me amaba. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo constantemente, viajando en caricias amorosas a lo largo de mi piel. Tomó mis senos, girando mis pezones entre su dedo pulgar e índice, gemí audiblemente ante la descargada de deseo que me recorrió.

Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a tensarse a la vez que Edward aceleraba sus embistes. Deslizó su mano por la parte exterior de mi muslo, levantando mi pierna para enrollarla en su cadera.

—¡Joder! —grité cuando incluso fue más profundo en mi coño. Encajé mis uñas en su espalda, rasguñándolo, presionando mis manos contra los fuertes músculos de su trasero, instándolo a ir más profundo, más duro.

Me retorcí debajo de él, moviendo mis propias caderas para encontrar las de él.

—Edward, oh, sí, Edward —canturreé

—Mía —gruñó Edward de manera posesiva, deslizando sus dientes a lo largo de mi cuello.

Me estremecí.

—¡Oh, joder sí!

Estaba tan cerca de correrme y sabía que sólo serían un par más de embestidas antes de caer por el precipicio. Pasó sus dientes nuevamente por mi piel hipersensible y gemí.

—Muerde más fuerte. ¡Márcame, Edward! —jadeé y un sonido salvaje escapó de su boca. Mordió mi cuello, chupando la piel, hundí mis uñas en sus hombros gritando mientras me rompía entre sus brazos. Temblé, sollocé y me ahogué en las sensaciones abrumadoras que recorrían mi cuerpo. Estaba tan ida que ni siquiera noté cuando Edward alcanzó su propio clímax. Vagamente lo escuché gemir mi nombre audiblemente, pero ese era el único pequeño pedazo del mundo que penetró mi burbuja llena de placer.

.

.

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana me despertó, sin embargo me abracé más en la comodidad de Edward, presionándome contra él. Finalmente y suspirando, abrí mis ojos, escaneando la habitación. Edward estaba acostado, observando mi salida del capullo que había hecho para mí misma con una sonrisa divertida.

Alzó su mano para insertarla dentro de mi cabello, gentilmente alzándome para darme un beso de buenos días.

—Buenos días, mi amor. —Su voz seguía rasposa por el sueño.

Le sonreí, ridículamente contenta.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sonrió con su sonrisa de lado, mi corazón se aceleró.

—Mejor que nunca. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Muy adolorida? Creo que fui un poco más rudo de lo que debí haber sido.

Me estiré un poco, sintiendo un cosquilleo entre mis piernas, pero nada que realmente pudiera molestarme.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Mejor que bien, de hecho. Estoy de maravilla. —Me acosté sobre su pecho, descansando la cabeza sobre su corazón. Escuché el constante latido y cerré mis ojos, respirando tranquilamente. Edward jugó con mi cabello mientras me acosté allí, completamente feliz.

—¿Edward? —dije suavemente, inconscientemente trazando patrones en su pecho.

—Mmm —murmuró en respuesta.

—¿La noche pasado… fue buena? ¿Para ti? Es decir, fue absolutamente increíble para mí. Espectacular, de hecho. Es sólo que no tengo nada con que comparar y no sabía si las cosas de tu lado estaban más o menos bien ya que no sabía qué estaba haciendo, ¿sabes? Digo, fue mi primera vez y definitivamente puedo trabajar en ciertas cosas si me dices qué te gustó y qué no te gustó. Y…

—¡Bella! —Edward rió, interrumpiendo mi nervioso balbuceó—. La noche pasada fue mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. La mejor noche de mi vida. Fue perfecta. Si fueras una amante mejor, pudiera de hecho haberme matado. Nunca me había corrido tan fuerte o durante tanto tiempo jamás.

Él alzó mi cabeza, besándome.

—Créeme, amor, me has arruinado para todas las mujeres. No creo que alguna vez querré otra mujer otra vez.

Me sonrojé, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios.

—Dime algo que nadie más sepa sobre ti.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego habló suavemente.

—Hmm, veamos, te amo. Pero ya sabes eso. Pienso que eres fantástica en la cama, pero te lo acabo de decir —suspiró—. No voy a jugar fútbol profesional.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, sentándome para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Pero amas jugar fútbol! ¡Y eres el mejor jugador universitario en el país!

Me miró fijamente.

—Amo jugar fútbol, eso es cierto. No sé si soy el mejor jugador universitario del país, pero soy bueno, te daré eso. Sin embargo, no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No es lo que imagino. Nunca me he visto a mí mismo como un jugador profesional de deporte. Juego porque es divertido y cuando se convierte en tu trabajo… no es tan divertido como antes.

Lo miré, procesando lo que acababa de decirme.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

Me sonrió.

—Quiero ir a la escuela de Medicina. Convertirme en un doctor. Solía amar ir al hospital a visitar a mi papá y siempre pensé que sería un gran trabajo.

—Oh, ¿es por eso que estás estudiando biología? ¿Para asegurarte de tener todos los pre-requisitos para la escuela de medicina?

Edward asintió.

—Es una buena base para lo que necesitaré para entrar.

—Creo que serías un maravilloso doctor. —Le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Edward, eres brillante y sea lo que sea que te propongas hacer, serás excelente en eso.

Él se inclinó besándome otra vez, suspiró contra mis labios.

—¿No estás decepcionada de que no jugaré fútbol profesional? ¿En serio?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero que seas feliz, sin importar lo que quieras hacer.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí, Bella. El saber que me apoyas.

—Siempre, Edward. —Tomé su mano con la mía, apretándola gentilmente.

Me sonrió de lado.

—Ahora tú dime algo que nadie sepa sobre ti.

Mi sonrisa se borró y agaché la mirada, congelándome por un momento. Lo miré de nuevo, la preocupación cubría su hermoso rostro. Tomé una profunda respiración y dije:

—Tengo miedo de tener hijos. Tengo miedo de convertirme en mi madre y abandonarlos día, arruinando sus vidas.

Edward se sentó de un sólo movimiento, colocándome en su regazo, agarrando la parte posterior de mi cabeza con una mano.

—Bella, tú nunca harías eso. No a tus propios hijos. Eres tan salvajemente leal, lo he visto tantas veces con tus amigos y conmigo. Sé que nunca, jamás, herirías a alguien que amaras de esa forma. Jamás.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—¿Pero qué sucede si no amo a mis hijos de esa manera? Es decir, ¿por qué otra razón me abandonaría mi madre? ¿Qué y si no puedo amarlos de la manera que necesito?

—Shh, está bien, bebé —me tranquilizó Edward suavemente, gentilmente secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Desearía saber qué estaba pensando tu madre cuando se fue. Cómo siquiera fue posible de abandonar a alguien tan perfecto como tú, nunca lo entenderé. Pero sí sé que no tienes una onza de eso en ti. Amas total y completamente. No hay nada de ella en ti. Serás una maravillosa madre, Bella.

—¿Piensas eso?

—Sé eso. Además, estaré a tu lado, ayudándote y amándote cuando lo necesites.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Quieres tener bebés conmigo?

Él se rió.

—Tonta Bella, ¡sería un crimen contra la humanidad no querer! Es justo intentar darles una oportunidad de pelea a tus genes patosos. Tomaría la gracia excepcional y balance que poseo para hacerle contra peso a tu torpeza.

—Cállate, Edward —gruñí, empujándolo juguetonamente.

Él se limitó a reírse y jalarme para acurrucarnos nuevamente.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Un nuevo capítulo y al fin pasó lo que muchas esperaban... ¿Qué les pareció? Estos dos juntos me encantan._

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Como decimos últimamente, saben que si dejan un RR recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo ;)_

 _Gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragon

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Me salté todas las clases que tenía el viernes, solo dejando la cama de Edward para necesidades como ir al baño y por comida. Edward, desafortunadamente, tenía que irse para su reunión con el equipo, que hacían el día antes de un juego. Me hizo prometer que estaría allí, en su cama, cuando él regresara. No descuidé mis estudios durante todo el día, leí y resumí trabajos para mis clases, pero sí pasé la mayor parte del día besándome y acurrucándome con Edward. Quería hacer el amor de nuevo, pero se resistía, para no irritarme más de lo que ya estaba. Eso no lo detuvo de hacerme sexo oral justo antes de irse, dejándome un desastre jadeante y estremecedor, esperando ansiosamente su regreso.

Dejé mi teléfono apagado la noche anterior, completamente satisfecha de ignorar el mundo exterior y viviendo felizmente en mi burbuja _llena-de-Edward-amor-y-orgasmos-inducido_. Me forcé a mí misma a enfocarme en leer para la clase mientras él estaba fuera y dos horas después; un sudoroso y sonriente Edward llegó a su habitación. Gruñó de placer cuando me vio, aún desnuda y acostada en su cama sobre mi estómago, leyendo. Mi cabello estaba levantado en una coleta desordenada y mis lentes eran la única cosa que utilizaba.

—Jesús, luces tan malditamente caliente —gimió cuando miré sobre mi hombro y le sonreí. Sus ojos viajaron por mi espalda expuesta y mi trasero, siguiendo mis piernas donde mis rodillas se doblaban y tenía los tobillos cruzados mientras los sostenía en el aire. Volví a mi libro, riendo suavemente. De pronto, tenía a un muy desnudo y excitado Edward a horcajadas en mí, succionando y mordisqueando mi nuca y hombros.

Me estremecí y gemí, tratando de voltearme en sus brazos, pero me mantuvo en ese lugar.

—No, bebé, te quiero justo así —susurró en voz profunda y rasposa. Dejé salir un suspiro ruidoso y separé mis piernas mientras su mano viajaba entre ellas. Sus dedos se frotaron contra mí e inhaló fuerte por mi humedad goteante. Presioné mis caderas contra su mano, desesperada por más.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron dentro de mí y lloriqueé, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su brazo se deslizó a mi alrededor, colocándonos a ambos sobre nuestras rodillas. Edward se sentó de manera que estuviese sobre sus pies y colocó mis piernas a cada lado suyo y mi espalda presionándose contra su pecho. Presioné mi vagina más fuerte contra sus dedos, mis propios dedos buscando la dureza que sentía contra mi muslo y bombeándola suavemente.

—Por favor, Edward —rogué mientras sus dedos se movían dentro, la dulce tensión enroscándose en mi vientre. Sus labios rozaron la mordida púrpura en mi cuello de la noche anterior y suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro para darle más acceso.

—Mi Isabella —susurró contra mi piel y me levantó, retirando sus dedos y tomando su pene para que se encontrase con mi entrada. Lento, tan lento que dejé salir un pequeño lloriqueo por la frustración. Me bajó hasta que estuve completamente sentada en él. Suspiré de nuevo, amando la sensación de sentirlo llenándome tan profundamente, y traté de levantar mis caderas.

—Uh-uh, bebé. Solo déjame amarte —dijo en voz grave, sosteniéndome contra sí. Un pequeño gruñido se me escapó, pero me relajé contra él. Uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y arriba hacia mi pecho y el otro alcanzaba a aferrarse en mis caderas. Muy suavemente, comenzó a mover sus caderas dentro de mí, enviando deliciosos bucles de placer, haciendo que pasaran por mi cuerpo.

Gemí y volteé mi cabeza para verlo. Presionando mi frente contra su cuello, comenzó a gemir mi nombre, una y otra vez, como un rezo. Levanté un brazo y deslicé mi mano en su cabello. Mi otra mano fue a sujetar el brazo que cubría mi pecho. Volteó su cabeza hacia la mía y encontró mis labios, besándome profundamente. Nuestras lenguas bailaban mientras se movía lentamente dentro de mí, su mano encontrando un pecho e incitando a mi pezón con sus ágiles dedos. Jadeaba y gemía contra su boca, sintiendo la construcción de la oleada muy profundamente.

Edward separó la mano de mi cadera hacia mi cuerpo para encontrar mi mano en su otro brazo y entrelazar nuestros dedos, llevándolos a donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Acarició con las puntas de nuestros dedos la unión mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí, mi humedad cubriéndolos antes de que los llevara para posarse sobre mi clítoris. Movió nuestros dedos en pequeños círculos, presionándolos contra el pequeño y sensible manojo de nervios.

—Oh, mierda, mierda, _mierda_ —gemí, apartándome de nuestro beso y jadeando en pequeñas y vacías respiraciones.

—Bella —dijo en un gemido ahogado y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con mi inminente orgasmo—. Eso es, amor. Vente para mí. Vente para mí en esos lentes tan sexys. —Edward frotó nuestros dedos más fuerte y se movió más insistentemente en mi vagina. Grité su nombre mientras me abrumaba el placer recorriéndome. Edward me siguió poco tiempo después, mi propia liberación desencadenando la suya.

Me desplomé contra él, sintiéndome invertebrada. Me sostuvo más fuerte, ambos brazos envolviéndome. Descansó su frente en mi hombro, respirando fuerte.

—Te amo, hermosa. Tanto, tanto —murmuró y sonreí, suspirando felizmente.

—También te amo —susurré y lo dejé cargarme para que pudiese llevarme a la ducha. Lavó mi cabello y mi cuerpo antes de que le devolviese el favor. Amé que su jabón estuviese sobre mí y oliese como él hasta que me bañase con mi propio jabón.

Me hizo la cena y se rehusó a dejarme ir a casa esa noche.

—No me importan las estúpidas reglas del entrenador. Todo es mejor contigo aquí. Estoy más relajado, duermo mejor, estoy de mejor humor —alegó cuando traté de ir a casa.

—Edward, no quiero meterme con tus jugadas. No sabes cómo jugarás cuando estés atascado aquí conmigo acaparando tu cama toda la noche —contraataqué.

—No tienes nada que ver con mi habilidad para lanzar una pelota. ¡ _No_ eres una jodida maldición del fútbol, Bella! Demonios, juego mejor en la práctica luego de que te has quedado a dormir, así que sé que jugaré mejor mañana —declaró rotundamente. Luego me tomó en brazos, colocándome sobre su hombro y entró a su cuarto, dejándome sin ceremonias en su cama.

—¡Quédate! —ordenó y le levanté una ceja—. ¿Por favor? —pidió sumisamente, su rostro de pronto como cuando un niño pequeño quiere algo, pero sabe que olvidó pedirlo amablemente.

Reí y le tendí mi mano.

—Está bien, pero solo si te quedas aquí conmigo. —Me mostró mi sonrisa favorita y se dejó caer en la cama junto a mí.

Me jaló más cerca, acurrucándose a mí como si yo fuese su oso de felpa y así fue como nos dormimos.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Edward me despertó a una hora insoportable por unos minutos. El juego comenzaba temprano, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y tenía que estar en el campo tres horas antes.

—Amor, Jasper me recogerá, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo mientras me enterraba más en su cobertor.

—Mspnlbgh. —Fue la respuesta que le di.

Rio y besó mi frente.

—Lleva mi auto al juego, estaciona en el lugar reservado detrás del estadio. Ellos conocen mi auto, así que no te detendrán. Te amo, bebé.

Comenzó a erguirse, pero lo alcancé y tomé su camiseta. Saqué mi cabeza de las sábanas y lo besé suavemente.

—También te amo. No hagas que me arrepienta de dormir aquí o te cortaré tu bola izquierda —mascullé somnolientamente y forcé mis ojos a abrirse por un momento. Suspiré, viendo cuán sexy se veía con su cabello salvaje y una pequeña barba de varios días—. Tan malditamente caliente —murmuré y fui recompensada con una de sus sensuales sonrisas.

—Vuelve a dormir, amor —respondió, aún riendo.

* * *

La próxima vez que me desperté eran las nueve y cuarto.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamé y me arrojé fuera de la cama. Me coloqué ropa robada de Edward y me apresuré a su auto. Luego de una veloz parada en la casa de mi hermandad para tomar la ducha más rápida que hubiese tomado y colocarme ropa apropiada para el juego. Tomé un bolso de ropa y otros objetos de higiene que me duraran para el resto del fin de semana y bajé rápidamente hasta el auto de Edward.

Conduje tan rápido como pude, pero una vez llegué a las cuadras alrededor del estadio, había tráfico. Multitudes de personas llenaban las calles mientras hacían su camino al estadio, y era casi imposible moverse más rápido que unos pocos metros a la vez. Finalmente llegué al puesto reservado en el estacionamiento, siendo saludada por el guardia. Encontré un lugar rápidamente y le eché un vistazo al reloj que me decía que estaba cinco minutos tarde.

Maldije en voz baja y corrí a la entrada, ligeramente confundida sobre dónde estaba ya que nunca había entrado por aquel lado antes. Una vez que me orienté, me apresuré a mi sección. Estaría sentada con las otras novias de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía que Rosalie estaría ahí también. Podía oír a los anunciantes, pero las palabras eran confusas ya que todavía estaba en los pasillos fuera de los asientos en sí.

Mientras rodeaba la esquina para subir las escaleras que me guiarían a mi lugar, escuché una explosión de aplausos. Me caí y casi golpeo mi cabeza contra las escaleras, pero logré aferrarme al pasamanos al último momento, salvándome de una caída embarazosa y un posible viaje a la sala de emergencias.

Me forcé a mí misma a parar por un momento y relajarme. De ninguna manera quería resbalarme y caerme frente a las _novias malvadas_ y solo darles más gasolina para la fogata. Respiré profundamente y tan calmada como pude, subí el resto de las escaleras hacia donde estaba mi asiento. Le eché un vistazo al campo y noté a los equipos ponerse en posición para la patada inicial. Sonreí, contenta de que pudiese identificar lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo y de que no me hubiese perdido el comienzo.

Encontré a Rosalie sentada junto a mi asiento y observando su teléfono cuando llegué a su lado.

—Hola —dije sin aliento—. ¿Me perdí algo importante?

—¡Bella! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Habías estado desaparecida por dos días —me siseó, la ira y el alivio escrito por todo su rostro.

Simplemente sonreí y me sonrojé, recordando lo que había estado haciendo.

—Solo estaba ocupada —dije, dándole una mirada que decía "te diré más después".

Miré el campo, buscando a Edward con la mirada y encontrándolo en la multitud de enormes chicos reunidos alrededor del campo. Miró hacia mi dirección y me mostró su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Pude ver un poco de la tensión desaparecer de su cuerpo y me di cuenta de que debió haber notado que había llegado tarde.

Rose tomó mi brazo, captando mi atención de nuevo.

—¿Así que ustedes dos finalmente sellaron el trato? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y agaché mi cabeza, asintiendo y sonriendo.

—El jueves, luego de Crush —susurré y ella asintió. Lanzó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me apretó.

—¡Bien por ti! Y él. —Sonrió y yo reí—. ¿Y…?

—Y… El chico es un auténtico dios del sexo. ¡Me corrí la primera vez! —No pude evitar la sonrisa de gato que se comió al pájaro que se extendió por mi rostro—. Fue perfecto. Real y completamente perfecto.

Rose me golpeó en la nuca.

—Santa mierda, ¿te viniste la primera vez? Eso es como encontrar el Santo Grial. ¿Es ahí donde has estado los últimos dos días? —continuó su interrogatorio con aire despreocupado, aún viendo el juego y actuando con naturalidad.

Respondí sonriendo como una idiota.

—Sí, he estado en su casa. Ni siquiera me molesté en ir a clases ayer.

Rose sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndome furtivamente.

—Es mejor que reces para que ese niño no se equivoque hoy, chica.

Dejé salir un tembloroso suspiro.

—Ni que no lo supiera.

Irina le echó un vistazo a Rose y a mí, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Rose, ¿por qué no vienes y te nos unes? La vista es mucho mejor —remarcó y me miró arrogantemente—. Sin mencionar la compañía —farfulló, sin ser lo suficientemente suave como para que me lo perdiese.

Rose le dio al grupo de Irina su propia evaluación y luego sonrió fríamente.

—No me sentaría con ustedes, perras, incluso si significara perderme cada juego. Prefiero amigas que son genuinas y no zorras cazafortunas. Y es Rosalie para ti. —Presionó sus labios juntos como si les estuviera dando un beso al aire y tiró su largo cabello rubio sobre un hombro, volviendo al juego y sonriéndome.

Escuché a Irina y a sus seguidoras mofándose y tartamudeando, obviamente sorprendidas al haber sido tratadas de aquella manera. Reí; sin importarme las miradas como dagas enviadas hacia mí. Me incliné contra Rose y dije:

—Gracias, Big.

Ella sonrió y chocó mi hombro contra el suyo.

—Cuando sea, Little. Ahora presta atención y aprende algo.

* * *

Nuestra defensa fácilmente logró detener a la ofensiva de la Universidad Baylor y Edward tomó el campo con el resto de nuestra ofensiva. Lo observé correr y lanzar, moviendo la pelota por el campo con soltura. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando anotaron el primer touchdown del juego y vitoreé ruidosamente, amando la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. Anotamos dos veces más durante el primer cuarto con Edward anotando una vez.

Constantemente lo observaba, sin tener en cuenta lo que sucedía en el campo, amando cómo se movía con tanta gracia y confianza. Para el final de la primera mitad, estábamos 35-10. Edward trotó hasta el barandal y me llamó con su mano. Caminé las dos filas hacia donde estaba parado y un poco inclinado. Mi cabello cayó alrededor de mi rostro, escondiéndome de la vista de los demás.

—¿Dormiste hasta tarde, amor? —Me sonrió y mordí mi labio, asintiendo.

—Lo siento, Edward. Tal vez la próxima vez alguien no me tendrá despierta la mitad de la noche —bromeé, asegurándome de mantener mi voz lo suficientemente fuerte solo para que él me escuchase.

Rio y alcanzó a acunar mi mejilla con su mano. Se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante y presionó sus labios con los míos por un momento. Vítores salvajes surgieron del estadio y me aparté, observándolo con mi mirada amplia y sonrojándome mucho. Solo me dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas y frotó su pulgar contra mi mejilla.

—Me tengo que ir. Te amo.

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, le sonreí de vuelta.

—También te amo. —Me aparté del pasamanos y las ovaciones comenzaron de nuevo mientras él corría hacia los vestuarios. Mantuve mi cabeza gacha y mi cabello hacia adelante cuando caminaba de vuelta a mi asiento, hundiéndome para evitar ser vista.

Edward anotó de nuevo casi al comenzar el tercer cuarto y finalmente me sentía relajada y capaz de respirar nuevamente. Decidí confiar en que no había arruinado todo al quedarme anoche con Edward.

Volvió al campo y la pelota solo salió cuando sucedió. Edward tomó unos cuantos pasos atrás para analizar el campo cuando un extraño movimiento captó mi atención. Eché un vistazo para observar a James, quien se suponía tendría que estar protegiendo a Edward, moverse en lo que parecía una falsa caída y permitiendo que uno de los defensas de Baylor derribase a Edward por completo.

La pelota voló fuera de las manos de Edward mientras el chico golpeaba a Edward, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado y lo bastante rudo para sacar el casco de Edward. Sus cuerpos se estrellaron contra el piso y salté sobre mis pies, gritando su nombre. Corrí hacia la baranda, enfocándome en Edward acostado, sin moverse. El resto de la jugada fue en el campo, antes de que todo se detuviese al finalmente notar que él no se estaba moviendo.

Vi al profesor y a los entrenadores correr al campo, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor. Me paré ahí, aferrándome fuerte a la baranda, mi pecho estrechándose y haciéndome difícil respirar.

—Levántate, levántate. ¡Vamos, bebé, levántate! —susurré para mí misma, desconsolada. Edward había sido golpeado antes, varias veces en realidad, pero nunca nada cercano a esto. Estaba tan bien protegido normalmente que cuando alguien sí lograba atacarlo, no era tan fuerte. Aún me encogía cada vez, pero siempre había salido campante antes. Por supuesto, ahora que lo pensaba, el primer guardia derecho estaba fuera por estar lastimado del primer cuarto y James era el segundo allí.

La rabia me llenó de pronto; se había caído a propósito. Eso era mucho más que obvio. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era encontrarlo en un callejón oscuro y golpearlo muy fuerte. Tal vez peor, si Edward estaba seriamente herido.

Aún no se había movido y no podía ver ninguna señal de vida de donde estaba parada. Miré con horror cómo una camilla era llevada al campo. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro cuando lo levantaron en ella. Lentamente, comenzaron a llevárselo del campo. La multitud estaba escalofriantemente callada y mis respiraciones jadeantes parecían muy ruidosas en mis oídos.

Miré alrededor frenéticamente, ubicando a Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —llamé. Mantuvo su mirada con la mía por un momento, su siempre risueño rostro ahora muy serio. Solo cuando estuve a punto de voltearme y correr a los vestuarios de mi sección, Emmett me asintió una vez. Caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba y me tendió sus brazos.

—Gracias —sollocé silenciosamente y él me ayudó a pasar sobre la baranda. Tan pronto me colocó en el suelo, salí a buscar la entrada de los vestuarios, mi corazón latiendo con miedo.

Me apresuré dentro, gritándole a cualquiera, para averiguar dónde estaba. Finalmente encontré a un asistente del entrenador quien obviamente me reconoció e inmediatamente me reprendió por estar allí.

—¡Mira, no me importa si no debo estar aquí! Solo necesito encontrar a Edward, ¡tengo que saber si está bien! —le grité de vuelta, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Necesitas volver a tu asiento —dijo sin bromear.

—No —le gruñí—. Dime dónde está.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido y señalándome la dirección del muelle de carga de la ambulancia. Dejé salir un lloriqueo estrangulado y corrí. Alcancé las puertas, saliendo por ellas justo cuando estaban subiéndolo a la ambulancia.

—¡Edward! —lloriqueé y me lancé hacia la ambulancia. Uno de los entrenadores trató de retenerme y lo pateé y lo empujé—. ¡Por favor, déjeme ir con él!

Los paramédicos lucían asombrados por ver a una chica peleando y gritando para subir a la ambulancia, pero les encogieron sus hombros a los otros entrenadores y profesores.

—Solo una persona puede venir con nosotros. ¿Quién eres?

—Ella es su novia. Es la razón por la que está jugando tan bien esta temporada. Déjenla ir —dijo un chico pelirrojo que no reconocí.

Con un suspiro, fui liberada y le grité un agradecimiento al chico mientras me subía a la parte trasera, deslizándome en la banca junto a Edward. Lucía como si estuviese durmiendo, los ojos cerrados y respiración calmada. Tomé su mano en las mías, observando los paramédicos frente a mí.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Está inconsciente ahora, probablemente tenga una leve conmoción. Debería despertar pronto. Sus signos vitales están bien; está estable. Revisamos su cuello y espina dorsal y todo eso parece bien. Ahora solo esperamos que despierte —me aseguró.

—Oh —susurré, mirando a Edward. Las lágrimas llenaron de nuevo mis ojos y tragué fuerte, luchando para no dejarlas salir. Con una mano aparté el cabello de su frente—. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al hospital? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—Diez minutos más o menos. Estará bien, de verdad —respondió el chico, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de calmar mi obvia preocupación.

Asentí, manteniendo mis ojos en Edward y buscando cualquier señal de que pudiese despertar pronto. Me incliné y besé su mejilla, luego llevé mis labios a su oreja.

—Despierta, bebé. Por favor, por favor, abre tus ojos.

—Deberías sentarte derecha, puede ser desorientador cuando se despierte y podrías lastimarte accidentalmente.

Suspiré y asentí, sentándome apartada de él, pero manteniendo su mano en la mía. Observé cualquier clase de movimiento por su parte, los minutos pasando dolorosamente.

Finalmente, sus párpados se agitaron y la mano que estaba sosteniendo se flexionó ligeramente. Jadeé, sosteniéndola más fuerte.

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos, cariño?

Emitió un vago sonido y movió un poco su cabeza. El médico sentado al otro lugar comenzó a revisar su presión sanguínea de nuevo y le eché un vistazo al monitor cardíaco. El pulso parecía constante, pero no sabía realmente cómo debería ser.

Edward comenzó a moverse con empeño, gruñendo suavemente. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse por un momento antes de fruncir su ceño hacia mí y cerrarlos de nuevo.

Su mano tomó la mía suavemente y sonreí a través de mis lágrimas frescas.

—¿Edward? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Te duele algo?

—¿Bella? —dijo y gruñó de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Dónde te duele? —Me forcé a mí misma a tratar de quedarme tan calmada como era posible.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Mi cabeza… y mi mano.

—¿Tu mano? —Miré su mano libre, confundida. Me apretó un poco la que estaba sosteniendo—. ¡Oh! —exclamé y la dejé ir, dándome cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado—. Lo siento, no quería lastimarte. —Llevé mis manos a mi pecho.

Edward dejó salir un quejido, su mano buscando la mía.

—Está bien, amor. Solo no… tan fuerte.

—Hola, Edward —habló el médico—. Necesito que abras tus ojos para mí.

Él refunfuñó en protesta.

—Muy brillante. Mi cabeza duele.

—Sí, lo imagino. Haber sido golpeado de la manera en que lo fuiste; tendrás un endemoniado dolor de cabeza, pero realmente necesito que abras tus ojos.

—Uh-uh —se negó, necio.

Dejando salir un suspiro, me incliné más cerca.

—Edward, sostendré tu mano de nuevo, pero solo si me dejas ver esos hermosos ojos verdes tuyos. ¿Por favor, bebé?

—Malvada bruja… Nunca puedo decir no —murmuró y suspiró pesadamente, abriendo sus ojos y haciendo un gesto de dolor. Movió su mano un poco y lloriqueó de nuevo. Reí y tomó su mano en la mía.

Le sonreí.

—Hola.

Me dedicó una especie de sonrisa.

—Hola.

El médico colocó su sorprendido rostro entre nosotros.

—Oye, Edward. Necesito que sigas mi dedo por un minuto.

Edward le gruñó.

—Oye —lo reprendí—. Sé amable. No gruñas.

Suspiró y se enfocó en el dedo del médico. Este movió su dedo de un lado a otro, diagonalmente, de arriba hacia abajo, y luego cerca de su nariz y afuera de nuevo. Luego preguntó cuántos dedos tenía levantados, cambiando el número de ellos un par de veces. Finalmente, colocó la luz de una linterna de bolsillo en los ojos de Edward, obteniendo otro gruñido, y revisó la dilatación de su pupila justo cuando estábamos llegando al hospital.

—Luce excelente. Estoy seguro de que te harán una tomografía y tal vez te monitorearán por unas horas, pero hasta ahora todo parece bien —nos dijo el paramédico.

Le sonreí a Edward quien me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. Las puertas se abrieron y una multitud de doctores y enfermeras estaban esperando. Parecía que todos querían tener la oportunidad de tratar al gran Edward Cullen. Había algunas miradas de sorpresa hacia mí al verme junto a él, sosteniendo su mano, pero luego todos volvieron a su trabajo y una ráfaga de actividad empezó.

La mano de Edward fue apartada de la mía mientras la camilla era bajada y era ingresado a la sala de emergencias. Lo escuché llamarme una vez pero luego se había ido y yo me quedé esperando fuera de las puertas. Le pregunté a una enfermera la dirección hacia la sala de espera y comencé mi vigilia.

* * *

Una hora después, un doctor entró a la habitación, paseando su mirada por la salita.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia él.

—Esa soy yo.

—Soy el Dr. Gerandy, el señor Cullen está preguntando por usted. Acaba de ser llevado a su habitación —me dijo y se volteó para comenzar a caminar. Me uní a él, ansiosa por volver con Edward.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Los exámenes mostraron algo?

—No estoy en libertad de discutir eso con usted, desafortunadamente. Solo puedo discutir su diagnóstico con su familia —dejó salir con una sonrisa.

—Oh —dije, confundida—. ¿Puede al menos decirme si estará bien?

Alcanzamos la puerta y él se detuvo.

—Estará bien —expresó, palmeando mi brazo.

—Gracias —sonreí.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta, escuchando el ladrido de Edward.

—¿Qué?

Abrí la puerta y dejé ver mi cabeza.

—Hola —dije tímidamente y fui recompensada con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Bella! Ya era hora de que te trajeran de vuelta. —Me tendió su mano y caminé a un lado de su cama. Lo observé, reclinado en la cama en una bata de hospital azul. Lucía bien, pero solo verlo ahí y recordar cuán fuerte fue golpeado, traía lágrimas a mis ojos.

Se inclinó hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome más cerca.

—Mi cabeza duele, bebé —dijo en una desgarradora voz de niño pequeño, descansando su mejilla en mi pecho.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —susurré, llevando mis propios brazos a acunarlo contra mí.

Frotó su rostro contra mis pechos y suspiró.

—Esto mejora todo.

Reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y dejando un beso en su coronilla.

—¿Qué dijeron los doctores? No pudieron decirme nada.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Conmoción moderada, la tomografía fue normal, pero quieren mantenerme en observación por si acaso.

Sentí la tensión en mi cuerpo disiparse un poco, pero no completamente.

—Me asustaste mucho. Dios, fue terrible verte acostado en ese campo y luego sacado en una camilla.

—Lo sé —dijo bajo—. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Esta es mi primera conmoción. No es que no haya sido golpeado muy fuerte antes.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Quédate conmigo.

Sonreí en su cabello.

—Me quedaré tanto como me lo permitan.

La puerta se abrió con los escandalosos chicos fluyendo dentro. Miré al grupo de chicos del equipo quienes estaban asombrados por encontrarnos abrazados.

—Aww, ¡miren a Cullen! ¡Enfermera caliente, hombre! —bromeó Felix y todos los chicos rieron.

Edward solo le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Jodidamente cierto. También es toda mía.

Un ligero movimiento en la parte trasera del grupo captó mi atención y me enfoqué en James. Vi todo rojo, entrando en modo mamá osa enojada.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú, hijo de perra! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —le grité y me lancé contra él, Jasper tomándome en brazos fácilmente y apartándome de él.

—¡Cálmate, B! —me confortó Emmett—. No puedes culpar a James, es fútbol. Esta clase de cosas solo suceden. Apesta, pero pasa.

Seguía maldiciendo y gruñéndole a James mientras Jasper me cargaba hacia atrás hacia la cama.

—¡Pero esto _fue_ su culpa! Fingió haberse caído. ¡Se movió a propósito para dejar que a Edward lo golpearan!

—Claro que no. ¿Qué demonios sabes sobre fútbol de todas maneras? Nada, eso es —escupió James, dándome una mirada penetrante.

—Sé lo que vi, y te vi fingir penosamente una caída y dejar que el otro chico derribase a Edward —le grité de vuelta, rehusándome a calmarme—. ¡Está en vídeo, tarado! Si piensas que te saldrás con la tuya, tristemente estás equivocado.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria, Bella —dijo Demetri en voz baja.

—Lo es. —Un rugido de Texas sonó desde la puerta—. Desgraciadamente, esta vez es cierto. —El entrenador entró por el portal, mirando severamente a James. Este abrió la boca para protestar, pero el entrenador lo detuvo—. Guárdatelo, James. He visto las grabaciones. El coordinador ofensivo sentado en el palco de la prensa lo grabó en repetición. La caída fue intencional. Edward pudo haber quedado paralítico o incluso muerto. Estás fuera del equipo.

—¿Qué? —gritó James—. Eso es mentira. ¡Me tropecé!

El entrenador le disparó una fuerte y penetrante mirada.

—Estás fuera del equipo. Serás afortunado si el panel de revisión académica permite que te quedes como estudiante. Tu audiencia ya ha sido programada. Ahora te sugiero que te dirijas de vuelta al campus y desocupes tu casillero en el campo.

James me gruñó, pero se encontró de inmediato con una pared de chicos, todos ellos listos para protegerme. Cada uno de ellos le dio a James miradas de muerte mientras salía, maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

—No lo puedo creer —habló Edward en voz baja—. Digo, sabía que no le agradaba pero nunca pensé que en realidad se rebajaría a ese nivel.

Fui al lado de Edward de nuevo, tomando su mano en la mía.

—Siento tanto que fueses lastimado sin razón.

—Bueno, no tienen que preocuparse porque suceda de nuevo, o preocuparse por James —dijo su entrenador—. Será expulsado de la universidad pronto, puedo garantizar eso.

El resto de la tarde pasó con los chicos contándole a Edward sobre el resto del juego, aún ganamos gracias al gran número de puntos anotados antes de que Edward fuese lastimado. El equipo anotó una vez más luego del incidente y ganamos 42-13.

También habló con sus padres como por una hora, rogándoles que no se subieran a un avión para visitarlo. Fue solo luego de hablar con sus doctores y muy brevemente conmigo, que su madre decidió que no necesitaba verlo en persona para saber que estaba bien.

El horario de visitas terminó y Edward lanzó un ataque de proporciones épicas hasta que la enfermera cedió a dejar que me quedase. Traté de dormir en la silla junto a la cama pero Edward hizo puchero hasta hacerme subir a su lado. A pesar de la pequeña cama, dormimos acurrucados como cucharas, exactamente como siempre.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Un capítulo más de esta traducción! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de James? ¿Quién lo odia? :P ¡Pobre Edward!_

 _Como siempre, saben que si quieren un adelanto del próximo capítulo sólo deben dejar un RR ;)_

 _Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El siguiente lunes Edward y yo nos encontramos para almorzar. Todavía estaba en la cola esperando por mi comida mientras Edward buscaba una mesa. El día estaba hermoso, así que las mesas de afuera eran bien escasas. Una vez tuve mi comida me encaminé hacia las puertas para buscarlo. Sus brillantes mechones de cabello bronce lo hacían fácil de reconocer y caminé hacia la mesa sonriendo. Había un chico sentando dándome la espalda, hablando con Edward cuando llegué.

Edward me miró y sonrió antes de contestarle al chico. Me acerqué y giré para ver quién estaba sentado con Edward. Mi sonrisa desapareció y tuve que abstenerme de gruñir abiertamente.

El chico notó mi presencia y miró a Edward, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo siento, sólo será un momento. —Se volvió hacia mí, arqueando una ceja—. Señorita Swan —dijo mi estúpido y jodido profesor de Retórica condescendientemente—, ¿puedo ayudarla?

—Sí —dije dejando caer mi bolsa, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. Puedes quitarte de mi puesto.

Edward miraba alternamente entre él y yo con su ceño fruncido y con confusión escrita en todo su rostro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me escuchaste. Quítate de mi puesto —gruñí. Inhalé tratando de controlar mi temperamento, pero era imposible—. Voy a almorzar con mi novio y estás en mi puesto —gruñí entre dientes.

—¿Tu... tu novio? —tartamudeó, fuera de guardia.

—Sí, mi novio. Imagine eso, la chica de la hermandad está saliendo con el jugar de fútbol. Qué apropiado —me mofé.

—Bella —me advirtió Edward suavemente.

—Oh, lo siento… —Fingí una risa, haciendo mi mejor expresión de estúpida—. ¿No se conocen? George, este es Edward. ¡Él es mi novio y quarterback del equipo de fútbol! —Fingí una risita de nuevo lanzando mi cabello sobre mi hombro. Edward se limitó a mirarme fijamente como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas. Dejé mi actuación, enojada de nuevo—. Edward, este es George. Él es mi profesor de Retórica de la guerra.

El rostro de Edward inmediatamente se volvió frío y monstruoso, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en George.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo en voz más alta—, si nos disculpa, me gustaría almorzar con mi novia. Creo que hemos terminado aquí.

George simplemente nos miró asombrando a ambos, abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez.

—Uh… mmm… y… yo… un placer conocerte —balbuceó y prácticamente huyó.

Me lancé sobre la silla vacía y comencé a sacar mi comida de la bolsa. La mano de Edward apareció cubriendo la mía, deteniéndola por un momento.

—Bella, amor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien, Edward. Es que en verdad él no me agrada. Es un cabrón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí de todas formas? Por favor, no me digas que ustedes dos son amigos o algo por el estilo. —Lo miré con una expresión de horror.

—¡No! No, él simplemente comenzó una conversación, sucede muchas veces. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sabía quién era y parecía un chico lo suficientemente amable. Lo siento, amor.

—No te disculpes, no sabías. No es como si no pudieras ser amigo de él si quisieras… Sólo no esperes que yo sea amiga de él. —Le sonreí, riendo de la forma en que había corrido a mi profesor. Estaba segura de que pagaría por eso en clase, pero sabía que mi trabajo me aseguraría una A como nota. Menos de eso y él tendría un gran problema en sus manos.

* * *

No pude haber estado más equivocada acerca de la reacción de mi profesor por como lo había tratado. En vez de ser un completo cabrón, se comportó como un completo adulador. Estaría sorprendida si no dejaba la clase con un chupón en mi trasero. Me alcahueteó y preguntó mi opinión sobre todo, siempre diciéndome cuán perspicaz era y cuán excelentes eran las respuestas que daba. Eventualmente, me realizó otra estúpida pregunta y exploté.

—En realidad no sé y no me importa que Reagan fuera la primera persona en usar el término _laser_ públicamente en relación con la guerra. El hombre también dio Ketchup contado como un vegetal en las escuelas —dije, rodando mis ojos. Que me diga cuan perspicaz era eso.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Has respondido bastantes preguntas hoy, así que no hay problema. —Sonrió. Las expresiones de los rostros de mis compañeros de clases eran de incredulidad.

—¡Oh, por el amor de todos los conejos y gatos, deja de besar mi trasero sólo porque sabes quién es mi novio! No es como si te vas a beneficiar de eso —resoplé.

—¿Quién es tu novio? —preguntó una chica.

—Edward Cullen —respondió otro chico, sonriendo presumido. Un bajo retumbar corrió a través de la clase.

Giré mi cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu rostro estaba en todas las pantallas del juego el sábado. Él te besó en frente de todo el mundo —resopló.

—Voy a patear su trasero —gruñí.

—Lindo chupón, por cierto. —Señaló hacia mi cuello.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y alcé mi mano cubriendo la marca. Lo miré por un momento y luego reí.

—Gracias, disfruté mientras me lo hacían. —Eso hizo que el bajo murmulló se convirtiera en fuertes carcajadas y risas.

Mi profesor intentó calmar la clase pero para ese entonces era demasiado tarde. La clase terminó más temprano y le dediqué una mirada a George, esperando que entendiera no hacer aquella mierda la próxima vez.

Salí y encontré a Edward recostado contra la pared, esperando por mí. Como siempre su sonrisa era deslumbrante. De hecho, me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que Emmett estaba al lado de él. La sonrisa que Emmett me dedicó no me afectó tanto, pero aun así disfruté los hoyuelos.

Me volví hacia Edward fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Estás en problemas.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó sorprendido, la sonrisa de Emmett creció.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección.

—Gracias a tu pequeño beso el sábado en el juego mi rostro estaba en todas las pantallas. Ya no soy anónima.

—Amor, eso no fue mi culpa, fue tuya por ser tan hermosa… —dijo dulcemente.

—No creas que me puedes hablar lindo para escaparte de esta —afirmé, dándole un manotazo.

—¡Hey, hey! Cuidado con el atleta herido —chilló. Vi miradas de preocupación en los rostros de mis compañeros de clases quienes estaban chismoseando descaradamente.

—¡No digas mierdas como esa! La gente en verdad te creerá, tú y yo sabemos que estás bien —le advertí.

Me sonrió lascivamente.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo guiñando. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas mientras imágenes de la noche pasada aparecían en mi cabeza. Edward definitivamente no había tenido ningún efecto negativo por su contusión cerebral. Luché contra un temblor y desvié la atención que de repente estaba recibiendo de los metiches.

—Emmett, ¿qué más?

—Nada, B. Asegurándome de que irás a la práctica de esta noche —respondió.

Suspiré.

—Sí, estaré allí. Como si las otras chicas me permitieran lo contrario.

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Edward de repente—. No me quitarás mi tiempo con mi chica —le dijo a Emmett.

Emmett sonrió presumido.

—Qué mal, Cullen. B es toda mía esta noche.

Edward gruñó y me alcé para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo un par de horas para la Semana Griega. Regresaré después.

—Será mejor que sólo sea para la Semana Griega —murmuró, todavía fulminando con la mirada a Emmett, colocando su brazo alrededor de mí posesivamente.

* * *

El evento de la Semana Griega en el cual estaba participando era el juego de fútbol de chicas. Emmett insistió. Trató de arrastrar a Alice y Rose también, pero Alice se negó y Rose estaba entusiasmada hasta que se enteró de que era fútbol de bandera* y no fútbol de contacto. Después de eso, no pudo ser persuadida.

Para la mayoría de los eventos de la Semana Griega, era cada equipo de hermandad y fraternidad unos contra otros, así que le tuve que decir a Emmett que me explicara cómo funcionaba.

—De acuerdo, si cada hermandad tiene que jugar la una con la otra significaría algún tipo de torneo con bastantes juegos, para finalmente tener un ganador del _Powder_ _Puff*_. Así que, todos los equipos son puestos en uno de dos grupos, ocho equipos de hermandad/fraternidad para cada lado con unos cuantos miembros de cada uno participando. Cinco puntos se otorgan a todas las fraternidades/hermandades del equipo ganador y un punto adicional se le da al equipo cuyo jugador gane el premio al _Jugador_ _más_ _v_ _alioso_. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí.

—Creo que sí. Pero y si las chicas son las que están jugando fútbol, ¿qué hacen los chicos?

Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Somos las porristas.

Prorrumpí en carcajadas, no podía esperar para ver a Emmett en una falda sacudiendo pompones.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas de práctica sudorosa y cansada estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando Emmett se acercó a mí.

—Oye, B, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Alcé mi mirada ante el sombrío tono de su voz y vi la seriedad de su rostro.

—Claro, ¿sucede algo?

Lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, no sé. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso. ¿Has notado a Edward actuando diferente últimamente?

Mis cejas se juntaron en confusión.

—En realidad no. ¿Diferente cómo? ¿Qué has notado?

—Ha perdido interés, supongo, en cuanto se refiere al fútbol. No estoy seguro de que esa sea la manera correcta de decirlo, porque todavía, obviamente, está jugando para el equipo. Pero ya no está interesado en reunirse con representantes de la NFL. Es extraño. Cuando hablamos sobre ello en las prácticas él simplemente cambia el tema o se aleja. Es decir, el scout de los Bears vendrá al juego que será dentro de dos semanas y Edward no se quiere reunir con él. Este verano no paraba de hablar de eso y ahora… —Dejó de hablar, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me preguntaba si te ha dicho algo.

Tragué, pensando sobre nuestra conversación el día anterior luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

—Así que, ¿Edward quería volverse un profesional como lo había hablado y planeado y ahora de repente ya no quiere?

—Sí —asintió él—. Es decir, E, Jazz y yo sólo hablábamos de los equipos que queríamos, quiénes eran los mejores representantes y cuál de nosotros ganaría el Super Bowl primero. Ahora no habla de eso, así de sencillo.

—Él, ah, en realidad no me ha dicho mucho —mentí, sin querer decirle a Emmett algo que Edward aún no le haya querido decir—. Pero por lo general no hablamos sobre fútbol. —Fue mi turno para encogerme de hombros—. Veré si puedo hacer que hable al respecto, ¿vale? O al menos que hable con ustedes si no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

Emmett asintió y nos separamos, había planeado pasarme por mi casa para bañarme antes de ir a donde Edward, pero tomé un bus directo hasta allá. No estaba completamente segura de lo que sucedía, pero sabía que Edward no había sido enteramente sincero conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció cuando me senté en el bus, esperando ansiosa por mi parada.

¿Había cambiado de parecer? ¿Qué lo haría hacer eso? ¿Era debido a mí? No podía ser. Sólo habíamos estado juntos por cinco semanas, ¿cómo pude haber influenciado en algo tan grande en su vida? Y, de todas formas, ¿qué habría hecho para hacerlo pensar que necesitaba cambiar todo su plan de vida?

Para el momento en que el bus llegó a mi parada estaba moviendo mi pierna incesantemente y mordiendo mis uñas. Salí del bus y caminé la calle hasta su apartamento. Coloqué el código de acceso que Edward me había dado e, impacientemente, esperé que el ascensor llegara a su piso. Toqué su puerta y jugué con mis manos escuchando sus pasos acercarse.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció cuando notó mi expresión.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede, amor?

Me jaló hacia adentro, colocándonos en el sofá, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Me miró, esperando que hablara.

Antes de hacerlo, me incliné para besarlo, sólo en caso de que las cosas terminaran muy, muy mal, era mi última oportunidad. Intenté memorizar la suavidad de sus labios y su sabor, la sensación de su lengua mientras se movía con la mía. Me aparté y apoyé mi frente contra la de él.

—Te amo —susurré.

Los brazos de Edward se envolvieron mi alrededor y me jaló hacia su regazo. Alzó mi rostro para que lo mirase.

—Me estás asustando, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

Respiré profundo, intentando descifrar una manera para comenzar la conversación.

—¿En serio _nunca_ te viste jugando fútbol profesionalmente?

La expresión del rostro de Edward se volvió cautelosa y sus brazos se tensaron imperceptiblemente mi alrededor.

—Supongo que _nunca_ no es exactamente certero. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no lo haré.

—Pienso que te viste a ti mismo jugar fútbol más de lo que admites.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Porque Emmett me preguntó si algo sucedió para hacerte cambiar de parecer. No parabas de hablar de eso antes de que el año escolar comenzara y ahora no hablas nada en lo absoluto. Está preocupado por ti. —Hice lo mejor que pude para mantener mi voz suave y gentil, no quería darle cualquiera razón para que se cerrara conmigo.

Suspiró enojado.

—Emmett debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada y preocuparse por sus propios asuntos. —Alzó una mano para pasar sus dedos por su cabello agitadamente antes de regresarla a mi cintura—. De acuerdo, sí pensé sobre jugar fútbol profesionalmente. Pero antes de alguna vez hacerlo, de verdad siempre pensé que iría a la escuela de medicina y me convertiría en un doctor. Sólo me desconcentré por un momento.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a pensar en jugar profesionalmente? ¿Cuánto tiempo es un momento?

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, luego sus ojos se conectaron con los míos de nuevo.

—Supongo que comencé a pensarlo, en realidad a soñar despierto, cuando estaba en la secundaria y empecé a ser reclutado para jugar fútbol en la universidad. Pero en realidad, nunca sabes cuán bueno eres hasta que realmente juegas a un nivel superior. Así que si incluso era lo suficientemente bueno para la universidad, eso no significaba que era lo suficientemente bueno para jugar profesionalmente.

»No fue hasta el último año que me di cuenta que podría jugar fútbol profesional. No creía en nada de lo que los demás me decían, hasta que Major me sentó y me habló al respecto. Dijo que tenía potencial para ser realmente genial si aplicaba por mí mismo.

—¿Major? —pregunté, un poco confundida.

Edward rió suavemente.

—El quarterback principal del año pasado. Se graduó y ahora trabaja como entrenador asistente del equipo.

—Oh —dije, sonrojándome—. ¿Entonces por qué cambiaste de parecer? Por lo que dijo Emmett, y lo que tú estás diciéndome, suena como si volverte jugador profesional era algo que en realidad querías hacer.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Te conocí —dijo simplemente.

Pestañeé.

—¿Cómo el conocerme se compara al ir a la escuela de medicina en vez de jugar fútbol profesionalmente? ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo eso?

—Tienes todo que ver con respecto a lo que haga en mi vida. Sería perfectamente feliz siendo un doctor y odias el fútbol, así que la decisión fue sencilla. Iré a la escuela de medicina en vez de a la NFL.

—¡No odio el fútbol! —exclamé. Arqueó sus cejas en mi dirección—. Está bien, a lo mejor no era la más fanática cuando te conocí, pero ahora no me importa. Puede que no entienda mucho lo que sucede y que no me interese seguir a equipos diferentes o lo que sea, pero me encanta verte jugar. Eres tan feliz en el campo y es hermoso verte mover allí. Sin mencionar que tu culo luce fantástico en esos pantalones. —Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta.

Alcé mi mano, posicionándola en su mejilla.

—Sé honesto, ¿serías más feliz jugando fútbol profesionalmente o siendo doctor? ¿Cuál de los dos realmente quieres más?

Edward giró su rostro para besar mi mano.

—Quiero jugar fútbol —murmuró contra mi palma. Apartó su rostro de mi mano—, pero no si significa no tenerte.

—No veo como son mutuamente exclusivos —dije suavemente—. ¿Pensarías que soy otra chica caza fortunas y hambrienta de fama en busca de un novio atleta para usarlo si te dijera que quiero que juegues profesionalmente?

El miedo que sentía se concentró en mi estómago mientras me miraba sin ninguna expresión. Mi mayor temor era que el pensara que sólo quería usarlo para mi propio beneficio. No me importaba que hiciera con su vida siempre y cuando fuese lo que deseaba hacer.

—Jamás podría pensar eso de ti, Bella. Eres demasiado dulce, gentil y generosa para siquiera contemplarte siendo tan malvada. Eres demasiado transparente con tus sentimientos para lograrlo, si es que acaso lo intentases. Yo sólo no quiere que termines conmigo porque no quieres lidiar con el estilo de vida que viene con jugar en la NFL.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

—Edward, soy tuya tanto como me quieras. No podría terminar contigo si mi vida dependiera de eso. Quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que eso conlleve.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí completamente, apretando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró.

Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, gentilmente jalando hasta que mi cabeza se alzó hasta la de él. Me besó ferozmente, reclamando mis labios como si estuviera reclamando mi alma. Respondí con la misma intensidad a su pasión, queriendo atarme a mí misma a él por siempre.

Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeando y me removí incómoda en su regazo. Deslicé mis manos bajo su camisa, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos sobre los músculos duros y definidos escondidos debajo de ella.

—Además… —Sonreí malvadamente—. Si dejas de jugar fútbol, puede que pierdas toda esta definición de los músculos. Y eso sería terrible. —Me reí y empecé a levantarme, jalando de su mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

Él sonrió, pero ligeramente me jaló hacia él

—Fue en serio lo que dije en ese entonces acerca de querer ser un doctor. Quiero que sepas que no te mentí intencionalmente. Pero ahora, tengo que decirte algo que nadie más sabe sobre mí para recompensártelo.

—Sé que fue en serio cuando lo dijiste. —Sonreí suavemente—. Sin embargo, si en realidad quieres, siempre puede ir a la escuela de medicina luego de que te retires del fútbol. O con la cantidad de dinero que estoy segura harás, comprar tu propio hospital. Ahora dime rápido, así podemos terminar lo que comenzamos con ese beso.

Él se rió y me abrazó. Susurró en mi oreja:

—Jugaré fútbol profesional.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Eso no es algo que nadie más sepa, Edward. De hecho, creo que soy la última persona en saberlo.

—De acuerdo, sabelotodo. ¿Qué tal esto? —Me sonrió presumido —: Me voy a casar contigo un día.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Edward…

—Espera, Bella. No me importa que sólo nos hayamos conocido por cinco semanas. El tiempo no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sé que te amaré y querré por siempre. —Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos por un momento—. Me casaré contigo un día, Isabella Marie Swan. Nada cambiará eso.

—¿No puedo opinar al respecto? —lo provoqué gentilmente, sonriendo, así sabría que no era en serio.

—Te preguntaré cuando el momento sea el adecuado. —Se rió quedamente—. ¿Dirás sí? —Esa vez estaba serio, quería saber cómo estaba manejando todo esto.

Lo miré fijamente y mi voz fue fuerte y segura cuando respondí, ni siquiera un poco de temor recorriéndome.

—Sí, me casaré contigo... algún día —agregué al final, sonriendo.

Me besó de nuevo, esa vez sin deteniéndose cuando se volvió apasionado. Las ropas fueron quitadas y de repente me encontré a horcadas en el regazo de Edward en el sofá. Alzó mis caderas y desesperadamente me deslizó sobre su polla. Gemí audiblemente ante la sensación, mis brazos enrollándose alrededor de su cuello. Comencé a mover mis caderas, deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo en su dura polla, gimiendo de placer mientras me llenaba profundamente. Sus manos sostenían fuertemente mi cintura, ayudándome a guiarme. Mordí mi labio y Edward gruñó, inclinándose para besarme a lo largo de mi cuello y el punto detrás de mi oreja que tanto amaba que besara. Jadeé con fervor, cabalgándolo más rápido mientras el conocido placer se construía rápidamente.

Edward empujó sus caderas en sintonía conmigo, sus manos clavándose en la piel de mis muslos. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, lloriqueando cuando tocó el punto dentro de mí que garantizaba mi derrumbe. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, uniendo nuestros cuerpos, mordiendo mi oreja.

—¡Joder, cariño! Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Déjate ir por mí, amor. Puedo sentir que estás tan cerca —gruñó Edward en mi oreja y me derrumbé en sus brazos, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Sucumbió a su propio éxtasis después de mí. Colapsamos el uno sobre el otro en el sofá por un momento, recuperándonos. Luego de unos minutos, Edward se puso de pie, cargándome y llevándonos hacia su baño por una rápida ducha y luego hacia su cama para el segundo asalto.

* * *

El siguiente sábado fue el _Powder Puff Game_ , como también otros eventos para el cierre de la semana griega. Ese fin de semana había sido elegido porque era una semana libre o, como Edward había explicado riendo, una semana libre para el equipo de fútbol.

Estaba emocionado de poder unírsenos para los eventos de ese día, pero sin saber qué conllevaba. A propósito había escondido información acerca de qué estaría haciendo con la esperanza de que no estuviera presente para presenciar mi humillación. Emmett, sin embargo, le dijo a Edward que no podía perderse los eventos de ese día.

El día estaba soleado y cálido, perfecto para desparramarse en los bancos de uno de los campos internos todo el día. Me senté un asiento más abajo que Edward, situado cómodamente entre sus rodillas y mi cabeza descansando en su abdomen. Él estaba, como frecuentemente solía estar, pasando sus dedos distraídamente por mi cabello mientras estábamos sentados allí. El evento de la mañana era deletrear cada letra del abecedario griego usando los cuerpos de los miembros de la hermandad. Cada hermandad había estado trabajando en coreografiar maneras para doblarse, inclinarse y entrelazar cuerpos para cada una de las letras. Tradicionalmente, las chicas participando en el evento eran las nuevas integrantes de las clases siendo inducidas ese otoño.

Como Alice estaba a cargo de enseñar e inducir a los últimos integrantes de las clases, también había estado a cargo de dirigirlas en el evento. Me reí mientras ella ladraba órdenes y criticaba durante una de las últimas prácticas antes de que nuestras chicas salieran al campo.

Miré maravilla y con gran diversión como las chicas se movían y fluían en perfecta armonía juntas, formando cada letra de una manera única y creativa. Era lo mejor que había visto hasta el momento, lo cual no me sorprendía puesto que Alice era la encargada.

Una vez el evento terminó las chicas regresaron a nuestra sección. Los jueces, quienes eran los consejeros, escribieron sus resultados y los dieron para que los anunciaran. Gritamos fuertemente y Alice sonrió con aire de suficiencia cuando nuestro nombre fue llamado como ganador del primer puesto.

Luego del almuerzo, hubo una erupción de pistas y eventos en el campo, donde las fraternidades participaron y, cuando todo estuvo listo, estábamos empatadas en primer lugar. Noté a Tanya de pie con las otras chicas en la hermandad empatadas con nosotras. Miró hacia nosotros y me miró aún sentada cómodamente contra Edward. Me gruñó y se volteó, sacudiendo su estúpido cabello rubio rojizo sobre su hombro.

—¿Edward? —pregunté y volteó su cabeza para mirarme—. ¿Está Tanya en una hermandad?

—Oh, mierda. ¿Está aquí? —dijo, mirando alrededor.

Asentí en su dirección.

—Así que, ¿es un hábito tuyo salir con chicas de la hermandad?

—Chistosa, Bella. No era como si supiera que estabas en una hermandad cuando te conocí. Además, ¿no son todas las chicas de la hermandad fáciles? —bromeó.

Golpeé su pierna y él se inclinó, besando mi coronilla. Emmett me hizo una seña, moviendo su mano en mi dirección.

—Esa es mi señal. Es hora de entrar al octavo anillo del infierno.

—¡No puedo esperar para ver qué harás! —dijo Edward detrás de mí, nalgueándome mientras me alejaba. Le sonreí sobre mi hombro.

Caminé lentamente hacia el campo y agarré el suéter de Edward que había robado y le había dado a Emmett para que lo escondiera para el juego. Me lo puse sobre mi camisa y sonreí. Era enorme, pero olía a él y podría mostrar su número.

Me uní a las demás chicas reunidas en el campo, saludando a otras chicas de las cuales me había hecho amiga durante las prácticas. Noté a varias chicas usando las camisas de Texas o el suéter de damas como el que yo tenía. Parecía que yo era la única usando una verdadera camisa de fútbol y me gané un par de miradas.

Miré hacia los bancos y observé a Edward sonriéndome sexualmente, flaqueado por Alice y Rose. El juego fue llamado a comenzar y los gritos de los espectadores llenaron el aire. Escuché la voz de Edward más alta que la de los demás.

Nos movimos hacia los banquillos mientras las _porristas_ salían, los chicos salieron en enfermizos uniformes de animadoras, agitando brillantes pompones. Casi me caí riéndome cuando vi a Emmett con sombra azul y un fuerte labial rojo junto con una peluca rubia.

Los chicos abrieron el juego con una rutina para cada lado para ser juzgados por el evento. Era comiquísimo ver a esos gigantescos hombres haciendo porras y gritando con voces chillonas. Mi parte favorita fue Emmett intentado hacer una patada alta al final de la rutina. Lanzó su pierna tan alta que su otra pierna salió volando de debajo de él haciendo que cayera fuerte sobre su trasero.

El juego fue llamado al orden y comenzamos a jugar. Técnicamente, yo era el quarterback, pero en vez de lanzarla, por lo general tendía la pelota o, cansada de correr, hacía las jugadas yo misma. Las pocas veces en la cual sí la lancé, eran distancias cortas con una chica disponible y libre para completar la captura. A pesar de eso, el juego fue divertido, todos disfrutamos de una sana competencia entre los equipos. Sin embargo, Tanya era una historia completamente diferente.

Parecía que tenía un problema conmigo, maniobrando para terminar donde yo estaba para cada jugada. Siempre agarraba mi bandera, arrastrando sus dedos en mis brazos ocasionalmente. Intenté no darle importancia, empujándola e ignorando sus burlas. Edward continuó animando fuertemente y yo intenté concentrarme en su voz, sonriéndole de vez en cuando.

Hacia el final de los últimos minutos del juego, el puntaje estaba empatado y Tanya parecía tirárseme encima con mayor fervor. Acababa de pasar la pelota y estaba corriendo para ayudar a bloquear un camino para que mi compañera corriera cuando su pie apareció delante de mí. Me tropecé y caí fuerte contra el suelo. Mi cabeza salió disparada hacia atrás dolorosamente cuando Tanya cogió mi cola de caballo con sus talones, jalando cabello mientras caía.

—Tan patosa, Bella. Deberías ser más cuidadosa —se burló con obvio desdén.

Balbuceé bajo aliento, levantándome y sobando mi cabeza cautelosamente. Hicimos la formación para la siguiente jugada y delicadamente me moví hacia adelante con la pelota. Sabía que se suponía no debíamos hacer contactos la una con la otra, sólo ir por las banderas para indicar que alguien estaba fuera de juego, pero eso no iba a suceder esa vez.

Esa vez, me incliné hacia adelante, mis ojos fijos en Tanya. Fingí tropezarme cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca y choqué contra ella, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda en el barro. Logré mantenerme de pie y le sonreí.

—¡Ups! ¡Soy tan patosa! ¡Lo siento! —Me reí mientras me alejaba para acomodarme para la siguiente jugada.

El puntaje todavía seguía empatado, diez a diez y quedaba sólo un minuto para jugar. Nos alineamos y la pelota salió volando, vi a todo el equipo contrario viniendo hacia mí y retrocedí un poco. No habría nada de pases o corredera esa vez. Miré por el campo y observé a una compañera por la línea de gol, totalmente sola, sin nadie ni siquiera mirando en su dirección.

Respiré profundo y lancé mi brazo hacia atrás lanzando la pelota con toda la fuerza que podía e intentando recordar todo lo que Emmett me había enseñado. Vi la pelota formar un arco en el aire y cerré mis ojos incapaz de mirar si tocaría la marca señalada o no. Hubo un momento de completo silencio y abrí un ojo. Cayó justo en sus brazos y ella corrió los pocos metros hacia el gol. Pestañeé, incapaz de creer que en realidad había hecho un lanzamiento perfecto y que habíamos anotado. Habíamos ganado el juego.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi novia! —La voz entusiasta de Edward se escuchó y los aplausos estallaron alrededor. Me encontré envuelta en una masa de chicas gritando y saltando de alegría. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor cuando Edward me tacleó, lanzándome al suelo pero volteándose al último instante así él caía debajo y yo estaba encima de él. Sonrió y me besó audiblemente, los silbidos llenaron el aire alrededor de nosotros.

Finalmente nos separamos, aún sonriéndonos mutuamente.

—Mi brillante novia y pateadora de traseros —murmuró orgullosamente—. Ese fue un hermoso lanzamiento, cariño. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Eso fue, posiblemente, la cosa más sexi que he visto en mi vista.

Me reí y me levanté, tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con la victoria del juego y yo siendo premiada como la jugadora más valiosa, hizo que los puntos de mi hermandad subieran y ganaran la semana griega. Edward pasó el resto del fin de semana haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mostrarme cuan orgulloso estaba de mí por la manera en cómo había jugado el juego y para asegurarse de que celebráramos como era debido el haber ganado la semana griega.

* * *

 _N/A: El Powder Puff Game, en Estados Unidos o Canadá son juegos de f_ _ú_ _tbol de banderas o f_ _ú_ _tbol de contacto entre chicas de primer y_ _ú_ _ltimo_ _año_ _, o entre equipos rivales de diferentes escuelas. El fondo que se recoge de las entradas del juego por_ _lo_ _general se da a la caridad, a la clase de_ _ú_ _ltimo_ _año_ _o se utiliza para el baile de promoción. Los juegos son una_ _tradición_ _anual en muchas escuelas y universidades._

 _N/T: Fútbol de bandera: es una modalidad de fútbol americano, que se juega sin placajes. En vez de tirar al suelo al jugador contrario para detener una jugada, el equipo defensor debe retirar uno de los dos banderines (ya que simula a una tacleada) o pañuelos que cuelgan a los lados de la cintura, pueden ir ya sea con un cinturón o dentro del short._

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Ya vamos con el capítulo 11 de esta historia y hemos pasado la mitad de ella, a veces cuesta creer que ya avanzamos tanto, ¿no?_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Esa charla tan sincera entre ellos? ¿Y la semana griega?, ha estado divertida, ¿verdad? Esperamos que nos cuenten sus opiniones, siempre es divertido leerlas. Y, además, saben que dejando un RR recibirán un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo ;)_ _Les recuerdo a las chicas que no tienen cuenta que dejen su mail para que les podamos mandar el adelanto. Recuerden separarlo en partes para que la página no lo borre._

 _Muchas gracias a todas por seguir la historia, por sus alertas, favoritos y RR, es genial saber que les gusta la historia._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La semana siguiente fue bastante tranquila; Edward se exigió a sí mismo mucho más de lo habitual para estar listo para el juego contra la Universidad de Kansas. Dejando a un lado el conocimiento de que sería una difícil competición y todos debían estar en su mejor forma, habría agentes de la NFL en la ciudad. Edward había sido invitado a una cena por parte de un representante del Grupo Volturi el sábado por la noche e insistía en que yo lo acompañase. Creía que no era una buena idea pero él reiteraba que pasaría a recogerme a las siete.

La tarde del viernes nos encontró discutiendo, nuevamente, acerca de si debía quedarme a pasar la noche o no. Como siempre ganó y acepté quedarme, con la condición de que mantuviésemos las cosas en un bajo perfil. Luego de ordenar comida china, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vimos una película. Cuando la película terminó, me alzó en brazos, cargándome hasta su habitación y allí me hizo el amor de manera lenta y suave.

—¿Cariño? —susurré mientras yacíamos abrazados, dudando en traer a colación el pequeño temor que me inquietaba.

—¿Sí, amor? —murmuró, enterrando aún más su rostro en mi cabello.

—¿Estás buscando un agente porque serás reclutado este año?

El sólo pensar que él se iba a ir, que no estaría aquí el próximo año, era paralizante. No quería pensar en lo que nos pasaría si teníamos que separarnos. Seguramente hallaría otra mujer. Una más bella y agraciada, que supiese todo sobre fútbol y pudiese hablar sobre eso con él, que fuera mejor en la cama y supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, bebé. Terminaré mi carrera. Ese fue siempre mi plan. Incluso antes de que conociese a esta preciosa morena con la que estoy obsesionado. — Ajustó sus brazos a mi alrededor y presioné mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieren entrevistarte ahora?

—Porque es un proceso lento y si encuentro a alguien ahora, ellos pueden promocionarme más para conseguir el mejor acuerdo posible.

—¿Y qué pasa si el próximo año ocurre algo?

—¿Estás diciendo que el próximo año no jugaré tan bien, Bella? —bromeó—. ¡Estoy herido! Planeo ganar el Heisman dos años seguidos. De esa manera, el contrato por cincuenta millones de dólares que me ofrecerían si me reclutasen ahora, serán cien millones en la próxima temporada. Debo asegurarme de tener lo suficiente para comprar ese hospital. Creo que me gusta esa idea. Además, no podría llevarte conmigo y no hay manera de que vaya a estar un año separado de ti. Apenas si puedo lidiar con los juegos fuera de casa y sólo son un par de días.

Hice un sonido en acuerdo con él, respirando tranquilamente al saber que lo tendría conmigo el próximo año.

* * *

Por la mañana, Edward estaba silencioso, tratando de poner su mente en el juego. Me dio un rápido beso antes de irse, dejándome en su apartamento para que me alistase. Noté que hacía semanas no dormía en mi habitación; había ido cada pocos días para empacar un pequeño bolso con ropa y, ocasionalmente, para almorzar o estudiar en la casa cuando sabía que Edward estaba ocupado.

Haciendo una nota mental de intentar pasar más tiempo allí, tomé una ducha y me puse una réplica del jersey de Edward, con su nombre y su número en la espalda, combinado con una falda de jean y chanclas. Había hecho prometer a Edward que no estaría persiguiéndolo para entrar en una ambulancia esta semana y opté por un calzado cómodo.

Alice y Rose me recogieron, ambas queriendo asegurarse de que no llegara tarde al juego. Alice estaba prácticamente fuera de sí por la emoción y… el amor.

—Créanme, chicas, somos almas gemelas. En verdad, nunca me había sentido de esta manera con nadie y sólo han sido dos semanas. Al principio, creí que era el mejor sexo que alguna vez había tenido, porque él sí que sabe hacer sentir bien a una chica, pero después de pasar tiempo juntos entre jugarretas, me di cuenta que es el chico perfecto para mí. Es dulce, sensible y es muy bueno adivinando mi estado de ánimo, además es jodidamente caliente y tiene ese acento increíble. Dios, cuando me habla sucio en la cama, me hace…

—¡Alice! —gritamos Rose y yo.

—No necesitamos conocer con tanto detalle tu vida sexual —continuó Rose—, ya entendimos que es bueno en la cama.

—" _Bueno"_ ni siquiera le hace justicia —masculló Alice entre dientes mientras entrabamos al aparcamiento—. ¡No puedo creer cuán increíbles son nuestros asientos! Incluso mejores que los que Edward te dio a principio de año. ¡Sí que se estaba conteniendo!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Alice seguía balbuceando sobre Jasper, el juego y nuestros asientos. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de que mis mejores amigas hayan encontrado el amor con los amigos más cercanos de Edward. Además, tenía tantas chicas de mi lado como Irina tenía del suyo. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro cuando Alice les sacó el dedo medio a ella y su clan antes de que pudiesen comenzar algo.

Vitoreé al equipo ruidosamente mientras salía, gritando aún más fuerte cuando el nombre de Edward fue anunciado. Él sonrió y me guiñó el ojo antes de salir al campo. Sólo esperaba que el resto del juego fuese así de tranquilo.

Aunque nuestro esquipo era bueno, la UK nos igualaba jugada a jugada. La defensa de ambos equipos estaba en su punto límite, forzando a nuestra ofensiva a jugar mucho más duro. El marcador se mantuvo bajo a lo largo de todo el partido y, la mayor parte, quedó estancado en 14- 14. Desafortunadamente, al comienzo del último cuarto, Kansas hizo un gol de campo, cambiando el marcador 14-17 a su favor.

Podía ver el claro enojo y frustración en la cara de Edward mientras los minutos se iban y él todavía no podía encontrar una brecha para poder anotar. Noté que las otras chicas me dirigían miradas asesinas que me hicieron sentir incómoda.

—Eh, Alice, Rose, ¿por qué soy la destinataria de estas miradas desagradables? —susurré discretamente, mirando a mi alrededor donde seguidores que nunca había conocido me dirigían el mismo tipo de mirada.

—Odio decírtelo, Bells, pero ahora eres la chica más odiada del campus. Si perdemos el juego, serás oficialmente una maldición para el fútbol —me informó Rose.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —jadeé—. Hemos ganado todos los partidos en esta temporada, ¡y Edward y yo hemos estado juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo!

—No importa, perdemos y tú eres la más fácil de culpar. Tú le hiciste algo para que perdiera su suerte y jodiera el juego —se lamentó Alice.

El reloj tocó los noventa segundos, cuando de repente, un canto llegó desde el lado del campo de Kansas.

— _Rock chalk, Jayhawk ¡KUUUUUUU!_

Los ojos de Rose se agrandaron y escuché los murmullos crecer de nuestro lado.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté.

—Ese es el canto de la UK, lo usan cuando tienen la certeza de que van a ganar. Se considera algo así como el beso de la muerte —contestó Rose.

—Ah, mierda. A Edward no le gustará eso —gemí.

Me puse de pie de repente, divisando a Edward en el lateral, caminado de un lado al otro, ansiosamente, esperando que nuestra defensa detuviese a Kansas en una última jugada, para así poder anotar un touchdown. Incluso me conformaría con un gol de campo, para igualar el marcador y conseguir tiempo extra. Caminé los pocos pasos hacia el balcón e hice lo posible por conseguir su atención.

Él se aproximó, refunfuñando levemente. No esperé que dijese nada; simplemente me incliné hacia él y le hice señas para que se acercase más.

—Edward, si pierdes este juego me harás quedar como una maldición del fútbol frente a los ojos de todos en UT. Si alguna vez quieres volver a tener sexo, fuera de los sábados en la noche _después_ de ganar, harás todo lo que tengas que hacer para ganarlo —le siseé.

Me contempló por un momento, tratando de decidir si estaba siendo seria o no. La mirada en mi rostro debió haberlo convencido, porque inmediatamente adoptó el aire más determinado que jamás había visto. Luego de asentir hacia a mí, dio la vuelta y trotó de nuevo al lateral a esperar por su última oportunidad.

Afortunadamente, llegó antes que el tiempo se acabase. Edward se apresuró hacia el campo, ladrando órdenes mientras los jugadores tomaban sus posiciones, con sólo dieciocho segundos. El balón fue centrado y como un león de montaña, Edward saltó instantáneamente a la acción. Nunca lo había visto moverse tan rápido. Era una mancha en movimiento y en un parpadeo, estaba en la línea de anotación. El rugido de la multitud era ensordecedor cuando el touchdown nos dio el puesto de ganadores y el reloj llegó a cero.

Salté en mi asiento, gritando con todas mis fuerzas, mientras Alice y Rose me abrazaban, gritando en mis oídos. Vi como el resto del equipo corrió hacia el césped, convergiendo en una masa de chicos entusiasmados.

Edward se hizo lugar a empujones y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita y me señaló. Sentí el sonrojo en mi rostro, pero me rehusé a esconderlo detrás del cabello. Le di mi sonrisa más grande y articulé _: «Te amo»_ con los labios.

Él me imitó y dejó que lo volviera a arrastrar el caos.

* * *

Luego del juego fuimos hacia los vestuarios a encontrarnos con los chicos. Yo me aseguré de estar lo más escondida posible para evitar a la prensa. Nuestros chicos salieron, evadiendo a los reporteros y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras. Edward me tomó en sus brazos, besándome profundamente para luego volver a dejarme sobre mis pies y lanzar su brazo a mi alrededor posesivamente.

Reconocí vagamente al pelirrojo caminando junto a él y me pregunté cómo lo conocía. Abruptamente, la respuesta me golpeó. Él había sido quién le dijo a los paramédicos que me dejasen subir a la ambulancia con Edward.

Sonreí tímidamente.

—Oh, hola de nuevo.

Él me regresó la sonrisa.

—Hola. Veo que aún sigues haciendo tu trabajo.

La mirada de Edward se alternó entre nosotros.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—No oficialmente —dijo el chico—. Soy Major Applewhite. —Y me ofreció su mano.

La tomé con la mía, sacudiéndola suavemente.

—Soy Bella.

Él me sonrió abiertamente.

—Seh, lo sé.

Frunciendo el ceño pregunté.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"mi trabajo"_? Y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿por qué le dijiste a los paramédicos que yo era "la razón por la que él está jugando tan bien"? Yo no tengo nada que ver con la habilidad de Edward para jugar fútbol. Él era así antes de conocerme.

El grupo entero se rió de mí. Los fulminé con la mirada y me crucé de brazos, no entendía qué era tan gracioso. Edward me jaló más cerca, besando mi frente mientras murmuraba _«Te amo»._

Major finalmente habló.

—Sí, técnicamente, no tienes influencia sobre sus habilidades físicas como jugador; él sigue corriendo y arrojando el balón tan bien como lo ha hecho siempre. Sin embargo, está la motivación, esta intensidad que nunca había estado presente antes. Tú le diste algo por lo que jugar. Y hoy le diste definitivamente el incentivo apropiado; nunca había visto al chico moverse tan rápido. Él se rehúsa a contarnos lo que le dijiste, pero funcionó. ¡Buen trabajo!

Sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas y lo escondí en el hombro de Edward. Escuché las risas dispersarse mientras Edward nos hacía avanzar.

—Vamos, amor, sólo tenemos un par de horas antes de la cena.

—Oh, creo que no debería ir. Estoy bastante segura de que ya he proporcionado suficiente _"motivación"_ por hoy.

Acabábamos de llegar al estacionamiento cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué y la palabra «Papá» destellaba en la pantalla. Apretando el botón de "Aceptar", sostuve el teléfono junto a mi oreja.

—Hola, papá.

—Isabella Swan, ¿qué diablos le dijiste a ese chico para que ganase el juego?

Me congelé ante el irritado sonido de la voz de mi padre.

—¿Viste el juego? Pero siempre vas de pesca los sábados —dije con la voz empequeñecida.

—Sí, Bella. Vi el juego hoy. El fin de semana pasado, luego de que Billy y yo volviésemos de pescar, escuché a Jake y sus amigos hablando sobre ti liándote en televisión nacional con el mariscal de campo. Creí que me estaban tomando el pelo. Tú no me dijiste que tu nuevo novio era un jugador de fútbol, Bella.

—¡Jake es un maldito mentiroso! Sólo está molesto porque nunca saldría con él —repliqué.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no besaste a ese chico a la vista de todo el mundo la semana pasada?

—Bueno, sí, lo hice. Pero no nos estábamos "liando". Fue un muy pequeño beso. De todas maneras, ¿qué importa si Edward juega fútbol o no? No lo mencioné porque no es importante para mí. Te hablé sobre _él._ Sobre quién es él, no cuál es su actividad extracurricular.

Mi papá comenzó a hablar cuando Edward quitó el teléfono de mis manos.

—Hola, jefe Swan, soy Edward Cullen. —Hubo una breve pausa y él volvió a hablar—. Es un gusto hablar con usted también, señor. No pude evitar escuchar que quizá usted tenga algunas preguntas para mí.

Hubo más silencio por su parte mientras intentaba recuperar mi teléfono. Edward sonrió mientras se deslizaba fuera de mi agarre.

Su rostro se tornó serio.

—No, señor. Me importa mucho su hija. Jamás soñaría con faltarle el respeto a Bella de ese modo. Estoy enamorado de ella, señor.

Él rió.

—No, señor, ella amenazó con no volver a venir a otro juego si perdía. Ella tiene la loca idea de que es una maldición del fútbol.

—Seguro, señor. También fue un placer hablar con usted. —Otra pausa—. Gracias, Charlie. Adiós. —Él presionó el botón de "terminar llamada" y me devolvió el teléfono.

—¿Charlie? —pregunté, boquiabierta.

Él me sonrió con suficiencia.

—Claro, ese es su nombre, ¿verdad? Al menos así fue como me pidió que lo llamase. —Yo me quedé de pie, balbuceando—. Vamos, bonita. Quizá no debas hacer mucho para verte perfecta esta noche pero yo sí.

A las siete en punto Edward estaba en mi puerta y yo estaba lista con un vestido cruzado verde militar que caía justo sobre las rodillas, acompañado por unos zapatos chatos color negro y mi collar de perlas. Alice había sostenido mi cabello en una cola baja, alisándolo para que cayese sobre un hombro en perfectas hondas. Atraía la atención hacia mi escote y hacia las perlas, lo cual me complacía. El collar había sido un regalo de graduación por parte de mi papá y sabía que había costado más que cualquier otro regalo que haya recibido.

Edward lucía devastadoramente apuesto en su traje azul oscuro hecho a medida. Hice todo lo que pude para no arrojarlo al suelo y hacer con él lo que mi retorcida mente quería. Quizás se me había escapado un gemido.

Él me sonrió tiernamente.

—Estás espectacular, amor. —No pude evitar alcanzarlo y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Suspiró contra mi boca antes de separarse desganadamente—. Deberíamos irnos, cariño.

La cena era llevada a cabo en el restaurante más sofisticado que alguna vez haya pisado. Cada mesa tenía su propio grupo de meseros, y, desconocido para mí, nuestra reunión era lo suficientemente grande para que tuviesen que darnos una sala privada. Además de nosotros dos también estaban Caius, el agente; Jane, la publicista; el entrenador; Major; un abogado empleado por la universidad; el señor Anderson y el abogado de la familia Cullen, el señor Jenks.

El entrenador y Major me saludaron cálidamente, ambos dándome abrazos y elogiando la forma en la que me veía.

Les estreché la mano a ambos abogados, como así también a Caius y Jane.

—Bonito collar, señorita Swan —habló Jane mientras nos sentábamos—. ¿Fue ese un regalo de Edward?

—Oh, no —exclamé, poniendo una mano sobre él—. Fue un regalo de graduación de mi padre.

Su mirada se tornó calculadora.

—Un regalo bastante costoso para el jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño.

—¿Cómo sabía eso sobre mi padre? —jadeé, tomada por sorpresa completamente.

—Señorita Swan, es nuestro trabajo saber todo sobre nuestros potenciales clientes. Aparentemente, ahora eso significa saber todo sobre usted también —contestó ella sarcásticamente.

—Jane —advirtió Caius en voz baja—. Tendrá que perdonarnos, señorita Swan. Cuando se trata de clientes de alto perfil, nos corresponde investigar a todo aquel que lo rodee. Debemos proteger a nuestros clientes lo mejor que podamos. Entiende eso, ¿verdad? Sólo queremos lo mejor para Edward.

—Por supuesto —contesté en voz baja. La mano de Edward tomó la mía, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi palma para serenarme.

—No necesitaban preocuparse por la señorita Swan, como su investigación debe haberles demostrado. Sus antecedentes son impecables, ni una mancha en su historial —interrumpió Jenks.

La mirada de Edward se precipitó hacia él.

—¿Investigaste a Bella?

Jenks le devolvió la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Deberías haber sabido que tus padres me pedirían eso en mi oficina.

Edward tensó su mandíbula, flexionando el músculo que había ahí.

—Mis padres conocieron a Bella en el primer juego. Ellos no tenían ninguna razón para mandarla a investigar.

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que las apariencias pueden engañar. Tus padres sólo estaban protegiéndote.

—Sí, y aun así, ellos estarán recibiendo una llamada mía en la noche.

—Edward —susurré y apreté su mano gentilmente.

—Perdón, amor —dijo mientras besaba mi sien.

Afortunadamente, uno de nuestros meseros llegó para tomar nuestra orden de bebidas.

—¿Por qué no mejor volvemos a los negocios? —sugirió el entrenador.

—Excelente idea —añadió el señor Anderson—. Por supuesto, deberías saber todos estos preliminares. Nos estaremos reuniendo con numerosos agentes para que el señor Cullen tome la mejor decisión posible. La Universidad de Texas se enorgullece también de proteger a sus estudiantes; a _todos_ ellos.

Estudié mi menú mientras la charla comenzaba, intentando ser lo más invisible posible. Las bebidas fueron servidas y las órdenes de cena fueron tomadas, mientras Caius discutía los tipos de contratos que podría conseguir para Edward y cuáles equipos él consideraba como las mejores opciones.

—Por supuesto —agregó Caius—. Tendrás que adaptar tu forma de juego para hacerte lo más comercializable posible. Sé que eres bueno corriendo y has ganado algunos partidos jugando de esa manera, sin embargo, la mayoría de las ofensivas de la NFL prefieren un juego de pases y necesitarán saber que tú puedes lanzar.

—Michael Vick tiene un particular y agresivo modo de acarreo y es considerado uno de los mejores mariscales de campo de la NFL. —Me congelé, horrorizada. ¿Eso realmente había salido de mi boca? ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi filtro? ¿Mi sentido de auto preservación? Me había jurado a mí misma que no diría una palabra a no ser que se dirigieran a mí directamente. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué tenía siempre la necesidad de defender a Edward? Debía someter a mi mamá osa interior a golpes.

Sentí cada par de ojos centrarse en mí y una ola de maldiciones hacia Alice por haber sujetado mi cabello recorrieron mi mente. Bajé mi vista hacia la mesa, enrojeciendo furiosamente y pestañeando para evitar las lágrimas.

Desde mi periferia vi a Edward sonriéndome.

—Isabella Swan, ¿has estado investigando sobre fútbol?

Me relajé mínimamente ante el tono burlón de su voz. Sacudí mi cabeza en negación, todavía demasiado avergonzada para hablar. Sentí los dedos de Edward en mi nuca, masajeando delicadamente.

—Eso es tan dulce, cariño. Amo como siempre eres rápida para defenderme —continuó él burlándose, sonriendo ahora y viendo a través de mi descarada mentira. Escuché las sofocadas risas del resto.

Lo miré, sonriendo a pesar de mí misma.

—Cállate, Edward.

Él se rió.

—También te amo. —Y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Caius, volviendo al comportamiento profesional—. Mi brillante novia tiene un punto.

El rostro de Caius era una mezcla entre diversión y condescendencia.

—La señorita Swan expuso un ejemplo válido, sin embargo, Vick es la excepción, no la regla. Si no puedes reforzar tu juego de pases, va a ser muy difícil siquiera que seas reclutado, ni hablar de llegar a la primera ronda. Cualquier agente de valía te dirá eso.

—Soy consciente —contestó Edward—. También hay algo para decir sobre _cómo_ ellos consiguen esa información.

Caius asintió una vez, reprendido apropiadamente. Nuestras cenas fueron servidas y yo me ocupé en comer y quedarme en silencio. Caius y Jane intentaron vender al Grupo Volturi como algo grande, mencionando algunos de sus clientes más famosos y los contratos que les consiguieron. Estaba poco impresionada con ellos en general. Estaba asqueada de su actitud santurrona y sus descaradas miradas condescendientes hacia mí. También era consciente de que no era realmente mi decisión e hice el juramento de que no le expresaría mi opinión a Edward. Ésta era enteramente su decisión.

Para el tiempo en el que el postre fue servido yo estaba ansiosamente esperando el fin de la noche.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿qué planeas hacer después de la graduación? —preguntó Major, tratando de volver a hacerme entrar en la conversación.

Saboreé lentamente mi bocado de cheesecake para hacer tiempo.

—Planeo hacer un post grado.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué planeas estudiar? —El entrenador se metió en la conversación y sentí el peso de la atención de todos.

—Literatura. No me he decidido si haré un Master o un Doctorado. Lo más seguro es que haga el Master, debido a que ya estoy bastante endeudada con los préstamos estudiantiles. La colegiatura fuera de tu estado natal no es barata. —Reí nerviosamente y noté que Caius y Jane eran los únicos no sonriendo.

—¿En qué universidades estás interesada? Estoy seguro que la nuestra tiene recursos que podrías usar para conseguir una beca —propuso el señor Anderson.

—No estoy completamente segura. Sé que Dartmouth y Northwestern tienen los mejores programas. También estuve considerando la Universidad de Washington; en ésta calificaría para la ayuda escolar interestatal. Aunque he estado mirando algunas becas.

El señor Anderson sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema consiguiendo una. Te has mantenido en un promedio de cuatro punto cero hasta el momento. También podrías comprobar el servicio de becas que impartimos en nuestro departamento de ayuda financiera, estoy seguro que ellos podrían ayudarte a conseguir más oportunidades.

Le sonreí cortésmente. Estaba comenzando a pensar que todos en esta mesa sabían más de mí que yo misma. Se estaba volviendo un poco perturbador.

—Sí, estoy segura que tendrás una muy satisfactoria pequeña vida, dondequiera que eso sea —añadió Jane con un dulce tono, casi enfermizo.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo Edward de forma repentina, levantándose abruptamente. Todos lo miraron como en shock—. Me han dado más que suficiente información para ayudarme a tomar una decisión. —Les dio un seco asentimiento a Caius y a Jane—. ¿Bella? —dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndome su mano.

Tomé su mano, levantándome.

—Gracias por una agradable cena —le dije a Caius y Edward me guió hacia afuera. Para cuando el valet trajo el auto, mi cuerpo entero dolía de la tensión retenida esa noche.

Me hundí en el suave cuero del asiento y cerré mis ojos, exhalando audiblemente. Edward se deslizó por el asiento del conductor y salió disparado del restaurante.

Sentí que el auto bajaba la velocidad luego de uno o dos minutos y abrí los ojos para ver a Edward aparcar en un costado de la calle.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? Estoy algo cansada y todavía estresada por la cena. Realmente sólo quiero ir a casa.

Él se acercó, presionó su mano contra mi mejilla y besó mi frente.

—Lo siento tanto, amor. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho de actuar de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Esos bastardos no van a tenerme como cliente, eso es malditamente seguro.

—No puedes dejar que la forma en la que me hablaron afecte tu decisión. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Quizá deba evitar ir a las próximas reuniones que tengas —protesté.

—¡Tú tienes todo que ver con esto! Estamos juntos en esto y si esos arrogantes, bastardos, piensan que eres alguna clase de capricho pasajero y que por eso pueden tratarte como basura, pueden irse a la mierda.

»Mira, sé que esto suena terrible pero es parte del porqué te pedí que vinieses conmigo esta noche. Quería ver cómo eras tratada. Quién sea que elija para representarme será una gran parte de mi vida y, por consiguiente, de la tuya. Si ellos no pueden comportarse de manera amable contigo, no serán elegidos.

—Edward… —dije con un suspiro exasperado.

—Bella —me imitó con un tono burlón.

—Eres imposible —refunfuñé; él me sonrió.

—Sí, pero así me amas.

—Lo hago. No tengo idea por qué, pero lo hago —me burlé. Él se inclinó y me besó, recordándome plenamente una de las razones por la cual lo amaba tanto.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a su apartamento, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos alistamos para ir a la cama, la tensión sexual del comienzo de la noche fue arruinada por la cena. Estaba un poco decepcionada de no haber podido atacarlo en ese traje, pero sabía que no sería la última vez que usaría uno.

Estábamos cepillando nuestros dientes al mismo tiempo y tuve que sonreír ante la domesticidad entre nosotros. Estaba prácticamente viviendo con él y las cosas eran tan cómodas y fáciles entre nosotros. Esperaba que fuese siempre así.

—¿Por qué sonríes, bonita? —preguntó Edward mientras dejaba su cepillo de dientes.

—Por esto —contesté, señalándonos—. Es todo tan hogareño.

—Mmm, convivir… contigo. Como que me gusta esa idea. —Se recostó sobre el lavabo—. ¿Cómo es tu contrato con la casa de la Hermandad?

—¡Edward! No voy a mudarme contigo. Al menos no en este momento. No puedo romper mi contrato, de todas maneras, tendría que seguir pagando la renta por lo que resta del año.

—Apuesto a que Jenks podría encontrar una manera, él es muy bueno en eso —contrarrestó él.

Comencé a empujarlo fuera del baño, hacia la cama.

—Oh, déjalo. Es tarde y estoy cansada. Hora de dormir.

Nos acurrucamos juntos y nos tapé con las colchas, inhalando profundamente la esencia de Edward que me rodeaba.

—Bella, ¿qué piensas de los posibles equipos que Caius mencionó? —me preguntó.

—Um, realmente no sé. No estoy segura si sé lo suficiente como para dar opinión sobre ellos. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es sólo que… um, lo que quiero decir es que, tú quieres seguir estudiando y yo no puedo garantizar dónde acabaré y no quiero estar apartado de ti, pero tampoco quiero que parezca que estoy intentando dictaminar adónde irás tú porque quiero que elijas lo que te gusta y tenga un buen programa, pero…

—Edward, respira. —Reí, cortando su verborrea—. Sé que mencioné algunos lugares que estuve considerando, pero honestamente, no he mirado en todas partes y en la mayoría de las universidades realmente dependerá si puedo conseguir alguna beca.

—No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

—¡Tú no pagarás por mis clases!

—No quise decir eso, pero incluso si terminas con cientos de miles de dólares en préstamos estudiantiles, una vez que nos casemos mi dinero será tuyo. Incluso si no gano cien millones de dólares, ganaré lo suficiente como para cubrir cualquier ayuda financiera.

Por más que me molestase el usar su dinero, él tenía un punto. Ya habíamos hablado de matrimonio, por lo que sería irracional de mi parte ofenderme si quería cuidar de mí. Si los roles fueran invertidos, yo querría hacer lo mismo.

—Está bien, veo tu punto. Pero ¿por qué mejor no cruzamos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él? —concedí.

—Gracias, amor —susurró y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Se detuvo por un momento—. Sabes, Northwestern está en Chicago.

—Mmmhmmm —fue mi respuesta adormecida.

—Los Bears fueron una de las posibilidades ofrecidas para mí y sé que no me importaría volver a vivir en Chicago. ¿Cómo figura Northwestern en tu lista de universidades?

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Sentí su risa.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras._

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? El juego, la amenaza de Bella, la cena, los planes para el futuro... ¡Pasaron muchas cosas!_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un RR y saben que, como siempre, obtendrán como respuesta un adelanto._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Quarterback Rush

By: musegirl

Traducción: Rosie

Beta: Flor Carrizo

* * *

Capítulo 13

—Edward, ¿qué es esto? —le grité desde la cocina, viendo fijamente mis llaves. Salió de su habitación, sonriéndome inocentemente.

—¿Qué es qué, cariño?

—Eso —dije, señalando con una espátula el ofensivo objeto que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina—. Ese extraño objeto que no estaba en mi llavero la última vez que lo vi.

Le echó un vistazo sonriendo abiertamente.

—Creo que eso es lo que las personas llaman una llave, mi amor.

—Muy astuto para un deportista. ¿De dónde vino y dónde va, Edward?

—Mmm, eso es un misterio. Luce más o menos como la que yo tengo para mi puerta. Probémosla. —Cogiendo mis llaves, Edward caminó hacia su puerta y escuché como ponía el seguro antes de salir y como sonaba de nuevo al entrar—. Sip, definitiva es para entrar y salir de este departamento. —Luego de colocar las llaves de vuelta en mi bolsa, entró a la cocina envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí desde atrás, besando mi mejilla.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, necesito una llave de tu apartamento?

—Porque tengo que salir de la ciudad por el juego del sábado. Necesito que alguien riegue mis plantas.

—No tienes ninguna planta, Edward.

Suspiró.

—Te quiero aquí, incluso aunque yo no esté.

—Es miércoles y te veré el viernes luego de que las chicas y yo vayamos a Dallas. No creo que deba estar en tu apartamento yo sola.

Apoyó su cabeza encima de la mía.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta la idea de tú estando aquí incluso si yo no estoy. Sin ofender, pero mi hogar es más seguro que el tuyo. Además, me gusta la idea de tú durmiendo en mi cama, sabes que es más cómoda que la que tienes en la casa de la hermandad.

Tenía razón. Su cómoda cama matrimonial, con el bono agregado del olor de Edward, contra mi cama individual con resortes clavándose en mi espalda… En realidad no era una decisión difícil.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Me quedaré aquí. Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía.

Besó mi mejilla.

—Gracias, Bella. ¿Estás haciéndome el desayuno antes de que me tenga que ir a Dallas? Porque eso te haría la mejor novia del planeta.

Hice lo mejor que pude para no dejarlo distraerme con la suave caricia de sus labios contra mi mejilla.

—Ya soy la mejor novia del planeta por soportarte —rezongué.

—Eso es cierto, mi amor —susurró contra mi oreja y no pude controlar el temblor que me recorrió.

Sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo mientras me pegaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Una se metió por debajo de la camisa que estaba usando, agarrando mi seno y apretándolo gentilmente. Mis pezones instantáneamente se pusieron duros y mis piernas se apretaron por el deseo. La otra mano se deslizó debajo del borde de mis bragas de algodón, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando apenas donde lo quería y necesitaba. Dejé escapar un gemido de súplica y su dedo del medio se alzó para envolver mi tembloroso nudo de nervios una sola vez.

—¡Oh, Dios, Edward! —jadeé, presionando mi cabeza contra él.

Por un momento, la mano sobre mi seno desapareció y me oí a mí misma gemir entrecortadamente. Edward extendió su mano hacia atrás girando la perilla de la cocinando, apagándola. Luego sus dedos regresaron, girando mis pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Mis manos salieron disparadas, agarrando el mesón delante de mí, la espátula cayendo al suelo.

Jadeé y mis rodillas temblaron mientras Edward continuaba asaltándome. Él encontró mis pliegues resbaladizos y me provocó sin piedad, acariciando tiernamente y, de vez en cuando, metiéndolos dentro de mí. Sentí la deliciosa tensión construirse dentro de mí suavemente y sabía que él lo sabía por mi creciente humedad y la manera en como mi coño pulsaba sobre él cuando sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí.

Podía oír mis jadeantes gemidos y suspiros y justo cuando mi visión comenzaba a nublarse, me encontré a mí misma siendo girada y alzado sobre el mesón del cual me había estado sosteniendo como si mi vida dependiera e ello. Mis bragas cayeron al suelo cuando Edward se arrodilló entre mis piernas, agarrando mis caderas para jalarme hacia él. Después, todo lo que sentí fue su lengua apoyada lisa y dura contra mi clítoris y sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí.

Mis manos agarraron su cabello mientras gritaba su nombre. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, situado tan íntimamente entre mis muslos, sus ojos verdes mirando fijamente los míos. Sentí todo mi ser temblar por la intensidad del orgasmo construyéndose. De repente su boca cambió y sus labios se curvaron para succionar mi clítoris mientras su lengua hacía círculos. Lo sentí entrar profundo en mí, acariciando ese lugar especial, y me derrumbé, corriéndome, gritando y pulsando sobre sus dedos.

De algún modo Edward encontró la manera de deslizar su lengua dentro de mí y mover sus dedos hacia arriba para tiernamente masajear mi clítoris, succionando mi orgasmo tanto como podía. Para el momento en que las olas de éxtasis lentamente se detuvieron, era un completo desastre jadeante, sudando y retorciéndome a merced de Edward.

Él subió por mi cuerpo, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo alegremente.

—Gracias, cariño. Delicioso desayuno. —Rió y, luego de pasar su mano por su boca, besó la línea de mi mandíbula.

Incluso aunque yo aún no había recuperado mi aliento de nuevo, agarré su brazo cuando comenzó a salir de la cocina.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? No he terminado contigo.

Edward me miró analíticamente y le devolví la mirada con la mejor imitación de su sonrisa torcida. En lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento sensual, me deslicé del mesón y me arrodillé, justamente, frente a Edward. Suavemente desabotoné sus shorts y saqué su polla. Él siseó cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de su polla, masajeando suavemente.

Lo miré y besé ligeramente su cabeza, pasando la punta de mi lengua a lo largo de la apertura que había allí. Gruñó audiblemente y sus manos se movieron hacia mi cabello, encerrándolo en puños tan fuertemente como se atrevía sin lastimarme.

Tarareé contra su punta, provocando un lloriqueó gutural por parte de Edward y partí mis labios para, lentamente, meter su polla dentro de mi boca. Mantuve mi lengua plana, masajeando la parte inferior mientras succionaba y movía mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Bella! —gritó Edward y continué con mis suministros, llevándolo más lejos dentro de mi boca para que tocara la parte de atrás de mi garganta. No tomó mucho tiempo volverlo loco y, rápidamente, sus piernas estaban temblando por el esfuerza de contenerse para no empujar salvajemente dentro de mi boca.

Sus palabras me estimulaban y los salvajes e incontrolables sonidos que escapaban de él me hicieron poner húmeda de nuevo. Finalmente, relajé mi garanta lo más que pude y lo tomé profundo hasta que mi nariz rozó su pelvis.

—¡Joder, sí, cariño! Me voy a correr, mierda, me voy a correr tan jodidamente fuerte —gimió, mientras sentía y probaba su semen en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

Luego de que Edward se fue junto con el resto del equipo para Dallas, el resto del día apestó. Nada en particular sucedió, pero saber que no vería a Edward por casi tres días hacía que el día se pasara lento. Para el momento en que llegué a mi casa para la cena, estaba ansiosa por que algo me distrajese. Afortunadamente, siempre podía contar con algunas de mis más locas hermanas para entretenerme con historias de lo que había estado sucediendo mientras yo había estado viviendo en el país de Edward.

Cuando la cena terminó, hice una nueva bolsa para pasar los próximos días, hasta que Rose, Alice y yo fuéramos hacia Dallas por el juego contra la Universidad de Oklahoma. Debido a que éramos uno de los dos mayores rivales de Texas, el fin de semana en la Universidad de Oklahoma era un rito de paso. Todo el mundo iría al juego y pasaría el resto del fin de semana emborrachándose y celebrando el triunfo o lamentando la derrota. Era mi primera vez haciendo el viaje y esperaba tanto por el bienestar de Edward como el mío, que estuviéramos celebrando la victoria.

Me removí y giré por casi una hora antes de enviarle un mensaje a Edward para ver si todavía estaba despierto. Me llamó en respuesta y finalmente me dormí escuchando su voz y su profunda respiración.

El jueves fue igual de lento y tortuoso y fue directo al apartamento de Edward cuando mis clases terminaron. Colapsé en su cama presionando mi cara contra su almohada, inhalando profundamente la deliciosa esencia de Edward. Luego de un par de minutos, suspiré profundamente y me forcé a levantarme de nuevo. Estudié por un par de horas y luego cociné esperando que Edward llamara.

Esa vez cuando llamó, simplemente me acurruqué en la cama y hablamos por un buen rato sobre nuestro día y cómo estaban yendo las cosas en las prácticas. Estaba un poco malhumorada, dado que estaba acostumbrada a ver a Edward a diario, lo que significaba que él me relajaría de alguna manera al menos una vez al día.

— _Cariño, suenas un poco frustrada_ —dijo, su cálida y suave voz cubriéndome. Estaba tan excitada sólo por eso que tuve que morder su almohada para abstenerme de gruñir en voz alta.

—Lo siento, cariño. Es sólo que te extraño tanto.

Se rió suavemente.

— _También te extraño, mi amor. No me refería a ese tipo de frustración. Me refería a que te escuchas sexualmente frustrada. ¿Estás húmeda al pensar en mí y escuchar mi voz? Porque estoy tan jodidamente duro pensando en ti sobre mi cama, tocándote a ti misma._

Gemí de repente sin aliento. Mi mano voló hacia mis piernas con vida propia. Me estremecí y jadeé mientras Edward continuaba diciendo dulces y sucias palabras en mi oído a la vez que yo me acariciaba lentamente. Respondí con mis propios y sucios jadeos y fui recompensada con los sonidos de placer de Edward. Lentamente, llegamos al clímax juntos, ambos saboreando el momento.

Eventualmente, me dormí con Edward tarareando mi canción de cuna por teléfono.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el viernes y no podía esperarme para irme a Dallas. El tráfico sería espantoso, pero la única razón por la cual no nos habíamos ido la noche anterior había sido porque mi sádica profesora de Antropología me haría un examen. Ella estaba completamente ajena a lo que el fin de semana aguardaba o, lo que era más probable, simplemente estaba siendo cruel y obligando a los estudiantes a ir o reprobar la clase.

Afortunadamente pude terminar el examen rápidamente, como había podido estudiar sin estar siendo distraída por cierto sexy jugador de fútbol. Prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación luego de dar mi examen. Llamé a Alice y salté la esperara del autobús, optando por caminar hacia el apartamento de Edward. Llegué en tiempo récord, agarrando mis cosas y cambiándome de ropa ágilmente. Rose me envió un mensaje para hacerme saber que estaban afuera esperado y bajé. Me detuve en seco al ver un Cadillac Escalade blanco con Rose detrás del volante.

Ambas chicas se rieron mientras Alice bajaba la ventanilla.

—¡Móntate! Hemos esperado lo suficiente por ti —dijo Rose.

Lancé mi bolsa en la parte de atrás del auto y luego me monté en la parte trasera.

—¿De quién es este auto?

—Emmett —respondió Alice pagada de sí misma—. Dijo que nos quería manejando con estilo y cómodamente.

Bufé burlonamente, pero me encontré a mí misma extendiéndome sobre el suave asiento de cuero. No podía negar que era cómodo.

Una vez en la atestada autopista, le envié un corto mensaje a Edward diciéndole que finalmente estábamos en camino. Mi teléfono vibró inmediatamente.

 **Qué bien, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu examen? –E.**

Sonreí, amando que recordara que tenía un examen y que quisiera saber cómo me había ido.

 _Estuvo bien. Estoy segura de que sacaré_ _una_ _A. ¡No puedo esperar para verte! –B._

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez y lo cambié a que vibrara así no molestaría a Alice y Rose. Todavía estaba intentado seguir el hilo de la conversación mientras le enviaba mensajes a Edward.

 **Tampoco puedo esperar para verte, cariño. Y tampoco puedo** **esperar** **para follarte hasta el olvido –E.**

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras leía sus palabras y me moví en mi asiento cuando me encontré deseándolo.

 _Tan malo, haciéndome poner toda húmeda para ti. Todavía me faltan horas antes de llegar… ;) –B._

Dos podían jugar ese juego, como había aprendido la noche pasada.

 **Es bueno que esté en forma para hacerlo por horas. Tengo planes para tu dulce culo cuando llegues aquí –E.**

 _¡Qué provocador! ¿No tengo ni siquiera una pista? Haces las cosas tan d_ _uras_ _. Ups, eso es lo que yo hago, ¿no es así? :P –B._

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que recibiera una respuesta, hablé con la chicas más mientras salíamos de Austin.

 **Siempre me tienes duro para ti. Aquí está tu pista, voy hacer que te corras, una y otra y otra vez… –E.**

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras comprendía su mensaje. Tragué audiblemente y decidí dejar mi teléfono por un tiempo, era eso o tomar la situación en mis propias manos, literalmente, ahí en el asiento trasero.

Después de nuestra primera parada, luego de dos horas en el camino, saqué mi teléfono para ver otro mensaje de Edward.

 **Dedos… –E.**

Mordí mi labio para no gemir en voz alta.

 _*Gemidos*_ _,_ _luchando con los míos para que no vayan hacia allá abajo –B._

Rápidamente me metí en una conversación que Rose y Alice estaban teniendo sobre qué Ipod escucharíamos ya que habíamos perdida la señal de todas las buenas estaciones de radio. Por más que estaba disfrutando de enviar mensajes de texto sexuales, en verdad estaba excitada y temblando incómodamente para ese punto. Normalmente, el camino a Dallas era, como máximo, de tres horas, pero con el tráfico de ese día parecía como si todavía nos faltaran otras tres horas para llegar.

Una vez me calmé lo suficiente y me uní a Rose para elegir la música, no había manera de que escuchara las 40 canciones de mierda de pop de Alice, leí su respuesta.

 ***Gruñidos*** **.** **Joder, estoy tan duro pensando en ti haciendo eso –E.**

 **Lengua… –E.**

Puse los ojos en blanco imaginándolo entre mis piernas, su lengua haciéndome cosas imposibles de decir. Prácticamente tuve un orgasmo justo allí al leer esa pequeña palabra.

 _*En mis rodillas, suplicando*_ _._ _¡Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame!_

Mi cuerpo tembló de necesidad. Afortunadamente hicimos otra parada y pude salir para intentar calmarme. Compré una Coca Cola antes de entrar de nuevo al auto con las chicas dejando que la fría bebida me ayudara a relajarme. Necesitaba una distracción. Pensé en intentar tomar una siesta, pero también sabía que si intentaba dormirme soñaría con Edward haciéndome cosas sucias y sabía que era conocida por hablar en mis sueños, así que hice una mueca ante lo que podría salir de mi boca.

Afortunadamente para mí, Alice produjo una excelente distracción.

—Así que, sé que está un poco fuera de nuestro camino, pero tenemos que pasar por _La_ _Galería_ antes de ir al hotel. Es nuestra única oportunidad para hacer una pequeña compra este fin de semana.

—¿Qué? —gemí—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? _La_ _Galería_ no está para nada cerca del hotel y pasarían horas antes de salir de allí. De ninguna jodida manera.

—Bella tiene razón. No sucederá. He estado lejos de Emmett por mucho tiempo para hacer ese tipo de parada —acordó Rose.

—¡Pero, chicas, este es mi único viaje a Dallas este año! Debo ir a comprar a _L_ _a_ _Galería_. Debo.

—Por supuesto que no, Ali. No voy a estar tan cerca de Edward y sólo seguir manejando para ir a un bendito centro comercial.

—No es un centrocomercial, Bella. Es _La_ _Galería_ —dijo Alice de manera desesperada.

—No me importa. Si quieres ir de compras, déjame primero en el hotel. Yo no iré.

—Igual —agregó Rose.

—Pero tienen que ir, ¡no es divertido comprar sin ustedes! —se quejó Alice.

—¿Cómo puedes no querer ver a Jasper? ¿Qué está mal contigo? —pregunté.

—Oh, quiero ver a Jasper, pero sé que lo veré y no tendré otra oportunidad para ir a comprar en _L_ _a_ _Galería_ de nuevo hasta el año que viene. Puedo aguantarme un par de horas más.

—Bueno, yo no. ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras con los chicos antes de irnos de Dallas el domingo? Sabemos que el tráfico será horrible sin importar la hora en que no vayamos —propuse.

—Y oiremos las canciones de mi Ipod por lo que queda de viaje.

—Jodida malvada enana —murmuró Rose—. Está bien, si eso es lo que hace falta para que dejes de quejarte por el resto del viaje.

Alice se regodeó y cambió de Ipod y me resistí de revisar mis mensajes. En vez de eso, me ocupé el resto del viaje hablando con Rose sobre sus planes luego de la graduación y con Alice sobre cómo le estaba yendo con Jasper. Ambas preguntaron por Edward y la cena con los representantes. Rosalie compartió que ella y Emmett habían sido solicitados por un par de agentes y estaba horrorizada de que me hubieran tratado de esa manera. Le dije que pensaba que era debido a que nadie se atrevería a meterse con ella, ella era demasiado del tipo de chica _no te metas conmigo_.

Cuando alcanzamos los límites de Dallas, finalmente saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsa y revisé mis mensajes.

 ***** **G** **ruñidos en voz alta*** **.** **Mierda, casi me corro leyendo tu último mensaje. No te preocupes, cariño. Me haré cargo de ti –E.**

 **Planeo follarte hasta que te corras dos veces. No me detendré hasta que lo hagas –E.**

¡Malo, malo, chico malo! No podía creer lo cachonda y molesta que estaba sólo por unos mensajes de texto. Dios, si no llegábamos allí pronto iba a gritar en frustración. Le saltaría a Edward tan pronto como lo viera. No me importaba dónde estuviera o quién me vería violando a mi novio. Todo lo que sabía era que lo necesitaba de la peor manera.

Moví mis rodilla en anticipación mientras Rose movía el auto por la calles, por fin llegando al hotel. Una mirada a las otras chicas y supe que le daríamos el auto a un _valet_. Parecía que no era la única en el auto desesperado por ver a su hombre.

Salimos del auto rápidamente y Rose lanzó las llaves al _valet_. Vimos los ascensores y caminamos hacia ellos. Alice chilló y se le lanzó sobre Jasper cuando lo vio en el vestíbulo. Rose y yo continuamos hacia el elevador y yo moví mi pie impacientemente mientras esperábamos por él. Una vez dentro, presionamos los botones para nuestros pisos.

Rose dijo un rápida adiós mientras salía, dejándome sola por el resto del viaje. Casi salí disparada cuando las puertas se abrieron y velozmente caminé hacia la habitación de Edward. Había memorizado el número cuando me lo había dado y ya me encontraba tocando su puerta. No le había enviado un mensaje de respuesta, así que él aún no sabía que había llegado al hotel.

—¿Quién es? —ladró de manera irritable.

Me reí en silencio.

—Servicio de habitación —dije juguetonamente.

Escuché sus agitados pasos y maldiciones mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Comenzó a despotricar antes de abrirla completamente.

—¡No ordené ningún jodido servicio de habitación!

Cuando Edward pudo verme, le sonreí.

—Oh, lo siento. Entonces me iré.

Con un salvaje gruñido, me agarró por la cintura y me pegó contra su cuerpo, besándome profundamente. Alcé mis brazos colocándolos alrededor de su cuello y envolví su cintura con mis piernas mientras le respondía el beso. Escuché la puerta cerrarse de un portazo y luego sentí mi espalda siendo presionada contra ella. Gemí fuertemente en su boca cuando sentí sus manos acariciar el interior de mis muslos, subiendo mi falda.

Restregó su polla contra mi coño, haciendo que gimiera. Mis manos se encerraron en puños en su cabello mientras subía mi cabeza para darle acceso a mi cuello. Edward besó y succionó la piel allí, ganándose gemidos entrecortados de mi parte. Sentí una de sus manos rozar el interior de mi muslo y me restregué contra él urgiéndole que siguiera, desesperada por una liberación.

Ciegamente, sus dedos encontraron el trozo de tela cubriendo mi caliente sexo y lo hicieron a un lado. Ambos gruñimos cuando entraron profundo dentro de mí, mi humedad mojándolos por completo. Comencé a temblar en sus brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y jadeando su nombre mientras sus largos dedos masajeaba mi coño. Su dedo pulgar rozó mi clítoris y grité de placer, sintiendo mi cuerpo convulsionando débilmente alrededor de sus dedos.

—Oh, Bella —gimió, todavía moviendo su mano dentro de mí y masajeando mi clítoris exhaustivamente.

Jadeé y empujé mis caderas contra las de él, gritando mientras mi clímax me recorría. Edward me sostuvo cerca a la vez que cabalgaba las olas del orgasmo. Finalmente apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta, respirando pesadamente. Mis manos se aflojaron y bajaron para sostener su barbilla.

—Hola, mi amor —dije sin aliento.

Edward gruñó un poco y me besó tiernamente esa vez.

—Hola, bonita —respondió, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Presioné mis labios contra los de él una vez más.

—Te extrañé y te amo.

Me sonrió.

—También te extrañé y te amo. —Gentilmente quitó mis piernas de su cintura y movió su boca hacia mi oreja—: Ese fue el primero. Ahora el segundo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y dejé escapar un ridículo gemido cuando se arrodilló frente a mí. Agarró los bordes de mi tanga en sus manos arrancándolas. Suspiré, pero Edward no se detuvo. Alzó una pierna y luego la otra sobre sus hombros y utilizó una mano para sostenerme contra la puerta.

Después su boca estuvo en mí y todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Su lengua lamió mi coño, deslizándola por mi pared frontal y regresando para hacer círculos en mi clítoris. Grité, lloriqueé y supliqué mientras me daba placer a un nuevo nivel. Mi cuerpo ya estaba sensible por haberme corrido una vez y no tomó mucho tiempo para ponerme de nuevo en el precipicio. Con un pequeño toque de su lengua en mi entrada, me derrumbé en éxtasis mientras Edward continuaba lamiéndome.

Mis piernas se deslizaron de sus hombros, temblando mientras trataba de sostener mi peso. Edward mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo grité, cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba hipersensible.

—Ese es el segundo —me dijo con su voz ronca y profunda—. Ahora quiero escuchar esas palabras que he estado esperando. —Jadeé, sin saber qué me estaba pidiendo—. Dime, nena. Di lo que quieres que haga y te haré correr más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo has hecho.

Sus dedos, ligeramente habían comenzado a tocarme entre mis piernas de nuevo y moví mi cabeza de atrás hacia adelante.

—Por favor, Edward —supliqué.

—¿Por favor qué, amor? Dime —susurró.

—¡Fóllame! —gruñí—. ¡Quiero que me folles!

Dejó escapar un sonido gutural y momentos después estaba duro y listo para mí. Sus dedos me tocaron otra vez por un par de segundos y luego entró en mí. Grité su nombre cuando me vine instantáneamente, mi cuerpo temblando mientras me sostenía de la puerta y gentilmente movía sus caderas esperando que regresara de mi subida.

Me sentía completamente como una gelatina cuando colapsé contra su cuerpo.

—Ese es el tercero, nena. Uno más —respiró Edward, conteniéndose para no moverse mucho mientras me recuperaba.

—Edward, no… no creo que pueda más —protesté débilmente.

Nos cambió de lugar, de forma que él me sostenía con un brazo y alzó su brazo libre para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Mi Isabella, sólo déjame amarte.

Suspiré suavemente ante el evidente amor ardiendo en sus ojos y asentí. Todavía unidos se despegó de la puerta y caminó a la habitación. Delicadamente me puso sobre la cama, besándome, distrayéndome de todo lo demás a excepción de él. De manera lenta comenzó a moverse dentro de mí una vez más e, involuntariamente, me arqueé contra él. Dejé que mi sentido del tacto tomara el control de todo, concentrándome en la suave rudeza de su lengua contra la mía y la manera en como llenaba mi cuerpo por completo. Podía sentir la suavidad de mi cuerpo blando adaptarse a la dureza del suyo. Cada embestida se sintió maravillosa e increíble. Mi cuerpo comenzó a escalar de nuevo hacia la euforia.

Los gemidos de Edward me excitaban más, amaba como sus manos apretaban su agarre en mí. Me deleité en las pequeñas maneras en que mostraba su placer, sabiendo que era la causante de eso. Finalmente mi cuerpo alcanzó la cúspide y grité con entusiasmo su nombre cuando me corrí tan fuerte que mi visión se nubló en un caleidoscopio de color y mi respiración se detuvo.

Edward me siguió rápido, gruñendo mi nombre. Después de eso se deslizó hacia un lado, llevándome con él. Me besó de nuevo y susurró:

—Cuarto. —Eso me hizo reír sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, luego de ordenar servicio a la habitación, me acosté entre los brazos de Edward, indiscutiblemente saciada. Edward estaba jugando con mi cabello y moviendo sus otros dedos ansiosos contra la cama. Sabía que ya no estaba relajado de la manera en como lo había estado cuando estábamos cenando.

—Cariño, ¿estás preocupado por el juego?

Suspiró.

—Un poco. No quiero cagarla y la semana pasada estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Asentí contra su pecho.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Sentí, más que oír, su risa.

—No, mi amor. Te prometo que me has relajado más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

Sonreí ante eso, pero aún quería hacer algo por él. Me partí la cabeza pensando en ideas, pero todo en lo que pude pensar era en tomar un baño. Eso en realidad no parecía el tipo de cosas que a Edward le gustaban. Era muy malo que no estuviéramos en su apartamento o le pediría que me tocara algo en el piano.

—¡Oh! —exclamé, sentándome—. Ponte una camisa y ven conmigo.

Con sólo mis bragas y camisa, agarré el short de mi pijama y me los puse. Edward me miró curioso pero hizo lo que le ordené. Cogí una llave y extendí mi mano. Él la tomó y nos guié fuera del cuarto hacia el vestíbulo.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo por saber a dónde lo estaba llevando, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sonriendo triunfantemente señalé el piano en la habitación justo al lado del vestíbulo. Apenas registré su presencia cuando vi a Alice correr hacia Jasper más temprano. La sonrisa de Edward fue contagiosa cuando lo miré.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó en el banco, jalándome hacia el lugar típico entre sus piernas. Besó mi mejilla y comenzó a tocar. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero era perfecto y hermoso como siempre. Le sonreí cuando terminó la canción, alzando mis manos hacia las teclas.

Mirándolas fijamente, toqué las primeras notas de _Heart and Soul_ , intentado hacer lo mejor que podía para hacerle justicia. Había buscado para aprender canciones sencillas en internet y había usado los videos de _YouTube_ para aprender por mí misma cuando Edward no estaba. Fallé una nota y Edward me animó para que continuara.

Seguí tocando cuando colocó sus manos sobre las teclas alrededor de mí y comenzó a tocar conmigo. Hizo las partes más complicadas y eventualmente me reí y dejé de tocar completamente. Él terminó la canción y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Eso estuvo genial. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar, bonita?

Sonreí dulcemente.

—Oh, hace dos días. Muy informativos los videos de _YouTube_. Estuve practicando por horas.

Rozó sus labios en mi mejilla de nuevo.

—Estuviste maravillosa, mi amor.

Bufé.

—¡Fui horrible, Edward!

—¡No! Creo que con sólo habértela aprendido hace dos días, estuviste excelente.

—Sí, claro. Toca mi canción de cuna y deja de estar besando mi trasero.

Llevó su boca cerca de mi oreja.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando besaba cosas allá abajo.

Le di un codazo y rió, empezando a tocar mi canción de cuna. Como siempre, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, dejando que la música me inundara. Cuando terminó, presionó sus labios contra los míos y alcé mi mano a su mejilla.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Gracias a ti **.** Esto me ayudó a relajarme bastante. Siempre pareces saber exactamente lo que necesito.

Nos levantamos y regresamos a su habitación donde nos acurrucamos toda la noche.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola, hola! La actualización un día más tarde, pero acá estamos. Tarde pero seguro :P_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Saben que si nos cuentan sus opiniones en un RR recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo ;) ;)_

 _También las invitamos a leer la otra traducción que tiene en proceso el grupo, The Perfect Partner Program, está recién comenzando y se actualiza dos veces por semana (martes y sábados). Pueden encontrarla en nuestro perfil._

 _¡Hasta el próximo jueves!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Rosie Rodriguez**

 **Beta: Melina Aragón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La mañana del juego de Texas contra Oklahoma amaneció clara y brillante. Cuando Edward se despertó decidí levantarme y vestirme ya que para empezar se suponía que no debía estar en su habitación. Bajamos y entramos al vestíbulo congestionado. Caminé agarrada de la mano con Edward hacia el grupo de jugadores reunidos en las puertas.

Escaneé la habitación de vagamente, luego suspiró suavemente.

—Tendré que irme pronto. ¿Qué harás con tu mañana?

—Probablemente llame a Alice y Rose para ver si quieren ir a desayunar o algo por el estilo —respondí.

Hubo un silbido afuera de las puertas y los chicos comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida. Edward suspiró y miró alrededor una vez más.

—Esa es mi señal.

Le sonreí.

—Ve por ellos, tigre —le dije, besando su mejilla.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos.

—Te amo, bonita.

—También te amo. —Se dispuso a darse la vuelta pero coloqué mi mano en su brazo—. Oh, ¿Edward? ¿Sabes cuál fue el puntaje más alto de un juego entre Texas y Oklahoma?

Frunció su cejo, pero asintió.

—65-13 a favor de Oklahoma en el 2003.

Deslicé mi mano en su cabello, gentilmente atrayendo su cabeza a la mía. Me alcé en puntillas para acercar mi boca a su oído.

—Si anotas más de sesenta y cinco puntos hoy, dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

El estrangulado jadeó que dejó escapar valió totalmente la pena. Sus ojos volaron hacia los míos, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta el punto de borrar casi toda su iris. Sus manos se alzaron para posarse en mis caderas, lánguidamente acercándome hacia él. Finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual, susurró suave en mi oído, mientras que su agarre se movía de mi cintura hacia mi trasero, apretando con delicadeza.

—¿Lo que quiera, mi amor?

En esta oportunidad, mi respiración se cortó mientras procesaba lo que estaba sugiriendo. Podría… ¿lo haría? Armándome de valor, busqué su mirada. Empujé mi trasero contra sus manos, sólo un poco.

—Lo que sea, cariño —dije en una baja y rasposa voz.

Tragó audiblemente.

—Mierda —dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa, deslizando sus dedos en su cabello.

—¡Cullen!—llamó una furiosa voz—. Sube tu trasero al autobús. ¡Ahora!

Él saltó, claramente asustado.

—Cierto —asintió y empezó a alejarse. Me brindó la sonrisa más presumida que había visto—. ¡Apuesta, dulce trasero, de que anotaré más de sesenta y cinco puntos! Adiós, cariño —me gritó, moviendo sus cejas.

Solté una carcajada histérica mientras él caminaba hacia el autobús.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo duré sentada en los muebles del vestíbulo pero no podía disipar la neblina que se había posado sobre mí. Fue cuando me sentí temblar que regresé al mundo de los vivientes.

—¿Bella? ¡Bella! —gritó Rosalie, con sus manos en mis hombros.

Parpadeé y regresé a la vida, no tan rápido. Aunque parecía como si Alice estaba a punto de abofetearme para hacerme entrar en razón, literalmente.

—¿Qué te sucede? —chilló Alice.

—Eh, nada. Estoy bien, sólo… pensando sobre anoche. Lo siento, me perdí por completo, ¿no es así?

Tanto Alice como Rose me miraron escépticas.

—Lo que digas, chica —murmuró Rose—. Así que, ¿estás lista para desayunar?

—Claro —asentí, poniéndome de pie—. Vamos.

Manejamos hasta una cafetería y una vez que nos sentamos me concentré en mi menú, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de las chicas. La mesera se acercó y tomó nuestras órdenes, trayendo nuestros cafés. Una vez que se fue, no lo pude soportar más.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Escúpelo. ¿Qué demonios te tiene tan asustada? Es demasiado temprano para este grado de locura —demandó Alice.

—Bueno, es que….yo, eh, puede que le haya prometido algo a Edward. Algo que no estoy completamente segura que pueda cumplir. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Es decir, él tiene que hacer algo antes de que me haga hacer lo que le prometí. Aunque, por lo que pude ver, no tendrá problema alguno en mantener su promesa. —Estaba nerviosa y balbuceando, como también un poco incoherente.

Las chicas se limitaron a mirarme fijamente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Rose—. Empieza de nuevo y habla lento. Con detalles reales.

—Bien. ¿Recuerdan la última vez cuando amenacé a Edward por perder el juego? —Ambas asintieron—. Bueno, esta semana pensé en intentar algo diferente y le di un poco de incentivo.

—Continúa —urgió Alice cuando me callé.

Rose suspiró exasperadamente cuando me quedé en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Bella?

—¡Le dije que quería que rompiera el récord de anotaciones del juego de Texas/Oklahoma!

—¿Y? —dijeron amabas al unísono. Me sonrojé al pensar en su reacción ante lo que le había ofrecido a cambio.

Enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

—Y puede que me haya sobrepasado con mi recompensa, pero eso en realidad no fue mi culpa.

—Bella, si no lo dices de una puta vez, te voy a ahorcar —me amenazó Rose.

—Le dije que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo —solté de sopetón y ambas se rieron audiblemente.

—Bueno, eso fue estúpido —bufó Alice—. ¿Qué te poseyó para que hicieras ese tipo de acuerdo?

—Yo… no estaba esperando... —Mi voz se desvaneció, incapaz de decir las palabras en voz alta.

Rose arqueó una perfecta ceja.

—¿Qué, exactamente, está esperando Edward?

—Puede que, más o menos, haya insinuado mdhadlhdns… —balbuceé contra mi mano.

—Bella —advirtió Alice.

—¡Bien! —grité, y luego me controlé, bajando la voz—. Bien. Insinuó…sexo anal.

Miré fijamente sus expresiones congeladas antes que rompieran en carcajadas.

—Lo siento, pero Bella, ¡deberías saber mejor que hacer ese tipo de acuerdo con un hombre! Por supuesto que él va a decir que eso es lo que quiere. —Alice negó con su cabeza divertida—. En serio, B. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que dijera?

—No lo sé —chillé—. ¡Pero eso no!

—Tienes que estar feliz con que no haya dicho que quería un trío… o algo más —agregó Rose, mirando como si fuera una chiquilla ingenua perdida.

Jadeé.

—Nunca lo haría… Edward no… no, simplemente no. —Bueno, ese pensamiento nunca había cruzado mi mente. En realidad no estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando que Edward quisiera pero traer a otra chica, o más, a la habitación era algo que definitivamente nunca hubiera podido predecir que pediría. Me sentí enferma de sólo pensar en él con otra mujer… incluso si yo estaba allí.

¿Qué pasaría si eso era algo que él realmente deseaba? ¿Podría hacer eso? Le había prometido lo que fuera, así que eso entraría en esa categoría. Como muchísimas otras cosas que nunca había contemplado antes y mientras más pensaba en las posibilidades, más no quería. Podría descartar la mayoría de ellas, sabiendo que no le atraerían al Edward que yo conocía. Las pocas que quedaban en mi lista parecían como cualquier otra que cualquier hombre americano de sangre roja desearía.

—Oh, mierda. Mírala —le dijo Alice con pena a Rose—. Está por completo sobreanalizando esto. La pobre se perderá en su mente todo el día.

—Tal vez pudiéramos tener un poco de piedad con ella. Ayudarla un poco —intervino Rose.

—Oh, ¡cierren la boca! —gruñí.

No sé cuál de las dos intervenciones hace, en realidad, Alice y creo que la otra la hace Rose.

Luego de más risas en mi nombre, decidieron ser un poco de ayuda.

—Bien, primero, saca el pensamiento de otra persona estando con ustedes de tu cabeza. Lamento haberlo dicho. Edward nunca querría eso. Es demasiado posesivo contigo como para hacer eso —me sermoneó Rose.

Empecé a protestar pero me interrumpió.

—Estoy siendo seria, Bella. Incluso si hubiera otra chica, el hombre odia cuando alguien más te ve, imagínate si te tocaran. No le gusta compartir y está tan locamente enamorado de ti que nunca querría estar con otra chica. Eres la única para él, mujer.

—No sabes eso —refuté.

—¡Oh, por favor! Cualquier persona con ojos puede ver eso —exclamó Alice—. En serio, Bella, él es completamente devoto de ti. Estás amarrada con él de por vida. —Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír como una idiota—. Ahora, eso no significa que Edward no estuviese siendo serio acerca del sexo anal. Esta sugerencia parece como algo en lo que podría estar interesado en conseguir.

Sentí la sangre dejar mi rostro y tragué grueso.

—Es bueno que nos tengas a nosotras para enseñarte, saltamontes —bromeó Rose.

—¿Ah? —Las miré estúpidamente.

—Bueno, necesitarás un poco de entrenamiento y algunos consejos de cómo hacer esto o puede salir muy, muy mal —me dijo Rose.

Las miré a las dos mientras me observaban sabiondas.

—Ustedes… ¿han hecho esto antes? Demonios, ¿soy por completo una puritana o algo?

Más putas risas.

—No, Bella —me aseguró Alice—. Sólo entras un poco tarde al juego. Estoy segura que este tipo de cosas se darían en algún momento. La buena noticia es que nos tienes y nos aseguraremos de que salga tan bien como puede salir. De hecho puede ser bastante bueno cuando se hace adecuadamente.

—¿Cuando se hace adecuadamente?

—Sí, algunas maneras de tener sexo anal son mejores que otras —dijo Rose sin rodeos—. Primero, necesitas estar lubricada, bastante. Es bastante crucial para ayudar a que entren las cosas lo más fácil posible. ¿Estarás arriba, cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres arriba durante el sexo? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Eh, sí. No me opongo a diferentes posiciones.

—Bien —intervino Alice—. Cuando lo haces por primera vez, por lo general es más fácil estando tú arriba, así puedes controlar el ritmo y cuán profundo va. Será un poco incómodo al principio pero una vez que te acostumbres a la sensación puede ser divertido.

—¿Tienes tu vibrador contigo? —inquirió Rose mientras nos servían el desayuno. La mesera casi dejó caer el plato y yo me sonrojé horriblemente.

Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo a solas, fulminé a Rose con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por preguntarme eso mientras nos estaban sirviendo la comida. Para nada vergonzoso.

—Como sea, estoy segura de que ha escuchado peores cosa —dijo Rose quitándole importancia—. No respondiste mi pregunta.

—No, no tengo mi vibrador conmigo. ¿Para qué lo traería? —increpé.

—Oye, los juguetes son divertido y pueden ser de ayuda algunas veces —se defendió.

—Edward no necesita de ninguna ayuda, créeme.

Me brindó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bien por ti. Pero en este caso, la utilización de un vibrador puede ser bastante beneficiosa. Supongo que planeas pagar tu apuesta esta noche, ¿no? —Asentí—. Bien, entonces, tú o Edward necesitarán mantener una constante estimulación para ti allí abajo. Mientras más relajada estés más placentero lo encontrarás y más placentera será la experiencia para ambos.

—Está bien —dije lentamente—. Eso no debería ser un problema.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice alegremente—. Si mantienes en tu mente todo lo que te hemos dicho entonces diría que te tomarás tu tiempo cuando comiences, encontrarán un ritmo cómodo y los demás saldrá bien.

—¿Eso es todo? Necesito lubricante, estar encima, estimulación del clítoris y ¿es así tan fácil? —Estaba incrédula de que ellas hablaron de esto tan tranquilamente y lo hicieran sonar tan sencillo.

—Eso es todo. Demasiadas reglas y sugerencias complicarían todo. Ustedes verán qué funciona y qué no, mientras lo intentan. Tengo fe de que Edward se hará cargo de ti. —Rose se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

* * *

Edward estaba claramente concentrado en el juego. Desde el momento en que salió por ese túnel desde los vestidores, su porte era totalmente concentrado. La única vez en la cual no se vio serio fue cuando me miró. Allí sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente cuando se encontraron con los míos. Y miraba de vez en cuando. De hecho, cada vez que anotaba, lo cual era constantemente. Sabía que mis sonrisas a modo de respuesta no eran tan seguras, pero había algo en él que me hacía instantáneamente tranquilizarme. Sabía que sin importar lo que esa noche sucediera, nunca me empujaría más allá de mis límites.

Por primera vez Texas tenía posesión de la pelota, Edward estaba en llamas, lanzó la pelota y salió disparado hacia la línea de gol haciendo la primera anotación del juego. Nuestra público enloqueció, animando y gritando salvajemente. La sonrisa que Edward me dedicó en ese momento fue contagiosa y no pude más que sentirme emocionada por él.

Mi emoción fue corta cuando Edward regresó a la banca y el entrenador caminó hacia él, comenzando a gritarle. Por los gestos y la expresión de su rostro, el entrenador estaba molesto y no podía entender por qué. Edward aceptó el regaño, asintiendo y respondiendo en rápidas palabras.

Me incliné hacia donde Kate estaba sentada.

—¿Por qué el entrenador está gritándole a Edward? Acaba de anotar, ¿por qué no estaría feliz?

Kate se veía igual de desconcertada.

—No lo sé. La única cosa en la que puedo pensar es que hizo algo que se suponía no debía hacer, pero pensaría que ya que nos puso arriba en la tabla no estaría tan molesto.

La próxima vez que Edward tomó el campo, sostuvo la pelota, buscando por el campo para finalmente lanzarla ya que al parecer los jugadores de Oklahoma lo estaban cubriendo. Hizo un arco en el aire y cayó en las manos de Felix, quien corrió hacia la línea de gol. Esa vez cuando regresó a nuestra parte del estadio, el entrenador le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriéndole abiertamente.

De allí en adelante Edward pasaba la pelota cada vez que hacía una jugada. Cada vez era capaz de conseguir al receptor que quería y asegurar un perfecto lanzamiento para hacer una atrapada perfecta. No hacíamos un touchdown siempre, pero hacíamos lo suficiente para subir las anotaciones. Para el medio tiempo, Texas iba ganando 49-13. Tanto Rose como Alice hacían bromas constantes y comentarios acerca de cuán _motivado_ parecía Edward hoy. No me reí.

Cuando el equipo volvió a salir, todo el mundo estaba con el ánimo arriba y Edward vino hacia donde estábamos sentadas. Me incliné cuando me hizo señas y deslizó una mano en mi cabello, besándome suavemente.

—Gracias, mi amor. Necesitaba eso.

Le sonreí.

—Siempre es un placer besarte. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No en estos momento, pero más tarde sí. Voy a romper ese récord.

Me reí.

—No me queda duda.

Rápidamente llevó sus labios a los míos una vez más.

—Me tengo que ir. Te amo, bonita.

—También te amo.

Trotó alejándose, preparándose de nuevo para la segunda mitad del juego. Me volví a sentar, sonriendo y negando con mi cabeza imperceptiblemente. El hombre tenía la habilidad para deslumbrarme de tal manera que fuera incapaz de pensar correctamente. Antes de lo esperado, la tercera parte había terminado y habíamos ganado los suficientes puntos para llegar al puntaje de 63-20.

Al comienzo del cuarto, Edward y el entrenador se enzarzaron en un intercambio de gritos. No podía entender qué se estaban diciendo, pero parecía como si Edward estaba haciendo un épico berrinche. Vi el intercambio preocupada pero al final parecía que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Edward lanzó para hacer dos touchdowns más antes de que los entrenadores lo sacaran y colocaran al segundo quarterback al mando. El puntaje final fue 67-20 y los fanáticos de Texas no pudieron estar más felices. Parecía durar para siempre en recompensa a la _casi_ pérdida contra Kansas, la semana pasada.

* * *

No vi a Edward hasta más tarde, cuando nos encontramos para salir a celebrar el triunfo. Todos los chicos tenían que quedarse después del partido para hablar con los periodistas y reunirse con los entrenadores, mientras hacían un recuento del juego. Una vez que regresaron al hotel, ya había sido secuestrada por Alice y Rose para alistarnos y el pobre de Jasper le habían ordenado alistarse en otra habitación. Nos encontramos con los chicos en el vestíbulo y suspiré ante la vista de Edward. Se veía tan follable en pantalones oscuros que resaltaban su trasero y una camisa verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Me mojé con tan sólo verlo.

Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me besó en forma de saludo.

—Te ves como puro sexo, Bella —gruñó en mi oído. Tenía unos pantalones que prácticamente estaban pintados en mí, mis botas hasta las rodillas sobre ellos y una sencilla camisa azul oscura de tiras. Dejé mi cabello suelto porque sabía que Edward lo prefería así.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —susurré—. Tal vez podríamos saltar el salir y celebrar quedándonos.

Emitió un sonido profundo, alzándome por mi cintura, envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Edward dio un paso hacia el ascensor antes de que Emmett lo detuviera en seco.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, hermano. Tú y B vendrán con nosotros esta noche. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y encerrados en tu apartamento.

Mordí mi labio reprimiendo un suspiro y Edward me colocó gentilmente en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Regresaremos a tiempo para cobrar mi parte del trato —dijo suavemente en mi oído y con delicadeza agarró mi trasero con una mano. Emití un chillido y me reí.

Fuimos a cenar y recorrimos el centro de la zona, los bares y antros hasta que entramos a un karaoke al cual Alice insistió que vayamos. Encontramos un largo asiento y todos los demás inmediatamente comenzaron a mirar el libro de canciones en la mesa.

Me negué rotundamente a levantarme y cantar delante de todo el mundo hasta que un chico borracho y sordo cantó la peor versión de _Sweet Home Alabam_ de LynardSkynard, que yo había escuchado y la gente aun así le aplaudió. Después de eso, decidí que sabía que podía hacerlo mejor que eso y estaba aquí con mis amigos quienes, con suerte, no se burlarían mucho de mí. Armándome de valor, elegí una canción y agregué mi nombre a la lista.

Emmett y Rose cantaron primero, haciendo un cover de _I've Got You_ , Babe de Cher. La hicieron suya por completa y nos tuvieron a todos riéndonos mientras hacían su presentación. Luego de un par de canciones más, Alice fue llamada y nos dio una presentación adecuada de _Material Girl_ de Madonna.

Edward era el siguiente de nuestro grupo en la lista y tomó el escenario para cantar _Bliss_ de Muse. Me miró fijamente a los ojos todo el tiempo que cantó la canción y prácticamente era un charco de baba para el final. Cuando regresó a nuestra mesa, me monté encima de él, besándolo como si fuese el aire que respiraba.

—Recuérdame cantar Muse para ti más a menudo —dijo contra mis labios mientras me restregaba contra su regazo. A pesar de los gruñidos por parte de nuestros amigos, nos besamos de esa manera por un buen tiempo. No noté cuando Jasper se levantó para cantar e ignoré a todos a excepción de Edward y su boca, hasta que escuché mi nombre.

Me sobresalté cuando lo escuché por los altavoces y Edward se rió de mí. Sus ojos estaban aún llenos de lujuria cuando gentilmente me empujó hacia el escenario. Las mariposas bailando en mi estómago cuando agarré el micrófono y miré a la audiencia. Encontré a Edward entre la multitud y mantuve mis ojos clavados en los de él, su cálida sonrisa calmando mis nervios.

Escuché los primeros acordes y respiré profundo mientras comenzaba a cantar Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Me gustaría decir que era una completa estrella de rock, pero eso no sería cierto. Era decente, pero no perfecta, me tomó un tiempo soltarme lo suficiente para divertirme y meterme en la música. La audiencia fue apreciativa y me dio ánimos todo el tiempo y las miradas que Edward me brindaba pudieron haber hecho que mis bragas explotaran.

En esta oportunidad fue su turno de saltarme encima cuando regresé y me besó tanto tiempo y tan duro que estaba jadeando por aire.

—Bella, tienes una maravillosa voz. ¿Por qué nunca me habías cantado antes, mi amor?

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

—No tengo una voz tan buena, en serio. Y odio ser el centro de atención.

—Creo que tendremos que trabajar en eso porque tu voz es hermosa, así como todo lo referente a ti.

—Oh, ¡vomitaré! Suficiente, Romeo —bromeó Rosalie.

Edward le sonrió de buen humor y se puso de pie, llevándome con él.

—Se está haciendo tarde, creo que Bella y yo regresaremos al hotel. Ustedes diviértanse.

Dije mis despedidas mientras Edward me sacaba del antro y detenía un taxi para nosotros.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en nuestra habitación Edward comenzó a quitarme la camisa, deslizándola y acunando mis senos. Sus dedos pulgares recorriendo a lo largo del fino encaje negro de mi sostén haciendo que mis pezones se despertaran ante su toque. Gemí cuando mordió el camino a lo largo de mi cuello, besando y succionando la piel expuesta.

Me acostó en la cama, colocando su cuerpo sobre el mío. No sentía nada más que él envolviendo cada uno de mis sentidos.

—¿Bella? ¿Cariño? —susurró en mi escote.

—Ajam —tarareé en respuesta, ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que me estaba causando.

De repente sus labios desaparecieron y lo sentí moviéndose un poco.

—Abre tus ojos, mi amor. —Parpadeé, confundida y un poco fuera de base—. Quería hablar contigo un momento. —Su voz era nerviosa y sus manos acariciaban mi cintura ansiosamente.

—Bien —dije suavemente, mi propia duda aumentando.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu oferta más temprano? —me preguntó, yo asentí—. Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacer nada con lo cual no estás cómoda, sólo porque lo prometiste. Jamás quiero que sientas que estás siendo obligada a hacer algo.

—Lo sé, Edward. Créeme. Y puede que tenga menos experiencia, pero eso no significa que no esté abierta a intentar cosas diferentes. Hablé con las chicas al respecto y puedo decir que estoy un poco menos nerviosa, pero estoy dispuesta a intentar.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

—¿Hablaste con Rose y Alice? ¿Acerca de lo que yo… eh, insinué temprano?

—Sí, Edward. —Me reí—. Fue una sorpresa y estaba procesando tu sugerencia cuando nos reunimos para desayunar esta mañana. Me dieron algunos consejos para ayudarme y para calmarme.

—Oh. Verás, la cosa es que, he cambiado, más o menos, de parecer.

—¿En serio?

—Comencé a pensar en lo que más quería y tan atrayente como, bueno, tu trasero es, hay algo que deseo más. Sólo que no sé cómo te sentirás al respecto —me dijo dudoso.

Oh, Dios, ¡sí quería un trío! Sentí mi pánico aumentar mientras contemplaba la posibilidad. No creía que pudiera hacerlo. No tenía ningún deseo en estar con una mujer y sólo el pensamiento de él con otra mujer me hacía sentir enferma. ¿A quién querría él? ¿Qué pasaba si ella era mejor en la cama que yo? Por el amor de Dios, por supuesto que sería mejor en la cama que yo. ¿Qué pasaba si cada vez que estuviera conmigo luego de eso estuviera pensando en ella?

—¡No puedo tener un trío! —solté de sopetón, sentándome y alejándome de él. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, colocando mis brazos alrededor de ellas y mirando a Edward suplicante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, estupefacto.

—Sé que te dije que lo que quisieras, pero no puedo. Simplemente no te puedo ver con otra mujer. Incluso si estuviera allí, no quiero estar con una chica y sé que es la fantasía de todo hombre, pero me mataría verte con alguien más. Por favor, Edward, no quiero que mi estúpida oferta no pensada nos arruine, por favor, no me pidas eso.

Me miró fijamente por un momento, sorprendido de mi diatriba.

—¡Mi amor, no! ¡Nunca te pediría eso! —Me jaló hacia sus brazos, secando las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta se habían derramado—. Bella, te amo. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No puedo imaginar querer a alguien más, jamás. Incluso en mi momento más alocado, nunca quise eso. Se ve tan irrespetuoso y degradante para las mujeres incluidas. Sé que suena grosero, pero los chicos que quieren ese tipo de cosas lo hacen sólo por coños y derechos de presumir. —Besó mi frente y me miró a los ojos—. Bella, quiero hacerte el amor sin nada entre nosotros.

Arqueé mi ceja.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con _nada_ _entre_ _nosotros_? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

—Sin condón. Sé que siempre hemos utilizado uno en el pasado, pero nunca he estado con alguien sin usar y sé que tú estás tomando la píldora. Simplemente quiero sentirte. Sólo a ti.

—Oh —dije sin convicción antes de soltar una risa autocrítica—. Debes pensar que estoy demente al reaccionar de esta manera.

—Bella, detente. Estoy seguro de que cuando tú decidiste hacer ese trato conmigo en la mañana, hubo varias posibilidades que nunca cruzaron mi mente. No sé cuando esa se te cruzó por la mente, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca te tendrás que preocupar por eso.

—Lo siento, Edward. No sabía que esperar de tus otras opciones y luego Rose y Alice hicieron la broma acerca del trío y supongo que más o menos me volví loca.

—Bella, te amo. Lamento que hayas pasado todo tu día preocupándote por algo así. Sabes que no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no? Es decir, tenerte en los juegos es toda la motivación que necesito. No tienes que darme más incentivos, mi amor. A pesar de los que tú piensas, no eres una maldición del fútbol. Eres mi piedra de la buena suerte, para todo.

Se inclinó y me besó, deslizando su lengua a través de la mía. Suspiré y me incliné hacia él, dejando que me acostara en la cama. Las ropas volaron y bocas y manos viajaron a la reciente piel expuesta de ambos.

—Bella —jadeó Edward en mi cuello, mientras rozaba la punta de su verga contra mi clítoris. Me removí debajo de él, gimiendo ante lo bueno que se sentía.

—Te quiero, justo así —jadeé.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura? No tenemos que hacerlo, está bien.

—Estoy segura. Tú eres lo que quiero, Edward. Todo lo que siempre he querido —le dije jadeante, colocándolo en mi entrada.

Él gruñó y se deslizó dentro de mí.

—Joder, Bella. —Lo sentí moverse contra mí y jadeé ante la sensación de él. No creía que usar un condón haría tanta diferencia pero se sentía maravilloso.

Sus brazos me sostuvieron fuerte contra él, sus dedos en mis caderas enterrando mi piel.

—Tan jodidamente increíble. Dios, tu calor es maravilloso. Mi Bella, sólo te quiero a ti de esta manera, sólo a ti —balbuceó, incoherentemente.

—Sí, Edward —chillé cuando comenzó a entrar y salir—. Sólo tú.

Gruñó y me embistió, follándome duro y rápido. Sentí mi cuerpo responder rápidamente, el placer creciendo rápido en mi vientre. Debió haberlo sentido también porque sus gemidos y palabras fueron dichas más rápidas mientras se movía incesantemente dentro de mí.

Escuchaba mis propios chillidos de felicidad cada vez más alto y el mundo se derrumbó alrededor de mí cuando tocó ese punto que garantizaba el orgasmo.

—¡Edward! —grité, mientras mi cuerpo pulsaba alrededor de él y el éxtasis me recorría.

Escuché su grito de respuesta cuando se me unió, corriéndose fuerte en cálidos chorros.

—Oh, mi Dios —inhaló, luego de colapsar sobre mí—. Esa fue la mejor jodida experiencia sexual de mi vida. Jesús, nunca me imaginé cuán suave y húmeda y, mierda, cuando te corriste….eso fue fanputastico. Demonios, quiero sentirte así una y otra vez. —Me besó y alzó su cuerpo del mío, colocándome cerca de su costado.

—Nunca me imaginé la diferencia que podría causar un condón. Pude sentir cada borde y te deslizabas tan fácil dentro de mí. Fue irreal lo bueno que te sentiste dentro. —Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando la lentitud de sus latidos.

Presionó sus labios en mi coronilla.

—Te amo, Bella, tanto.

—También te amo, Edward —murmuré antes de que él sueño me invadiera,

.

.

La mañana siguiente nos despertamos perezosamente, nos bañamos juntos y nos vestimos con estúpidas y tontas sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Estábamos haciendo maletas para irnos y encontramos con todos cuando me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado preguntarle a Edward acerca del juego de ayer.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé desde el baño.

—¿Si, mi amor?

—¿Qué sucedió contigo y el entrenador ayer? Parecían muy molestos sobre algo.

Caminé hacia la sala y observé su sonrisa apenada.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, la primera vez fue porque hice una jugada que no debía. Habíamos estado trabajando en mis juegos anteriores y en un par de nuevas jugadas para estrenar en este juego. El entrenador estaba un poco molesto de que no la utilicé. Pero tenía que lucirme un poco para mi chica. —Me sonrió y me jaló hacia su regazo.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué con la segunda vez? Te veías bastante furioso —bromeé y me mordí el labio.

Se sonrojó. Edward se sonrojó. Era adorable.

—Oh. Uh, eso fue porque el entrenador me quería sacar antes de romper el récord. Teníamos suficiente ventaja y el entrenador no se quería arriesgar a que me lesionara y era una buena oportunidad para sacar al segundo en mando para darle algo de tiempo para jugar. No podía exactamente decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no quería que me sacara antes para así poder anotar otro touchdown o dos. De ningún manera iba a dejar que te echaras para atrás con el trato porque no me estaba haciendo personalmente responsable de romper el recordar y no podía garantizar que el segundo en mando siquiera anotara. Así que, armé un berrinche para conseguir lo que quería. —Se encogió de hombros.

Alice nos llamó para decirnos que todos estaban esperando abajo y dónde demonios estábamos, finalmente nos encaminamos hacia el vestíbulo. Mientras nos acercábamos me giré hacia Edward.

—¿Estás listo para el viaje de regreso a Austin más largo de la historia? Le prometimos a Alice que nos detendríamos en _L_ _a_ _Galeria_ de camino a casa.

Él dejó escapar un alto gruñido y me reí todo el camino hacia el auto, jalando detrás de mí.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? La apuesta, el juego, la salida con amigos y ese final... ¿Las sorprendió el cambio de opinión de Edward respecto a lo que quería por romper el récord? :P Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones :D_

 _Esperemos que les haya gustado el capítulo y que esté disfrutando la historia. Gracias por seguirla ;)_

 _Además queremos decirles que mañana estén atentas, ¡vendremos con una gran sorpresa además de la actualización de TPPP!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de musegirl, s_ _ó_ _lo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Rosie Rodríguez**

 **Beta: Flor Carrizo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un borrón, entre Edward, las clases, estudiar, Edward, los juegos de fútbol y, por supuesto, Edward, y, antes de saberlo, octubre estaba terminando. Afortunadamente habíamos seguido ganando todos nuestros juegos y la posibilidad de terminar en el Campeonato Nacional se hacía cada vez mayor, además Edward tenía una gran oportunidad para el Heisman.

El fin de semana con los padres se estaba acercando rápidamente y mi padre había decidido, repentinamente, que necesitaba venir. Los padres de Edward llegarían a mitad de semana mientras que mi padre tomaría el vuelo el viernes por la mañana. Todos estaríamos cenando juntos esa noche.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaba un poco más que nerviosa. Cuando el miércoles por la mañana llegó, era un manojo de nervios. Intenté que Edward no lo notara, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Fue dulce y tranquilizador, pero no ayudó. Sólo había conocido a sus padres una vez y, aunque parecían amables, también habían hecho una verificación de mis antecedentes. Todavía estaba en la oscuridad respecto a eso.

Logré terminar mis clases del miércoles por la mañana y regresé hacia el apartamento de Edward, donde lo encontraría para almorzar. Usé la llave que él me había dado, y se había negado a recibir de vuelta, para entrar.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé, escuchando lo que pensé era su voz proviniendo de su habitación.

Estaba a punto de sacar mi llave de la cerradura cuando vislumbré a sus padres asomarse por la esquina. Me congelé, con mis manos todavía en el manojo.

—Bella, qué placer verte —exclamó Esme, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Hola, señora Cullen —dije tímidamente, sacando mi llave de la puerta y cerrándola.

—Oh, sabes que nos puedes decir Esme y Carlisle. No hay razón para ser tan formal. —Me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, Esme —murmuré, mirando al padre de Edward—. Hola, Carlisle.

—Hola, Bella. Es bueno verte otra vez —respondió, sonriendo afectuosamente.

—No sabía que estarían aquí tan temprano. Pensé que Edward había dicho que su vuelo aterrizaba más tarde.

—Así era, pero pudimos tomar un vuelo más temprano. Le envié un mensaje a Edward haciéndole saber. Sólo estábamos viendo cómo estaban las cosas en el departamento. Ver si necesitamos hacerle mantenimiento mientras estamos aquí, ya que técnicamente somos los dueños —bromeó Carlisle.  
Abrí mis ojos un poco mientras procesaba la información. Edward no rentó ese lugar, sus padres eran los dueños. Mierda. Internamente hice una mueca pensando en la condición de la habitación y cuántas de mis cosas debieron haber visto regadas por allí. Sabía que la cama lucía como si dos personas hubieran tenido sexo salvaje en ella, principalmente porque sí tuvimos sexo salvaje esa mañana. Estaba esperando tener un par de minutos para acomodar las cosas antes de que llegaran. No tuve tanta suerte.

Y mis cosas estaban lenta pero seguramente acumulándose aquí. Edward estaba más que contento de hacer espacio para mí para dejar ropa y otras cosas de uso diario, en la cama y en el baño, para así poder quedarme por las noches. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido en mi propia cama. No que me importara, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que sus padres pensarían sobre que me quedara con su hijo. En un apartamento que, aparentemente, ellos poseían.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente y fue saludada por la vista de Edward. Le sonrió a sus padres y a mí, abrazándolos y luego acercándose a mí para besar mi mejilla.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirlos —les dijo—. Mis clases se alargaron más de lo que esperaba.

—No hay problema, cielo. Tu padre y yo sólo estábamos checando para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera funcionando bien, además nos dio un par de minutos para hablar con Bella. —Esme nos sonrió a ambos—. ¿Tienen tiempo para almorzar?

—Seguro, tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Bella?

Asentí.

—Sí, mi próxima clase no es hasta la dos.

* * *

Fuimos a Trudy, una cadena de restaurantes muy conocida y, por más que quería uno de los Martinis mexicanos, decidí que no era la mejor idea emborracharme en frente de los padres de Edward.

El almuerzo pareció ir bien, sus padres estaban interesados en saber cómo iba la búsqueda de agente y cómo se estaba sintiendo Edward sobre la temporada hasta los momentos. También me preguntaron más acerca de mí, interesados en lo que tenía planeado luego de la graduación y qué universidades tenía en mente. Parecieron complacidos cuando mencioné Northwestern y no pude ignorar la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

Hacia el final del almuerzo, Edward recibió una llamada telefónica de uno de los entrenadores de la línea defensiva y salió al vestíbulo para escuchar con más facilidad.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Esme, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi soda. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella—. ¿Edward te dijo algo acerca de la investigación de tu vida que le pedimos a nuestro abogado?

Casi me ahogué con mi Coca.

—Mmm, no —tartamudeé—. N-No lo mencionó.

Ella asintió.

—Bien. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, aunque yo sabía que sabías al respecto. Quería poder explicártelo yo misma.

—De acuerdo —dije por lo bajo, cuando ella hizo una pausa.

Respiró profundo.

—Sé que te conocimos en el juego de fútbol a principios de este año y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que hiciste nos hizo dudar de ti. Fuiste muy dulce y genuina. No parecía como si supieras que nosotros éramos los padres de Edward, pero tienes que entender que allí afuera hay un montón de actrices talentosas y astutas.

»Nuestro hijo es bien conocido en el campus y ha tenido su justo grupo de mujeres haciéndole ofertas que me hacen estremecer al pensar en ellas. No pasa muy seguido que tome más que un cierto interés en una chica, así que cuando él comenzó a hablar de ti supe que eras especial. No estoy segura de sí Edward te lo ha dicho, pero los Cullen también son una familia muy distinguida en Chicago. Ellos empezaron con el negocio del metal en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y aunque ya no estamos en ese negocio, la familia aún es muy conocida y acomodada en ciertos círculos sociales.

Me quedé mirándolos, mi cabeza pensando en miles de cosas por minuto. Edward sin lugar a duda había hecho un buen trabajo ocultándome el dinero de su familia. En realidad no importaba, pero hubiera sido bueno no ser abrumada por toda esta información.

Me limité a asentir, insegura de qué decir.

Esme alzó su mano y cubrió la mía, apretándola suavemente.

—Nuestro hijo es muy importante para nosotros, Bella. Esta información sobre la familia no es difícil de encontrar, así que cualquier que se acerque a nuestro hijo… Bueno, nunca estamos seguros de cuáles son sus motivos. Lamento que te hayas enterado de la investigación que te hicimos, pero debes saber que sólo fue para el bienestar de nuestro hijo. Tenemos que protegerlo de cualquier forma que podamos. Incluso le hicimos una investigación a Emmett y a Jasper, no es como si alguno de ellos o Edward sepa eso. Realmente sólo fue mera precaución. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

—Entiendo que quieran proteger a Edward. Él es su hijo y puedo ver por qué querían hacer eso. Espero que no haya habido nada que les haya hecho dudar de mi motivo para estar con él.

—¡Oh, no! Bella, cariño, ¡eres el sueño de todo padre! Todo lo que encontramos mostró que eres una maravillosa jovencita. Cada vez que hablamos con Edward o con algunos de los chicos, no dicen más que estupendas cosas sobre ti. Dulzura, has sido tan buena para él. Puedo decir que está más concentrado en el campo y en sus deberes. Sacas lo mejor de él.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Carlisle—. Incluso aquí, en el almuerzo, puedo ver un lado de Edward que nunca ha mostrado. Realmente te ama y está haciendo todo lo que puede para asegurarse de que eres feliz. Quiere darte todo lo que tú quieres, así que está determinado en no fallar en ningún aspecto de su vida para asegurar eso.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, ridículamente feliz por ellos, pero también avergonzada por sus halagos.

—Haría también cualquier cosa por él. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Es fácil de amar —dije tímidamente, sonrojándome otra vez ante sus grandes sonrisas.

Sentí a Edward detrás de mí cuando regresó, él besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—También eres fácil de amar —susurró mientras se sentaba. Sentí mis mejillas hervir otra vez, eché mi cabello hacia adelante a la vez que él rió a mi lado—. Es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar —se burló, lo pateé debajo de la mesa—. Lamento eso, ¿me perdí de algo?

—No, sólo estábamos hablando con Bella —cubrió su madre a la perfección, guiñándome. No lo pude evitar y le sonreí devuelta, obviamente les agradaba y por eso estaba realmente agradecida. No sabía si hubiera tenido una oportunidad si sus padres no me hubieran aprobado.

—Su vuelo de regreso no es hasta el domingo por la noche, ¿no es así? —pregunté mientras estábamos caminando hacia el auto. Tanto Carlisle como Esme asintieron—. Esme, mmm… ¿tienes planes para el domingo por la mañana?

—Nada que recuerde. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, hay este, uh… _brunch_ madre e hija en mi hermandad esa mañana y yo, bueno... no estaba planeando ir, pero… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Me sonrió rebosante, girándose para abrazarme fuertemente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eso suena estupendo, Bella. Gracias por invitarme.

Le sonreí de vuelta, realmente emocionada de finalmente tener a alguien para ir a uno de los muchos eventos de madres e hijas en mi hermandad que se daban cada año. La sonrisa de Edward era contagiosa cuando me apretó la mano una vez que su madre me liberó. Me jaló hacia su costado, susurrando en mi cabello cuanto me amaba.

* * *

El jueves en la tarde, Edward y yo caminamos hacia la casa de mi hermandad para dejar mis libros antes de ir hacia su apartamento para tener una tranquila cena con sus padres. Ellos se estaban quedando en un hotel, pero su madre quería cocinar para él mientras ella estuviera aquí.

Entramos, tomados de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando la voz de Jessica me detuvo.

—Hola, ¿Bella? ¿Tu, mmm, madre está aquí? —medio me dijo, medio me preguntó. Su rostro mostraba completa confusión, lo cual era entendible ya que le había dicho a todo el mundo que no tenía madre.

—¿Qué? —pregunté perpleja. Edward se giró hacia mí, sorprendido.

—¡Allí está mi pequeña! —dijo una chillona y odiosa y un borrón de mujer se me acercó. Me agarró y abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo me movía para salir de su agarre. Me alejé rudamente. Finalmente pude darle una mirada a esa mujer, horrorizada al darme cuenta de que en realidad erami madre.

—¿Renée? —dije incrédula.

—Oh, Bella —se burló—, sabes no me gusta que me digas así. Tonta niña. —Volvió su depredadora sonrisa hacia Edward, quien estaba como un venado cegado por las luces—. Tú debes ser el famoso Edward Cullen —ronroneó—. ¡Quarteback del equipo de fútbol y el novio de mi pequeña! La he visto animándote en los juegos. La cámara de verdad te ama. Soy Renée Higginbotham, madre de Bella. —Extendió su mano hacia él y yo prácticamente me lancé entre ellos. No había manera de que lo quisiera en ningún lugar cerca de mi supuesta madre.

—Edward se tiene que ir. Está atrasado para una reunión. —Empecé a empujarlo hacia la salida y, aunque se veía sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, me dejó llevarlo hacia la puerta. La abrí y rápidamente salí con él, azotando la puerta.

—Bella, que…

—Lo siento, yo… no la quiero cerca de ti. No tenía idea de que incluso ella supiera que estaba aquí y mucho menos de que simplemente se aparecería sin ser invitada. Necesito hablar con ella y saber por qué está aquí, pero por favor, necesito hacer esto sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Acarició mi mejilla.

—Lo que quieras, bonita. ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? ¿No quieres que me quede aunque sea para apoyo moral?

—No, no. Estaré bien. Te llamaré luego, lo prometo. —Me alcé en puntillas para besarlo y retornar hacia la casa. Miré sobre mi hombro—. Te amo.

—También te amo. —Sonrió.

Entré de nuevo, viendo a mi madre esperar por mí con una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Madre mía. Es un chico bien apuesto el que tienes allí. Ahora, ¿por qué lo corriste tan rápido? Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad adecuada para conocer a tu novio —regañó provocadoramente.

—Oh, corta la mierda, Renée. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gruñí.

—¡Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu madre! Te crié mejor que eso.

—¡Tú no me criaste! Me abandonaste cuando tenía diez, mi padre me crió. No tú. Ahora, ¿qué quieres? —grité.

Se quedó muda por un momento, luego se recompuso.

—Bien, Isabella. Te vi en la TV con ese chico y pensé que podría venir y darte un par de consejos para asegurar que te lo quedaras. O al menos obtener lo que te mereces de él.

Mis ojos eran tan grandes como platillos.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste a tu actual juguetito y amante viejo y ahora quieres el mío? ¿Es eso? ¡Eso no es lo que es! Edward y yo tenemos una relación verdadera. Tenemos sentimientos reales el uno por el otro y si funciona, fantástico. Si no, así son las cosas. ¡No estoy buscando estafarlo!

Ella suspiró y me dio una mirada lastimera.

—Cariño, escucha. Ahora eres joven, con todo el mundo a tus pies. Créeme, en diez años, te cambiará por la más reciente modelo y nadie te dará la hora. Serás sólo otra mujer vieja, luchando para llegar a fin de mes. Sólo estoy sugiriendo que un embarazo conveniente con un rápido matrimonio podría ser muy provechoso para ti. ¿Te das cuenta de que su familia es adinerada? Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que yo alguna vez pude.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

—¿En verdad piensas que haría algo como eso? ¿Engañarlo para que se case conmigo? Dios, estás enferma. Vete. Lárgate, no quiero verte más u oír de ti otra vez. ¡Nunca! —Caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Bella —comenzó, pero la interrumpí.

—Lárgate —gruñí en una baja y significativa voz. Ella suspiró de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Pudiste elegir un novio mucho peor. No sabes lo bueno que tienes ahora. Adiós, Bella —murmuró mientras pasaba frente a mí.

Azoté la puerta y subí a mi habitación. Caí sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar amargamente. Estaba furiosa con ella por incluso sugerir que era capaz de tal cosa y estaba incluso más molesta conmigo misma por dejarla ponerme así. No merecía mis lágrimas. Me había abandonado once años atrás y juré que nunca más tendría algún poder sobre mí otra vez. Eventualmente, me dormí, despertando un par de horas después debido a mi teléfono sonando.

Busqué en mi bolsa alrededor para conseguirlo, respondiendo justo antes de que se fuera a buzón.

— _¿Bella?_ —La voz preocupada de Edward me llegó.

—Hola, lamento que no te llamé antes. Me dormí.

— _Bebé, ¿estás bien?_

Sonreí ante su preocupación.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza. No creo que vaya a llegar para la cena. Lo siento mucho.

— _Está_ _bien, amor. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Podría ir._

—No, deberías pasar tiempo con tus padres. Estaré bien, en serio. Tomaré algo de Tylenol.

— _¿_ _Aún_ _vendrás más tarde?_

—Por supuesto. No creo poder dormir toda la noche en mi propia cama incluso si me pagaran un millón de dólares. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Está bien, bebé. Sabes que te amo_ _,_ _¿verdad?_

—Lo sé. También te amo. Adiós, cariño.

— _Adiós, bonita._

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Rose estaba de camino hacia su apartamento, así que me llevó al de Edward. Caminé hacia el apartamento y en vez de entrar, toqué. No había llamado antes de venir, así que no estaba completamente segura de qué estaría haciendo.

Edward abrió la puerta y yo colapsé en sus brazos. Lo sentí envolverlos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte. Presioné mi rostro en su cuello, respirando su deliciosa esencia. Cambió una mano para tomar mi mentón y alzar mi rostro.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y la preocupación llenaba sus ojos.

—Has estado llorando, amor. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás realmente bien?

—No quiero hablar de eso, pero es suficiente decir que me comprobó que no era su hija. Estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos ir a la cama? —le pregunté en una pequeña voz.

Él simplemente asintió y tomó mi mano, guiándome hacia la habitación. Lentamente, nos desvestimos y nos metimos a la cama, Edward envuelto alrededor de mí. Besó mi oreja y susurró:

—Te amo, Bella.

Me giré para poder besar su barbilla y susurrar:

—También te amo, Edward.

Me salté mi clase de la siguiente mañana, en su lugar busqué a Edward porque lo necesitaba. Quería perderme en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, dentro de mí. Saborearlo y escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción.

Lo monté, besando a lo largo de su cuello y barbilla. Presioné mi humedad contra su erección mañanera y fui respondida con un suave gruñido de placer de su parte. Sus manos subieron para agarrar mis caderas fuertemente y jadeé mientras me elevaba y deslizaba yo misma sobre él.

Comencé a cabalgarlo con apuro, levantándome de su longitud para luego caer, necesitando sentirlo profundo dentro de mí. Edward jadeó pero sostuvo mis caderas, previniéndome de moverme. Dejé escapar un sonido de protesta y sus ojos todavía somnolientos encontraron los míos.

Cambió una mano para agarrar mi mejilla y mi mentón, gentilmente bajándome para besarme. Su lengua acarició la mía suavemente mientras me besaba lánguidamente hasta perder el sentido. Su otra mano todavía me sostenía inmóvil y silenciosamente vocalicé mi descontento.

Finalmente, alejé mi boca de la de él.

—Ámame, Edward —supliqué, moviendo mis caderas inútilmente.

Nos rodó, acostándome sobre mi espalda. Ligeramente besó a lo largo de mi oreja, encontrando el punto detrás de él que me enloquecía.

—Te amo, Bella. Como a ninguna —respiró y embistió. Ambos jadeamos y comenzamos a movernos juntos, uniéndonos como uno.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa por la cena de esa noche, mi papá y yo había pasado algún tiempo vagando por el campus esa tarde y estábamos esperando por Edward y sus padres que se nos unieran en el restaurante. Unos minutos después de que llegamos, entraron ellos. Sonreí y las presentaciones fueron hechas justo antes de que nos sentáramos.

Noté que Edward lucía un poco ansioso y tomé su mano en la mía debajo de la mesa.

—Te ves un poco inquieto. ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté suavemente. Él se limitó a asentir y sonreírme tensamente, decidí que probablemente era debido al hecho de que mi padre estaba aquí.

El mesero vino a tomar nuestras órdenes de bebida cuando oí una voz que esperaba en vano nunca volver a oír otra vez.

—Bueno, ¡están todos aquí! —La odiosa voz de mi madre se escuchó, alcé mi mirada rápidamente para ver su cabeza desde nuestra mesa. Me congelé, absolutamente horrorizada de verla de nuevo. Escuché la respiración entrecortada de mi papá cuando la reconoció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirí, mi voz fría y dura. Miré como Carlisle y Esme se voltearon para ver cuál era la conmoción.

—Resulta que estoy invitada a esta pequeña cena, Isabella —respondió altivamente.

Me giré hacia mi padre, incrédula.

—¿Papá?

—Yo… ¿Renée? —tartamudeó.

—Lo siento, pero ¿quién eres tú? —intervino Esme.

—Soy Renée Higginbotham, madre de Bella —dijo, extendiendo su mano—. Ustedes dos deben ser los padres de este hermoso jovencito. —Le guiñó a Edward, quien se veía claramente enfermo.

Me paré abruptamente.

—Tú no eres mi madre, ¿quién demonios te invitó?

—¡Isabella! —me reprendió mi padre, pero ignoré a todos los de la mesa a excepción de ella.

—Tu muy dulce novio me invitó, fue él. —Ella sonrió.

Mi cabeza giró en su dirección y pude ver la horrible verdad escrita en todo su rostro.

—¿Edward? —jadeé.

—Bella, yo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la invitarías? Sabes cómo me siento respecto a ella.

—Pensé que si tenías la oportunidad de sentarte y hablar con ella en una atmósfera más relajada, tal vez pudieran resolver los problemas entre ustedes. —Apretó mi mano, sus ojos suplicándome para que lo entendiera.

—Dios, ¿con qué tipo de cosas te alimentó? Nunca tendré una relación con esta mujer. Ella es una caza fortunas buscando a su próxima víctima para devorar.

—Bebé, creo que si tan sólo la escucharas…

Saqué mi mano de la de él.

—¿Escucharla? ¡Ya la escuché! En mi casa, el otro día, cuando me dijo que pretendiera un falso embarazo para engañarte y así hacer que te casaras conmigo, para poder tener acceso al dinero de tu familia. ¿Te mencionó eso cuando la invitaste esta noche? —Miré a través de la mesa, sin importarme que estaba haciendo una escena—. Tú quédate y cena, ya que fuiste invitada. Yo me voy. —Miré a mi papá—. Lamento esto, papá.

Me giré y salí corriendo del restaurante, ignorando los llamados de Edward. Salí y le pedí al portero que me consiguiera un taxi. Edward salió por las puertas, agarrando mis hombros. Me giré, quitándome sus manos de encima.

—¡No me toques! No puedo creer que hicieras esto, Edward. No pensé que me traicionarías de esta manera. ¡Sabías cómo me siento sobre ella! —grité.

Se veía afligido.

—Bella, ¿por favor? Por favor, déjame explicarte. Sé que la cagué, pero no me rechaces, bebé.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme _bebé_! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Me encontró luego de clases esta mañana y me dijo cuánto te extrañaba. Habló y habló de cuánto quería arreglar su relación contigo y ser parte de tu vida. Lloró, Bella. —Pasó sus manos por su cabello, agitadamente—. Realmente pensé que si ustedes pudieran sentarse, en un ambiente más calmado, tal vez podrían arreglar su relación. O al menos comenzar a hacerlo.

—¡No puedo creer que caíste en su trampa! Te conté sobre ella, Edward. Te dije que todo lo que hace es ir de un hombre a otro buscando por cualquier que pueda darle dinero. Yo no le importo, a ella sólo le interesa lo que puede sacar de mí.

Me volví para meterme en el taxi que ya estaba esperando por mí. Alzó su mano y cogió la mía.

—Bella, al menos déjame llevarte a casa. No es seguro que tomes un taxi tú sola.

Me lo quité de encima.

—Por amor a Dios, ¡no soy una niña! Tengo dinero en mi bolsa y sé autodefensa. Estaré bien, Edward.

—Isabella, por favor, no te vayas así —me suplicó.

Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente, evitando mirarlo.

—Yo… no puedo ahora. Necesito algo de tiempo. —Después de eso, subí al taxi y le di la dirección de mi casa de hermandad al conductor.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Ya estamos de vuelta… Sí, no publicamos la semana pasada, pero a veces surgen algunas complicaciones…_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nos encantaría que nos cuenten sus opiniones y si son buenas y dejan un RR tal vez podríamos subir el capítulo que sigue hoy, ¿les gustaría saber qué pasa con estos dos hoy, mañana o la semana que viene? ¡Depende de ustedes! ;) ;)_

 _Gracias por los RR, favoritos y alertas._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie Rodríguez

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Regresé a la casa de mi hermandad y le envié un rápido mensaje a mi padre para hacérselo saber. Mi teléfono inmediatamente sonó informándome de un nuevo mensaje.

 **Estoy más arrepentido de lo que puedo decir, Bella. Por favor, habla conmigo. Te amo más que a nada. –E**

Suspiré y me debatí entre responder o no. Mordí mi labio, finalmente escribiendo una respuesta.

 _Necesito tiempo para calmarme. Te amo. –B_

Luego de enviar el mensaje, apagué mi móvil y rápidamente me cambié de ropa para ir a la cama. Aún era temprano, así que hice _Ramen_ , coloqué una película sin sentido y me acurruqué en la cama. Dos horas y el comienzo de otra película después, hubo un suave toque en mi puerta.

—Adelante —grité. Mi puerta se abrió y Angela entró trayendo consigo una pequeña caja blanca con un lazo azul alrededor de ella.

—¡Alguien te trajo galletas de _Tiff's_ _Treats_! —comentó, sonriendo. Fruncí mi ceño y le hice señas para que se acercara. Ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre. Ella se sentó en la cama, entregándome el paquete. Saqué la tarjeta de debajo del lazo y la abrí.

 _Debo decir_ _t_ _e que he sido un completo y absoluto estúpido._

 _Te amo, siempre, Edward._

Me tuve que reír, obviamente había leído Orgullo y Prejuicio. Mi corazón se derritió ante el gesto y suspiré.

—Así que… —empezó Angela dudosa—. ¿Por qué estás aquí hoy? Es decir, ¡no es que sea malo! Extraño pasar tiempo contigo, pero por lo general te quedas con Edward.

—Sí, discutimos. Estará bien, yo sólo… necesito tiempo para calmarme. —Me encogí de hombros y abrí la caja. El olor de galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas flotó hacia mí. Le tendí la caja—. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Me sonrió de vuelta y tomó una. Entre las dos nos comimos una docena de las tres docenas que había en la caja, mientras hablábamos y veíamos la película. Luego, ambas comenzamos a bostezar y Angela regresó a su habitación mientras que yo me acurrucaba contra mi dura y solitaria cama preguntándome cómo había podido dormir antes allí. Me removí y giré por horas antes de caer en un sueño irregular.

* * *

Me reuní con mi papá para desayunar la mañana siguiente, antes del juego. Me pasó a buscar y nos dirigimos hacia el Kirby Café. Era una institución en Austin y había estado deseando sus _migas_ toda la semana. Una vez que estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa y habíamos pedido nuestras órdenes, se volteó y me dedicó _la_ _mirada_. Sí, la única. La mirada interrogativa de policía.

Suspiré profundamente.

—De acuerdo, papá. Hagámoslo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Se rió de mí, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Bella, sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Sé que anoche fue una sorpresa, para todos nosotros, y no pudo haber sido fácil ver a tu madre de nuevo.

—Ella no es mi madre —gruñí y él me hizo lo mismo.

—Te guste o no, Isabella, ella es tu madre. Ahora, sé que estás molesta porque ella se haya ido y no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes cuando ella se apareció por aquí, pero puedes estar segura de que no se pondrá en contacto contigo de nuevo.

—Gracias, papá —dije suavemente.

—No me agradezcas, agradécele a Edward. Una vez que se dio cuenta del error que había hecho al invitar a tu madre, la sacó de allí más de lo que te puedes tardar en pestañear. También le dejó muy en claro de que si te contactaba otra vez se las tendría que ver con él y con su abogado. Lo cual sé que no es cierto, pero ella no lo sabe.

—¿Edward hizo eso?

—Así es, cariño. El chico era un desastre anoche. Creo que su padre se quedó con él para asegurarse de que no se apareciera en tu puerta a mitad de la noche. Sólo decía lo mucho que te amaba y que no podía perderte. El chico está loco por ti, Bells.

Sentí lágrimas quemar detrás de mis ojos y pestañeé para alejarlas.

—Ya lo sé, papá. Yo también estoy loca por él. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas cuando la invitó, pero yo estaba realmente molesta. Resolveremos las cosas, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarme. Hablaré con él hoy, luego del juego. No quiero interferir con su concentración antes.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor. Sólo asegúrate de que no esperar demasiado, el chico ya está en suficiente miseria. —Hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta incómodo—. Él, uh, es un buen chico. Un joven supongo que debería de decir. Me agrada.

—Gracias, papá. El saber que te agrada significa mucho para mí —respondí suavemente, agachando mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa.

Mi papá alzó su brazo y agarró mi mano.

—Va a cometer errores de vez en cuando, Bells. Como también lo harás tú, todos lo hacen. Mientras lo solucione, está bien. Pero si te lastima, completa y realmente te lastima, yo seré a la primera persona que llamarás y lo solucionaré.

Esa vez lo miré cuando le sonreí suavemente.

—Gracias, papi. Sé que siempre estás allí para mí.

—Por supuesto que sí, eres mi pequeña, Bella. Eres lo mejor que me pasó. —Esa vez no pude detener las lágrimas y las sequé. Lo único que me salvó fue la incomodidad y la expresión de terror que cruzó el rostro de mi padre—. Ah, demonios, Bella. No quise hacerte llorar.

—Lo sé, papá. —Me reí, aún divertida por su expresión.

* * *

Estaba contenta y optimista cuando llegué al juego esa tarde. Rápidamente navegué por el estadio, guiando a mi padre hacia nuestros asientos. No estaban tan cerca como lo estaban los asientos en los que solía estar, pero aun así estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver claramente a los chicos en las bancas. De repente, sentí mi estómago retorcerse en ansiosos nudos cuando visualicé a los padres de Edward.

—Hola, Esme y Carlisle —dije nerviosamente.

Ambos me ofrecieron sonrisas cautelosas antes de saludar tanto a mi papá como a mí. Mi papá y Carlisle comenzaron a hablar mientras Esme se acercaba un poco más a mí.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me sonrojé, apenada de cómo había actuado la noche pasada.

—Ya estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme. Sé que Edward tenía buenas intenciones cuando actuó, pero me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Y, por supuesto, espero que haya aprendido a nunca hacer algo como eso de nuevo —bromeé.

Ella sonrió, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Estoy segura de que aprendió, pero no lo perdones tan fácilmente. Mi hijo es lo suficientemente consentido, sería bueno para él que sufriera un poco.

Me reí.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero en realidad no puedo ser muy dura con él. Él no sabía lo que mi madre me había dicho, nunca le dije. Creo que Edward pensó que estaba tratando de reparar una relación dañada por su abandono. Él sabía que eso era algo que aún no había superado y, por más erróneo que fue, estoy segura de que sólo quería ayudar. Acercarnos o algo por el estilo.

Apretó un poco su agarre alrededor de mis hombros.

—Bella, sé que es difícil convencerte, pero tienes que saber que su partida no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Como madre, sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer un hijo para que sus padres no lo amen. No puedo decir por qué ella se fue, pero lo hizo porque quiso y nada que tú hiciste o no hiciste hubiera cambiado eso.

—Gracias, Esme. Aunque tienes la razón, es difícil hacerme creer eso.

—Un día lo harás, me aseguraré de eso. —Me abrazó—. Estoy tan contenta de que tú y Edward se hayan encontrado. Son una maravillosa pareja, me recuerdan a Carlisle y a mí.

Me sonrojé mientras me sentaba y ella se rió suavemente. Afortunadamente, fuimos distraídos por el equipo entrando al campo. Todos gritando y yo nerviosamente busqué a Edward. Lo vi escaneando las gradas, buscándonos. Sus ojos encontraron nuestro grupo, les sonrió a sus padres y a mi papá antes de mirarme. Su sonrisa se volvió dudosa mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos y le devolví la mirada, saludándolo con un pequeño movimiento de mi mano. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo y emprendí mi caminata hacia las escaleras, pero fue llamado hacia las bancas.

Me ponía triste de no haber tenido la oportunidad de siquiera desearle buena suerte y fui más miserable cuando se hizo evidente que Edward necesitaba toda la suerte que pudiera tener. Sus movimientos era torpes y desarticulados, todo lo que hacía se veía extraño. Incluso yo podía decirlo y eso era algo. Para el final de la primera mitad, Edward había lazando dos intercepciones, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos pases incompletos había realizado y sólo había anotado una vez. Estábamos jugando contra _Kansas State_ y basado en cómo nuestro año estaba yendo, se había predicho que sería una papilla ganar.

Podía ver la frustración y rabia en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores, como también las miradas asesinas que todos estaban dedicando alrededor de mí. Gruñí molesta. Esto iba a ser solemnemente puesto en mis hombros cuando fuera el tiempo de culpar a alguien. Pasé los siguientes veinte minutos en agonía, viendo el tiempo transcurrir lentamente hasta que los equipos regresaron e intenté ignorar las miradas asesinas que me estaban dedicando.

Cuando el equipo salió de nuevo, corrí los pasos del carril, esperando que Edward mirara en mi dirección. Lo vi mirar hacia arriba donde estaban nuestros asientos y su rostro decayó un poco. Bajó su mirada lentamente, sus cejas se alzaron cuando finalmente me miró en la baranda. Trotó hacia mí con una expresión dudosa.

—¿Bella? —habló suavemente.

Moví mis dedos apoyados en la baranda y él alzó una mano para cubrir la mía. Volteé mi mano para sostener la de él, amando la corriente eléctrica que pasó por mi brazo ante su toque. Me incliné para poder estar más cerca de él.

—Edward, lo del fútbol profesional no va a funcionar si tu juego se va al demonio cada vez que discutamos. Todas las parejas en algún momento discuten, estoy segura de que esta no será la última vez. Y tú sabes lo que pasará si no pones tu cabeza en el juego, seré culpada de tu mediocre actuación. —Le sonreí juguetonamente—. Me prometiste que no era una maldición de fútbol, cariño.

—Bella —susurró otra vez, más urgente esta vez. Alzó su mano libre y acunó la base de mi cuello, ligeramente jalándome hacia abajo. Atrapó mis labios con los suyos, presionando apasionadamente contra los míos, deslizando su lengua entre ellos. Gemí débilmente, enredando mi lengua con la suya por un momento demasiado corto, antes de alejarme. Le sonreí tristemente.

—Más tarde, cariño. Primero tienes un juego que ganar.

Me sonrió de vuelta, dejando caer su mano de mi cabeza.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo serio.

—También te amo. Sólo porque me enojé contigo no significa que dejé de amarte. —Me incliné para rozar mis labios con los suyos una vez más antes de que tuviera que regresar al campo.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras, ignorando las miradas hostiles tanto como pude. Vi nerviosa mientras los equipos tomaban el campo y el juego comenzaba otra vez. Afortunadamente mis temores se desvanecieron cuando Edward pareció concentrarse y jugar como acostumbraba. Respiré aliviada cuando Edward pudo anotar en los primeros dos minutos de la segunda mitad y luego de allí sólo mejoró. Para el final del juego, Texas había anotado cuatro veces más y nuestra defensa había limitado a Kansas State a un sólo touchdown. El público estaba extasiado cuando se terminó y finalmente dejé de recibir las miradas asesinas.

* * *

Luego del juego, regresé a la Hermandad para cambiarme de ropa antes que mi papá me pasara a buscar para encontrarnos con Edward y sus padres para cenar. Habíamos decidido que lo intentaríamos de nuevo. Entramos al restaurante, visualizándolos esperando por nosotros con la anfitriona. Abracé a Esme y saludé a Carlisle antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Edward de pie, ansiosamente esperando mi próximo movimiento.

Alcé mis brazos, entrelazándolos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Hola —murmuré en su oído. Llevó sus brazos a mi cintura envolviéndome en un fiero agarre y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

—Lo siento tanto, cariño. Yo…

—Oye, hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, disfrutemos de la cena.

Me alejé un poco para ver sus ojos verdes que aún se veían un poco atormentados y deslicé mi mano en su cabello. Luego de besar su mejilla, di un paso hacia atrás y agarré su mano con la mía para poder seguir a la mesera hacia nuestra mesa.

La cena transcurrió bastante bien, con los padres de Edward y mi padre llevándose de maravillas. La conversación fluyó fácilmente entre todos y fue un alivio saber que no parecía haber una razón para creer que nuestras familias no se llevaban bien juntas. En ese momento desvié mis pensamientos de ese camino. No necesitaba comenzar a imaginarme festividades en familia con bebés de cabello bronce corriendo alrededor de un árbol de navidad.

Durante toda la comida, Edward continuamente conseguía maneras de tener algún tipo de contacto físico conmigo. Ya fuera sosteniéndome la mano o jugando con las puntas de mi cabello, o dibujando inconscientes patrones en mi rodilla y muslo. Personalmente esa era mi favorita, sobre todo cuando se olvidaba de sí mismo y deslizaba sus dedos por la cara inferior del muslo, debajo de mi falda. Quería rogarle que subiera más, demonios, quería montarme sobre su regazo y hacerlo mío en el medio del restaurante, pero sabía que necesitaba ser paciente. Podía decir por sus miradas nerviosas que aún estaba inseguro de cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, sin saber cuán molesta estaba en realidad.

Sabía que necesitábamos hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida con lo que teníamos. Estaba demasiado enamorada de Edward para dejarlo ir. Si las cosas alguna vez terminaban entre nosotros, sería por él, porque estaba segura de que yo nunca podría dejarlo. Para el momento en que la cena y el postre fueron terminados, no podía esperar para regresar al departamento de Edward para finalmente hablar con él a solas y reconciliarnos por no pasar la noche pasada juntos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida y nuestro pequeño grupo empezó a despedirse. Luego de que papá sacudió las manos con Carlisle y besó a Esme en la mejilla, se giró hacia mí.

—¿Estás lista para irnos, Bells? Debería regresar al hotel, mi vuelo despega mañana bien temprano.

Bueno… mierda. Por supuesto que mi papá pensaba que me estaba dejando en mi hermandad, allí era donde técnicamente vivía. Estaba segura de que él no era completamente ciego al hecho de que Edward y yo teníamos algún tipo de relación física, pero obviamente no quería creer que me estaba quedando con él esa noche. O no quería restregárselo en el rostro.

—Oh, mmm, sí, papá. Gracias, me parece bien —contesté, fingiendo una sonrisa. Me volteé hacia Edward quien tenía una mirada de resignación. Me acercó a él, abrazándome. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi rostro contra él.

—¿Hablaremos pronto? ¿Por favor? —susurró, bajando la mirada para mirarme.

Alcé una mano hacia su rostro.

—Sí, lo prometo. —Acaricié mis labios con los suyos, queriendo más pero sabiendo que teníamos audiencia—. Te amo.

Sentí parte de la tensión dejar sus hombros y vi alivio en sus ojos.

—También te amo, Bella.

Me apretó una última vez antes de dejarme ir y me alejé con mi papá.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue rápido, con mi papá haciendo, en su mayoría, plática vana. Me sentí un poco culpable de no estar más involucrada en la conversación, dado, especialmente, que él se iría mañana a primera hora. Mi mente seguía en Edward y en cómo iba a llegar a su apartamento esa noche. Pensé en caminar pero sabía que Edward no iba a estar feliz de que anduviera sola en la noche. No estaba segura de cuáles eran sus planes, así que suponía que esperaría un poco más y luego lo llamaría para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Llegamos a la hermandad y mi papá me acompañó hacia la puerta. Lo abracé fuerte, sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos al tener que despedirme. Besó mi mejilla y le dije que lo vería para Acción de Gracias y le hice prometer que mañana me llamaría cuando llegara a casa.

Subí hasta mi habitación y empecé a jugar el juego de la espera. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo darle a Edward con sus padres. Caminé de un lado a otro en mi habitación y luego intenté distraerme a mí misma entrando en Facebook para ver qué había de nuevo. Luego de treinta minutos, agarré mi móvil y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando una de las chicas abrió la puerta. Me llamó y me apresuré, esperando ver a Edward en el vestíbulo.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi a sus padres.

—Hola —dije nerviosamente, mis ojos vagando entre los dos.

Ambos sonrieron y Carlisle habló.

—Sé que no tienes un auto aquí y estábamos de paso, acabamos de dejar a Edward en su apartamento y pensábamos que tal vez podrías necesitar un aventón en caso de que tuvieras a algún lugar al que ir.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se expandió por mi rostro. Esa era su manera no tan sutil de ofrecerme un aventón al apartamento de Edward sin ser directos y decirlo.

—Me parece genial, gracias —les dije, agradecida.

—¿Necesitas recoger algo? —preguntó Esme y me sonrojé un poco.

—Uhh, de hecho, tal vez empaque un par de cosas… —dije mi voz se desvaneció y retrocedí penosamente hacia las escaleras para tirar un par de cosas en la bolsa. No necesitaba mucho ya que tenía ropa en su apartamento. También cogí la caja de galletas que me había enviado anoche, esperando que pudiera usarla como una oferta de paz.

Prácticamente corrí bajando las escaleras y seguí a Carlisle y Esme a su auto rentado. Era un corto viaje hacia el apartamento de Edward y estaba removiéndome con anticipación para cuando llegamos.

—Gracias a los dos por el aventón. De verdad se los agradezco —les dije suavemente y ambos me sonrieron en respuesta.

—Es nuestro placer, cariño —respondió Esme, obviamente feliz de darnos a Edward y a mí la oportunidad para limpiar el aire entre nosotros.

—¿Te veré mañana, Esme? —Mi voz fue dudosa cuando pregunté, insegura de si todavía querría asistir al _brunch_ de madre e hija de mi Hermandad.

—Por supuesto, Bella. No puedo esperar para ir. —Ambos nos sonreímos y les agradecí una vez más antes de salir del auto y caminar hacia el apartamento de Edward.

Opté por tocar en vez de usar la llave, ya que no había pensado en preguntarles a sus padres si él me estaba esperando. Lo oí respirar profundamente mientras la puerta se abría y se congeló cuando me vio en el umbral.

—Bella —dijo con voz sorprendida.

Extendí la caja blanca frente a mí.

—¿Galletas?

Edward me quitó la caja de la mano y la lanzó en la pequeña mesa de la entrada antes de jalarme hacia sus brazos. Me sostuvo por unos minutos y luego tomó un paso hacia atrás. Se fijó en la bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Te quedarás hoy?

Alcé mi mano para colocar el cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Si estás de acuerdo con eso? —Dejé escapar un pequeño gritito cuando me agarró y me llevó a su habitación.

Me recostó sobre la cama, colocándose a un lado de mí.

—Mi amor, siempre te quiero aquí. —Quitó el cabello de mi rostro con una mano y se inclinó para besarme suavemente. Cuando nos separamos, Edward apoyó su frente contra la mía—. Lo siento tanto, Bella. Fui tan estúpido por pensar que estaría bien invitar a tu madre a la cena.

Coloqué una mano en su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en mis labios.

—Sé que lo sientes, Edward. Yo también lo siento. Debí haberte dicho lo que había sucedido entre nosotras el otro día. Hubieras sabido lo que ella estaba tratando de conseguir.

—Aun así no debí hacerlo. Debí haber respetado tu decisión sin dudarlo y no interferir en algo que en realidad no era de mi incumbencia o decisión. Cuando te fuiste del restaurante anoche, no estaba seguro de si te había perdido o si podrías perdonarme o no. —Dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y balbuceó—. No me atrevía a tener esperanza de que pudiera sostenerte otra vez y ni siquiera pensar de tenerte aquí en mi casa, a mi lado.

Me retorcí para quedar de lado y poder estar frente a frente.

—Lamento que hayas pensado eso, cariño. Nunca quise que cuestionaras nuestro amor. Honestamente no creo que alguna vez pudiera dejarte, Edward. Lo eres todo para mí. No debí haberme ido como lo hice anoche. Estaba molesta, pero no debí haber huido.

—Tenías todo el derecho de estar molesta y yo también hubiera necesitado un poco de espacio. No estás equivocada en esto, Bella. Esto fue mi culpa.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué tal si decimos que ambos estamos arrepentidos y que debimos haber manejado la situación un poco diferente y seguir adelante?

Alzó un extremo de sus labios en una media sonrisa y asintió.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso, mi amor.

Le sonreía más grande.

—Y tienes que prometerme que no dejarás que tu juego se vuelva mierda la próxima vez que discutamos. Está destinado a suceder de nuevo en algún momento.

Ahora fue su turno para reírse.

—Suficientemente justo. Debí haberlo hecho mejor para mantener mi cabeza en el juego. Discúlpame eso, mi amor.

—Deja de disculparte, Edward —dije mientras nos giraba para que él estuviera sobre su espalda y yo sobre él. Me incliné, besándolo profundamente. Gruñó y deslizó sus manos en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi boca contra la suya. Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas y sentí la respuesta de mi cuerpo al de él formarse rápidamente. Moví mis caderas hacia atrás lo suficiente para alinearlas con las suyas y restregarme contra su erección.

Fui respondida por un retumbante gruñido de parte de Edward y me encontré a mí misma siendo despojada de mis ropas fácilmente y sobre mi espalda, alzando mi mirada para verlo. Comenzó a besar a lo largo de mi barbilla y cuello fervientemente.

—Mi Isabella —susurró—. Soy completamente tuyo. Estaría perdido sin ti. —Deslizó sus labios a lo largo de mi clavícula y pecho, moviendo su lengua alrededor de un pezón antes de meterlo en su boca. Jadeé y me arqueé contra él, mis manos encontrando su lugar en su cabello. Gemí cuando succionó y mordió el sensible tumulto y luego cambió hacia el otro seno, dándole la misma atención.

Me encontré sintiendo cada vez más húmeda con cada beso hasta que estuve temblando entre sus piernas y gimiendo casi incontrolablemente. Hizo el movimiento para ir más abajo, pero lo detuve.

—Por favor, Edward. Te necesito dentro de mí, ahora —le supliqué y me miró con ojos dilatados por la lujuria. Alzó su mano hacia la mesa de noche donde tenía los condones, pero de nuevo lo detuve, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Quiero sentirte, ¿por favor?

Edward gruñó y se posicionó en mi entrada antes de sostenerme entre sus brazos y abrazarme más fuerte. Ambos gemimos audiblemente cuando empujó dentro de mí. Una de sus manos yendo a acunar mi seno por un momento antes de acariciar mis costillas y cintura, para quedarse en mi cadera. Sus dedos se presionaron contra mi piel, colocándome en un nuevo ángulo.

Gemí mientras el placer y el calor crecían dentro de mí, cada embestida llevándome más alto. Lo besé mientras Edward continuaba amándome, moviéndose lento pero profundo dentro de mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, desesperada de estar tan cerca de él como fuese posible. Sus dedos se fueron de mi cadera hacia mi rodilla, colocando mi pierna más alta en su cadera, mientras sus labios encontraban su lugar detrás de mi oreja.

—Sí, por favor, mi amor… tan cerca, por favor —supliqué, mis caderas encontrándose con las suyas en cada embestida. Sentí sus gruñidos en respuesta vibrar a través de mi pecho mientras se movía con más intensidad. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse alrededor de él, destellos de placer atravesándome. Gruñí en voz alta cuando Edward entró más profundo que antes y mi orgasmo me invadió. Sentí a Edward embestir un par de veces más antes de gruñir mi nombre mientras se corría dentro de mí.

Dejó caer su frente contra la mía y luego acarició sus labios contra los míos.

—Te amo —susurró.

Sonreí dulcemente y deslicé mis dedos en su cabello.

—También te amo. Demasiado.

Nos rodó hacia nuestros costados, jalándome hacia su pecho. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello, ligeramente besando la suave piel de allí. Edward tarareó en apreciación, sus dedos trazando inconscientes patrones en mi cadera.

—¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo con tu papá? —preguntó Edward finalmente, luego de haber estado acostados allí por un tiempo.

—Oh, Edward, no —gruñí —. No voy a hablar de mi padre mientras todavía estoy desnuda y unida a mi amante.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Cierto —dijo aún riendo. Me colocó otra vez sobre mi espalda, chocando sus caderas contra las mías. Enarcó una ceja, sonriéndome—. Soy tu amante, ¿eh?

Me sonrojé pero imité su arrogante actitud.

—Joder, sí. Me satisfaces en maneras que no imaginé fuesen posibles. —Gruñó cuando presioné mi húmedo coño contra él y sonreí presumida cuando sentí que él estaba tan listo como yo—. Nunca otra persona me tocará o me probará o me amará como tú. Tú eres el único que me tendrá, tanto en cuerpo, alma y corazón. —Coloqué mis labios en su oído—. Toma lo que es tuyo, mi amor. Hazme tuya.

Un salvaje gruñido escapó de su boca mientras empujaba fuerte y profundo dentro de mí.

—¡Edward! —grité mientras el placer recorría mi cuerpo inesperadamente. Siguió embistiendo dentro de mí, logrando que ola tras ola de placer me recorriera sin descanso. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y podía ver el fuego salvaje en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Pequeños sonidos de placer escapaban de mí mientras me sostenía de sus antebrazos y lo dejaba dominarme. Embestía tan duro contra mí que lo único que podía hacer era sostenerme de él y dejarme llevar por el océano de éxtasis que él ordenaba.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo me hizo suya, pudieron ser minutos u horas. Ignoraba todo menos las sensaciones que me provocaba y la ferocidad de su mirada. Sus salvajes embistes se convirtieron frenéticas hasta que empujó una última vez, rugiendo _mía,_ grité su nombre otra vez cuando una última ola de placer se esparció por mi cuerpo.

Edward colapsó encima de mí, ambos jadeando fuertemente. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su peso presionándome, nuestras pieles sudadas y su cálida respiración en mi cuello y hombro. Lentamente deslicé mis dedos sobre sus omóplatos, prácticamente ronroneando de felicidad.

Edward profirió un suave sonido antes de alzarse y lanzarse en la cama con un gruñido. Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando, sus ojos estaban cansados y no enfocados. De repente, alzó su cabeza, mirándome con una expresión horrorizada.

—¡Oh, Dios! Oh, mi Dios, Bella. ¿Te lastimé, mi amor? —susurró, deslizando sus ojos sobre mí. Miré hacia abajo y vi la marca roja de sus manos en mis caderas al mismo tiempo que Edward—. Jesús, ¡sí te lastimé!

—Edward, ¡detente! —le dije, montándome sobre él—. No dañes lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros. Tal vez fuimos un poco rudos, pero fue increíble. Hermoso. Estabas tomando, pero también estabas dando cien veces más. —Me reí suavemente—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que estuviste haciéndome tuya no dejé de correrme? Ni por un segundo. Si hay alguna manera de dar más placer que eso, no creo que pudiera sobrevivir.

—¿En serio? Es decir, sabía que estaba disfrutándolo pero estaba tan ido que no registré el hecho de que en ningún momento dejaste de tener un orgasmo. —Su expresión era dudosa.

—En serio, Edward. —Asentí —. Así que si nunca me vuelves a hacer tuya de esa manera, tal vez tenga que matarte. No me malinterpretes, no estoy hablando de que lo hagas siempre porque amo cuando me haces el amor lento y suave, pero tampoco me opongo a que seamos un poco rudos. —Me incliné y lo besé, me envolvió con sus brazos—. Aunque no te vuelvas muy loco, no estoy hablando sobre mordazas, fustas o pinza de pezones o de llamarte señor y que me pongas un collar. No nos pondremos sadomasoquista, ¿de acuerdo?

Se rió y asintió, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose otra vez. Luego abrió un ojo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca del sadomasoquismo?

Me sonrojé y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—Leo mucho, Edward.

Se rió fuerte.

—Creo que necesitaremos un tiempo para leer juntos, mi amor. ¡Quiero escuchar sobre esos libros!

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Como fueron muy buenas… ¡Acá está el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones, aunque no podemos prometer otro capítulo hoy :P_

 _¡Sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para que termine esta historia! Pasó muy rápido O.O_

 _¡Hasta la semana que viene!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

Capítulo 17

Esme se reunió conmigo en el apartamento de Edward a la mañana siguiente, antes del almuerzo. Nos llevó al Hotel _The_ _Drake_ y nos encaminó hacia la habitación del banquete que mi hermandad había reservado. Entramos y conseguimos una mesa vacía, Alice se tenía que sentar con los otros oficiales y los padres de Rose no habían podido venir para el fin de semana, así que ella no estaba. Les sonreí a Jessica, Rachel y Lauren cuando me presentaron a sus madres y les presenté a Esme a ellas.

—Qué lindo de tu parte invitar a la madre de tu novio. Debe ser serio. —Sonrió la mamá de Lauren, la señora Mallory.

Esme se rió.

—No hay mucho que Edward haga a medias.

La señora Stanley se congeló.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste Edward? ¿Como el quarterback Edward Cullen?

Jessica le rodó los ojos a su madre.

—Sí, mamá. Te dije que unas de mis hermanas de hermandad estaban saliendo con él. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que vino a la casa y nos dio una serenata como un grupo de los otros miembros del equipo?

Ahora todas las madres parecían intrigadas. Esme se rió de nuevo y yo me sonrojé bajo su escrutinio.

—Como dije, no hace nada a medias. Si hay algo que quiere, va por ellos y no para hasta que lo obtiene. —Me sonrió—. Sabía que Bella era especial la primera vez que Edward nos la mencionó a su padre y a mí. Nunca menciona a nadie que no sea de alguna manera importante en su vida, pero cuando habló de Bella… era diferente, ella era diferente. Sólo esperaba que fuera tan dulce como Edward decía. —Esme me dedicó la misma sonrisa torcida que Edward siempre me daba—. A algunas de sus elecciones de cita les faltaba un poco en el departamento de esencia, pero Bella es una chica maravillosa. —Me sonrojé de nuevo—. Estamos muy felices de tenerla en nuestras vidas.

—Gracias, Esme —dije en voz baja. Ella alzó su mano, dándome un apretón.

—¿Ha tenido muchas novias? —preguntó la señora Mallory. Era obvio que todas las madres estaban sedientas de cualquier tipo de información.

—Oh, no. —Sonrió Esme—. Es extremadamente selectivo cuando se trata de chicas. Ha salido con muchas pero Bella es la segunda chica con la cual él ha tenido una relación seria.

Ahora me encontraba siendo el objetivo del escrutinio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En la parada del bus, de hecho. Escuchó mi conversación por teléfono. En realidad no lo puedo culpar, estaba quejándome bastante del fútbol.

—¿No te gusta el fútbol?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No puedo decir que soy una gran admiradora. Realmente disfruto ver jugar a Edward, pero el juego no me emociona.

—¿Eso no le molesta? Es decir, él jugará fútbol profesional, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente.

—Sí, y es algo de lo que hemos hablado, pero Edward en verdad aprecia el hecho de que no sólo estoy interesada en él porque juega fútbol.

Las madres de Jessica y Lauren me miraron fijamente sin expresión. Era obvio que ese era un concepto extraño para ellas y me sorprendió lo similares que eran a sus hijas. Aparentemente, la lengua viperina corría bastante por sus venas. Jessica al menos tenía un lado dulce, al contrario de Lauren, que era una víbora esperando por atacar. Observé a la señora Mallory detenidamente, preguntándome si esa cualidad había sido traspasada también o si Lauren habían nacido con eso.

—Aunque ahora puedo apreciar mejor el juego de Edward en el fútbol y su talento natural, no creo que ninguna relación puede ser sostenida puramente en ese hecho. Tiene que ver algún tipo de conexión más profunda, no es como si él fuera a jugar para siempre. De hecho, la mayoría de las carreras de fútbol no son tan largas, dado el gran esfuerzo físico que conlleva para los jugadores.

—Eso es muy cierto, Bella. —Sonrió Esme—. Siempre estoy preocupada por Edward cada vez que sale al campo. El fútbol puede ser un juego brutal, pero creo que realmente le ayuda al menos tener nuestro apoyo. Le gusta lucirse para ti, pero también creo que lo hace más cauteloso porque tiene miedo de causarte estrés innecesario.

Finalmente, la señora Upson, la madre de Rachel, habló:

—Bueno, suena como un gran caballero.

—Definitivamente lo es —acordé.

—Es mejor que lo sea —dijo Esme riéndose retadoramente—. Trabajé duro para inculcarle eso.

El resto de almuerzo estuvo bien, aunque sí hubo mucho más sondeo de las demás madres respecto a mi relación con Edward. Luego del evento, nos encontramos con Edward y Carlisle antes de que tuvieran que irse al aeropuerto para abordar al vuelo de regreso a Chicago. A pesar de todo, el tiempo pasado con sus padres y el mío había ido muy bien, incluso si había habido un traspié en los eventos del fin de semana.

…

—Bella, ¡allí estás! —exclamó Alice cuando me acerqué a ella y a Rose afuera de _The_ _Commons_ para el almuerzo el siguiente martes—. Tenemos un pequeño cambio de planes, pide el almuerzo para llevar y ven con nosotras.

Las miré cautelosamente. Ambas tenían expresiones de emoción en sus rostros.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una audición para una sesión de fotos —dijo Rose fríamente, dándome una sonrisa presumida y confiada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Anda y escoge algo para comer, te explicaremos en el camino. No te preocupes, no tienes que audicionar, puedes venir simplemente para apoyo moral —dijo Alice mientras me empujaba hacia el patio de comidas.

Escogí una ensalada ya empaquetada y regresé donde estaban las chicas. Las seguí al auto de Rose y partimos… a algún lado. En lugar de preocuparme por lo que sucedía, opté por ignorar la situación y concentrarme en disfrutar mi almuerzo. Había terminado mi ensalada para el momento en que estacionamos y finalmente decidí mirar a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo en la calle sexta?

—Ya te dijimos, yendo a una audición para una sesión de fotos —dijo Alice, volteándose hacia mí, sonriendo.

—¿Una sesión de fotos? ¿En un bar de la sexta? ¿Están seguras de que no han sido engañadas? —pregunté incrédula.

Alice se limitó a reír y Rose me rodó los ojos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Vamos —dijo Rose cuando salimos del auto. Caminamos juntas por la calle y me encontré sorprendida al ver que nos dirigíamos hacia _The Library_. Entramos y, para mi gran sorpresa, el bar estaba lleno de chicas. La mayoría de ellas en atuendos bastantes reveladores.

Fruncí mi ceño.

—¿Qué…? —Mi voz se desvaneció cuando vi un poster de _Playboy_ , "Audición de la Universitaria más sexi"—. ¿ _Playboy_? —dije—. ¿Es en serio?

De nuevo se rieron.

—Bella, cálmate. Sólo estas aquí por apoyo moral, eso es todo —me tranquilizó Alice.

—¿En serio van a posar desnudad para _Playboy_? ¿Y sus padres qué dirán? ¿O en tal caso Jasper y Emmett?

Alice me dedicó _la_ _mirada_.

—Por favor. Mis padres no tocarían una revista de _Playboy_ , así que nunca se enterarán. Y por Jasper, él fue quien me dijo de las audiciones. Además, no estaré completamente desnuda. Probablemente sólo me quitaré mi camisa y posaré coquetamente. No todas las chicas se desnudan en estas revistas, algunas están allí para provocar.

Rose lanzó su cabello sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado.

—Y otras sí lo muestran todo, que es lo que yo planeo hacer. Soy de una familia de Hollywood, así que estar en _Playboy_ es una meta, no una vergüenza. Incluso si Emmett no amara por completo el hecho de que habrá miles de chicos babeando por mí cuando él es el único que en realidad tiene permitido tenerme, no le pertenezco. No se atrevería a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un momento y supe que estaba pensando en Royce y el bastardo controlador que era.

Sabía que no había manera en el infierno en la que Edward alguna vez estuviera de acuerdo con que posara para _Playboy_ , odiaba cuando los demás siquiera me miraban. Y me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre diría.

—Bueno, buena suerte. No es como si la necesitaran —dije sonriéndoles.

Un chico con un portapapeles se acercó, sus ojos recorriéndonos.

—Hola, señoritas. ¿Necesitan tres planillas para las audiciones?

Rosalie le sonrió.

—Nosotras dos sí, nuestra amiga sólo está aquí para apoyarnos —le dijo y me señaló.

Miró en mi dirección.

—Qué mal. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres una planilla? Estamos buscando chicas para nuestra sesión de fotos de pelea de almohadas y tener tres amigas que estén cómodas las unas con las otras sería beneficioso. Eres preciosa, ¿sabes?

Me sonrojé y negué con mi cabeza dudosa.

—No, pero gracias.

Les entregó a Alice y Rose sus planillas y me sonrió una última vez antes de alejarse.

Miré a las personas llenar sus planillas y decidí que era bastante interesante. Incluso aunque sabía que no debía, estaba, descaradamente, oyendo las conversaciones alrededor de mí. Pensaba que era increíble que alguna de esas chicas creyera que era su gran momento y que no sería mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran viviendo en la mansión con Heff y todas sus otras conejitas.

Luego de esperar por un par de minutos, una mujer sorprendente hermosa, de cabello largo y negro, oscuras cejas y unos de los cuerpos más sensuales que había visto, salió de unas de las áreas que estaban cubiertas por las cortinas.

—Hola, chicas —comenzó en una seductora voz—. Soy Carmen, la fotógrafa de esta sesión de fotos. Espero que todas ustedes tuvieran tiempo de llenar la planilla y estén listas para comenzar las audiciones. Esto debería de ir bastante bien. Veremos sus planillas, haremos un par de preguntas y, si nos gusta todo, tomaremos un par de fotos como muestra. La verdadera sesión de fotos será dentro de un par de días y las contactaremos si son elegidas. Si tienen cualquier pregunta, por favor, hablen con Tom. —Señaló al chico que había dado las planillas.

Se giró para regresar detrás de las cortinas negras, pero se detuvo por un momento.

—Oh, ¿y Tom? Llama a Edward Cullen y reserva una hora para que venga esta tarde para discutir los detalles de su sesión de fotos para _Playgirl_ y la entrevista.

—Por supuesto, Carmen. Aunque ahora que tiene una novia, tal vez tengamos que ajustar los planes originales que teníamos para él.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Cariño, ¿cuándo me has conocido por no ser capaz de que un hombre se quite la ropa? Es un universitario y he estado trabajando en este negocio por diez años. Le prometí que estaría cubierto y lo estará. Una cobija estratégicamente puesta es todo lo que necesitamos, pero créeme cuando digo que dejará muy poco a la imaginación. Por supuesto, mi imaginación estará completa ya que seré quien coloque la cobija. —Lamió sus labios antes de ofrecer otra sonrisa de depredadora—. Definitivamente, un plato cerrado para esa sesión.

Con eso desapareció detrás de las cortinas y Rose me tuvo que agarrar para evitar que fuera detrás de ella. Me quedé allí bufando ante el descaro de esa mujer antes de que mi rabia se concentrara en Edward. Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando cogí mi teléfono y marqué su número.

Sólo tomó un momento antes de que contestara.

— _Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué sucede?_

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —gruñí.

Lo escuché tragar en seco.

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que ibas a posar para _Playgirl_? ¡Desnudo!

— _¿Qué?_ —exclamó—. _¡No lo haré! Es decir, si acepté hacer una entrevista y un par de fotos este verano cuando me contactaron, pero no desnudo. Les hice prometer que estaría cubierto._

—Oh, estarás cubierto muy bien —respondí sarcásticamente—. Habrá una sábana estratégicamente colocado, pero no antes de que la fotógrafa tenga una vista completa de ti haciendo sabrá Dios qué otra cosa en lo cual pueda pensar.

— _Espera, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Cómo si quieras te enteraste de esto?_

—Porque, cariño, _Playboy_ también hará una historia. Las universitarias más sexis, Rose y Alice están audicionando y me trajeron con ellas por apoyo moral, pero creo que lo intentaré. Uno de los chicos aquí dijo que pensaba que seríamos perfectas para una sesión de fotos de pelea de almohadas que están planeando. Estoy segura de que al menos podré usar bragas para esta, aunque supongo que estás cosas pueden tomar vida por sí mismas. ¿Quién sabe lo que sucederá?

Casi solté una risita cuando oí a Edward tartamudeando y luchando para encontrar las palabras luego de haberle dicho eso. _Para que veas, bastardo_. No sabía cuándo había planeado dejarme saber su pequeño secreto, pero se sentía jodidamente bien darle una probada de su propia medicina.

— _Isabella, no te atreverías_ —gruñó y me reí.

—Oh, Edward, ¿no me atrevería? Después de todo, lo que es bueno para el pavo es bueno para la pava, ¿no? Ups, tengo que irme. Al parecer ya están por comenzar con las tomas de prueba. Apuesto a que si digo que soy tu novia, seré elegida. Estoy segura de que serán capaces de crear un gran título para eso. _Playgirl_ hace fotos del sexi quarterback Edward Cullen y _Playboy_ obtiene las fotos más sexis sin camisa de su chica. Es un golpe total, si me preguntas. Hablamos pronto, cariño. —Sonreí malvadamente y colgué.

Rose y Alice me miraba boca abierta.

—No vas a posar para _Playboy_ , ¿o sí? Eso sólo fue para vengarte, ¿no es así? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, claro que no. Haré esto —les dije determinadamente. Caminé hacia Tom, quien parecía estar dejando un mensaje de voz para Edward y luego le sonreí dulcemente cuando terminó—. Hola, cambié de parecer acerca de las fotos. ¿Puedes darme una planilla?

Recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada apreciativamente.

—Claro, cariño. Déjame conseguir una. —Se volteó y buscó entre un montón de papeles antes de sacar una. Cuando hizo eso, Carmen salió dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¿Te pudiste comunicar con Edward?

Tom negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Carmen. Se fue al correo de voz, pero le dejé un mensaje.

—Oh, lo siento —hablé—. Eso debió haber sido mi culpa. Soy su novia, así que cuando te oí pedir que hicieran una cita para su sesión de fotos, decidí llamarlo para darle la noticia de que también estaba audicionando. —Les sonreí a ambos, mientras que Tom me miraba como idiota, Carmen me dedicó una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Tú eres la novia de Edward Cullen? ¿No es eso conveniente? Escucha, sólo porque me oíste hablar de él no significa que puedes fingir ser algo que no eres tratando de poder salir en la revista. Si de algo sirvió, fue para dañarte la oportunidad —respondió altivamente.

—¡Bella! —Salté en sorpresa cuando Edward gritó mi nombre. Me giré para verlo en la entrada, buscándome entre la multitud—. ¡Bella! —gritó otra vez.

—Por aquí, Edward —respondí, su cabeza giró en mi dirección ante el sonido de mi voz. Le dediqué a Carmen mi mejor imitación de la sonrisa torcida de Edward cuando llegó a nuestra posición—. Creo que ya conoces a mi novio, Edward Cullen, ¿o tal vez sólo has hablado con él por teléfono?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia a excepción de un corto y violento gruñido.

—Bella, puedes salir de aquí caminando o yo te puedo cargar. Es tu decisión.

Arqueé una ceja en su dirección y me crucé de brazos.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido, de todas formas?

—Estaba cerca. Tenía la reunión con Marcus, ¿recuerdas? —Asentí cuando me acordé de su nuevo agente. Me alegré cuando Edward lo eligió, parecía ser el representante más amable que habíamos conocido y genuinamente pareció querer lo mejor para Edward.

—Bueno, igual no puedes ser un hipócrita. ¡También estás posando para ellos! —repuse.

—Ya no. No lo haré. —Miró a Carmen—. De todas formas me olvidé de esto. No tenemos ningún contrato por escrito y ustedes no me iban a pagar, así que simplemente lo estoy cancelando.

—Espera un momento. No nos apresuremos, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Carmen—. Podemos hablarlo, Edward. ¿Qué tal si acordamos no fotografiar a tu novia? No deberías tener ninguna objeción.

—Todavía me opongo —prácticamente grité—. No estoy de acuerdo con que te desnudes para _Playgirl_.

—Cariño, no me desnudaré para ellos. Lo prometo —me calmó.

—Según ella, lo harás —insistí, con un movimiento de mi cabeza en dirección a Carmen.

—¿Qué si yo hago la sesión de fotos en vez de Carmen? —intervino Tom—. Podrías estar presente, incluso tal vez tomarse algunas fotos juntos.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Tom se hubieran caído muerto por la mirada que Carmen le dedicó, pero sonreí.

—Eso podría funcionar, pero aun así no se desnudará.

—Eso está bien. Seguramente necesitaré que se quite la camisa, pero los pantalones se pueden quedar, ¿trato?

—De acuerdo. —Luego miré a Edward por su consentimiento.

—Eso es lo que tenía en mente desde el principio, así que está bien.

.

.

Unos días después fui con Edward al verdadero estudio para nuestras fotos y su entrevista. Estaba nerviosa porque Edward se había ilusionado con la idea de tenerme en las fotos con él. Había hablado más con Tom y en lugar de hacer las fotos y la entrevista para _Playgirl_ , iban a tomar un par de fotos de él solo y luego algunas de los dos para publicarlas en ambas revistas. Aparentemente, Edward no se opuso a que me tomaran fotos siempre y cuando él pudiera estar en ellas para asegurarse de que el resto del mundo supiera que era suya.

Tan pronto como llegamos, fui arrastrada al camerino para maquillaje y vestimenta, mientras que Edward fue arrastrado para su entrevista. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las capas de maquillaje que estaban en mi rostro, habían conseguido un look natural para mí, sin exagerar. Mi cabello estaba en ondas en las puntas y suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros y espalda, lo cual sabía que Edward amaría. Mi vestimenta, por otra lado, me hacían sentir un poco desnuda. Me ordenaron usar una de esas camisetas de fútbol de mujer con su nombre y número en él, excepto que esta era una talla más pequeña de la que yo usaba para los juegos. Abrazaba mis senos, sin dejar espacio para usar sostén y apenas era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir mi ombligo. Luego me dieron un par de cacheteros grises con la palabra _Texas_ escrita a través del trasero. El resultado final me hacía ver sexi, o al menos eso era lo que todos me decían. Todavía no estaba convencida.

Insistí en usar una bata cuando salí del camerino y caminé hacia el plato. Edward, enfundado sólo en un par de jeans colgando de su cintura, estaba sobre una cama que estaba diseñada para lucir como un dormitorio universitario. Me sonrió lentamente cuando me observó acercándome, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando aflojé la bata para revelar mi atuendo.

Me sonrojé cuando escuché a un chico en el plató decir un _demonios_ por lo bajo cuando finalmente revelé todo el atuendo. La expresión de Edward se oscureció y casi lo pude escuchar gruñir. Mi mirada nunca dejó la suya y pude sentir mi cuerpo relajarse ante el toque de sus manos mientras me guiaba a la cama. Mis piernas tocaron el borde y subí mis rodillas, gateando hasta Edward.

Cuando estuve prácticamente encima de él, alzó ambas manos, colocando una en mi cadera y con la otra puso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Hola —susurró, sonreí.

—Hola —respondí en voz baja. Edward hizo presión en mi nuca ligeramente y alzó mi cabeza para dejar un beso en mis labios.

—Te ves hermosa —murmuró y sentí mis mejillas arder. Se rió y, de repente, nos rodó, así yo estaba sobre mi espalda y él sobre mí—. Jodidamente hermosa, me encanta cuando te sonrojas. —Se inclinó un poco más, rozando sus labios por el borde de mi oreja—. Lástima que esta camiseta cubre demasiado.

Me estremecí y mordí mi labio para reprimir un gemido, antes de fulminar a Edward con la mirada.

—Compórtate —le advertí en voz baja, él se limitó a sonreírme de lado.

—¿Cómo puedo evitarlo cuando sin lugar a dudas eres la mujer más sexi que he visto?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro —respondí sarcásticamente.

Se acostó en la cama un poco más, acomodándose en su puesto a mi lado, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Es cierto, Bella. Eres la mujer más hermosa, seductora y sexi. —Me envolvió en sus brazos, jalándome gentilmente para estar sentando contra la cabecera de la cama con mi espalda contra su pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas—. Estoy loco por ti, nena —susurró y sonreí.

Moví mis manos para entrelazarla con las de él y alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo. Suspiré contenta, sin saber cómo había sido tan afortunada para obtener su atención, pero decidí que no me importa. Estábamos enamorados y eso era lo que más importaba. Escuché el clic de una cámara e instantáneamente me tensé, mis ojos automáticamente buscando el origen del sonido.

Edward alzó una mano para sostener ligeramente mi mentón, dirigiendo mi mirada a la suya.

—No piensos en ellos, amor. Sólo concéntrate en nosotros y olvida que los demás existen.

—Fácil para ti decirlo —murmuré, todavía incómoda.

—También soy nuevo en esto, Bella. Pero tengo a la chica de mis sueños en mis brazos y pude hablar de mis dos cosas favoritas: fútbol y tú. No necesariamente en ese orden. —Me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar sonreírle. Definitivamente sabía cómo decir las cosas más dulces para hacerme derretir.

—¿Oh, sí? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué dijiste de mí?

Me brindó una sonrisa descarada.

—Nada vergonzoso, amor. Les dije cómo nos conocimos, que no estás para nada impresionada con mis habilidades para jugar fútbol y que eso es una de mis cosas favoritas de ti, y tu adorable habilidad para tropezar con el aire. También puede que haya mencionado que, por supuesto, me casaré contigo.

—¡Edward! —jadeé, sentándome y girándome para mirarlo—. ¡No lo hiciste!

El presumido bastardo se limitó a continuar sonriéndome.

—Pensé que era justo asegurarme que los chicos que leyeran el artículo supieran que no había manera en el infierno en que te deje ir y estás pocas fotos que publicarán serán lo más cerca que cualquier otra chico llegara a ti.

—Eres tan cavernícola —me quejé, pero en lo profunda amaba eso. Me encantaba que hubiera hecho esa declaración al mundo, al menos a los lectores de _Playboy_ y _Playgirl_. Él creía que me estaba marcando como suya, pero sin saberlo daba a conocer a todo el mundo que oficialmente estaba fuera del mercado también. Era mío y pronto todos lo sabrían.

Edward debió saber que no estaba realmente molesta y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla causando que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Escuché otro clic de la cámara y luego la voz de Tom.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo.

Lo miré sorprendida. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado tomando fotos todo ese tiempo. Asumí que nos estarían dando instrucciones y poses o lo que sea para obtener lo que necesitaba. Sentí, más que escuchar, la risa de Edward.

—Te dije que no había razón para estar nerviosa, nena. ¿Viste que sencillo fue?

No pude resistir darle un pequeño codazo, pero no borró la presumida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Está bien, tú ganas. En realidad fue bastante fácil y sin dolor. Pero quiero mi bata antes de ir de vuelta al camerino para cambiarme.

—Por supuesto. No necesito a ningún otro chico mirándote más de lo que ya lo han hecho. Juro que voy a partear el trasero del próximo chico que mire el tuyo —refunfuñó y luego sonrió a una de las asistentes que estaba cerca—. ¿Podrías, por favor, pasarnos la bata de Bella?

Pareció por un momento deslumbrada por su sonrisa, pero luego dio un rápido asentimiento de cabeza.

—Oh, sí, claro. —Se apuró hacia la silla donde la había colocado y me la trajo.

Me deslicé en ella y caminé hacia el camerino para cambiarme. Una vez lista, regresé para encontrar a Edward sentando con Tom en la computadora, dando su opinión de cuál de las tomas era la mejor. Edward me colocó en su regazo y, antes de irnos, los tres llegamos a un acuerdo de qué fotos serían usadas para las revistas.

No pude evitar estar placenteramente sorprendido de cual bien habían salido las fotos y aunque eran sexis, también capturaban el evidente amor entre nosotros. Ninguna de las fotos se veía de vulgar o de mal gusto para mi comodidad y, en realidad, estaba complacida con el resultado. Me encontré emocionada por verlas impresas y por la reacción del resto del mundo ante mí y mi sexi quarterback.

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo y ya queda muy muy poquito para el final. ¿Cuáles creen que serán las reacciones a las tapas de las revistas? :P_

 _Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Esperamos que estén disfrutando de esta historia._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Estás segura de que no te puedes quedar? —gimoteó Edward, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más.

Me reí y me alejé un poco, alzando mi mirada hacia él.

—Son sólo dos semanas, Edward. Creo que sobrevivirás. —Su ceño se frunció más y me puse de puntillas para besarlo y que así desapareciera—. Es Navidad y he tenido estos boletos por meses. Antes de que nos conociéramos, ¿recuerdas? Cambié mis planes de Acción de Gracias y me quedé contigo. Además, la casa de la hermandad cierra durante las vacaciones y no me puedo quedar allí. Tengo que ir a casa.

—De todas formas tú no te quedas allí. Siempre duermes en mi apartamento y sabes que podrías quedarte conmigo. Deberías mudarte conmigo, es estúpido seguir pagando por un lugar en el cual nunca estás —gruñó.

Ignoré la última parte de su queja, no era el momento adecuado para tener esa discusión una vez más.

—No dejaré solo a mi papá en Navidad. No lo puedo dejar solo. Tus padres vendrán, así que no es como si fueras a estar solo.

—Tu padre podría venir aquí y podríamos pasar Navidad todos juntos.

—No puede hacer eso, tiene que trabajar. Alguien tiene que estar de guardia y odia que los policías más jóvenes tengan que dejar a sus familias en las festividades.

—Sí, ahora te quedarás tú sola en casa.

—No, hago la cena y luego voy a la estación y la pasamos juntos. Jugamos cartas, vemos un juego de fútbol o tres. Bueno, él lo ve y yo leo. Es nuestra tradición.

—No me gusta el hecho de que estarás en una estación de policía con un montón de criminales. No es seguro.

—Edward, ¡es bastante seguro! Estamos hablando de Forks, no de Chicago. No hay criminales tan peligrosos alrededor. Lo peor que pasaría sería recibir una llamada por alguien muy borracho para manejar a su casa y pasarían la noche durmiendo la borrachera.

—Te vas a perder el _Big Twelve Championship Game_ —se quejó—. Te necesito allí, eres mi amuleto de buena suerte.

—No lo soy. Estarás jugando con Nebraska otra vez, no tendrás ningún problema para darles una paliza y ganar un puesto en el juego del Campeonato Nacional de la BCS*. Jugabas bien antes de conocernos, no tengo ningún efecto en ti —le dije, rodando mis ojos.

—Sí, sí lo tienes —susurró en mi oído—. No puedo dormir sin ti en mi brazo y ambos sabemos lo bien que me hace hacer el amor contigo para quitarme los nervios. Simplemente el tenerte cerca me relaja como nada más. Eres mi Bella. Necesito a mi Bella.

Debía admitir que el hombre sabía cómo convencerme hasta el punto de convertirme en un charco de baba cada vez que quería. Me encontré a mí misma enterrándome contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. Todo lo que quería hacer era dejarlo que me tomara y me llevara de vuelta a su apartamento todas las vacaciones que tenía por Navidad en vez de sólo una parte de ellas.

—Edward —gemí, apegándome más a él.

Lo sentí suspirar.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No estoy haciéndolo fácil, ¿no es así? Sé que tienes que irte. No eres sólo mía. Nunca fui bueno compartiendo.

Subí mi brazo hacia su cuello.

—Soy tuya. Jamás seré de nadie más. Sólo tuya.

Dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado.

—Joder, nena. Ahora de verdad no quiero dejarte ir. Desafortunadamente, creo que lo tengo que hacer o me arriesgaré a que me multen… o me arresten. Los policías de los aeropuertos están viniendo hacia acá.

Uní mis labios a los de él ferozmente y luego susurré:

—Te amo, te amo, te amo.

—También te amo, mi amor. Jodidamente demasiado —respondió, besándome otra vez, su lengua entrando en mi boca y enredándose con la mía. Finalmente, se alejó y, a regañadientes, bajó sus brazos.

Cogí mi bolsa y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue. Adiós, cariño.

Alzó una mano para deslizar sus dedos por mi mejilla.

—Adiós, bonita. —Me volteé y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada—. ¡Bella! —Escuché a Edward gritar y me giré para mirarlo—. ¡Te amo! —gritó igual de alto.

Sentí el calor correr hacia mi rostro y sabía que estaba roja mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas que las personas nos dedicaban. Edward me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—¡También te amo! —grité y su sonrisa creció. Moví mi cabeza, riendo y caminé hacia el aeropuerto.

.

.

Una semana después estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para el gran juego y esperando a que mis amigos llegaran para verlo junto a ellos. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de verlos y estaba emocionado porque finalmente nos reuniríamos. Había pasado la mayoría de la semana pasada limpiando la casa y sacando los adornos de Navidad. Mi papá y yo habíamos ido a comprar un árbol en su noche libre, para completar la decoración. El árbol, un abeto noble de dos metros de altura, estaba lleno de adornos y luces titilantes coloridas, posicionado justo en frente de la gran ventana para que cualquiera que pasara lo viese. Era un poco estúpido tener un árbol tan grande para nosotros dos solamente, pero siempre me había encantado tener un árbol grande decorado en la casa. Mirarlo me hacía sonreír y la deliciosa esencia llenaba la estancia.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Edward, en ese momento, para concentrarse para el juego. Me sonrojé cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse a lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior y todas las anteriores desde que me había venido de Austin. Dado el número de horas que pasábamos en nuestros teléfonos, era algo bueno que ambos tuviéramos el mismo equipo y pudiéramos hablar tanto como quisiéramos. Aunque ayer había recibido el paquete que le había enviado poco tiempo después de haber llegado aquí. En la caja había decenas de galletas de Navidad y _brownies_ y su regalo, que era un _pendrive_ con una carpeta en él: era un video que había hecho con mi cámara y había dejado explícitas instrucciones de que no podía verlo hasta que estuviera solo.

Al parecer la sesión de fotos para Playboy había sacado mi lado voyerista. Le había enviado un video más o menos caliente de mí… con mi vibrador. No es necesario decir que luego había tenido a un Edward gruñendo y jadeando en el teléfono, demandando que recreara el video con él por teléfono, susurrando palabras sucias y sensuales de ánimo. Me estaba excitando de nuevo de sólo pensarlo.

Un fuerte toque me sacó de mis pensamientos y respiré profundo varias veces para calmarme y aclarar mi rostro de cualquier sonrojo que pudiera tener. Rachel, Paul, Sam, Quil y Claire estaban en mi puerta.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dije sonriendo brillantemente, apartándome para dejarlos pasar.

Luego de la ronda de saludos y abrazos, comenzamos a ponernos al día de lo que había estado sucediendo en la vida de cada uno. La mayoría de mis amigos se habían quedado cerca de casa y asistieron a las universidades del estado, así que aparte de las noticias de Facebook y correos, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos mucho durante el año.

Aparentemente, Sam había conocido a una chica llamada Emily que era de Seattle y había planeado conducir desde allá hasta aquí sólo para verlo luego de Navidades, él estaba locamente enamorado. Rachel y Paul aún estaban juntos y me hizo muy feliz enterarme de que Quil había reunido el valor para invitar a salir a Claire, por quien había tenido un enamoramiento desde nuestro primer año en la secundaria y los dos, al menos, eran algo. Hacían una linda pareja y estaba contenta de ver a mis amigos tan enamorados.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron de que estuviera saliendo con una gran estrella universitaria de fútbol y me pidieron que les contara cómo lo conocí. No pude evitar reír ante sus expresiones, cuando le relaté mis conversaciones telefónicas donde hablaba mal del fútbol y que en realidad no sabía quién era cuando nos conocimos.

—Parece que los dos ya se conocen bastante bien —bromeó Paul.

—Sí, estuvieron bastante cerca e íntimos en el último juego —agregó Claire, guiñando en mi dirección.

Me sonrojé al pensar sobre el juego de Texas A&M del fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Edward había adoptado la tradición Aggie** de besarme luego de que el equipo anotara y con el puntaje final de 38 a 0, habíamos hecho una escena. No me había dado cuenta de que la cámara estaría enfocada en nosotros cada vez que ganáramos un punto. Mi papá no había estado muy contento.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de mis labios.

—Eso fue… Edward adoptando una tradición de A&M** llamada _besarse_ _indecentemente_ y hacerlo a su manera. No sabía que cada vez que el quipo hacía una anotación ellos…

—¿Se succionaban? —inquirió Quil y todos se rieron de mí.

—Bueno, sí —admití, sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Había sido, en mi opinión, uno de los juegos más divertidos de toda la temporada. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en hacerlo una tradición de Edward y Bella.

De repente hubo un ruidoso toque en la puerta mientras tres gigantescos hombres aparecían en el umbral de mi puerta. Les sonreí brillantemente.

—¡Bella! —gritaron, entrando a la sala de estar.

Me levanté y lancé mis brazos alrededor del primero.

—¡Embry! Ya era hora de que llegaran. —Me reí cuando me cargó y me abrazó fuerte.

—¡Oye, comparte! —dijo Seth, haciéndose un espacio entre nosotros, lo apretujé en respuesta.

—Mi turno, dejen de monopolizarla —gruñó una voz ronca y me encontré una vez más envuelta en un abrazo.

—¡Hola, Jake! —Le sonreí abiertamente a los tres—. ¿Cómo están, chicos?

—Eh, no me puedo quejar —contestó Seth con un encogimiento de hombros—. La Universidad de Washington es buena, pero sería mejor si nuestra Bella estuviese aquí con nosotros. Te extraño, mujer.

Me reí y moví mi cabeza.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero en estos momentos estoy bastante feliz en Texas.

—Eso fue lo que escuchamos —dijo Embry, rodando sus ojos juguetonamente—. Te conseguiste una especie de gran súper estrella de fútbol en tu Universidad.

—Sí, ¿qué demonios, Bella? Creía que detestabas ese deporte. ¿Luego un gran hombre del campus te folla y de repente te gusta? —preguntó Jake con ligera burla.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y lo miré con la boca abierta por un momento antes de comenzar a reprocharle.

—¿Qué demonios, Jake? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Sí, tengo un novio que es jugador de fútbol. Eso no es todo lo que es y ¡nada de lo que hacemos juntos es de tu incumbencia! Nada de esto es problema tuyo.

Arqueó una ceja desafiante.

—Lo hiciste el problema de toda la nación con la manera en que actuaste el juego pasado. ¡Jadeas detrás de él como una perra en jodido celo! Estoy sorprendido de que no lo dejaste que te follara en el medio del campo para que todo el mundo lo viera. Demonios, Bells, si todo lo que querías era un buen polvo, pudiste haber acudido a mí hace años. Te aseguro que soy mejor en la cama que ese estúpido.

—¡Púdrete, Jacob! ¡No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de decirme algo como eso! Estaba esperando que mis amigos estuvieran felices de que encontrara a alguien a quien amara y quien me amara. Al parecer, eso es pedirles demasiado. Sí, juega fútbol. ¡También tenemos sexo, pero hay mucho más en nuestra relación que sólo eso! —grité.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Quiere casarse contigo y vivir felices por siempre? —replicó sarcásticamente.

—¡Sí, Jacob! En realidad, sí. De hecho me dice al menos una vez a la semana que se quiere casar conmigo. Siempre habla de que me mude con él y hace planes conmigo para el futuro, para pasar nuestras vidas juntos. Si no puedes estar feliz por mí y apoyarme, entonces deberías irte. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré fijamente. Estaba furiosa porque alguien que yo había creído uno de mis mejores amigos tuviera tan mala opinión de mis decisiones.

—¡Bien! De todas formas no quiero sentarme aquí y verte babear por él por tres horas. Embry, Seth, ¿vienen? —gruñó Jake.

—No lo creo, Jake —dijo Seth, moviendo su cabeza en disgusto.

—Sí, hermano, te pasaste de la raya. Todos sabemos que Bella no es una de esas chicas que va de hombre en hombre usándolos para conseguir lo que quiere. Tampoco anda cogiéndose a quien se le ponga en frente y tú sabes eso —replicó Embry quedamente pero el enojo detrás de sus palabras era evidente.

—Como quieran, ustedes dos pueden caminar de regreso a la reservación por lo que me importa. Me largo. —Salió de la estancia y escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo cuando se fue.

Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, reteniendo las lágrimas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Jake diría las cosas que me había dicho y dolía pelear con él de esa manera. Dejé escapar la respiración que había estado aguantando.

—Disculpen eso. Embry y Seth, puedo llevarlos a casa cuando quieran.

—No te disculpes, Bells. Jake se pasó de la raya —dijo Sam y los demás murmurando en acuerdo.

—Así que, en verdad te vas a casar con él, ¿eh? Debe ser fenomenal en la cama —bromeó Claire y con eso la tensión en la habitación desapareció.

Me reí y asentí suavemente.

—Sólo diré que sus habilidades en el campo de fútbol son nada comparadas a las de la cama. —Les brindé una sonrisa presumida y finalmente nos sentamos para ver a Texas moler a palos al equipo de Nebraska en el _Big_ _Twelve_ _Championship_ , asegurando así nuestro lugar en el juego nacional de campeonato. Y de acuerdo con todos los locutores, Edward prácticamente tenía el trofeo Heisman en sus manos para ese punto. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que no había nadie más jugando a nivel universitario que estuviera al mismo nivel que él.

No pude evitar la sonrisa durante el juego, viendo a Edward mientras jugaba con precisión y exactitud impecable. Se notaba concentrado y determinado, por lo cual estaba agradecida. Tenía que admitirlo, había tenido un poco de miedo respecto a cómo jugaría sin estar yo presente. No había faltado a muchos juegos este año, sólo aquellos que eran muy lejos para que yo pudiera ir. Tan pronto como terminó el juego, agarré mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de ánimo y lo mantuve cerca para cuando me llamara una vez estuviera desocupado.

Los reporteros lo rodearon en el campo mientras el equipo celebraba su victoria y el entrenador aceptaba el trofeo. Respondió sus preguntas con una atrayente sonrisa en su rostro y mi corazón dolió al no estar allí para compartir eso con él en persona. Le preguntaron a Edward una vez dónde estaba yo y les hizo saber que aún seguía en su vida pero que había regresado a casa por las vacaciones. Luego sonrió a la cámara brindando esa sonrisa torcida a la vez que guiñaba, saludándome rápidamente.

Todos mis amigos se metieron conmigo por eso, provocándome y riéndose por la manera en que me sonrojé y chillé cuando vi la entrevista. Mis amigos y yo compartimos un rato más, hablando de nuestras vidas y haciendo planes para reunirnos durante las vacaciones. Estaba planeando quedarme hasta noche buena y luego volar hacia Nueva York para reunirme con Edward por la ceremonia del premio Heisman, antes de partir a California para el juego del Campeonato Nacional de la BCS.

De repente, la voz de mi papá se escuchó.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Estás en graves problemas! —Mis ojos volaron hacia la puerta donde mi padre estaba entrando.

—¿Papá? —dije confundida, preguntándome qué había hecho para molestarlo.

Me fulminó con la mirada mientras se paraba frente a mí y batió algo en mi dirección.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios es esto? ¿Y por qué tuve que enterarme por unos de mis comisarios?

Intenté seguir el objeto que estaba sosteniendo, pero todavía no podía identificarlo.

—Mmm, ¿qué es…?

—¡ _Playboy_ , Isabella! —gritó cuando tiró la revista en la mesa en frente de mí. Inmediatamente, mis ojos cayeron en la conocida portada con Rosalie adornándola.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿Có-Cómo… cómo…?

—Recuerdas al oficial Brady, ¿no? Al parecer su hijo de catorce años tenía esto y te reconoció en ella y se la mostró a su papá. ¡Quien luego me la mostró a mí!

Hice una mueca cuando pensé en el pequeño Zach Brady viéndome de esa manera. Solía cuidarlo cuando tenía su edad. Mis amigos alternaban su mirada entre la revista y yo con expresiones incrédulas.

—¿Estás en _Playboy_? —preguntó Seth quedamente. Me sonrojé y asentí mirando hacia mis pies—. Wow, ¡tengo que ver esto!

Mi padre agarró la revista y bajó su mirada a Seth y al resto de mis amigos.

—Quizás deberían irse. —Con un par de despedidas murmuradas y Sam ofreciéndose para llevar a Seth y Embry de vuelta a la reserva, se fueron. Mi papá me brindó su más intimidante expresión de policía—. Explícate.

—Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Rose y Alice fueron a audicionar y querían que yo las acompañara por apoyo moral. No planeaba estar en la revista en lo absoluto cuando las acompañé. —Al menos esa parte era cierta—. Mientras esperábamos, escuché al fotógrafo hablando sobre concretar una sesión de foto con Edward para la revista de _Playgirl_ , lo cual en realidad no me gustó. Y luego cuando lo llamé se enteró que estaba allí y pensó que iba a audicionar para estar en la revista y fue a buscarme.

De acuerdo, me estaba ahorrando algunos detalles, como de dónde había sacado la idea de que iba a estar en la revista, pero suponía que mientras menos mi papá supiera mejor y si seguía hablando no preguntaría.

—Una vez que las personas a cargo de las audiciones se enteraron de que era la novia de Edward, se les ocurrió la idea de que lo hiciéramos juntos y yo acepté, pero sólo con ciertas condiciones sobre la ropa y cualquier cosa. De hecho creo que las fotos salieron bastante bien. No es como si estuviera desnuda, papá.

—¡Estás prácticamente desnuda y restregándote en una cama con ese chico!

—Uso menos cuando estoy en un traje de baño y no estoy restregándome contra él. Nos vemos como si nos estuviéramos acurrucando en las fotos. Soy una adulta, papá, y entiendo que probablemente debí haberte dicho en vez de que te enteraras de esta forma, pero no creo haber hecho algo malo. Las fotos son de buen gusto y estoy completamente cubierta.

—Bueno, aun así debiste haberme dicho —gruñó.

—Lo sé y lo siento, papá.

—Revista de _Playboy_ —musitó bajo su aliento mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sin lugar a dudas a buscar consuelo en una cerveza—. Definitivamente voy a tener unas palabras con este chico cuando lo vea…

Me limité a rodar mis ojos y a respirar hondo, contenta de haber salido de todo eso tan fácil.

.

.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. Edward y sus padres habían decidido viajar a Chicago por las Navidades y estaba ocupado visitando a la familia y amigos mientras estaba allá. Con menos llamadas y tiempo de Skype con Edward, mis días se hacían más largos y sin tener mucho en qué ocuparme.

Lo único interesante que hice fue hacer un viaje a Seattle con Rachel y otra amiga, Charlotte, para buscar el vestido para la cena del premio Heisman. Fuimos antes de noche buena y sólo miradas a los centros comerciales de la ciudad me hacían hacer una mueca ante lo lleno que estaban. Afortunadamente, elegimos unas tiendas de lujo para buscar vestido, ya que necesitaría algo especial para este tipo de evento.

Me había probado varias vestidos sin éxito cuando Rachel regresó con un dorado brillante.

—¡Oh, ese es precioso! —exclamó Charlotte—. Tienes que probarte ese, Bella.

Miré el vestido y, tenía que admitirlo, era hermoso, pero estaba esperando encontrar algo en azul.

—No lo sé. Es decir, es bellísimo, pero a Edward le gusta que use azul. No estoy segura sobre el dorado.

Ambas chicas fijaron sus miradas en mí.

—Compláceme, sólo pruébatelo —dijo Rachel.

Suspiré y le quité el vestido. Me cambié rápidamente, odiando el elegante vestidor sin un espejo, obligándote a salir a la tienda para ver cómo te ves y permitir a las vendedoras decirte que cada vestido era _tan_ _hermoso_ y _el_ _indicado_. Todo lo que querían hacer era vender y todo el mundo estaba más que dispuesto a mentir entre dientes para conseguirlo.

Mirándome a mí misma, debía admitir que no se veía completamente horrible. Era de estilo halter con una estrecha V en el cuello para dar un poco de escote y un pequeño racimo de diamantes de imitación puestas al final de la falda de seda, que caía en suaves capas, moviéndose alrededor de los tobillos cuando me movía. Sin embargo, era la espalda la que tenía intriga por ver. Toda la espalda estaba descubierta justo hasta donde la curva de mi trasero comenzaba.

Caminé hacia donde Rachel y Charlotte esperaban. Ambas chicas jadearon cuando me vieron acercar y supe por sus rostros que este era _el vestido_. Un poco de emoción revoloteó dentro de mi cuando caminé hacia el espejo y finalmente me miré.

Sentí mi propia respiración contenerse cuando miré mi reflejo. La tela dorada brillaba por si sola, sin necesitar de nada más y se amoldaba a mi cuerpo en todos los lugares adecuados. El corte del cuello acentuaba la curva de mis senos y la cintura antes de darle paso a mis caderas y flotar alrededor de mis piernas. Me giré hacia un ángulo para poder ver la espalda y mis ojos se abrieron cuando miré atrevidamente la baja espalda y, de alguna manera, la seda se las arreglaba para caer en el lugar adecuado para enfatizar la redondez de mi trasero.

—Este es —susurré y ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron animadamente. Luego de enloquecerme un poco por el costo del vestido que iba a dañar mis ahorros, me calmé y lo compré de todas formas. Sabía que nunca encontraría nada que fuera tan bonito y menos costoso.

Luego buscamos y encontramos los tacones dorados a juego con amarre en mi tobillo y baja canilla, los cuales eran unas completas trampas mortales para mí, pero una vez más, los compré porque serían perfectos para el vestido. Pensé que Edward tendría que estar contento con sostenerme para no caer sobre mi trasero enfrente de todo el mundo.

De regreso, revisé mi teléfono y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Edward.

 _ **Te extraño, bonita. Detesto el no poderte haber visto en once días. –E**_

Suspiré quedamente y respondí, sonriendo para mis adentros.

 _ **También te extraño. S**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo cuatro días más, cariño. ¿Podrás hablar por Skype m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s tarde? –B**_

Escuché una risita y miré en la dirección de Rachel para verla sonriéndome.

—¿Es Edward con quien estás hablando con una expresión atontada en tu rostro?

Me sonrojé y manoteé su brazo ligeramente.

—Cállate. ¡No tengo una _expresión atontada_ en mi rostro! Y sí, le estaba respondiendo un mensaje a Edward.

—Wow —dijo Charlotte desde el asiento de atrás, mirándome fijamente—. Estás realmente loca por este chico, ¿no es así?

—¿Honestamente crees que te vas a casar con él? —preguntó Rachel.

Podía sentir la misma estúpida sonrisa regresar a mi rostro de nuevo mientras lentamente asentía.

—Lo haría si me lo pidiera y creo que lo hará. —Mordí mi labio, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro—. Él es maravilloso. No veo cómo algún otro chico podría acercársele.

—Aww, ¡mira a nuestra pequeña Bella! Toda grande y finalmente con un verdadero novio. Era hora de que un hombre llegara a tu vida y te pusiera de cabeza —bromeó Charlotte y Rachel se rió.

—Sí, es bueno verte tan contenta. Sé que siempre dijiste que no estabas sola cuando estabas creciendo, pero es genial saber que encontraste a alguien. Es mejor que te trate de la manera que te mereces o sino tendrán a una gran cantidad de Washingtonianos en su puerta.

—Lo hace. Edward es el novio perfecto, así que no se preocupen.

.

.

Nochebuena se alargó como si nunca fuese a terminar. Había planeado pasarla con mi papá, pero recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse, por lo cual tuve que entretenerme a mí misma. Terminé haciendo todo el trabajo para la cena de Navidad y horneé tres tartas para matar el tiempo. Intenté contactar a Edward pero la noche anterior me había dicho que estaría realmente ocupado la mayoría del día y posiblemente no podría hablar hasta la noche.

Hice el intento de mirar televisión o leer, pero nada capturaba mi interés. Finalmente, empecé a llamar a mis amigos y ver si alguno de ellos se quería reunir en la cafetería para una merienda. Con planes ya hechos, que esperaba me distrajeran, me cambié de ropa y me puse un suéter verde mullido y unos pantalones, colocándome mis botas de nieve antes de enviarle a mi papá un rápido mensaje en caso de que estuviera pensando en venir a casa para la cena y caminé a mi camioneta. Manejé hasta la cafetería y entré, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien había llegado.

Visualicé a Quil y Claire sentados en un largo cabina, me les uní. Charlotte y su novio Peter se unieron momentos después y Sam entró, sorpresivamente, acompañado de Jake.

Jake me miró tímidamente.

—¿Se te perdió mi número o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué no recibí una llamada para ser invitado a la cena también?

Arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

—No me sentí con ganas de llamarte, Jacob. Siendo sinceros, pensé que no querías estar alrededor mío luego de actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste la última vez que nos vimos.

—Sí, mmm. Lamento eso —balbuceó nerviosamente—. Supongo que fui un cretino.

—Más o menos —admití.

—De verdad lo siento, Bella.

Suspiré y le brindé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jake.

La comida fue divertida, pero comencé a preocuparme por Edward al no saber nada de él en todo el día. Era de noche aquí, en Chicago era aun más tarde. Me disculpé para ir al baño e intenté llamarlo otra vez, sin éxito. Miré mi teléfono abatida mientras lentamente caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

Cora, la mesera detrás del mostrador, me detuvo por un momento para conversar, cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Por qué tan triste? —preguntó una cálida y aterciopelada voz, jadeé dándome la vuelta.

—¡Edward! —chillé, lanzándome a sus brazos. Él se rió mientras sus brazos me envolvían fuertemente. Sentí su rostro enterrarse en mi cabeza y yo enterré el mío en su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía soportar pasar otro día más lejos de ti. Especialmente en Nochebuena. Necesitaba a mi _B_ _ella._ —Alcé mi cabeza y atraje mis labios a los suyos en un dulce y acogedor beso. Suspiré y me apoyé más contra Edward, disfrutando la felicidad de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo—. No tienes idea lo difícil que fue no responder tus llamadas o mensajes hoy, pero sabía que si lo hacía arruinaría la sorpresa —dijo Edward luego de que nuestro beso terminara.

—¿Cómo viniste del aeropuerto hasta aquí?

—Tú papá me fue a buscar. —Se rió suavemente—. Me dio el sermón por lo de _Playboy_.

Hice una mueca ante el pensamiento.

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba un poco molesto por eso.

—Sólo un poco.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —Le sonreí brillantemente y tomé su mano en la mía, jalándolo un poco—. Ven a conocer a mis amigos. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Jacob se acercó a nosotros cautelosamente, mirando a Edward.

Rodé mis ojos en su dirección.

—Estoy bien, Jake. Mejor que bien, de hecho. —Alcé mi mirada sonriéndole a Edward de nuevo—. Estoy estupenda. Este es mi Edward, ¡me sorprendió visitándome! Edward, este es Jake, uno de mis amigos más antiguos. Su papá y el mío son mejores amigos.

Edward le sonrió a Jacob despreocupadamente y extendió su mano libre.

—Un placer conocerte. Es genial por fin conocer a algunos de los amigos de Bella.

Jake sólo le dedicó un simple asentimiento con una expresión neutra en su rostro antes de finalmente sacudir su mano.

—Sí, igualmente. —Se volvió hacia mí rápidamente—. Vamos, Bells. Todos están esperando por ti. No es como si pudiéramos salir muy a menudo. —Le dedicó a Edward una mirada mordaz y jaló mi brazo, poniendo en un incómodo ángulo.

—¡Auch! —chillé y Edward inmediatamente soltó mi mano y agarró la muñeca de Jacob.

—Suéltala, la estás lastimando —gruñó y mi brazo fue liberado.

—Demonios, hombre —gritó Jake, masajeando su muñeca—. ¿Un poco posesivo? Apenas la toqué.

—¿Apenas me tocaste? Torciste todo mi torso, Jacob. Dolió y Edward simplemente me estaba cuidando —espeté mientras me masajeaba cuidadosamente mi costado—. Regresa a la mesa, iremos en un minuto.

Se vio arrepentido por un momento, pero se giró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los demás sentados. Sentí el toque de Edward en mi costado, pasando sus dedos y gentilmente aliviándome el dolor.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que no entiendo qué le sucede. Ha sido un cretino, luego se disculpa y ahora vuelve a ser cretino de nuevo. No lo entiendo.

Me sonrió tristemente.

—¿En verdad no ves el porqué de eso? ¿Nunca has notado la manera en cómo te mira?

Fruncí mi cejo.

—¿Cómo me mira? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Definitivamente siente algo por ti. Esta es la primera vez que vienes a casa desde que me conociste, así que parece que está teniendo dificultad para adaptarse a eso. ¿Has estado hablando mucho sobre mí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mis amigos preguntaron por ti, están felices por mí. Nunca había tenido un novio de verdad. Pero Jake… sabía que tenía un enamoramiento conmigo, supongo que pensé que lo había superado. Dejé muy en claro que nada sucedería entre nosotros. Jamás.

—Parece que tenía esperanzas y yo arruiné todo eso. Está celoso.

—Bueno, se puede quedar así. Es su problema y de todas formas nunca, jamás, hubiera salido con Jake. —Me puse en puntillas y lo besé rápidamente—. Tú, por otro lado, estás atado a mí. Te reto a que intentes deshacerte de mí. Terminarías con una acosadora persistente.

Edward rió.

—Persistente y hermosa. Por más divertido que sea teniéndote velando mis sueños, creo que te mantendré como mi chica para que así duermas a mi lado. Mucho más divertido. —Movió sus cejas sugestivamente y yo solté unas risitas, negando con mi cabeza en su dirección.

—Vamos, Casanova. Vamos a que conozcas a mis otros amigos, quienes creo estarán más emocionados de conocerte.

Lo guié hacia la mesa y le presenté a todo el mundo mientras buscábamos otra silla y nos sentábamos. Afortunadamente, todos los demás fueron bastantes amistosos con Edward y me enterré en su costado contenta. No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo y amaba que hubiera arreglado todo para estar conmigo en Nochebuena.

Finalmente, luego de que Edward se comió su peso en tartas, todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas con nuestras familias. Orgullosamente, lo guié hacia mi camioneta y me reí cuando vi su rostro. Se veía horrorizado mientras veía la camioneta roja maltratada y vieja.

—¿Manejas esta… cosa?

—Sí. Me encanta mi camioneta. Es un clásico.

—Es una trampa mortal. Se ve como si pudiera colapsar en cualquier momento.

—No odies la camioneta. Móntate, niño lindo, te prometo que nos llevará a casa sanos. Es resistente como un tanque.

Nos montamos y nos llevé a través del pueblo en dirección a mi casa. Antes de llegar a mi urbanización, me detuve en un camino de tierra y nos conduje a una pequeña y excluida área por la torre de agua. Apagué el motor, dejando el radio sonar suavemente.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro mientras me veía desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y deslizarme hacia su lado. Presioné el botón de su cinturón y se lo quité cuando me monté sobre su regazo.

—Haciendo algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Todas mis amigas vinieron aquí en algún momento durante la secundaria para besarse con algún chico… o algo más. Es mi turno. Además, obtengo el bono gratis de bautizar mi camioneta —susurré y lo besé suavemente al principio, luego de manera más agresivo.

—Bella —murmuró contra mis labios antes de enredar su lengua con la mía una vez más. Me restregué contra sus caderas, gimiendo ante las maravillosas sensaciones que enviaba por mi cuerpo. Las manos de Edward subieron para sostener mi cintura, clavando sus dedos en la suave piel. Me aparté de nuestro beso y me saqué mi suéter por la cabeza.

El gemido suave de Edward al verme en mi sostén de satín me hizo sonreír satisfecha.

—¿No crees que te dará un poco de frío, mi amor?

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá una manera para mantenerme caliente —respondí, presionándome contra él una vez más.

Me encantaba la manera en como su cálida e increíble boca se sentía a través de mi piel, contra la columna de mi garganta, por mi clavícula y bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Mis manos agarraron su cabello fuertemente y sostuve su cabeza contra mi pecho cuando bajo el borde del sostén y succionó mi pezón con su húmeda y caliente boca.

—Joder, Edward. Te deseo tanto… te necesito, mi amor. —Me arqueé para darle mejor acceso y deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hacia el botón de sus pantalones. Lo jalé, sintiendo la tela y metiendo mi mano dentro, deslizando mis dedos debajo de su bóxers y envolviendo su polla con mi mano.

Gruñó audiblemente y movió una mano mi muslo, presionando fuerte, haciendo que mis caderas saltaran ante su toque. Estaba deseosa y desesperada porque su piel estuviera contra la mía una vez más, de sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos y las deliciosas sensaciones que al parecer sólo Edward era capaz de provocar en mí. Sentí sus dedos deslizarse hacia arriba y mis pantalones se aflojaron cuando un repentino repique llenó la camioneta haciendo que ambos saltáramos.

—Mierda —gruñí e incómodamente saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Suspiré luego de mirar la pantalla. Mi papá. Siempre tan oportuno.

—Hola, papá —contesté, rezando porque la respiración entrecortada no dijera mucho.

— _Hola, Bells. ¿Vas a venir pronto a casa? Caerá nieve y no querría que estuvieran atascados por eso._

Suspiré internamente.

—Claro, papá. Ya casi llegamos.

— _Qué bien. Estaré pendiente._

Terminé la llamada y solté un lamentable jadeo.

—Mi papá. Nos espera pronto. Al parecer, tenemos alerta de nieve y no quiere que nos quedemos atascados.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y me acercó por un momento.

—Entonces supongo que deberíamos irnos —dijo con voz decepcionada, asentí tristemente—. Lamento que no pudimos cumplir tus fantasías por completo. Te prometo que lo haremos un día, ¿de acuerdo, bonita? —Sonreí ante sus palabras, amando que quisiera hacer todos mis deseos realidad.

Manejé hasta mi casa y subimos los escalones. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó ruidosamente.

—Te adoro —susurró en mi oído, justo después la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi padre.

Ambos saltamos, incluso aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo.

—¿Se van a quedar allí toda la noche? Demasiado frío para eso.

—No, papá —balbuceé—. Estábamos a punto de entrar.

Luego de un rápido tour de la casa, mi padre se reunió con nosotros en la sala de estar con sábanas y una cobija en mano.

—Disculpa que no tengamos una habitación de invitados, Edward, pero el sofá es bastante cómodo.

—Papá —comencé a protestar, pero fui interrumpida.

—Gracias, Charlie. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

—Bien —respondió mi padre—. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la cama. Mañana hay que madrugar. ¿Nos encontraremos en la estación cuando todo esté listo? —Asentí y él besó mi coronilla—. De acuerdo, entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, papá. Subiré en un par de minutos. —Gruñó en respuesta y se volteó para caminar hacia las escaleras.

Suspiré y miré a Edward.

—Lamento esto. Odio que tengas que dormir en el sofá. Yo podría dormir aquí en tu lugar.

—No hay problema, bonita. No me importa. —Me acercó otra vez y su boca encontró la mía. Tarareé en aprobación cuando su lengua se deslizó contra la mía, enviando riachuelos de electricidad a través de mí. Me sostuve fuerte contra él, sin querer terminar nuestra pequeña sesión de besuqueo. Finalmente, Edward se apartó a regañadientes—. Mejor te vas a la cama antes de que pierda por completo el control, mi amor.

Un pequeño y frustrado gruñido escapó de mí, pero sabía que tenía razón. Deslicé mis labios por su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Te amo. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, pero estoy tan feliz de que estés. El mejor regalo de navidad en la vida.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue brillante.

—También te amo, Isabella. Me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa. No podía estar apartado de ti por más tiempo.

Me acurruqué contra su agarre por un momento más, antes de suspirar y girarme hacia las escaleras.

—Dulces sueños, mi amor —dijo quedamente detrás de mí.

.

.

Me recosté en la cama, removiéndome y girándome, hasta que luego de la una de la madrugada. Estaba frustrada, sola y, bueno, cachonda. Particularmente luego de nuestra, no terminada, sesión de más temprano. Tener a Edward tan cerca y no poder siquiera descansar en sus brazos era agitante, por decir algo. Me negaba rotundamente a tomar cartas en el asunto cuando mi sexy novio estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia.

—¡Arg! Esto es ridículo —me quejé, quitando las sábanas. Cautelosamente, bajé las escaleras y entré a la sala de estar, los ojos de Edward volaron hacia los míos inmediatamente.

—¿Bella? —susurró y se levantó del sofá, iluminado sólo por las luces multicolores del árbol de Navidad que al parecer había decidido dejar prendidas—. ¿Está todo bien? —Se veía provocativo en sólo sus pantalones de pijama y sin camisa.

Dudé en la entrada por un momento antes de sacudir mi cabeza y lanzarme a sus brazos. Me atrapó con facilidad, mis brazos y piernas se envolvieron alrededor de él. Nuestros labios se unieron, besándonos furiosamente. Edward hizo un sonido bajo retumbante cuando presioné mis caderas contra las suyas, sus manos tocando mi trasero deliciosamente.

Mi camisola y los pantalones de pijamas fueron a parar al suelo, como los pantalones y los bóxers de Edward. Me recostó sobre la suave cobija que había sido arrastrada al suelo, sus labios dejando un caliente rastro a través de mi garganta y senos antes de moverse más abajo hacia mi estómago. Estaba jadeando y removiéndome debajo de él, cuando de repente lo sentí detenerse. Sus dedos ligeramente deslizándose sobre mi cadera izquierda.

—Bella —jadeó y alzó sus ojos grandes a mi rostro.

—Feliz Navidad —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ese es el símbolo _L_ _onghorn_. Tatuada en ti.

Asentí y su sonrisa creció. Me había hecho el pequeño tatuaje en Port Angeles, dos días luego de llegar a casa. Estaba buscando mis regalos, vi la tienda y tomé la decisión. Había pedido el símbolo de _Longhorn_ de Texas y lo había puesto en mi cadera. Dolió como nada, pero finalmente estaba lo suficientemente curada que ya no notaba la irritación.

—Demonios, eso es increíblemente caliente. ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto? —preguntó, su mirada regresando a la cadera, lo sentí delinear el diseño.

—Hace diez días. Iba a sorprenderte cuando nos viéramos en Nueva York. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Lo amo jodidamente —respondió, acariciando con sus labios el tatuaje—. Sabes que no tenías que hacer algo tan… permanente.

Un pequeño temor danzó en mi estómago.

—Bueno, tú y yo somos permanentes, ¿no? —Las palabras apenas fueron audibles, pero sabía que las había escuchado.

Edward se deslizó hacia arriba, alzando sus manos para acunar mi rostro.

—Isabella, tú y yo somos más que eso, somos para siempre. —Apenas tuve tiempo de sonreír antes de que su boca estuviera sobre mí otra vez, besando reverencialmente, pero aun así con un hambre que ninguno de los dos podíamos negar más.

Acarició mi cuerpo con sus manos deslizándolas hacia abajo, sus dedos buscando la húmeda calidez de mi centro. Mordí fuerte mi labio inferior y aun así se me escapó un gruñido estrangulado.

—Shh, nena —susurró Edward en mi oído mientras gentilmente acariciaba dentro de mí—. No podemos hacer que baje tu padre y me vea hacer cosas malas contigo.

Jadeé suavemente contra su hombro mientras me volvió loca lentamente con su toque. No tardó mucho antes de que las deliciosas sensaciones que él creaba me recorrieran y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse alrededor de sus dedos.

—Por favor, Edward —supliqué quedamente—. Te quiero dentro de mí. No me hagas esperar más.

Sentí su bajo gruñido contra mi piel y levanté mi mano para alzar su rostro y así poder capturar sus labios mientras presionaba dentro de mí, llenando mi cuerpo completamente. Embistió lento deliberadamente, dentro y fuera de mí, la increíble fricción llevándome a un éxtasis fácilmente. Su boca moviéndose sobre mis sordos quejidos, Edward me sostuvo fuerte contra él mientras temblaba y me deshacía por completo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward me siguiera y gimiera contra la piel de mi cuello mientras empujaba profundo dentro de mí una última vez.

Tarareé contenta, amando la sensación del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, nos rodó hacia nuestros costados y salió de mí. Me acurruqué contra él, todavía no estaba lista para dejar su agarre. Sentí su mano deslizarse rítmicamente entre mi cabello, llevándome a un saciado y feliz sueño. No me desperté hasta que no sentí como era dejada en mi cama. Edward presionó sus labios contra mi sien.

—Te amo, Bella. Siempre —murmuró.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando mantenerlo cerca.

—Quédate —lloriqueé y él se carcajeó.

—No tienes idea de cuando quiero quedarme, pero odiaría despertarme con un arma en mi rostro cuando tu padre me encuentre en tu cama, mi amor. —Me besó una vez más y regresé a mi sueño mientras sus pasos se alejaban silenciosamente.

.

.

La luz de la mañana se filtró en mi habitación y me estiré en la cama antes de levantarme y bajar las escaleras. Me asomé en la sala de estar y vi a Edward todavía acurrucado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Decidí ir a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno y luego cocinar todo para el almuerzo de más tarde. Prendí la cafetera antes de meter rollos de canela que había hecho ayer en el microondas. Me estaba sirviendo café mientras el desayuno se enfriaba cuando mi papá bajó las escaleras.

—Buenos días, Bella. Feliz Navidad —dijo y dejó un beso afectuoso en mi coronilla.

—Feliz navidad, papi. —Sonreí mientras se llenaba una taza de café y miraba los rollos de canela. Sacudí mi cabeza juguetonamente antes de ir y servirle uno—. Todavía está un poco caliente, así que se cuidadoso.

Su bigote se retorció cuando me sonrió.

—Siempre lo soy. Tengo que irme. ¿Te veré más tarde? —Asentí, dándole un sorbo a mi café, sonriendo—. Bien. —Asintió—. ¿Estarás bien aquí, estando sólo tú y Edward?

Rodé mis ojos internamente pero continué con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Sí, papá. Estaremos bien.

Caminó hacia el garaje y yo me dirigí hacia la sala de estar. Me acurruqué en la mecedora, tomando mi café y viendo a Edward dormir. Luego de un par de minutos empezó a moverse y abrió sus ojos, mirándome.

—Hola, acosadora. ¿Disfrutando viéndome dormir? —bromeó.

Me reí.

—Fue fascinante. Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Sonrió y se sentó, caminando hacia donde yo estaba sentada y besándome brevemente.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor. ¿Puedo suponer que hay posibilidad de robar algo de ese café?

Le dediqué una mirada de suficiencia y me incliné hacia el final de la mesa para coger la taza de café que ya había servido para Edward, entregándosela.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

—Eres una diosa y te amo —me dijo, cuando tomó el café. Agarró mi mano y me jaló hacia el sofá, acurrucándonos juntos—. Así que, incluso aunque no te merezca y nada de lo que haga será lo suficientemente bueno, ¿puedo darte mi regalo?

—Edward, no seas tonto. —Palmeé su mano, en un gesto de seguridad—. Estoy segura de que si me compraste algo con un diamante o alguna otra piedra preciosa, estará bien. —Nos sonreímos mutuamente por un momento antes de que me inclinara a besarlo—. Lo que sea que elegiste será perfecto. Ni siquiera necesitabas comprarme algo, el tenerte aquí es suficiente regalo.

Se limitó a caminar hacia el árbol de Navidad y recogió un pequeño paquete. Sostuve el elegante regalo envuelto, casi asustada de arruinar el efecto. Luego de un gentil jalón por parte de Edward, deshice el nudo y rompí el papel. Me quedé con una pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo. Alcé mi mirada para mirarlo con una expresión nerviosa.

—Sólo ábrelo, mi amor.

Le saqué la lengua y me sonrió. Subí la tapa y mis ojos se abrieron. Dentro había un hermoso brazalete de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón colgando de él.

—Edward —jadeé—. Esto es demasiado. No puedo dejar que me des esto.

—Sí, sí puedes —musitó—. La piedra de hecho era de mi abuela, así que no me costó nada. Sólo compré un brazalete más moderno y le mandé a montar el corazón. Además, es un regalo. La mayoría de las personas son mejores recibiéndolos. Y no lo perderás. Confío en ti plenamente.

Finalmente le sonreí, dándome cuenta de que estaba siendo malagradecida.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es tan hermoso y me encanta. Tengo un poco de miedo de perderlo. Era de tu abuela. Odiaría perder algo tan precioso. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

—Por supuesto —respondió, agarrando el brazalete de la caja. Colocó los broches alrededor de mi muñeca y alzó mi mano, dejando un suave beso en mi pulso.

Miré la brillante gema y le sonreí radiantemente.

—Es realmente hermosa, Edward. No sé como agradecerte un regalo tan maravilloso.

—¡Tu turno! —anunció.

—Trajiste el regalo que mandé contigo, ¿verdad?

Edward me brindó mi sonrisa favorita torcida.

—Por supuesto. Lo coloqué debajo del árbol anoche.

—Perfecto, quédate aquí. Lo buscaré. —Salté del sofá y luego de un momento buscando debajo del árbol, visualicé el paquete que hice para él. Luego de llevarlo hasta donde él estaba, se lo entregué, dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

Lo vi quitar el envoltorio con emoción, actuando como un niño de cinco años en… Navidad. Finalmente, sacó el libro de la caja y lo examinó.

— _¿Sin novedad en el frente occidental?_ —Alzó su mirada hacia mí, con una curiosa sonrisa—. ¿Mi libro favorito?

—Una primera edición de tu libro favorito. Bueno, una primera edición de él en inglés. El borrador original estaba en alemán, pero pensé que al menos de esta manera podrías leerlo, si quisieras.

—¡Bella, esto es increíble! ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —preguntó emocionado, la alegría en su rostro era contagiosa.

—Por internet, el internet hace todo demasiado fácil.

—Mi amor, este es el mejor regalo. Bueno, aparte del sensual tatuaje que ahora tienes. Eso es tan jodidamente sexy.

* * *

Finalmente Edward y yo nos vestimos y me ayudó a cocinar la cena de Navidad antes de empacar todo e ir a la estación de policía. Sólo éramos nosotros tres, compartiendo y comiendo a nuestro antojo. Mi papá y Edward se sumergieron así mismos en el fútbol y la comida y yo me acurruqué en una silla con uno de mis libros favoritos. Sigilosamente, vigilando a los dos hombres en mi vida frente a mí de vez en cuando. Me encantaba lo bien que se estaban llevando y que mi padre de verdad parecía aceptar a Edward, tanto como sus padres lo habían hecho conmigo. Para ser sinceros, creo que mi papá estaba un poco emocionado de tener a alguien con quien pudiera realmente hablar sobre deportes cuando estuviera alrededor y mantenerme feliz al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _*Juego del Campeonato Nacional de la BCS: El BCS National Championship Game era el partido final del Campeonato de la División I de Fútbol Americano de la NCAA, la principal liga universitaria estadounidense, entre las temporadas 2006 y 2013, inclusive. Se disputó por última vez el 6 de enero de 2014, siendo sustituido por el College Football Championship Game a partir de la temporada de 2014._

 _**Texas A &M Aggies es la denominación que reciben los equipos deportivos de la Universidad de Texas A&M en College Station, Texas._

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Nuevo capítulo y solo queda uno más y el epílogo. Parece increíble que ya se esté terminando, ¿no?_

 _Hay una gran posibilidad de que puedan leer el siguiente capítulo hoy o mañana, depende de sus hermosos comentarios contándonos qué les pareció el capítulo... ¿Les gustaría que adelantáramos la publicación?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 19**

—Estoy real, verdadera y seriamente enamorada de esta cama. —Gemí mientras despertaba lentamente. Edward y yo habíamos estado en la ciudad de Nueva York por tres días y, aun así, no podía creer lo fabulosa que era la cama del hotel. Nos alojábamos en el _Waldorf-Astoria_ , que era increíblemente hermoso y opulento y, aparentemente, tenía las mejores camas del planeta.

—Sabes… compraría una cama como esta si te mudaras conmigo —bromeó Edward, su voz baja y áspera por el sueño.

Sonreí suavemente dándome vuelta para rozar mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Está bien —estuve de acuerdo y me acurruqué de nuevo en la suavidad aterciopelada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Mmm hmm —ronroneé, tratando de luchar contra mi sonrisa. Ya había decidido que ya era suficiente y que era tonto de mi parte no mudarme formalmente con Edward. No era como si no pasara todas las noches con él y tenía razón cuando señaló que estaba perdiendo dinero en alquilar la casa de la hermandad. Simplemente estaba esperando que él sacara el tema de nuevo y sabía que lo haría lo antes posible.

—Bella, ¿vas a mudarte conmigo? ¿En serio?

Vi la esperanza por todo su rostro y en la tensión de su cuerpo, que ahora estaba apoyándose sobre el mío atentamente. Pasé mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, absorbiendo lo hermoso que era y deleitándome con el familiar dolor de mi pecho cuando pensaba cuanto lo amaba.

—Sí, quiero vivir contigo.

Sólo alcancé a verlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de que su boca se estuviera moviendo sobre la mía y sus manos enredadas en mi pelo.

—Gracias, nena. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Me reí de lo lindo que era y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—Te amo y tienes razón, es tonto mantener mi lugar en la casa cuando estoy viviendo prácticamente contigo. Y si realmente estás listo, yo también. Bien, siempre y cuando Jenks realmente pueda encontrar una manera de romper mi contrato de arrendamiento sin que yo pague una multa. Después de la cantidad de dinero que gasté en el vestido para esta noche, definitivamente no tengo nada que perder. También voy a insistir en el pago del alquiler contigo.

Edward movió la cabeza hacia mí y murmuró:

—Tonta chica testaruda. El apartamento está pago, así que no se alquila. —Abrí mi boca para discutir, pero él me detuvo—. Voy a dejar que dividas las utilidades, porque es lo único que pago.

Resoplé en silencio.

—Bien, pero también voy ayudar con la mitad de los comestibles.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

—Hecho. Ahora tengo una llamada telefónica que hacer. Jenks sólo tiene que ponerse en contacto con el consorcio de tu hermandad para decirles que no estarás de regreso en primavera. Yo ya lo tenía examinando el contrato de arrendamiento.

Me quedé boquiabierta mientras él sonreía y se iba a hacer la llamada.

—Tenía esperanzas de que, eventualmente, entraras en razón —habló en voz más alta desde la sala de estar de la suite del hotel.

Pequeña mierda presumida.

—Bien, pero es mejor que cambies tu cama por una de estas o estarás terriblemente solo —grité y me contestó con su risa.

Me di la vuelta y miré el reloj, gemí internamente por el hecho de que necesitaba sacar mi culo de la cama. Nos reuníamos con los padres de Edward para el _brunch_ , seguido por manicura y pedicura en el spa con Esme antes de la cena del trofeo Heisman. Íbamos a llegar tarde si no me ponía en movimiento. Me obligué a ponerme de pie y me dirigí hacia el baño, haciendo ligeramente una mueca. Mi trasero estaba todavía un poco adolorido por caer ayer cuando Edward me había hablado en el intento de patinar sobre hielo en Rockefeller Center.

Estos últimos días, habíamos hecho todas las cosas grandes de turismo que hay en Nueva York: _Times_ _Square_ , la estatua de la libertad, el edificio _Empire_ _State_ , _Central_ _Park_ y explorar el _Met_ y _MoMA_. Patinar sobre hielo había sido una sugerencia de Edward y, después de usar sus ojos de cachorro más tristes, cedí con la condición de que tenía que agarrarme todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, él no podía controlar las acciones de un adolescente punk que se estrelló contra mí mientras él corría pasando por donde nos paramos en fila para el chocolate caliente. Yo ni siquiera había estado usando los patines, pero me caí con fuerza suficiente como para causarme un gran dolor en el culo. Afortunadamente, tenía un novio muy atento que hizo todo lo posible para calmar el dolor.

Me duché y me vestí rápidamente y luego nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con sus padres.

.

.

—Nena, ¿estás planeando salir del dormitorio pronto? —me llamó Edward a través de la puerta—. Es sólo que la limusina debe estar afuera en aproximadamente dos minutos, así que…

Me reí en voz baja y terminé de ponerme mis zapatos. Salí y mordí mi labio mientras asimilaba la vista de Edward en un esmoquin. Jodidamente sexy. El chico siempre se veía guapo, pero en ese saco negro, esa camisa blanca y la corbata naranja oscuro, él estaba letal. Estaba tan deliciosamente pecaminoso que estaba bastante segura de que mis bragas se quemaron espontáneamente.

—Wow... Yo, mmm... Te ves... Demonios, te ves hermosa —tartamudeó, lamiéndose los labios.

—Tú también. —Respiré profundo. Estaba bastante segura de que mis ojos quedaron deslumbrados y había baba en mi mentón. Luego sonrió y un gemido estrangulado se me escapó—. Realmente quiero besarte, pero tengo lápiz de labios —murmuré e hice gestos a mi boca.

Llegó a mí y me llevó cerca.

—Eso está bien —susurró y bajó su cabeza para besarme junto a mis labios. Poco a poco, se trasladó a lo largo de mi mandíbula y mi cuello, chupando ligeramente en el punto de mi pulso. Deslicé mis manos en su pelo, que estaba tan rebelde como siempre, mientras Edward envolvía firmemente sus brazos alrededor mío. Gemí cuando Edward presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y nos tambaleamos contra una pared. Estaba a segundos de enganchar mi vestido alrededor de mis caderas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Joder —maldijo y, de mala gana, me liberó. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y rió temblorosamente—. Supongo que tenemos ir a alguna parte, ¿no?

—Correcto —exhalé—. Hay un premio de fútbol que creo que tiene tu nombre. —Le sonreí y el golpe en la puerta sonó de nuevo. Edward me tendió su mano y puse la mía en ella mientras caminábamos hacia donde Carlisle nos estaba esperando con una mirada de complicidad.

El viaje a la ceremonia fue rápido y silencioso. Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y no creía que nadie quisiera molestarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos él tomó una respiración profunda y sonrió.

—Supongo que aquí estamos…

Entramos en el teatro, que tenía una gran cantidad de mesas armadas para la cena y el escenario arreglado para la ceremonia. Era hermoso y opulento. Lámparas de cristal brillando desde el techo, delicados cubiertos chinos en blanco y negro sobre manteles dorados y centros de mesas con calas, lirios, rosas y orquídeas violetas.

Sobre el escenario había una organización similar, con una mesa rectangular en lugar de una redonda y un podio a un lado. Y en el podio había una estatua de bronce de un hombre acunando un balón de fútbol en un brazo y sosteniendo el otro arriba como si fuera a detener un ataque que se aproximaba. El trofeo Heisman, sólo esperando ser entregado al destinatario de ese año.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, arrastrando sus dedos ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo.

—Realmente, no creo poder expresar cuán impresionante luces esta noche, Bella. Ese vestido es increíble.

Me mordí el labio y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias, cariño. Estás bastante irresistible tú también.

—Tengo que ir a hacer un par de entrevistas antes de la cena, ¿estarás bien con mis padres?

—Claro. Diviértete. —Sonreí y me fui con sus padres a relacionarme durante la hora de los cócteles. Sólo tuve una copa de champán, ya que los aperitivos no llenaban en absoluto y no creía que fuera una buena idea emborracharme hasta después de la entrega de premios. Dejé que Esme y Carlisle hicieran la mayor parte de la conversación, porque sabía que intentar responder preguntas sobre Edward y fútbol no era mi fuerte y no quería hacer el ridículo. En lugar de eso mantuve la boca ocupada degustando queso de cabra con nueces caramelizadas, berros miniatura y tarta de espárragos.

Finalmente, vi a Edward abrirse paso a través de la habitación. Sonreí cuando él envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y agarró un vaso de una bandeja mientras que un camarero pasaba.

—Pensé que nunca terminaría —dijo en voz baja y me reí.

—Bueno, se acabó por ahora. Estoy segura de que habrá muchas más después de la ceremonia.

—Ugh —gimió—. No me lo recuerdes, nena.

—Oh, por favor. Te encanta la atención y lo sabes.

—Me gusta tu atención. —Él mostró su magnífica sonrisa torcida y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando inhalé temblorosamente, él me guiñó un ojo y un pequeño gemido se me escapó. Ese chico era demasiado apetecible para su propio bien.

Tratando de combatir el fuego con fuego, levanté una mano despreocupadamente y arrastré mis dedos a lo largo del borde de mi escote.

—Sin duda pienso dártela toda la noche. —Hundí mis dientes en mi labio inferior, sabiendo que se volvería loco.

—Mierda, la cena comienza pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward con ansiedad.

—Mmm… no estoy segura. Eso espero, pero estoy mucho más interesada en el postre.

Me reí de su gruñido y me incliné hacia él mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Afortunadamente, la transición a la cena ocurrió poco después. Edward y yo hicimos nuestro camino a la mesa principal donde todos los nominados y sus parejas fueron asignados. Había otros tres jugadores para el premio y, aparentemente, yo era la única que no los conocía de vista.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarme hacia Edward para preguntar quiénes eran, la hermosa chica de pelo oscuro a la derecha de nosotros habló:

—Así que… todos conocen a los chicos en la mesa, pero ¿tal vez las chicas deberíamos presentarnos? Soy Makenna.

Todos estaban mirándome.

—Soy Bella —dije en voz baja y me sonrojé—. Y no conozco a los otros chicos.

Me encontré con miradas incrédulas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sarcásticamente una de las dos chicas rubias en la mesa—. ¡Quiero decir, vamos! Fue una linda historia la primera vez, pero puedes disminuir el acto ingenuo.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tengo un novio que da la casualidad que juega al fútbol, eso no quiere decir que tengo que saber todo sobre él. —Edward frotó suavemente los dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda en un movimiento relajante.

El chico de pelo color arena al lado de Makenna rió y acomodó un brazo detrás de ella.

—Es bueno que no pretendas que te gusta el fútbol. No hay razón para ser alguien que no eres. Soy Seth Fanning, mariscal de campo de Stanford.

—Soy Benjamín Kebi y esta es mi pareja, Senna —declaró el chico al lado de la rubia esnob—. Corredor en USC.

—Y soy Randall Tangradi, también un corredor de Michigan.

—Soy su novia Mary Powell.

—Soy Edward Cullen, mariscal de campo en Texas —bromeó Edward, sonriendo arrogante hacia mí.

—Bella Swan —arrojé—, en el mercado por un nuevo novio.

Él se rió y dio un beso en la sien.

—Por eso te amo, tú nunca aguantas mi mierda.

—No lo olvides tampoco —dije con una sonrisa.

Camareros empezaron a circular a través de la habitación mientras diferentes presentadores hablan acerca del premio Heisman y las estadísticas y cualidades atléticas de cada candidato. Para cenar ambos habíamos optado por el filete miñón con papas al romero y espinacas salteadas, mientras que algunos de los otros eligieron la opción del dorado a la parrilla. El postre fue tarta de queso americana con un surtido de trufas de chocolate. Toda la comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque no era como si eso hubiese sido notado por la mayoría de nuestra mesa. En realidad, sólo Makenna y yo comimos nuestros platos, las otras chicas simplemente comieron sin ganas como si comerse un bocado les causaría ganar cincuenta libras en un instante. No estaba completamente sorprendida por los chicos que no comieron sus cenas, la creciente tensión en nuestra mesa era palpable. A pesar de que todos los chicos fingieron mostrar total confianza, había un aire de nerviosismo en todos ellos. Sostuve una de las manos de Edward mientras que la otra tocaba alguna melodía silenciosa que sólo él podía oír. Era una técnica de distracción para mantenerse calmado.

Mi estómago estaba hecho nudos porque sabía lo mucho que Edward quería esto y yo no estaba del todo segura de cómo reaccionaría si perdía. Tenía la sensación de que la derrota no era algo que él tomara bien y, realmente, no había visto esa parte de él todavía. Habíamos tenido una perfecta temporada de fútbol hasta el momento y sólo quedaba el juego del Campeonato Nacional BCS.

Finalmente, el último presentador se puso de pie para anunciar al ganador. Dio unos cuantos elogios y eso fue todo lo que podía hacer para no resoplar de frustración. ¿Cuántos discursos más podrían hacer para demorar el asunto?

Por fin, levantó el sobre y rompió el sello.

—Y el ganador del Trofeo Heisman 2011 es… ¡Edward Cullen!

Aplausos estallaron y dejé escapar un chillido de emoción. Edward sonrió ampliamente antes de volverse y darme un abrazo y beso breve.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi amor! —le susurré al oído justo antes de que se dirigiera al escenario.

A Edward le fue entregado el trofeo y se dirigió al podio. Aún sonriendo, miró el trofeo por un momento y sacudiendo su cabeza como si no lo creyera. Entonces miró hacia la audiencia y comenzó su discurso.

—Vaya —dijo y pasó una mano por su pelo—. Yo… No sé ni por dónde empezar. Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí, es un verdadero honor. Cada entrenador, desde los de la liga pequeña a todos los entrenadores en Texas, ha dado forma al mariscal de campo que soy, y ahora y siempre les estaré agradecido por su guía y sabiduría. Por alguna razón, ellos vieron algo en mí e hicieron todo lo posible para fomentar el talento y las habilidades necesarias para que cualquier gran jugador tenga éxito. Pero hay uno que se destaca de los demás, principalmente porque él siempre ha estado ahí para darme consejos y estímulo, mi primer entrenador, mi papá.

»Él me compró mi primera pelota y, cuando él no estaba trabajando en el hospital o dejándome seguirlo a todas partes allí, jugaba conmigo. Desde juegos simples en el parque, hasta ver cintas de mis juegos juntos para encontrar nuevas maneras de perfeccionar mis habilidades y minimizar mis errores. También tengo que agradecer a mi mamá por dejarme jugar fútbol. Sé que no fue fácil verme caer noqueado, con moretones y maltratado, pero ella nunca se perdió un juego cuando era adolescente y eso significaba el mundo para mí. Ella siempre ha sido mi mayor fan y me ha apoyado incluso cuando a ella le dolía verme.

»Y, por último, tengo que agradecer a una persona más, mi novia Bella. Ella ha estado en mi vida sólo por algunos meses pero, en ese tiempo, ella me ha dado una nueva inspiración. Hay un nuevo enfoque y chispa encendida en mí, añadió un elemento extra de diversión al juego. El tipo engreído en mí quiere lucirse para ella, para impresionarla y hacerle saber que ella está con el mejor. A cambio, ella me ha dado nada más que amor incondicional y apoyo. Ella es tranquila, pero un espíritu feroz y estoy eternamente agradecido que nos hayamos encontrado.

Me sequé las lágrimas que trazaban caminos por mis mejillas y sonreí a él mientras que sus ojos encontraban los míos.

—Te amo —pronuncié hacia él y él mostró su sonrisa torcida tira-bragas, que reservaba sólo para mí.

—Así que, gracias una vez más. Es un verdadero honor recibir este premio. —Edward dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y aplausos resonaron una vez más por él. Él hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa y recuperó su silla. Me incliné y le di un beso por un momento. La ceremonia cerró poco después.

Una vez que terminamos, Edward tuvo que volver a la zona de prensa para hacer sus entrevistas posteriores al premio. Charlé con Makenna y Mary mientras esperábamos que las entrevistas terminaran, pero pronto Esme y Carlisle me apartaron. Caminamos a la zona de prensa y los miré nerviosa a medida que nos acercábamos.

—Quieren un par de fotos de él con nosotros —me susurró Esme y mi ansiedad se duplicó.

—No creo... Ellos no me necesitan. Ustedes dos deberían ir, esperaré aquí —dije y frené.

—Tonterías, cariño. Por supuesto que quieren una foto tuya, Edward también te mencionó en su discurso. —Ella me sonrió y enganchó un brazo a mi alrededor.

Nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos todos juntos y, a continuación, Edward se sacó fotos con sus padres sin mí. Luego Edward tendió su mano hacia mí y logró que la prensa tomara unas cuantas fotos de nosotros dos. Él me mantuvo cerca, pareciendo saber que querría la seguridad de su presencia. Hubo un par de preguntas lanzadas hacia nosotros, pero me limité a asentir o dejé que Edward manejara eso.

Cuando finalmente terminamos con las entrevistas y fotos, todos hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta al comedor principal. Los otros nominados y sus parejas todavía estaban pasando el rato y Edward y yo decidimos unirnos a ellos e ir a un club nocturno para una fiesta de celebración. Carlisle y Esme se retiraron con elegancia y regresaron al hotel mientras el resto de nosotros subía a una limusina para dirigirse a algún elegante y exclusivo club nocturno del que ninguno había oído hablar. Aparentemente, nos reuniríamos con un grupo de jugadores de la NFL que había asistido y quería mostrarnos a todos la vida nocturna de Nueva York.

Edward estaba prácticamente zumbando de emoción y no pude evitar que me contagiara. Había estado un poco nerviosa acerca de salir con los otros chicos, pero todos ellos tomaron su derrota con dignidad y parecían sinceros cuando lo felicitaron.

Una vez que estuvimos en el interior, un portero nos llevó hasta la zona VIP y champán fue entregado a todos. El club era ruidoso y caótico, con música atronadora. Las luces intermitentes iluminaban la multitud de cuerpos bailando abajo y nuestra parte mucho menos concurrida tenía capacidad para sofás y asientos de felpa con mesas de plata y vidrio esparcidos al rededor. Alguien ordenó una ronda de tragos y Edward me entregó uno antes de agarrar otro para él.

—Así que, Bella —dijo uno de los profesionales, LaDainian Tomlimson—, ¿cuál fue tu parte favorita de la noche?

—Mmm… —reflexioné, pensando de nuevo en la noche—. Creo que tendría que ser completamente honesta y decir que lo sexy se ve mi novio en un esmoquin. —Le guiñé a Edward y sonreí con lujuria hacia él.

Las risas estallaron a nuestro alrededor y él levantó su chupito.

—Tengo que apreciar a una chica que dice las cosas como son. ¡Por las novias honestas!

Todos alrededor nuestro imitaron el gesto y bebimos los tragos. Levanté la mano y agarré la corbata de Edward, tirando de él hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos a bailar, cariño. —Él sonrió y me dejó conducirlo a la pista. Una vez que estuvimos allí, me abracé a su cuello y grité—: ¡Ganaste!

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó, la felicidad dibujada en su cara. Él nos dio la vuelta una vez más y dejó caer su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Todavía no puedo creerlo. Soy el ganador del Heisman. Mierda, ¡eso se siente bien!

—¡Vaya que sí, lo hace! ¡Por supuesto que fuiste elegido, eres el mejor! No sé cómo habrían elegido a alguien más.

Edward me puso de nuevo en pie y agarró mis caderas.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a bailar juntos, cariño? —preguntó mientras comenzamos a mover nuestros cuerpos a tiempo con el ritmo.

Me sonrojé con los recuerdos de su mano deslizándose debajo de mi falda y provocándome hasta que me vine para él en el medio de un concurrido club nocturno. Me retorcí un poco a la precipitación de humedad que sentí entre mis muslos.

—Mi falda era un poco más corta la última vez. —Me reí con nerviosismo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y tragué la lujuria que se encontraba allí.

—Es cierto, pero apuesto a que hay un buen rincón oscuro en la sección VIP. Creo que tu vestido se deslizará hacia arriba en esas piernas increíblemente sexys tuyas con bastante facilidad. —Su aliento calentaba la piel delicada de mi cuello, mientras él susurraba esas palabras, haciéndome temblar en sus brazos.

Di un suave gemido y tiré su cabeza hacia mí, besándolo con fuerza. Sólo la sensación de sus labios y su lengua enredada con la mía me hizo jadear con deseo, con necesidad. Él se retiró y gemí.

Edward nos llevó de vuelta a las escaleras donde pasamos a escondidas y encontramos una alcoba abandonada, muy oscura. Inmediatamente, me presionó contra la pared, sus manos fruncieron la tela de mi vestido para subirla alrededor de mi cintura. Agarré sus hombros y subí para capturar su boca una vez más mientras enganchaba mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sentí una de sus manos deslizarse entre nosotros y temblé mientras sus dedos me exploraron.

—Mierda, estás tan mojada —murmuró y dejó caer torpemente sus pantalones.

Una vez que tuvo su pene libre, apartó mis bragas a un lado y empujó dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos ante la sensación y él comenzó a embestir dentro y fuera de mí frenéticamente. Utilizó un brazo para ayudarme a mover mis caderas y el otro paseó por encima de mí. Primero, enredó su mano en el pelo, tirando del peinado que había hecho para esa noche. Luego acarició suavemente mi cuello, sus movimientos suaves enfrentándose con el ritmo furioso que tenía abajo. Cambió a mi pecho, buscando mi pezón y se congeló ante lo que encontró en su lugar.

Un gemido ahogado y desesperado me dejó e intenté moverme contra él, pero él me había puesto contra la pared.

—Bella, ¿qué coño hay en tu teta? —preguntó en una voz bastante alarmada.

No pude parar la pequeña risa que brotaba desde mi interior.

—Se llama cubrepezón decorativo, Edward. Está pegado en el pezón, cubriéndolo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ahora sí que no podía parar mis risitas ante el horror que él sentía.

—No puedo usar un sujetador con este vestido y creo que sería de mal gusto que mis pezones estén en exhibición si tengo frío o algo. No es para tanto.

—Tal vez no para ti —se quejó.

Raspé mis dientes ligeramente a través de su nuez y sentía su escalofrío como consecuencia.

—Ahora, ¿me haces el favor de seguir cogiéndome o tengo que tomar las cosas en mis propias manos?

Él gruñó y de repente me atacó de nuevo, con su lengua batiéndose a duelo con la mía, golpeó furiosamente en mi coño y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para no gritar cuando mi orgasmo finalmente se rompió a través de mí. Sentí a Edward seguirme poco tiempo después y los dos nos quedamos sin aliento y aferrándonos el uno al otro.

Una vez que habíamos puesto de nuevo nuestra ropa en orden, él me besó de nuevo, dulce y suavemente esta vez.

—¿Sabes lo que hay de bueno en ti? Me encanta que estabas tan emocionada y feliz por mí cuando gané, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no habrías sentido ni una pizca de decepción. Quizás por mí, pero no porque yo no había cumplido con tus expectativas.

Lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Mientras tú lo seas, eso es todo lo que necesito.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

—Te amo tanto, Bella

—También te amo, Edward —respondí y bailé de regreso hasta llegar a él—. Es hora de unirse a la fiesta.

.

.

El día del juego del Campeonato Nacional BCS, en San Diego, estaba templado y soleado. El aire era fresco pero no frío, una de las ventajas del invierno tan al sur. Estábamos jugando con Stanford por el título; Edward y yo habíamos logrado reunirnos con Seth y Makenna para cenar dos noches antes. Encontré que ambos eran realmente divertidos para pasar el rato, así que estaba un poco nerviosa de que uno de los chicos derrotara al otro en el juego de ese día. Cada uno tenía algo que demostrar. Seth tenía que demostrar lo equivocados que estaban los votantes por no elegirlo a él para el Heisman y Edward tenía que asegurarse de que sabían que ellos tenían razón.

Dado que no era un juego normal, nuestros asientos no eran tan estelares como siempre y el grupo de novias de fútbol estaba un poco disperso en las gradas. Rose, Alice y yo logramos conseguir asientos juntos unas diez filas arriba de nuestro lugar habitual.

Desde el momento en que ambos equipos salieron a la cancha, se podía sentir la determinación que irradiaba de ellos. La primera mitad del partido fue una puntuación baja, con Texas ganando por catorce puntos y Stanford en diez. Los equipos de la defensa estaban por todas partes, Edward y Seth no se permitían ni uno ni el otro mucho espacio para maniobrar la pelota hacia delante.

Cuando llegó el medio tiempo, mis hombros estaban adoloridos y duros por la tensión que sentía. Estábamos adelante, pero no por mucho. Podía decir por la actitud de Edward que estaba enojado y, probablemente, golpeándose a él mismo. Deseé poder ayudarlo a relajarse y calmarse, pero sabía que sería más para romper su concentración.

Estaba esperando ansiosa que la segunda mitad comenzara cuando un perceptible aroma flotó sobre mí.

—¡Edward, esto es muy bueno, pero echo de menos las relaciones sexuales! —Una chica joven, con el pelo largo y castaño se rió en voz alta.

Mi cabeza se giró rápidamente en su dirección.

—Sí, _Pockets_ , el coito es bastante bueno —respondió el muchacho a su lado. Llevaba un sombrero de camionero y una sonrisa muy divertida que estaba dirigida a la chica. La brisa se levantó e identifiqué el origen del olor. Marihuana. Y venía directamente de esos dos. Ellos apestaban a ella.

—¡El coito es jodidamente increíble! —gritó ella y el muchacho del sombrero de camionero la atrajo hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que estaban atrayendo—. No entiendo estas mascotas tontas. O sea, primero Alabama y el montar a caballo la marea carmesí de mierda y ahora Standford y ¿los malditos _Cardinal_? ¿Por qué carajo estas escuelas siguen eligiendo un color para una puta mascota? ¡Vamos, War Eagles! ¡Carajo, quiero decir, Longhorns!

El muchacho del sombrero de camionero estaba prácticamente meando sus pantalones de risa en ese momento.

—Bien, Stanford tiene un árbol que utiliza como mascota no oficial.

—¿Un árbol? —chilló—. ¿Un puto árbol? ¡Árboles hijos de puta!

—Uh, ¿no quieres decir ecologistas, _Pockets_?

—¡Diablos no, quiero decir árboles hijos de puta! ¡Árboles hijos de puta! —Su grito estaba definitivamente obteniendo mucha más atención, tanto buena como mala.

Rose, Alice y yo nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Creo que este es el mejor espectáculo de medio tiempo de todos los tiempos! —Alice rió.

—Hey, _Pockets_ , realmente me gustaría no ser expulsado de este juego. ¿Crees que puedes manejar esa mierda?

Ella lo miró con astucia.

—Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que me llevarás a nuestro prado cuando volvamos a tener relaciones sexuales.

—Hecho. Ahora comportate. —Sonrió.

Ella le dio una sonrisa descarada a cambio y se volvió para mirar atrás hacia el campo donde venían los equipos de vuelta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos mientras lo hacía y se estrecharon. De repente, su mano salió disparada y agarró al muchacho del sombrero de camionero de la entrepierna y él se sacudió sorprendido.

—Mío, perra —pronunció y arqueó una ceja.

Con mis ojos muy abiertos, simplemente me giré hacia el campo.

—Esa chica tiene tu número, Bella. —Rose reía a carcajadas.

—Cállate, Rose —le respondí mientras que le sonreía alentadoramente a Edward cuando él me miró por un breve momento.

La segunda mitad del juego fue ligeramente menos angustiosa cuando Edward lanzó un pase que anotamos dentro, llevándonos adelante por once puntos. A medida que el tiempo seguía avanzando, los fanáticos de Texas estaban más y más emocionados, casi no se podían contener en los últimos segundos. Tan pronto como el reloj se agotó, personas saltaron la verja y una inundación de anaranjado salió corriendo hacia el campo, celebrando nuestra victoria. Las chicas y yo nos apresuramos a unirnos y luché a través de la multitud para encontrar a Edward.

Finalmente llegué a los jugadores todos amontonados y Felix me agarró. Él me levantó hasta que pasé por encima hasta Edward, que estaba en el medio, y me agarró firmemente a él una vez que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí. Los dos estábamos eufóricos y radiantes cuando se inclinó para besarme intensamente.

En medio de todo el caos, nunca me había sentido más tranquila y supe que cualquier locura que se formara en nuestra vida porque él jugara fútbol profesional, siempre y cuando tuviera a Edward, todo lo demás iba a funcionar por sí solo.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Este ha sido el último capítulo de esta historia, ahora sólo nos falta el epílogo. Increíble, ¿no? Nos encantaría saber qué les ha parecido la historia._

 _En un RR preguntaron cuál sería nuestra siguiente traducción, les contamos que tenemos dos en curso The Perfect Partner Program (que se actualiza martes y sábados) y Death Behind His Eyes (se actualiza varias veces por semana, con suerte todos los días). Y ya la próxima semana, los jueves comenzaremos con una nueva traducción:_ _ **The Boy At Table Seven**_ _. Les dejo el summary para comiencen a conocerla:_

 _ **Summary: La vida de una joven camarera puede ser bastante común. Lo más destacado de la semana de Bella era la visita a la hora del almuerzo de los tres sexys mecánicos del otro lado de la calle. Entonces un día había un pequeñín dejado solo en su mesa.**_

 _¡Gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos!_

 _¡Nos leemos el jueves con el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Quarterback Rush**

 **By: musegirl**

 **Traducción: Rosie**

 **Beta: Melina Aragón**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Cinco años después_ _,_ _Chicago_

Tamborileé mis dedos impacientemente en el reposabrazos de la puerta del auto mirando hacia el auditorio Murphy. En el lado izquierdo estaba un grupo de veinte periodistas y fotógrafos esperando que todo comenzara. Después de suspirar una vez más, le eché un vistazo a mi reloj, irritado.

—Maldita _P_ _ixie_ bloqueadora de polla —murmuré y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Alice me despellejaría vivo luego de ver el estado de desorden en el que estaba mi cabello, pero no me importaba. Ella era la razón de que Bella y yo no tuviéramos sexo en casi un mes y la razón de que no la había visto en una semana a excepción de las pocas horas de anoche, cuando estábamos en el restaurante rodeados de nuestros familiares y amigos.

Era lo suficientemente malo que ella hubiera convertido esta boda en un circo simplemente debido a que tenía que ser _adecuad_ _a_ para el quarteback estrella de los Chicago Bears. No pequeña, algo privado para Bella y para mí como originalmente habíamos planeado. Después de una desastrosa entrevista de radio en la cual toda mujer había reprendido a Bella por no querer una boda extravagante, Alice había acabado con todo lo íntimo y privado de la ceremonia que estaba en proceso. Todavía seguía molesto conmigo mismo por llegar tarde ese día y tener a Bella cubriendo la entrevista por teléfono mientras yo estaba de camino a casa. Incluso las mujeres que decían amar las pequeñas bodas insistieron que si ellas se casarían conmigo sería una boda para recordar y todo el mundo lo sabría. Pero el entendimiento retrospectivo es veinte-veinte y Alice saltó sobre la duda que había sido plantada.

Y así empezó un año de preparación. Tuvimos que elegir el lugar perfecto, el cual descubrimos que era _The_ _Murphy_ con su _e_ _stilo renacentista y arquitectura que asemeja_ _ba_ _la Capilla de Notre-Dame de la Consolación en Paris._ Alice insistió con que sería un antiguo pero elegante lugar y justamente lo que necesitábamos. Hubo noches donde Bella y yo nos sentábamos en la cama juntos mientras ella elegía los arreglos florales y vestidos de Vera Wang. Aperitivos de pescado abadejo ahumado con guacamole y berros en miniatura, tarta de espárragos, ensalada de _Dorset_ _blue_ seguido con una selección de ternera braseada con solomillo con trufas o pechuga de pollo de guinea con puerco cocido y salsa de bayas de enebro. Ni siquiera sabía que era esa mierda, pero no era algo que Bella cocinaría para cenar.

Un mes antes del gran día, una boda extravagante era la última de mis preocupaciones. Al parecer Jasper tuvo que ir a Tokio por negocios durante tres semanas y Alice se negaba a quedarse en su casa sola por tanto tiempo _,_ seríaperfectoquedarseconBella y con todos los detalles que faltaban necesitaban terminarlos. Pensé que tendría a Bella de vuelta la semana pasada, pero no, eso sería estúpido. ¿Por qué no hacer la noche de bodas mucho más especial? Después de todo, ¿qué era una semana más cuando ya habíamos estado separados por tres?

A la mierda con eso. Quería a Bella en casa de nuevo. Incluso intentar entrar a escondidas en su oficina para robar un poco de su tiempo no funcionaba, siempre había alguien alrededor. Habían sido los tres meses más tortuosos de mi vida.

La noche pasada, en la cena de ensayo, no pude dejarla ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando necesitó utilizar el baño, ella tuvo que empujarme y cerrar la puerta. Aunque todos mis amigos dijeron que estaba mucho más calmado de lo que lo había estado en semanas. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y acercar a Bella más a mí. Al final de la noche, cuando se fue al hotel con las chicas, quise patear y gritar como un niño en la calle. Gracias al jodido Dios eso terminaría hoy.

Aparte de extrañar a Bella, no ayudaba a mi sanidad mental el hecho de que ella estuviera estresada. Cada vez que hablábamos sobre la boda podía oír su ansiedad e infelicidad todo el tiempo, pero ella seguía diciendo que la boda sería _genial_. Todo estaba _genial_ siempre que preguntaba. Tanta mierda y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo mejor. Al menos no que ella supiera, pero jodidamente me aseguraría de que Bella tuviera la boda que ella en realidad quería, ya fuera pequeña o grande.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó el conductor, mirando por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Todo está bien, señor?

—Sí —dije lacónicamente.

—¿Está seguro? Nos podemos… ir, si así lo prefiere.

—No. —Sonreí—. Definitivamente no. Al menos no todavía.

Finalmente una limosina se detuvo frente a nosotros y giré mi cabeza en su dirección. La puerta se abrió y contuve mi respiración. Una cabeza rubia salió primero, seguida de una castaña, Rosalie y Alice. Ambas se veían hermosas en un vestido verde boscoso de un hombro, pero ellas no eran a las que yo estaba esperando.

Dejé escapar un bajo gruñido, mi frustración sacando lo peor de mí.

—Vamos, bebé —susurré. Luego de darles su bouquet de lilas a Alice, Rosalie sostuvo una mano para ayudarla y Bella colocó la suya sobre la de ella. El anillo de diamantes en el tercer dedo de la mano de Bella brilló en la luz del día y, aunque había sido un año, recordaba cuan jodidamente fantástico se sintió colocarlo allí.

* * *

 _Miré_ _fijamente el anillo que recién había elegido una vez más ante_ _s_ _de encaminarme hacia la casa. Un diamante ovalado de dos quilates_ _rodeado_ _de diamantes más pequeños incrustados en una banda de platino, se vería perfecto en la mano de Bella. Joder, no podía esperar para dárselo. Cerré la caja y la coloqué en mi bolsillo._ _Sólo_ _necesitaba la paciencia para asegurarme de planear todo, así la propuesta sería exactamente como ella la había soñado._

 _Entré a nuestra casa, el olor de la comida de Bella me golpeó haciéndome agua la boca._

— _¡Hola, bonita! Estoy en casa —le dije._

— _En la cocina —gritó de vuelta._

 _Sonreí_ _mientras me acercaba, tocando la caja de terciopelo una vez más y sintiéndome ansioso de tomar el siguiente paso con ella._

— _Oh, mi Dios, ¡Alice está_ _volviéndome_ _completamente loca con todos los preparativos de su boda! Juro que esa mujer pierde su cabeza cuando se trata de cosas como esa. Al menos Emmett y Rose tuvieron la decencia de escaparse a las Vegas —se quejó cuando entré._

— _Lo siento, bebé. ¿Ahora qué es?_

— _No puede decidir si escoger el tul u organdí de seda para envolver los_ bouquets _y tiene que decirle a la florista su decisión final esta semana. En serio, se está alterando por algo que nadie va a notar_ _,_ _¡y estuve en el teléfono con ella por una hora escuchando su debate por las dos telas! —respondió, gesticulando con la cuchara de madera con la cual estaba cocinando._

 _Me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor por detrás. Se apoyó contra mí y suspiró, alzando su rostro para besarme. Luego de complacerla, agaché la mirada para ver que estaba en las ollas._

— _¿Lomo a la Stroganoff? —pregunté emocionado._

— _Sí, tu favorito. —_ _E_ _lla me sonrió ante_ _s_ _de echar la sal_ _sa c_ _on su mano izquierda. Me imaginé como luciría en ella el anillo_ _,_ _una vez más, y sonreí como un idiota. De repente, no pude, literalmente, esperar más. Ya habían sido cuatro años desde que comenzamos a salir, ¿por qué demonios estaba estancado?_

 _Gentilmente jalé de su cabello._

— _Bella —canturreé._

 _Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro._

— _Al parecer te falta algo._

 _Ella frunció su ceño, examinando la comida._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo está receta memorizada y no olvidé nada._

 _Saqué el anillo de la caja y lo sostuve para ella._

— _Me refiero_ _…_ _en tu mano —dij_ _e_ _suavemente. Bella jadeó y alternó su mirada entre el anillo y yo una y otra vez—. Te amo, Isabella, más que a la vida misma. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Ella gritó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciéndome tambalear hacia atrás y haciendo que soltara el anillo._

— _¡Oh_ _,_ _mierda! —exclamé mientras la agarraba._

— _¡_ _Sí!, ¡Oh, mi Dios, Edward! ¡Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo! —Bella se removió y dejó un reguero de besos por todo mi rostro._

— _Bella, el a… —comencé pero me detuvo cuando presionó su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar—_ _._ _Bebé, ¿por qué estás llorando así? Sé que_ _un_ _par de lágrimas es normal, pero esto es como demasiado_ _._ _—_ _P_ _asé mis manos de manera tranquilizadora por su espalda._

— _Q-quieres que m-me case contigo —hipó ella—._ _De hecho, n_ _o creí que t-tú quisieras._

— _¿Por qué pensarías que no querría? ¡Te amo! Siempre he querido casarme contigo, Bella. Te he dichos eso innumerables veces._

 _Frotó su nariz en mi camisa_ _,_ _me miró con sus ojos lloro_ _sos,_ _rojos_ _y_ _con rímel regado._

— _Han sido cuatro años, Edward. Cuatro. Años. Rose y Emmett están casados, Alice y Jasper están a unas cuantas semanas de eso_ _,_ _Seth y Makenna ¡van a tener un bebé! Siempre decías algo, pero nunca preguntaste. Pensé que no iba a suceder._

— _Bella, yo… mierda. Espera_ _._ _—_ _M_ _e incliné hacia un lado y utilicé la cuchara para sacar el anillo de la carne y apagar la cocina._

 _Se volteó y observó el anilló cubierto en salsa y una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro._

— _¡Oh, mi Dios! —gritó y lo agarró. Corrió hacía el fregador y lo lavó furiosamente._

 _Caminé hacia ella y coloqué una mano sobre las_ _suyas_ _mientras la otra secaba las lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas._

— _Lo siento tanto, amor. Supongo que estaba intentado esperar el momento adecuado. Teníamos que terminar nuestras licenciatura_ _s,_ _luego empezamos el postgrado y tu nuevo trabaj_ _o_ _como asistente de editor. Además, estaba comenzando con los Bears. Incluso ahora, tengo estos planes para una gran y romántica propuesta, pero tenía el anillo y no podía esperar más. Nunca quise hacerte dudar de mí, de nosotros._

 _Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa._

— _¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?_

— _Más que nada. —_ _A_ _garré su mejilla suavemente_ _—._ _¿_ _E_ _stás tú segura de que quieres?_

 _Bella prácticamente gruñó de alegría._

— _Sí. Definitivamente sí, Edward Cullen._

 _El alivio me recorrió y deslicé el anillo en su dedo. Lo observé y era exactamente como me había imaginado. Absolutamente perfecto._

* * *

Bella salió del auto. Todo el aire acumulado que tenía en mis pulmones salió de un soplo y el dolor de mi corazón se desvaneció cuando la vi. Estaba jodidamente gloriosa. Su cabello caía en suaves y brillantes ondas alrededor de sus hombros con uno de los lados sostenido con un pequeño racimo de flores. El vestido blanco que estaba usando se veía espectacular en ella. Era _strapless_ y ceñido hasta llegar a sus rodillas, hecho de lo que parecía un delicado encaje y un gran moño en su cintura que combinaba con el vestido de las damas de honor.

Los paparazis esperando se volvieron locos. Comenzaron a tomar foto tras foto y a los gritos hacían preguntas en su dirección. Ella les echó un breve vistazo y luego regresó su mirada hacia Rose y Alice mientras rodaba sus ojos en exasperación. Alice le dijo algo y Bella asintió suavemente, agachando su cabeza para examinar el _bouquet_ de fresias blancas.

Deseé que mirara hacia mi dirección.

Y como si pudiera sentirme, de repente se giró hacia donde estaba. Una mirada a su expresión y eso fue todo lo que necesité para saber. Salí del auto brindándole mi sonrisa torcida como ella le decía. Todo su rostro se iluminó y, antes de que alguien supiera qué estaba sucediendo, ella estaba en mis brazos. Instantáneamente, todo mi cuerpo se relajó y apreté mi agarré a su alrededor mientras ella se pegaba más a mí, tanto como fuera posible.

Sabía que tenía alrededor de diez segundos antes que la molestosa de Alice nos separara.

—¿Es esta la boda que en realidad quieres? —le susurré en su oído.

Sentí su cabeza sacudirse minuciosamente.

—No, pero la soportaré si eso significa que terminaré casada contigo.

—¿Confías en mí?

Bella se alejó un poco con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Le sonreí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. La cargué al estilo novia y con un pequeño grito de ella, regresé al auto.

—¡Arranca, vamos, arranca! —grité y el conductor arrancó. Una mirada por la ventana trasera mostró a una indignada Alice y una asombrada pero sonriente Rosalie.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Un segundo, bebé. —Saqué mi teléfono y le marqué a Emmett.

—Hola. Sí, plan B en marcha. Dile a Jazz que lamento lo que tendrá que pasar con Alice. Te veo cuando regresemos de la luna de miel. —Aun sonriendo, terminé la llamada y tiré mi teléfono en el asiento. Jalé a Bella hacia mi regazo y le dije a nuestro conductor la dirección de nuestro destino. Luego subí el vidrio que nos separaba.

—¿Edward? —dijo nuevamente Bella y arqueó una ceja.

—Sabía que esta no era tu ceremonia ideal. Esta no es la boda de Alice, ella ya tuvo su ridícula y gran producción. No te va a obligar a hacerlo también. Te estoy dando lo que quieres y lo que hablamos antes de que todo esto explotara. —La besé profundamente, agradecido de que había mantenido su maquillaje natural—. Y luego vamos a irnos a nuestra luna de miel donde te voy a adorar por dos semanas enteras.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron a la vez que se inclinaba para capturar mis labios nuevamente. Hice lo mejor que pude para sólo besarla y no dejar que las cosas se salieran de control porque sabía que estaríamos llegando a nuestro destino pronto. No quería arruinar su peinado y su vestido y hacerla avergonzar enfrente de los pocos invitados que estarían en nuestra boda.

Joder, era tan difícil. _Yo_ estaba tan duro. Sólo tener su boca sobre la mía y saborearla de nuevo me estaba volviendo loco. Definitivamente no ayudaba que Bella estaba insistentemente moviendo su trasero contra mi polla y gimiendo mientras jaloneaba mi cabello. La chica sabía cómo desesperarme por la necesidad de tenerla.

Dejé que mis manos vagaran un poco y agarré sus senos. Me encantaban como llenaban mis palmas y fui respondido con un gruñido por parte de Bella y también con un fuerte empuje de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Mmm, Edward —gimió y, para mi asombro, me puse más duro ante el sonido que hizo. Si no nos deteníamos en los siguientes segundos, iba a destruir su vestido en el proceso de enterrarme dentro de su húmeda calidez o me iba a correr en mis pantalones. Por más que la primera opción fuera muy provocativa, sabía que tenía que tomar el control de la situación. Muy a regañadientes, me separé y traté de ser feliz con sólo sostener a Bella entre mis brazos.

Afortunadamente, fueron sólo unos minutos los que tuve que esperar para llegar. Era un pequeño parque con un aislado jardín de rosas en la parte trasera al cual iba muy seguido de niño. Era allí donde mis padres, su papá y Sue estaban esperando junto con juez para casarnos. La guié por el sendero hacia el jardín, pero ella se detuvo.

Mordiendo su labio un poco, Bella me dedicó una nerviosa mirada.

—Edward, quiero casarme contigo más que nada, pero… mi papá…

—Estoy aquí, cariño —interrumpió Charlie mientras caminaba hacia nosotros—. Te la daré en sólo un minuto, Edward.

Asentí y sonreí sabiendo que ambos necesitaban un momento a solas.

—Por supuesto. —Incliné mi cabeza y rocé mis labios por su mejilla.

—Te veo en el altar, bebé. Te amo.

Una temblorosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro y me miró con ojos brillantes.

—También te amo —susurró.

Me giré y terminé de caminar el sendero, encontrando a mis padres y Sue esperando pacientemente junto con el juez. Un solo fotógrafo privado estaba de pie a un lado, listo para capturar la ceremonia cuando fuera la hora. Todos sonrieron cuando llegué y mi mamá me apretó fuertemente cuando me le planté enfrente.

—Te ves tan apuesto, Edward —dijo llorando—. ¡No puedo creer que mi bebé se vaya a casar! Al menos tuviste sentido común y escogiste a una maravillosa chica. Bella no puede ser más perfecta para ti.

—Gracias, mamá. Sé que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ella es exactamente lo que siempre he querido en una chica y sé que me ama por quien soy y no por algo más.

—Ella también es muy afortunada —agregó mi papá, abrazándome—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para realizar este compromiso? —preguntó seriamente.

Asentí.

—Tú y mi mamá fueron el mejor ejemplo de matrimonio feliz que me pude imaginar. Ustedes dos son almas gemelas y yo encontré la mía en Bella. No puedo esperar para en verdad comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

Ambos me sonrieron con orgullo y mi mamá secó un par de lágrimas frescas.

—Buena respuesta —dijo él antes de guiarse a un grupo pequeño de sillas que habían sido colocadas.

Estaba listo. Había sido de Bella desde el primer momento que había posado mis ojos en ella. Más que su obvia belleza, había algo tan atractivo en ella. Con cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ella, más la quería. Me hubiera puesto de rodillas y ofrecido mi corazón en nuestra primera cita cuando la oí hablando con tanto desdén acerca del fútbol de no ser porque la asustaría.

Y ahora, finalmente el día había llegado, ella se convertiría en Isabella Cullen. Dios, eso sonaba tan malditamente bien. Si la llamase así todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas, no creía que perdería su atractivo.

—¿Están listos para comenzar? —preguntó el juez y señaló con su cabeza hacia el sendero. Miré y observé a Bella y Charlie esperando solamente diez metros más allá.

—Por supuesto. —Respiré profundo y miré fijamente a mi chica.

Él debió haber dado algún tipo de señal especial porque ellos comenzaron a caminar y el rostro de Bella se trasformó. Antes se veía serena y feliz, en ese momento estaba resplandeciente. La sonrisa más hermosa adornó su rostro y sus ojos se unieron con los míos, ni una vez pestañeando. Me tomó todo en mí para quedarme en donde estaba y no correr hacia ella.

Charlie colocó su mano en la mía y sentí la tensión dejar mi cuerpo. Ella estaba aquí, conmigo y finalmente nos estábamos casando. La ceremonia fue sencilla y corta, prometiendo amarnos y atesorarnos el uno al otro hasta que la muerte nos separase con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Besé su mano luego de deslizar el anillo en su dedo y ella lloró un poco cuando colocó el mío.

Luego nos anunció marido y mujer y fue momento de nuestro primer beso como esposos. Deslicé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ligeramente sostuve la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando alzó su rostro para encararme. Rocé mis labios con los de ella una vez antes de presionar más fuerte y Bella suspiró suavemente, inclinándose hacia mí. Abrió su boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron por un breve momento. A regañadientes me separé cuando oí aplausos de nuestros padres, descansé mi frente contra la de ella.

—Mi esposa —respiré y Bella me sonrió.

—Mi esposo —susurró y le sonreí de vuelta.

Nuestros padres se acercaron a felicitarnos antes de volver hacia _The_ _Murphy_ para la recepción armados con un vídeo de la ceremonia de una cámara que se había colocado a un lado. Lo enseñarían a todos nuestros invitados durante la cena de doscientos dólares por persona que fue planeada. Bella y yo iríamos hacia Drake para pasar la noche en la Suite de la Princesa Diana antes de partir hacia Tahiti por dos semanas.

Tuve a Bella abrazada a mí mientras cruzábamos el vestíbulo. Sentí la mirada de los invitados mientras nos miraban pero mi vista no se desvió ni por un segundo de ella. Por mi periferia noté una actividad borrosa de un pequeño grupo de paparazis quienes obviamente nos habían estado esperando. Al menos no era tanto revuelo como hubiese sido de no haberme registrado en cuatro otros hoteles. No podía sentirme mal por los que estarían esperando por nuestra llegada en los otros hoteles.

—¿Registrándose? —preguntó una joven sonriendo radiantemente desde detrás del escritorio. Sus ojos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo apreciativamente—. Señor Cullen, ¿no es así?

—Sí —le dije y miré a Bella—. Señor y señora Cullen. —Acaricié sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos y su sonrisa fue brillante. Estaba brillante de la felicidad y el cavernícola dentro de mí rugió al saber que era debido a mí.

—Oh —dijo la recepcionista, su expresión desvaneciéndose un poco. Le dedicó a Bella una mirada envidiosa—. Felicitaciones —agregó débilmente.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, completamente ajena a la actitud de la otra mujer.

Nos dio nuestra llave y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor. Bella rió con buen humor ante las preguntas que nos hacían los reporteros y ninguno de los dos se detuvo para posar. Finalmente, estuvimos fueras de las puertas de la suite y cargué a mi novia entre mis brazos, entrando.

—¡Oh, Edward, esto es precioso! —exclamó Bella, mirando alrededor. Estaba decorado en dorado y azul, con detalles en madera oscura pero no me importaba nada de eso. Todo lo que quería estaba en mis brazos. Ahora, a desnudarla y hacerla temblar debajo de mí.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté.

Me sonrió.

—Claro.

Nos encaminé hacia el comedor donde mi sorpresa estaba esperando por nosotros. Gentilmente la puse en el suelo, deslizándola por mi cuerpo. Bella ronroneó y se mantuvo presionada contra mí por un momento antes de voltearse. Coloqué mis brazos flojamente alrededor de su cintura, la necesidad de tocarla era abrumadora.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Esos son Martini mexicanos de Trudy? ¿Y burritos de Freebirds? ¿Y una réplica en miniatura de nuestro pastel de bodas? —inquirió emocionada.

Me reí y asentí.

—No quería que nos perdiéramos completamente nuestra recepción, pero hice un par de arreglos al menú. Tengo un par de cosas especialmente importadas. —Bella se volvió y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Eres el mejor esposo de todos! —Sonreí, agachando mi cabeza para besarla, se sentía jodidamente genial cuando la escuchaba decirme _esposo_.

—¿Con hambre, bebé? —pregunté una vez que dejamos de besarnos.

Sus ojos chocolates se dilataron.

—Hambrienta —respondió en una voz baja y ronca.

—Yo también —susurré y la cargué una vez más. Entré a la habitación y la coloqué sobre sus pies antes de besarla hasta perder el sentido. Una vez que tuve a Bella temblando contra mí y jadeando en mi boca, levanté mi mano y bajé el cierre de su vestido.

La sedosa tela blanca cayó a sus pies y me quedé sin respiración cuando vi a mi hermosa esposa, cubierta de un delicado conjunto de brasier y braga de encaje combinadas con unas medias pantis. Mis ojos se fueron hacia su cadera derecha. Dejé escapar un bajo gruñido y Bella sonrió.

Allí, al lado de su tatuaje Longhorn, estaba la simbólica C de los Chicago Bears.

—Bella —dije en una voz grave.

—Es tu regalo de bodas —susurró, la agarré y la jalé, acercándola a mí. Me incliné y comencé a lamer y morder a lo largo de su cuello, a través de su clavícula y más abajo en la curva de sus senos. Mis manos suavemente acariciaron su cintura y sus caderas antes de trazar patrones en sus muslos. Dejó escapar un rasposo gemido y mi polla tembló.

Bella comenzó a empujar mi chaqueta y yo la deslicé por mis brazos mientras ella trabajaba en los botones de mi camisa. Presioné mis labios en sus senos, luego desabroché su brasier y lo lancé detrás de mí. Los agarré y gentilmente metí un pezón en mi boca, succionándolo. Serpenteé mi lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón y disfruté de la sensación de los dedos de Bella jalando mi cabello y agarrando mis mechones fuertemente. Los pequeños sonidos que estaba emitiendo hacían a mi endurecida polla rozar en lo casi doloroso. Había sido tanto el tiempo desde que habíamos estado juntos de esta manera, estaba colgando de un hilo en cuanto a mi control se refería.

Saqué la camisa desabrochada, mientras Bella se ponía a trabajar en mis pantalones. Metí mis dedos en el borde de sus bragas y las deslicé. Supe tan pronto como Bella puso sus manos en mí que no duraría mucho, así que gentilmente la empujé hacia la cama, acostándola en ella.

—Mierda —gruñí al verla sonrojarse, jadeando de deseo y abierta para mí.

Salí de mi trance cuando susurró mi nombre. Me encontré a mí mismo entre sus muslos mientras lamía y serpenteaba mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris antes de ir más abajo para saborearla. Cerré mis ojos y gemí a la vez que su fuerte esencia bailaba a través de mis papilas gustativas.

 _Demasiado jodido tiempo._

Me perdí en los maullidos y lloriqueos de placer provenientes de Bella mientras continuaba asaltando su dulce coño. Tracé mi nombre en su clítoris con la punta de mi lengua y enterré dos dedos dentro de ella, buscando y encontrando ese punto garantizado para hacerla correrse.

—¡Oh, sí, Edward! —gritó Bella y la sentí temblar alrededor de mis dedos, lamí la humedad—. Por favor, bebé, te necesito. Ahora —jadeó.

Gruñí contra su resbaladiza carne y respondió con otro jadeo. Me saqué mis pantalones, tan desesperado de estar dentro de ella que era doloroso.

Me incliné y besé a Bella profundamente a la vez que ella alzaba sus brazos y los envolvía a mí alrededor, sus piernas hicieron lo mismo y yo deslicé mi polla en ella. Ambos gruñimos con la sensación de finalmente estar unidos otra vez.

—Demonios, bebé. No creo que alguna vez te hayas sentido mejor. —Me maravillé con su húmedo calor rodeándome. Me quedé quieto, intentando darme un momento para acomodarme pero Bella no lo estaba haciendo fácil. Empujó sus caderas contra las mías y emitió un sexy gruñido para demandar que me moviera.

Comencé a deslizarme dentro y fuera de su dulce coño, haciéndole el amor lo mejor que sabía. Acaricié su cuerpo con mis manos, besé lugares que garantizaban volverla loca y embestí dentro de ella con la misma intensidad y ángulo necesitado para darle a mi chica el mayor de los placeres posibles.

Tuve que apretar los dientes y luchar para no correrme a la vez que todo lo que ella hacía me volvía loco y me acercaba cada vez más al borde. Cada sonido y cada toque de sus manos en mi cuerpo me enloquecían y la humedad goteando de su centro envuelta alrededor de mí me tenía temblando debido a que estaba reteniendo mi liberación.

—¡Dios, sí, Edward, tan, tan bien! Ugh, te sientes asombroso, bebé. Ya estoy tan cerca. Por favor, no te detengas —suplicó y embestí más fuerte. Su coño se apretó alrededor de mi polla y sentí mis ojos ponerse en blanco.

—Joder, Bella… tú eres… joder, tan cálida y húmeda. Amo estar dentro de ti —jadeé y luego mordí el punto detrás de su oreja que la hacía gritar. La sensación era abrumadora mientras un fluido de humedad cubría mi polla. Rugí su nombre y mordí una almohada mientras su coño convulsionaba alrededor de mí y yo me corría tan fuerte que los colores bailaban detrás de mis ojos.

Colapsé encima de ella por un momento, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Froté mi nariz contra el cuello de Bella y presioné un suave beso en su pulso. De repente, ella comenzó a reírse.

Abrí mis ojos y me alcé para verla.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, bonita?

Me sonrió de vuelta.

—Voy a matar a Alice. No puedo creer que la dejé mantenernos separados por todo este tiempo. Nunca otra vez pasaremos esta cantidad de tiempo sin que me hagas el amor. Realmente podría matar a la fastidiosa _P_ _ixie_ por esto. Podría reír de lo fenomenal que eso se sintió.

Sentí mi propia sonrisa cansada adornar mi rostro.

—Estaré listo para ayudarte, bebé. Si es por mí, nunca pasaríamos una noche separados por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Me incliné para besarla antes de rodar hacia mi lado y abrazarla—. Mi esposa —susurré contra su sien.

 _Mía._

Finalmente esta preciosa, dulce y maravillosa mujer era real y verdaderamente mía. El amor brillando en sus ojos era indiscutible y mi respiración se entrecortó ante eso. A Bella no le importaba nada acerca del dinero, mi fama o algo más que pudiese _usar_ de mí. Ella me amaba por quien era. Me amaba a pesar de todo y la adoraba por eso. Nadie, nunca, había llegado tan cerca en capturar mi corazón de la manera en la cual ella lo había hecho y yo, literalmente, haría lo que fuera por ella. Y ahora, por el resto de nuestras vidas, sería lo suficientemente afortunado de llamarla mi esposa, de despertar con su hermosa sonrisa cada mañana y quedarme dormido con ella entre mis brazos cada noche. Si no tuviera más nada en el mundo, todavía seguiría siendo el hombre vivo más feliz mientras la tuviera a mi lado.

Demonios, era un bastardo suertudo.

Llevé mis dedos hacia su cintura para trazar su nuevo tatuaje. Bella me dio una sonrisa conocedora.

—¿Qué? Es realmente sensual. —Me encogí de hombros, para nada apenado de mi evidente mirada.

—Mejor que lo disfrutes porque ese es el último que me haré. Cambiaste de equipo y ya no tienes suerte.

Me reí.

—Trato. Con tal de siempre tenerte.

Bella se inclinó para besarme suavemente.

—Definitivamente soy tuya.

FIN

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Ahora sí este es el final... con la propuesta y la boda que preparó Edward para Bella... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Un buen final para esta historia?_

 _Queremos agradecer a todas por el apoyo... Todos los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos siempre nos hicieron muy felices. Saber que les gustó la historia nos hace muy felices._

 _También queremos agradecer mucho a **Musegirl** por la oportunidad de traducir su historia, para nosotras ha sido un gran placer poder compartirla con todas ustedes. Saben que ustedes pueden dejarle un comentario en la historia original para agradecerle que nos ha dado permiso, tienen en nuestro perfil el link ;)_

 _Como siempre, las invitamos a leer nuestras otras historias en proceso: The Perfect Partner Program y Death Behind His Eyes. También les contamos que el próximo jueves publicaremos una nueva historia: The Boy At Table Seven de LyricalKris, les dejo el summary para que vayan conociéndola un poco:_

 _Summary: La vida de una joven camarera puede ser bastante común. Lo más destacado de la semana de Bella era la visita a la hora del almuerzo de los tres sexys mecánicos del otro lado de la calle. Entonces un día había un pequeñín dejado solo en su mesa._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
